Le Mal du siècle
by Ilda
Summary: Septembre 1814. Derrière l'or et le marbre se cachent les non-dits et Hermione Granger, jeune gouvernante fraîchement entrée au service de l'illustre famille Snape, va le découvrir à ses dépens alors qu'un monde fascinant – et surtout, un homme – s'offrent à elle. Des brumes anglaises aux vallons verdoyants de Toscane, offrez-vous un voyage au cœur d'un siècle tourmenté.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes!

Je ne vous raconte pas la galère pour poster ce chapitre en temps et en heure comme je l'avais promis à celles qui lisaient précédemment _Douce Déliquescence._  
Bref, je suis arrivée aujourd'hui dans mon nouveau logement, et ô damnation, la connexion internet y est absolument exécrable. Rien de tel pour vous mettre de bonne humeur, je vous le garantis.

Ceci étant, bienvenue à toutes dans cette nouvelle aventure intitulée _Le Mal du siècle.  
_Avant de vous laisser lire le résumé complet et le prologue, je voudrais remercier ma formidable bêta **Lasiurys** (et elle est bien plus que cela mais j'ose espérer que vous le savez déjà!)

Comme vous pourrez vite le voir, j'accorde beaucoup d'importance au réalisme, et chez moi, cela passe par une attention accrue quant au cadre historique - d'où des petites notes en bas de pages qui peuvent, éventuellement, éclairer quelques points obscurs. Si bien sûr vous constatez des erreurs ou des anachronismes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Enfin, je ne vous cacherai pas que cette fic s'éloigne totalement de l'univers magique d'Harry Potter et qu'elle se rapproche, à certains égards, du fabuleux roman de Charlotte Brontë, _Jane Eyre_. Avant que l'on ne m'accuse de plagiat, je préfère préciser que cette histoire n'est en rien la "transposition" textuelle du roman anglais, ce dernier est seulement le point de départ de mon imagination.

Bien sûr, les personnages de Severus, Hermione, Lucius et Ron sont à la propriété de JKR, je ne fais rien d'autre que de leur inventer une vie abracadabrante, sans qu'il y ait cependant la moindre trace de magie!

* * *

**Résumé complet:**  
  
_Septembre 1814._

_Derrière l'or et le marbre se cachent les non-dits et Hermione Granger, jeune gouvernante fraîchement entrée au service de l'illustre famille Snape, va le découvrir à ses dépens alors qu'un monde fascinant – et surtout, un homme – s'offrent à elle._

_Des brumes anglaises aux vallons verdoyants de Toscane, elle deviendra peu à peu, entre éblouissement et amertume, l'indispensable souffle de vie d'une âme tourmentée et tandis que le passé rôde, dans l'ombre progresse le mal du siècle._

* * *

« En conclusion, vous n'avez aucune référence, Miss Granger. »

Le ton était sans appel.

Hermione ravala un soupir de frustration – vraisemblablement, il lui faudrait souffrir un refus de plus.

Fixant le ruban de satin bleu qui retenait nonchalamment les boucles blondes de son interlocutrice, elle délibéra hâtivement sur la conduite à tenir.

Les murs lambrissés du cabinet lui renvoyaient son malaise en pleine face ; les reliures en maroquin clamaient son imposture et les illustres aïeuls enchâssés dans leur grand cadre doré semblaient la dévisager avec méfiance.

Même le châle persan somptueusement brodé, ruisselant sur les accoudoirs d'acajou, révélait _ce monde_ auquel elle n'appartenait pas.

« Vous devez comprendre, Miss Granger, que je ne peux vous engager avec votre bonne foi pour seule recommandation. Il me faut des preuves quant à la qualité de votre instruction. Avez-vous au moins eu une gouvernante ? »

« Non » souffla-t-elle en rougissant. « Ma tante s'en est chargée elle-même avait reçu une éducation soignée », crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

« Votre tante ? » reprit Lady Eleonora en haussant un sourcil. « Et qu'en est-il de vos parents ? »

À son grand dam, l'illégitimité de leur nouveau palefrenier s'était éventée et parole d'honneur, il n'y aurait pas une bâtarde de plus sous son toit !

« Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde », répondit-elle d'un timbre désincarné. « Mon père était capitaine… il n'aurait pu s'occuper seul de… il… il m'a donc confiée à sa sœur. Mais comme la révolution enflait, sans compter la guerre contre l'Autriche qui menaçait, mon oncle a décidé de s'exiler en Angleterre sous prétexte d'implanter une manufacture de textiles. Apparemment, le marché était en pleine croissance, avec toutes vos innovations techniques*…»

Hermione eut une inflexion songeuse.

« D'après le journal de ma tante, nous sommes partis en mars 1792. J'avais à peine six mois. Mon père projetait de nous rejoindre… mais il a été exécuté… en novembre 1793… pour avoir accueilli des hors-la-loi à son bord. Girondins*, forcément », finit-elle dans un simulacre de rire.

Étrange sensation que de narrer ce fragment de vie dont elle ne se souvenait rien ! Elle avait beau le visualiser, l'examiner, l'ausculter méticuleusement, il se dérobait toujours, refusant de s'incarner à chacun de ses mots.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prononçait ces formules au goût dessalé et généralement, les vagues de pitié qu'elles suscitaient l'incommodait, telle une nausée persistante.

Néanmoins, elle guettait avec curiosité la réaction de la femme qui lui faisait face. Depuis le début de l'entretien, celle-ci affichait une maîtrise olympienne. Son teint de marbre allait-il laisser entrevoir fugitivement une veine palpitante ? À moins qu'un éclair de compassion ne traverse ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen ?

Lady Eleonora prit une vive inspiration :

« Pourquoi avez-vous finalement choisi de partir en pension ? » Ses lèvres se plissèrent. « Que je sache, les institutions de charité n'enseignent rien d'autre que les bonnes manières et autres accomplissements. »

Hermione se crispa, n'aimant guère les voix gorgées de certitudes.

« Je n'ai pas véritablement _choisi_, Madame. Ma tante a décidé de retourner en France après le décès de son mari… Et puis, l'usine était au bord de la faillite… La concurrence, Liverpool, Manchester, … » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. « J'aurais pu rentrer avec elle mais… – elle soupira – mais vu notre situation, seul le couvent aurait été une issue honorable. Tandis que le pensionnat permettait… »

« Oui, oui, les pensionnats populaires se targuent de façonner de parfaites _ladies_. Mais je n'ai ni besoin d'une femme d'intérieur, ni d'une dame de compagnie. Retournez donc dans votre école et tâchez de contracter une alliance satisfaisante : voilà le seul avenir respectable. »

La maîtresse de céans se leva dans un bruissement de soie. Consciente d'outrepasser les règles de la bienséance, Hermione ne put pourtant s'empêcher de rajouter précipitamment :

« Veuillez excuser mon impertinence, Madame, mais j'ai la présomption de croire que mes capacités répondront à vos exigences. »

Surprise et confusion colorèrent brièvement ses joues pleines. De toute évidence, cette candidate ne manquait pas de persévérance, quoique cela fut irritant.

« Miss Granger » lâcha-t-elle enfin, « mes décisions n'ont pas l'habitude d'être discutées. » Elle agita impatiemment la main. « Cependant, en vertu de votre assurance quelque peu déroutante… » observa-t-elle d'un air pincé, « quels enseignements seriez-vous apte à dispenser ? »

Hermione esquissa un timide sourire.

« Je suppose que vos enfants ont déjà acquis tous les rudiments ? » Elle espérait que sa question ne soit pas trop offensante.

« Vous parlez français, je présume ? » coupa-t-elle en guise de réponse.

« Oui, couramment. Et j'ai de bonnes notions en grec et en latin », enchaîna-t-elle rapidement.

« Des connaissances en histoire et en géographie ? »

« J'ai beaucoup lu à ce sujet, Madame. Ainsi que des écrits philosophiques. »

« Vraiment ? » scruta-t-elle, sceptique. « J'ignorais que l'on trouvait de tels ouvrages en pension. »

« C'était ceux de mon oncle » murmura-t-elle. « Il était assez fin lecteur. »

Elles s'observèrent discrètement.

« Jouez-vous d'un instrument, Miss Granger ? »

« Du pianoforte. Je pourrais leur apprendre la musique… si vous le souhaitez. »

« Cela va sans dire. »

Le silence se fit plus dense.  
Hermione devina confusément que le verdict était imminent.  
Glissant un œil fasciné vers ces flots vivants de mousseline, elle fut étonnée de découvrir ses traits de patricienne adoucis par la réflexion.

« Je vous engage à l'essai jusqu'aux premiers jours de novembre », énonça-t-elle finalement. « Nous passons traditionnellement l'hiver en Italie. D'ici là, faites vos preuves et j'aviserai de la situation avant notre départ. »

Hermione eut à peine le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle que la cloche retentit impétueusement, et quasi instantanément, un homme en livrée rouge surgit de nulle part.

« Vous conduirez Miss Granger à l'intendante », ordonna-t-elle au valet qui s'inclinait.

Puis se tournant vers la jeune fille : « Miss Olivan vous attribuera une chambre et vous fera visiter le domaine. Pour toute question domestique, c'est à elle que vous vous référerez. »

Hermione acquiesça avec force.

« Vous viendrez me retrouver ici même, demain à dix heures. Nous établirons vos fonctions. »

À nouveau, elle souscrit vivement d'un signe de tête.

Le soulagement gonflait sa poitrine, des milliers de perspectives fleurissaient déjà dans ses yeux caramel.

Une onde d'allégresse la pénétra dans un frisson d'exaltation, elle se promit intérieurement d'être à la hauteur de sa tâche.

Soudain, elle perçut la moiteur de ses mains, et, légèrement défaillante, les essuya furtivement sur sa robe de batiste écrue.  
Hermione sentit alors la pesanteur des deux paires d'yeux qui la cernaient avidement, et réalisant, embarrassée, qu'on attendait d'elle quelque chose qui lui échappait obscurément – que savait-elle du cérémonial de la haute société ? – elle exécuta une courte révérence en soufflant: « Je vous remercie, Lady Snape. »

* * *

* En cette fin du XVIIIè siècle, l'Angleterre est en effet beaucoup plus « à la pointe » de la technologie que la France.

* Durant la politique répressive de la Terreur qui suit la prise de pouvoir des députés montagnards en 1793 (avec Robespierre à leur tête) les Girondins sont massacrés, à l'instar des royalistes et des modérés.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu, comme toujours, vos remarques, questions et critiques sont très attendues!

à mercredi prochain pour le premier chapitre,

Ilda


	2. Chapitre I

Bonjour à toutes,

Merci à **Lasiurys**, **shukrat**, **Margot**, **blupou**, et** Nathea** pour vos reviews enthousiastes, j'espère que ce premier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!

Merci également à toutes celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alerte - n'hésitez pas à l'avenir à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions.

Certaines l'ont peut-être déjà remarqué, mais vous n'allez pas tarder à vous apercevoir que je suis une adepte des chapitres (relativement) courts. En revanche, cette histoire sera beaucoup plus longue que mes précédentes fics - une trentaine de chapitres sont prévus - donc vous devriez (notez le conditionnel) être comblées.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Ainsi, voilà à quoi ressemblait la vie des gens riches_, songea Hermione, émerveillée.

Des palefreniers entièrement dévoués au bien-être d'illustres pur-sangs, une demi-douzaine de domestiques occupés à étendre dans l'arrière-cour un linge d'une blancheur immaculée et une dizaine de laquais s'affairant autour de superbes voitures : un phaéton sophistiqué, un étrange cabriolet – le futur tilbury, – et une grande diligence, infiniment plus élégante que le _mail-coach_ par lequel elle était arrivée à Ashton Court*, quelques heures auparavant.

Miss Olivan, corsetée dans une robe anthracite dont la sévérité était démentie par des manières affables, se tourna vers la nouvelle venue :

« Vous ne serez probablement pas obligée de revenir dans cette partie du domaine : Madame ne veut pas que les enfants s'approchent des écuries. Seul l'aîné a le droit, pour sa leçon d'équitation. »

Hermione peina à masquer son trouble et fut particulièrement reconnaissante que l'intendante ne le relève pas.

« C'est Madame qui dirige tout ici, alors, si vous voulez mon avis… », reprit-elle en baissant la voix, « mieux vaut éviter de la froisser. »

Hermione lui sourit chaleureusement : « Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps? » se risqua-t-elle à lui demander.

« Oh, cela va faire dix-sept ans qu'elle a épousé notre Lord! »

Et sur un ton de confidence empreint de fierté, elle ajouta « Ma mère était au service de feue Lady Snape, alors croyez bien qu'avant Madame, j'ai vu défiler un régiment de prétendantes, à Savannah, jusqu'à cette maudite guerre*… »

La jeune gouvernante écarquilla les yeux amusée, Miss Olivan lui tapota affectueusement le bras : « Je devine votre curiosité, Miss Granger, et je vous raconterai volontiers quelques souvenirs d'Amérique autour d'une tasse de thé, mais avant, il me faut vous montrer votre chambre. »

L'aile sud traversée et deux immenses escaliers de pierre plus tard, Hermione constata que son maigre bagage avait été déposé sur le seuil d'une grande porte.

À côté d'un grand lit aux montants sculptés, une fenêtre ornée de lourds rideaux en damas bleu roi donnait sur des jardins à la française – un caprice de Madame, précisa l'intendante.

En face se dressait une armoire en chêne massif, avec les armoiries des Snape gravées sur chaque battant elle jouxtait une petite coiffeuse en merisier qui attira visiblement l'attention d'Hermione – les quatre pieds ouvragés formaient des cariatides remarquables.

Un broc en faïence Wedgwood* et un pot de chambre assorti constituaient l'essentiel de la toilette.

« Cela vous convient-il ? » s'enquit délicatement Miss Olivan.

« C'est… c'est absolument parfait » balbutia Hermione, subjuguée.

Un charmant secrétaire marqueté, sur lequel était posé un encrier en cristal et bronze doré, complétait l'ensemble d'un raffinement inégalé.  
Au mur étaient exposées plusieurs eaux-fortes représentant de pittoresques paysages italiens, entourées de quelques miniatures du très jeune Sir William C. Ross*, celui-là même qui, une poignée d'années plus tard, ferait fureur dans toutes les Cours européennes.

« Pardonnez-moi si je vous abandonne à présent » entama l'intendante en arrachant Hermione à sa contemplation muette « mais j'ai quelques ordres à donner en cuisine. Le souper est servi à dix-huit heures trente dans les cuisines de l'aile ouest ; en attendant, installez-vous tranquillement » conclut-elle aimablement.

* * *

_Il faudra les apporter à la lingère_, soupira Hermione en défroissant tant bien que mal les robes tout justes sorties de la malle.  
Elle qui escomptait se changer pour le dîner – n'était-ce pas l'usage dans le grand monde ? – se résigna à garder sa robe de batiste écrue, dont le bas était – hélas ! – déjà constellé de petites éclaboussures noirâtres.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle sortit les quelques livres légués par sa tante, ayant échappé à l'humiliation d'une vente aux enchères, et les disposa précautionneusement sur le secrétaire.  
Il n'y avait que des auteurs français – un mélange de frustration et de fierté accueilli cette constatation : un recueil de poésie de la Pléiade, quelques pièces de Molière, _Les rêveries du promeneur solitaire_, ainsi que _Julie ou la nouvelle Héloïse _de son cher Rousseau un peu plus loin _Candide, _les_ Fables de La Fontaine, la Princesse de Clèves _côtoyaient les licencieuses _Liaisons dangereuses*. _

Et bien sûr, la petite Bible ayant appartenu à son père trouva une place toute désignée sur sa table de chevet.

Ouvrant la fenêtre, ses épaules enveloppées d'un châle laineux, elle huma l'humidité vespérale qui exhalait un parfum fleuri et savoura longuement sa sérénité retrouvée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est avec délice qu'elle commença à explorer les environs.  
Le second étage s'avéra un peu décevant : trois portes closes – que Miss Olivan avait présenté comme étant les chambres d'enfants, et une salle d'étude recelant de vieilles cartes, quelques curiosités alignées derrière une vitrine poussiéreuse ainsi qu'un globe terrestre à la peinture défraîchie.

Si le premier étage présenta lui aussi son lot de portes hermétiquement fermées – les appartements des maîtres, soupçonna-t-elle à juste titre – Hermione découvrit, nichée au fond du couloir, une assez grande bibliothèque dont le battant entrebâillé attisa sa curiosité.

Devant les rayonnages débordant de livres, elle eut une pensée émue pour sa tante elle qui aurait été tellement heureuse de posséder ne serait-ce que la moitié des ouvrages !

Un feu crachotait dans l'âtre, et bien que la lumière fut insuffisante, elle se mit en quête d'un titre intriguant.

L'Antiquité la passionnait et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle fut attirée par l'intitulé prometteur d'Hölderlin*, mais ne lisant pas l'allemand, c'est à regret qu'elle reposa soigneusement _Hyperion_ sur la première étagère.

Au fil de ses recherches, elle s'habitua à la pénombre, ses mains courant avec habileté entre les rayons, ses doigts effleurant le cuir des couvertures : elle sourit avec satisfaction devant certains titres familiers et s'illumina de bonheur à l'idée de ses prochaines lectures.

Quand elle sentit l'engourdissement gagner ses bras, elle décida qu'il était temps de partir, et n'osant emprunter un ouvrage, elle se promit de revenir à la première occasion.

C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut.

Le buste d'une très jeune femme, en marbre blanc, trônant sur la cheminée elle devina qu'on l'avait placé là avec beaucoup de déférence. Elle s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué en entrant, tant l'harmonie qui se dégageait du visage était saisissante.  
On aurait dit l'incarnation gracile de la Mélancolie, une nymphe modelée par de célestes mains.  
La ligne oblique du nez était adoucie par l'amande des yeux, des lèvres charnues estompaient un menton à peine anguleux, et la couronne de cheveux légèrement défaite donnait à l'ensemble un souffle de fraîcheur.

« Praxitèle* n'aurait pas fait mieux » déclara soudain une voix grave et pensive dans son dos, tandis qu'elle se retournait subitement.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour assimiler que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle – grand, cheveux ébène et redingote noire – était, sans erreur possible, le maître des lieux.

« Lo-Lord Snape », bredouilla-t-elle en esquissant une révérence. L'irrépressible impression d'être prise en faute lui comprimait la poitrine bien qu'elle n'eut rien fait de mal.

Se présenter lui semblait relativement incongru sinon totalement inapproprié, alors elle demeura tête baissée, observant le parquet ciré avec une sensation de parfait ridicule.

Quand elle releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir la porte dérobée par laquelle il était vraisemblablement entré – le lambris et la tapisserie dont elle était vêtue ne la distinguait pas du mur – et constater, non sans soulagement, qu'il l'avait contournée pour s'installer dans un fauteuil de velours, sans plus lui prêter un regard.

* * *

*Ashton Court : domaine existant réellement dans les environs de Bristol.

*Il s'agit de la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis (1775-1782) durant laquelle les treize colonies, fondées à l'origine par des colons anglais, se soulèvent contre la couronne britannique. Elle aboutira à la création d'états indépendants.

*Manufacture britannique de porcelaine fondée en 1759.

*Sir William Charles Ross (1794-1860) célèbre miniaturiste anglais.

*Je ne vous présente pas les œuvres précitées, mais bien évidemment, elles ont toutes été écrites et publiées avant 1814, date à laquelle ce récit commence.

*Friedrich Hölderlin (1770-1843) poète et philosophe allemand.

*Praxitèle (v. 400 av. J-C – 326 av. J-C) célèbre sculpteur grec.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ces petites notes qui paraissent peut-être enfantines aux yeux de certains mais après tout, un peu de clarté historique ne fait pas de mal.

Dernière chose: vous vous en doutez (j'espère) Hermione et Severus ne risquent pas de s'embrasser au troisième, ni même au dixième chapitre (et qui sait, peut-être qu'ils ne s'embrasseront jamais! ~rire sadique~)  
Bref, je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Je vous laisse méditer sur l'identité de cette jeune femme dont le buste trône dans la bibliothèque - toutes vos hypothèses, même les plus farfelues sont évidemment bienvenues - et espère vous retrouver toujours plus nombreux la semaine prochaine!

Ilda


	3. Chapitre II

Bonjour à toutes!

Je suis ravie de constater le nombre croissant de reviews et d'ajouts en alerte, ainsi je voudrais remercier **blupou**, **Darvah**, **Zeugma**, **Nathea**, **Aodren** et **WFdarkness**. Surtout, continuez comme ça!

Côté disclaimer, vous vous en doutez, je ne possède rien si ce n'est mon imagination.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« J'ai vu Monsieur tout à l'heure, dans la bibliothèque » dit Hermione d'un ton neutre alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Miss Olivan dans les cuisines – après avoir perdu cinq bonnes minutes à en chercher l'accès.

« Sir Severus, voulez-vous dire ? » questionna-t-elle en surveillant d'un œil les cuisinières.  
Devant l'étonnement de sa jeune amie elle ajouta : « _Monsieur_ s'applique aussi au fils aîné des maîtres. »

« Un futur duc d'Orléans* peut-être ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle en guise de réponse, tandis que l'intendante la dévisageait, confuse, n'ayant probablement pas saisi l'allusion.

Faisant fi de cette interruption, elle reprit avec enthousiasme : « Sir Severus a été fait chevalier de l'Ordre de la Jarretière*, quelques années après son retour d'Amérique – d'où l'appellation, vous vous en doutez. »

Hermione acquiesça bien qu'en réalité, elle était honteusement ignorante en la matière.

« Comme si un titre pouvait tout racheter… » déplora pour elle-même Miss Olivan. « Enfin, tout ceci n'est que purement symbolique puisque sa mère n'était autre que Isabella Cavendish d'Hardwick*, la fille aînée du duc de Devonshire », annonça-t-elle fièrement comme s'il s'agissait d'une affaire personnelle.

« Quel fut le scandale quand elle a épousé L'Honorable* Edward Snape, le fils cadet d'un simple _baron_ ! Ma mère, qui était alors à son service » ajouta-t-elle en se signant « n'a jamais eu cesse de répéter que cette mésalliance lui porterait malheur. »

Sans prêter attention à l'air interrogatif d'Hermione, elle soupira : « Dieu sait, hélas, qu'elle n'a pas eu tort. Les mariages de passion sont toujours les pires, disait-elle. C'était une femme de bon sens, voyez-vous. »

Se tournant brusquement, elle relata avec animation : « Quand Sir Severus est revenu de Savannah, il ne possédait plus rien. Ruiné. Les propriétés en Géorgie, les plantations, les esclaves, tout était tombé aux mains des Américains. Un désastre. Croyez-moi, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux… »

Hermione écoutait, captivée : jamais l'horizon ne lui avait paru si vaste au pensionnat !

« Feu Lord Snape faisait parti des premiers colons, envoyés sur ordre de la Couronne alors imaginez, tout le travail d'une vie qui part en fumée ! »

Elle eut une inspiration rageuse puis poursuivit :

« Arrivés à Londres, je fus la seule à rester à son service. Il avait à peine seize ans si je me souviens bien, on était en 1782…

Son père, Sir Edward n'avait malheureusement pas supporté le voyage, il faut dire que les conditions étaient effroyables. Moi-même, je ne sais toujours pas par quel miracle j'ai survécu…

Que Dieu me pardonne, mais son sort fut des plus injustes. Mourir en pleine mer comme un chien galeux, lui qui avait défendu si vaillamment ses propriétés… ! Ils sont restés jusqu'au bout, vous pouvez me croire ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus l'once d'un espoir… Pas comme tous ceux qui ont fui à la première échauffourée. »

Elle but une gorgée de lait chaud qui ne parvint toutefois pas à effacer son masque d'amertume.

« Les gages avaient beau être misérables, j'ai refusé d'abandonner mon jeune maître dans une situation si instable. Son oncle étant mort sans descendance, il est devenu le sixième Baron de Clifford de Chudleigh*, grâce à quoi, Lord Grey (le marquis de Kent, un vieil ami de feu Lord Snape, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence) a pu l'introduire dans les salons à la mode.

C'est là qu'il a rencontré l'étincelante Fräulein Eleonora Kalstotz…Elle était issue de la haute-bourgeoisie prussienne, unique petite-fille d'un riche armateur italien et aspirait à devenir une Lady: en quelques mois, toute la bonne société l'avait désignée comme le parti idéal. Eh bien, figurez-vous ma chère qu'il m'a fallut quinze ans pour lui faire entendre raison ! »

Hermione eut un rire cristallin.

« Vous semblez si proche de Lord Snape malgré… » Elle s'arrêta brutalement, consciente de sa maladresse.

« Malgré mon rang inférieur » compléta tranquillement Miss Olivan.

Lui tenait-elle rigueur de son impair ?

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas un homme enclin aux confidences, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance . »

Son expression s'assombrit et elle parut soudain singulièrement vieillie.

D'une voix où perçait une pointe de nostalgie, elle conclut :

« Enfants, nous jouions ensemble. Je n'ai que quatre ans de plus que lui, vous savez. Il était le petit frère que je rêvais d'avoir, quoiqu'un peu taciturne… Il m'a toujours traitée avec respect – comme le reste du personnel d'ailleurs.  
Le jour de son mariage, il m'a affirmé être la personne la plus sensée parmi ses connaissances. Venant de lui, c'est le plus beau compliment que l'on puisse espérer. »

De multiples souvenirs avaient du s'emparer d'elle car son timbre s'était fait plus rêveur.

Hermione hocha la tête, gênée par la tournure personnelle que prenait la conversation et s'empressa de lui demander avec un sourire forcé :

« J'ai vu un buste ravissant dans la bibliothèque mais il ne m'a pas semblé reconnaître les traits de Madame… si cela n'est pas indiscret, qui est cette jeune fille ? »

Miss Olivan eut l'air décontenancé. « Vous parlez du buste en marbre posé sur la cheminée, dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Sir Severus ? Dans l'aile sud ? » précisa-t-elle devant la stupéfaction d'Hermione.

« Oui, c'est bien cela », convint-elle. « J'ignorais que c'était sa bibliothèque personnelle », indiqua-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure.

« Oh » murmura-t-elle sans relever la dernière remarque.

Une ombre passa furtivement sur son visage ridé.

Après l'aplomb dont elle venait de faire preuve durant son récit, la voir embarrassée offrait un bien étrange contraste. Quand elle se décida à répondre, ce fut avec une infime lassitude :

« C'est une tragique histoire, pour tout vous dire… » énonça-t-elle sourdement. « Laissons reposer le passé en paix, voulez-vous ? »

* * *

Alors que dix heures résonnaient au loin, l'esprit engourdi par une généreuse insomnie et vaguement confus suite aux révélations de Miss Olivan, Hermione pénétra dans le cabinet particulier de Lady Snape.

Immédiatement, la pièce lui parut indiciblement différente. La lumière matutinale rendait l'atmosphère moins étouffante, ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion – l'oppression de la veille s'étant miraculeusement évanouie.

Eleonora Snape lui adressa un bref regard tandis qu'elle accomplissait une formelle génuflexion, puis désignant une bergère d'un air ennuyé, elle entama fermement :

« Entrons dans le vif du sujet, le temps m'est compté. »

Hermione eut un sourire un peu crispé – s'habituerait-elle un jour à tant de condescendance ?

« Vos gages s'élèveront à huit livres par mois. Vous devrez dispenser des leçons particulières à chacun de mes trois enfants, excepté pour la musique où ils s'écouteront mutuellement. »

Hermione acquiesça mais Lady Snape enchaîna aussitôt :

« Monsieur Christopher doit absolument perfectionner son français et j'attends que vous lui enseigniez également quelques notions de grec et de latin.  
Il a déjà une bonne maîtrise de l'algèbre et de la géographie, concentrez-vous donc sur l'histoire ancienne.  
Quant à la philosophie… » elle pinça subrepticement les lèvres « mon époux y tient beaucoup, mais je ne tolérerai pas qu'il lise les provocations d'un dénommé Voltaire. »

Son ton méprisant était sans appel.

« En ce qui concerne Mademoiselle Georgiana et Miss Catherine » reprit-elle sèchement « des progrès pianistiques sont escomptés, de même qu'en arithmétique, en géographie et en histoire. Toute lecture philosophique est bien entendu prohibée, évitez également Shakespeare – ce n'est que meurtres ou marivaudage. »

Hermione se dandina maladroitement sur son siège, retenant à grand-peine une exclamation indignée.

« En revanche, il serait souhaitable qu'elles lisent les_ Sermons_ de John Wesley , ils siéent parfaitement à leur rang », poursuivit-elle imperturbablement.  
« Et puisque nous abordons la question religieuse, je présume que vous êtes de confession catholique de par vos origines mais vous êtes priée néanmoins d'assister à l'office dominical. »

« Une dernière chose, Miss Granger » précisa-t-elle à contrecœur, alors que Hermione se levait, « mon mari est un homme taciturne, n'y prêtez pas attention outre mesure. »

Et malgré sa robe de taffetas rose, et malgré l'or éblouissant des bijoux, Lady Snape parut presque triste en cet instant.

* * *

*Durant l'Ancien Régime, « Monsieur » désigne le frère cadet du roi, généralement titré duc d'Orléans.

*De tous les ordres britanniques, c'est le plus élevé. Il a été fondé en 1348 par Édouard III et est toujours en usage aujourd'hui.

*Les Cavendish d'Hardwick sont une riche famille aristocratique descendantes des ducs de Newcastle et dont sont issus les ducs du Devonshire.

*Tous les fils et filles de vicomtes ou de barons, ainsi que les plus jeunes fils de comtes ont droit au préfixe  
« l'Honorable ».

*Titre de la pairie d'Angleterre toujours existant, créé en 1672 par Thomas Clifford.

* * *

Oui, je sais, vous avez envie de m'assassiner parce que non seulement, ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais en plus, tout le monde parle de Severus sans qu'on aperçoive le bout de son nez. (Non, ce n'est pas un mauvais jeu de mots!)  
Rassurez-vous, mon sadisme a des limites, ainsi, je peux vous garantir que vous le retrouverez en chair et en os dans le prochain chapitre, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage en prime. Satisfaites?

Concernant Hermione et Severus, leur vécu et le contexte changent évidemment par rapport à HP mais je fais néanmoins en sorte que leurs traits psychologiques soient fidèles au canon, quelles sont vos perceptions à ce propos?

(Comme je l'expliquais à une lectrice, ce qui m'importe avant tout, c'est par exemple le tempérament tourmenté de Severus - qu'il soit un Mangemort repenti est propre à l'univers de JKR - et les causes de son tourment, dans cette histoire, ne seront pas nécessairement calquées sur HP; je ne sais pas si je suis claire?)

Sinon, quelles sont vos impressions au sujet de Miss Olivan et Lady Snape?

Sur ce, je vous laisse imaginer la vie du jeune Severus aux Amériques (et éventuellement les drames qui l'ont jalonnée...)

à mercredi prochain!

Ilda


	4. Chapitre III

Bonjour à toutes!

Vous avez de la chance, je poste même quand je suis mourante sous ma couette avec 40° de fièvre, et pour ça, il faut remercier **Zeugma**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **Nathea**, **Piitchoun** et **WFdarkness** pour leurs reviews qui sont mille fois plus efficaces qu'un doliprane.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La leçon enfin finie, les héritiers Snape s'éclipsèrent, et après une discrète révérence, Hermione s'assit pensivement devant le magnifique Broadwood* qui trônait au centre du salon de musique, tentant de chasser cet étrange malaise qu'elle avait senti au contact de ces enfants qui n'en étaient pas.

Monsieur Christopher, le visage grave, avait passé l'heure guindé dans un costume bleu marin, toute spontanéité ayant déserté ses traits encore juvéniles – c'est à peine s'il paraissait quinze ans.

Mademoiselle Georgiana, dont les yeux reflétaient une vivacité réprimée, lui avait paru plus alerte quoique résignée ; quant à Miss Catherine… _Comment tant de morgue pouvait émaner d'une si jeune enfant ?_

Vaguement inquiète et désorientée par cette nouvelle tournure, elle effleura quelques touches avant d'entamer timidement un morceau que jouait jadis sa tante.

Si son jeu n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'excellent – le doigté était trop incertain, et quelques notes dissonantes se mêlaient parfois aux arpèges, elle faisait preuve en revanche d'un indéniable sens musical.

Les boiseries du salon chantaient, respiraient, pleuraient dans une polyphonie enivrante, et même les rideaux ambrés aussi légers que lumineux prirent vie au son de Mozart. Dans un accord triomphal, elle acheva la sonate et la résonance des cordes vibrantes imprégna toute la pièce.

« Mozart, évidemment » prononça une voix éteinte derrière elle.

Hermione avait déjà bondi sur ses pieds, lissé le devant de sa robe gris perle, affichant un aimable sourire, quand elle comprit qu'_il_ l'enjoignait à rester assise d'un geste las de la main.

Déconcertée, elle se contenta d'acquiescer poliment à sa dernière affirmation et quand bien même Lord Snape aurait eu tort – quoique cette hypothèse lui fut difficilement envisageable pour une obscure raison – elle n'aurait probablement pas eu le courage de le détromper.

« _Nés pour la médiocrité, nous sommes accablés par les esprits sublimes_, n'est-ce pas ? » déplora-t-il dans un français parfait.

Dans sa bouche, Montesquieu avait la saveur du désenchantement, et Hermione s'en trouva étrangement affectée.

Il se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte et la dévisageait longuement, impassible. Aucune expression ne vint fleurir sur son teint pâle, et s'il reconnut l'intruse de la veille, pas le moindre froncement de sourcil ne l'attesta.

« Peut-être que ceci est susceptible de vous intéresser » finit-il par dire en lui tendant un recueil finement relié. « Les dernières compositions de Monsieur Weber* – pas aussi prodigieuses que celles de Mozart bien entendu, mais il faut faire avec son époque » conclut-il sombrement.

La surprise se lisait sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Hermione et ses yeux interrogateurs le scrutaient sans s'embarrasser du protocole. Que signifiait tout cela ? Savait-il au moins qui _elle_ était ?

« Déchiffrez » ordonna-t-il tout à coup, la faisant sursauter.

Le regard baissé, elle murmura : « Je ne saurai y rendre justice… »  
« Peu importe » coupa-t-il avec impatience.

Elle s'exécuta alors, maladroitement, le cerveau ankylosé par ces nuées de notes qui défilaient inlassablement ; à peine avait-elle lu une mesure que le tempo la pressait vers la suivante, la vue brouillée, les joues empourprées, les mains paralysées, elle tâtonna, frôla, écorcha – et les pages s'amoncelaient à sa gauche mais jamais cette course à l'abîme ne semblait vouloir prendre fin.

Mortifiée, ses yeux restèrent rivés sur le clavier d'ivoire bien après l'ultime cadence. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit qu'il s'était approché – à présent, elle pouvait discerner son ombre qui se découpait sur le couvercle marqueté.  
Il demeura immobile et le silence se fit d'autant plus insoutenable.

« Ne vous contentez _jamais_ de la médiocrité » gronda-t-il enfin. « Jamais ! »s'exclama-t-il, en proie à une colère sourde.

Hermione leva péniblement les yeux et découvrit un autre homme.  
Ses pupilles dilatées, plus profondes qu'une mer d'obsidienne, avaient embrasé son visage, dévorant chaque parcelle de sa peau claire et son être tout entier irradiait d'une rage aussi impuissante qu'indéfinissable.

La seconde suivante, il était à nouveau drapé dans une sobre froideur, inexpressif, le regard vide.

Il parut soudain s'apercevoir de la présence d'Hermione – elle n'avait pas bougé et le fixait, plus étourdie que réellement craintive.

Lentement, comme s'il luttait avec lui-même, il ouvrit spasmodiquement la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres, s'éclaircit la gorge pour finalement retomber dans un mutisme morose, maints souvenirs l'entraînant dans une réalité connue de lui seul.

« Vous… » commença-t-il difficilement. « Vous… »

Subitement, un domestique se matérialisa, et Hermione ne sut jamais ce qu'il voulut dire en cette minute où tant d'émotions contradictoires s'agitaient sous la soie du gilet noir.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur, » entama le valet avec une courbette « Lady Snape vous prie de la rejoindre dans le petit salon. Lord Malfoy est arrivé. »

* * *

Si tant est qu'elle eût pu le voir, nul doute que Hermione aurait été déstabilisée par cette arrogante blondeur, ce front hautain, ce regard incisif, et plus encore par l'étrange suavité que dégageait l'ensemble de ses manières.

Lord Malfoy dominait le salon de sa haute stature, arpentant le parquet de ses bottes cirées, les mains jointes dans son dos et le menton fier, quand enfin, la maîtresse des lieux apparut, rayonnante dans son corset de soie rose.

« Lady Snape » murmura-t-il en lui baisant la main. « C'est toujours un ravissement de vous voir » ajouta-t-il d'une voix délicieusement chaude, tandis que l'intéressée rosissait de plaisir.

D'un geste gracile, elle lui désigna la causeuse Louis XVI qui faisait face à la cheminée et tandis qu'il s'asseyait en prenant soin de ne point froisser son habit, elle nota avec embarras combien l'azur de son pourpoint – résolument rétro-gardiste – s'assortissait à merveille avec les motifs bleu-gris des rinceaux et grotesques qui ornaient le mobilier.

« Lucius » salua brièvement Lord Snape en pénétrant dans l'atmosphère confinée du petit salon, « je pensais que tu avais bel et bien oublié l'Angleterre. »

« Voyons Severus, ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques semaines, tu le sais bien » répondit-il en se levant.

Lucius était assurément le seul, qui, de tout son entourage, avait l'outrecuidance de le tutoyer avec cette spontanéité badine qui captivait tant les femmes.

Ils se donnèrent d'ailleurs une accolade fraternelle, autorisée par vingt ans d'amitié.

Lord Malfoy, comte de Pembroke et de Montgomery* onzième du nom, faisait parti de ces aristocrates que l'on adulait ostensiblement et que l'on condamnait à voix basse.

Ses fastueuses réceptions attiraient bien du monde : il appartenait à la pairie d'Angleterre et on le savait influent. Ainsi, les élus se pressaient régulièrement dans son salon avec la voracité qui caractérise ces vieilles familles dont le pouvoir décroît chaque année et tandis que l'on s'empiffrait de macarons, on tentait d'obtenir entre deux sourires hypocrites, quelques prérogatives ou passe-droits tout en conspirant autour d'un guéridon.

La quarantaine bien avancée, des fiançailles rompues par deux fois, on ne lui connaissait que d'éphémères aventures qui décourageaient bien des mères de famille – au fond, ce n'était pas sa faute si les jeunes filles s'entichaient de lui avec une facilité déconcertante !

Mais, par-dessus tout, on lui reprochait d'avoir dédaigné l'oisiveté que son rang lui conférait pour mener, tel un vulgaire bourgeois, des affaires florissantes à l'étranger.

« Mon commerce se porte à merveille, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter » ironisa Lucius tout en notant que Eleonora s'était éclipsée « je devrais même t'obliger à m'accompagner la prochaine fois, ainsi tu auras tout le loisir de déguster les charmes d'une cuisine épicée. Sans compter qu'un peu de soleil te ferait le plus grand bien ! »

« C'est très aimable à toi » convint son interlocuteur non sans sarcasme « mais vois-tu, j'ai déjà fort à faire ici.»

« Comme relire pour la cinquième fois l'intégralité de ta bibliothèque ? » railla son ami. « Enfin Severus, tu n'imagines pas combien la vie aux Indes peut être _excitante_… » ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

« Balivernes, Lucius. Balivernes! » s'exclama-t-il en fustigeant le regard faussement concupiscent de cet énergumène d'ami. « Je suppose, de plus, que tu n'es pas venu pour le simple plaisir de me voir – inutile de t'excuser, je te connais » précisa-t-il en observant son air exagérément offensé, « alors explique moi plutôt ce qui t'amène, si tu veux bien. »

* * *

*Broadwood &amp; Sons, manufacture anglaise de pianos fondée en 1728.

*Carl Maria von Weber (1786-1826) compositeur allemand. Mozart appartient quant à lui à la génération précédente (1756-1791).

*Titre fondé en 1138 et appartenant à la pairie d'Angleterre il existe toujours aujourd'hui.  
Pour être plus précis, Lord Malfoy est comte de Pembroke, onzième du nom et comte de Montgomery huitième du nom, les deux titres n'ayant fusionné qu'en 1605.

* * *

Je ne ferai pas de long laïus aujourd'hui car "Ciel! Que voici d'atroces céphalées!" (comme on aurait dit au XIXè) et mes yeux sont décidément plus heureux quand ils sont fermés.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a enthousiasmées, que l'apparition de Severus répond à l'image que vous vous faites de lui et que le charme quasi-libertin de Lucius ne vous a pas froissées. (Je reconnais avoir pris certaines libertés avec ce personnage comparé à l'original assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir mais je n'ai pas pu résister à faire de lui une sorte de Casanova qui vit encore selon les mœurs du siècle passé et qui va se retrouver peu à peu plongé dans la tourmente dix-neuvièmiste.)

Dernière chose, certaines se demandaient quel allait être le rôle de Lord Malfoy dans cette histoire: vous l'aurez compris, c'est avant tout un ami de Severus. Mais si vous lisez bien (entre) les lignes, vous devriez glaner quelques détails qui peuvent vous éclairer sur la suite.

J'attends impatiemment vos reviews-ibuprofènes!

à la semaine prochaine,

Ilda

p.s: Madre mia, même quand je dis que je suis brève, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en faire une tartine^^


	5. Chapitre IV

Bonjour à toutes!

23 reviews en quatre chapitres, vous êtes incroyables, les amis, surtout, continuez sur cette lancée!

Cette semaine, j'ai eu une superbe livraison d'ibuprofènes, je tiens donc à remercier chaleureusement **Piitchoun**, **Zeugma**, **Nathea**, **blupou**, **WFdarkness**, **Aurelie Malfoy** et **Guest**; pour les revieweurs anonymes, si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP (euh, ma science de l'informatique étant très limitée, j'espère que je ne dis pas de bêtise?) car je réponds toujours aux reviews / messages.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Ashton Court, quatre jours auparavant, Hermione pouvait observer à loisir tous les membres du personnel, rassemblés en ce dimanche ensommeillé sous les superbes voûtes en éventail de la chapelle domaniale.

Un pâle rayon de soleil donnait vie aux vitraux haut-perchés et quelques poussières nimbées d'or flottaient dans l'air, égayant le camaïeu de gris des uniformes agglutinés dans la nef.

Seule, au premier rang, se détachait la famille Snape au grand complet.

Lady Eleonora avait revêtu pour l'occasion une impressionnante robe de brocart vert qui tranchait avec l'austère redingote de son mari.

Derrière elle se tenait fièrement une jeune femme dont la silhouette gracile était mise en valeur par un spencer* pervenche. À ses côtés, la haute stature de Lord Malfoy attirait bien des coups d'œil curieux.

« C'est la vicomtesse de Rouchechouart* » chuchota Miss Olivan qui avait suivi le regard de sa voisine, « c'est une aristocrate française, il paraît que c'est la nouvelle conquête de Lord Malfoy » finit-elle tandis que le sermon du pasteur s'éternisait.

Mademoiselle Athénaïs Marie Joséphine de Fontdouce*, unique héritière de feu le vicomte de Rochechouart, arborait une couronne de tresses brunes, un teint de porcelaine, et affichait, telle une parure de diamants, le port altier des jeunes perles éduquées dans le sérail de l'aristocratie.

Elle paraissait terriblement jeune, vingt ans tout au plus, et Hermione, qui en aurait vingt-trois ans dans une douzaine de jours, se surprit à contempler l'abîme qui les séparait, non sans une pointe de jalousie.

La vue de cette beauté si évidente, si _incontestable_, arracha un soupir à Miss Olivan tandis que Hermione, la nuque douloureuse à force de se tenir droite, devinait confusément combien servir ces _gens-là_ sans jamais faire partie de leur monde pouvait être source d'amertume.

Ensuite, elle dut laisser ses pensées dériver pendant plusieurs minutes car quand elle reprit conscience du monde alentour, ce fut pour voir Lord et Lady Snape fendre la nef d'un pas assuré, la foule de domestique courbant ostensiblement la tête sur leur passage.

* * *

Depuis que sa bien-aimée tante Charlotte avait regagné la France, deux ans auparavant, Hermione n'avait plus connu, à son grand regret, la douceur d'un dimanche sans contraintes.

Au pensionnat de Chelsfield, les dimanches étaient rigoureusement identiques aux autres jours de la semaine, l'office matinal étant à peine un peu plus long. Quand les leçons d'histoire, d'algèbre ou de littérature s'achevaient peu avant l'heure des vêpres, il y avait toujours un vieux donateur avec qui il fallait prendre le thé, sous l'œil sévère des aînées, un nouveau point de couture à apprendre ou une camarade qui souhaitait croquer son portrait au fusain – il faut dire qu'elle avait une abondante chevelure dont les reflets fauves, quand ils n'étaient pas prisonniers d'un chignon strict, ne cessaient d'attirer les regards.

Pendant le repas, elle fut partagée une heure durant entre la bienséance qui l'obligeait à converser poliment avec ses voisine, et l'impatience qui, depuis qu'elle avait résolument décidé d'explorer les écuries, la brûlait et lui chuchotait de s'éclipser discrètement entre deux plats.

Monter à cheval la fascinait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et son ignorance en la matière la désespérait au plus haut degré.

Faute de moyens, son oncle louait un vieux poney de selle, l'hiver surtout, quand le gel et la neige rendaient les déplacements à pied trop pénibles. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà hissée à ses côtés, enfant, à l'âge où les joues rougissent encore d'excitation, mais elle n'avait jamais eu véritablement l'occasion d'apprendre – l'équitation étant tout à fait secondaire pour une jeune fille de sa condition.

La dernière bouchée de pudding avalée, elle se précipita au dehors sous le regard surpris des lingères et l'œil inquisiteur de Miss Olivan.

Parvenue dans la cour, elle s'efforça de calmer sa respiration et d'adopter une allure respectable, mais à peine eut-elle tourné à l'angle du bâtiment principal qu'elle s'élança vers les écuries désertes, le cœur frémissant.

Néanmoins, elle se sentit particulièrement stupide quand elle se retrouva face aux grandes stalles qui s'alignaient de part et d'autre de la cour intérieure. Non seulement elle ignorait tout de la façon dont on harnachait un cheval, mais en plus, lequel d'entre eux pouvait-elle raisonnablement monter ?

Elle retint un soupir de découragement et entreprit d'inspecter les lieux, faute de mieux.

« Miss Granger ! » s'exclama soudain une voix sortie de nulle part.  
Se retournant, elle distingua à contre-jour un jeune homme plutôt élancé qui accourait vers elle quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, il souleva légèrement son couvre-chef, laissant apercevoir quelques mèches rousses.

« Ronald, Ronald Weasley » offrit-il, la main tendue. « Vous êtes la nouvelle gouvernante, pas vrai ? »

« Oui… oui, c'est exact… » balbutia-t-elle, confuse.

« Enchanté, je suis un des palefreniers, arrivé il y a tout juste deux mois » reprit-il avec enthousiasme, « On parle que de vous aux cuisines, 'paraît que vous avez tenu tête à Madame ? Sacrebleu, j'aurais voulu voir ça !»

« Vos sources ont sûrement exagéré » répliqua-t-elle, un peu vexée, « je lui ai simplement démontré que j'étais tout à fait qualifiée pour… pour le poste. »

Il la dévisagea un instant, visiblement incrédule puis partit d'un grand éclat de rire tandis que Hermione se contentait d'esquisser un petit sourire gêné.

« Pardonnez-moi Miss Granger, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! » s'esclaffa-t-il jovialement « je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour le plaisir de crotter votre jolie robe » acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Alors, que voulez-vous ? Un cheval sellé sur le champ pour partir rejoindre votre fiancé qui vous attend au village ? Ou peut-être qu'il travaille au domaine voisin ? » proposa-t-il avec entrain.

« Euh… non… je n'ai pas de fiancé. » Elle rougit furieusement. « Je voulais juste voir les chevaux » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

« Pas même une petite balade par ce temps magnifique ? Croyez-moi, ça ne va pas durer. À Cardiff, là où travaille ma mère, ils ont déjà les cheminées qui fument. Pas étonnant que Lord Snape préfère passer la moitié de l'année en Italie, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Elle acquiesça, songeuse. _Aurait-elle la chance de faire elle aussi partie du voyage ?_

« Voici Janus. » La voix du jeune homme la ramena à la réalité. « C'est le pur-sang de Lord Snape, heureusement qu'il est un excellent cavalier car c'est la bête la plus rétive que je n'ai jamais vue. »

Comme pour souligner ses propos, l'étalon plus noir que la cendre piaffa impétueusement, et Hermione eut un mouvement de recul.

Ronald s'approcha de la stalle suivante et flatta l'encolure d'une jument baie.

« C'est ma Vesta » annonça-t-il en lui caressant le chanfrein. « C'est la doyenne des écuries. Si un jour vous voulez monter, y a pas plus facile qu'elle. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule qui parvient un peu à calmer Janus, c'est pour ça qu'on les a mis côte-à-côte. »

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante, et approcha timidement sa main de ses naseaux dilatés.

« Là-bas, vous avez Diane et Phoebus, 'sont encore jeunes mais très prometteurs d'après Dan. Et la dernière, c'est Cybèle, la jument de Madame. »

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Hermione aperçut une superbe jument à la robe gris pommelé qui, elle l'aurait presque juré, la toisait avec hauteur.

Elle se retourna vers Ronald qui poursuivait ses explications tout en chargeant une brouette d'avoine.

« 'Paraît qu'elle n'est jamais remontée sur un cheval depuis sa première grossesse. Enfin, comme c'est un cadeau de mariage de son époux, il n'y a que lui et Lord Malfoy, parfois, qui ont le droit de la monter. Autant vous dire qu'elle ne se dégourdit pas souvent les pattes… »

Attirée par la vue d'une silhouette sombre qui venait de traverser la cour, elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que le palefrenier la fixait avec un sourire d'excuse :

« Mes excuses, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires. Ma mère dit toujours que j'suis encore plus bavard que mes sœurs, alors imaginez ! »

Hermione rit légèrement tandis qu'il enchaînait :

« Enfin, maintenant vous connaissez le chemin, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez à qui vous adresser ! »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil jovial et disparut dans la stalle, une fourche à la main.

* * *

« Lisbeth ? »

La voix d'Hermione retentit dans l'arrière cuisine, à peine couverte par le bourdonnement des voix féminines.

« Mademoiselle, vous m'avez appelée ? » demanda une jeune femme aussi blonde que sa peau était pâle.

« Oui, tenez, je vous ai apporté ma robe », expliqua maladroitement Hermione – elle n'avait jamais eu de domestique et n'était guère encline à donner des ordres.

« Bien, Mademoiselle. Par contre, le temps se gâte et ce ne sera pas sec avant demain soir. »

« Ce sera très bien » répondit-elle gentiment, fixant malgré elle la peau craquelée et les doigts rougis de la jeune fille.

« Dans ce cas, je la déposerai dans votre chambre demain soir, Mademoiselle. »

« Merci beaucoup. Mais appelez-moi Hermione, je vous en prie. »

Lisbeth la dévisagea une fraction de seconde, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'appeler les étrangers par leur prénom, Mademoiselle », dit-elle froidement avant de se détourner la tête haute.

Hermione resta un instant silencieuse, un peu confuse, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre lingère l'approche, le teint rougeaud et un baquet dans les bras.

« N'vous en faites pas Mad'moiselle, Lisbeth est juste un peu susceptible. Vous savez, elle rêverait que l'idiot Weasley lui fasse aussi v'siter les écuries. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux – _tout se savait donc aussi vite, ici ?_

Pour la première fois depuis quatre jours, elle réalisa alors l'étrange place qu'occupait la gouvernante dans la hiérarchie: légèrement supérieure aux domestiques mais néanmoins bien inférieure aux maîtres, elle était et resterait vouée à la solitude.

* * *

* Un spencer est une veste courte à boutonnière croisée, très en vogue entre 1790 et 1820. Pour la petite histoire, son origine proviendrait d'une maladresse, un lord anglais, George Spencer ayant brûlé le bas de son habit en étant trop près d'une cheminée.

*La maison Rochechouart a fêté son millénaire en 1980. Le titre de vicomte s'est éteint au XVIIIè siècle, je me permets donc ici un (léger) anachronisme. Parmi les membres célèbres de cette famille, on compte notamment la future Madame de Montespan, maîtresse de Louis XIV, Athénaïs de son petit nom.  
(Pour les amatrices de devinettes, non, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles partagent le même prénom qu'elles ont aussi le même caractère; autrement dit, Mademoiselle de Fontdouce n'est pas _forcément_ une psychopathe mégalo-parano qui célèbre des messes noires ou raffolent des poisons.)

*Avant leur mariage, comme les femmes héritent rarement du titre paternel, elles sont souvent dénommées "Mademoiselle de X", du nom d'une propriété familiale. Ici, j'ai tiré son nom de l'abbaye de Fontdouce qui trouve en Saintonge.

* * *

Eh oui, on ne peut pas avoir du caviar à tous les repas de même qu'on ne peut pas croiser Severus à tous les chapitres (du moins pour l'instant, entendons-nous bien. Mesdemoiselles les impatientes, sachez néanmoins que les choses commenceront à s'accélérer dès le chapitre 7 - oui, je sais, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité étant donné que mes propres réserves de patience sont tout à fait...insignifiantes. Bref.)

Que pensez-vous de Mademoiselle de Fontdouce et de ses futures implications? Avez-vous aimé l'intervention de Ron? Le reconnaissez-vous par rapport au canon?  
J'ai délibérément choisi de rompre avec l'image exaspérante du goinfre sans cesse affamé; sans faire de lui un intellectuel de premier plan, j'avais envie de lui donner une certaine verve qui pourrait (?) booster son capital sympathie. J'attends vos impressions là-dessus et sur tout ce qui pourra bien vous traverser l'esprit!

La semaine prochaine, rendez-vous avec Lady Snape, Severus, Lucius, la vicomtesse de Rochechouart et Hermione, le tout saupoudré d'un peu d'histoire et de quelques petites phrases qui devraient vous donner du grain à moudre.  
(oui oui, tout ça dans un même chapitre, on applaudit!)

à très bientôt,

Ilda


	6. Chapitre V

Bonjour à toutes!

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à déclencher autant d'enthousiasme en publiant cette histoire, alors laissez-moi vous dire que le nombre croissant de lecteurs me fait vraiment chaud au cœur!  
**Nathea**, **Zeugma**, **WFdarkness**, **Piitchoun,** **MissEatmon**, **Dame-heron**, **blupou**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **Guest**, et **Thrill**, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante!  
(Et je ne vous cache pas que la pression commence à monter, je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir...)

Même s'il est techniquement interdit de répondre aux reviews anonymes, je me permets ici une petite entorse afin que **Zeugma**, **Guest**, et **Thrill** sachent que leurs commentaires m'ont beaucoup touchée.  
Que vous aimiez cette histoire originale, que vous y retrouviez des traces de Jane Austen (quelle comparaison honorifique! Je ne suis pas certaine d'en être digne mais cela me fait rougir de plaisir) et que vous appréciez les nombreux détails historiques glissés de-ci de-là, tout cela est particulièrement gratifiant et je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir pris le temps, à chaque fois, de me faire part de vos impressions.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Miss Granger » interpella doucement un domestique en livrée bordeaux « Lady Snape souhaite vous voir, elle vous attend dans le petit salon. »

Hermione crut reconnaître John, un des valets de pied, mais elle eut à peine le temps de le remercier qu'il s'était déjà volatilisé ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait la rapidité silencieuse et l'omniscience des domestiques mais elle ne parvenait pas à décider si elle devait s'en émerveiller ou s'en inquiéter.

Ajustant furtivement sa robe, elle tâta délicatement son chignon, veillant à ce qu'aucune mèche ne dépassa. La mode avait beau être aux bouclettes sur les tempes ou sur le front, elle avait jugé cela bien trop frivole pour la modeste gouvernante qu'elle était - _rester humble et simple_, voilà quel était son credo.

À sa grande surprise, elle s'était familiarisée assez vite avec l'immense demeure et ses pas la menèrent presque naturellement au petit salon, où, après avoir dépassé l'entrebâillement, elle plongea dans une profonde révérence.

« Madame », salua-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait à la fois neutre et respectueux.

« Miss Granger » répondit Lady Eleonora en fixant le ciel morne d'un œil ennuyé, « voici l'opportunité d'attester de vos talents linguistiques : la jeune amie de Lord Malfoy se languit de sa langue natale et elle désire ardemment s'entretenir avec vous depuis qu'elle sait qu'une de ses compatriotes vit ici-même. »

« Bien, Madame. » Elle hésita un instant, incertaine, mais s'enquit néanmoins à mi-voix: « Dois-je me changer auparavant ? »

« C'est inutile voyons, vous êtes la gouvernante » répliqua sèchement la maîtresse de maison. _Bien, autant se le tenir pour dit_. « Mademoiselle de Fontdouce est dans le jardin d'hiver, en compagnie de ces messieurs. Si elle le désire, dites-lui que le boudoir est à sa disposition. »

Hermione acquiesça, fit une courte révérence – de toute façon, Lady Snape observait toujours les nuages avec un air pincé – et s'éclipsa sans un bruit.

* * *

Le jardin d'hiver, petite merveille de verre et de fer blanc, était situé au bout de l'aile sud, et grâce aux soins constants de deux jardiniers, on pouvait y admirer divers palmiers, citronniers et orangers, ainsi que trois espèces d'orchidées que Lord Malfoy avait ramené en cadeau après l'un de ses nombreux périples – on le disait fin connaisseur des Îles du Vent* et certaines rumeurs prétendaient même que son goût immodéré pour l'aventure l'avait poussé jusqu'aux îles Pitcairn*.

Si Hermione avait souhaité faire une entrée discrète, ce fut incontestablement un échec.

Alors qu'elle esquissait une révérence en direction de Mademoiselle de Fontdouce (qui avait d'ailleurs posé son ouvrage et s'était délicatement levée – certes, ce n'était qu'un hochement de tête mais elle s'étonnait encore que l'étiquette exigeât une telle hypocrisie), elle fut tirée de son embarras par une voix de ténor :

« Grands dieux ! Dans mes souvenirs, les gouvernantes étaient des femmes sans âge et sans charme qui débitaient des sermons à longueur de journée. Que les temps ont changé ! »

« Lucius » gronda Lord Snape en détaillant ladite gouvernante qui rougissait.

_À bien y réfléchir, son embarras était en train de connaître des sommets insoupçonnés_.

« Je suis navrée d'interrompre votre après-midi » entama Hermione avec un sourire crispé « Lady Snape m'a fait savoir que vous souhaitiez converser en français. Elle vous prie d'utiliser le boudoir comme bon vous semble. Je suis à votre entière disposition », conclut-elle en regardant la jeune vicomtesse.

« C'est fort aimable » répondit-elle avec un charmant accent. « Messieurs, la conversation féminine a des vertus qui vous seront à jamais inconnues et je compte bien jouir de ce privilège. Permettez-moi donc de vous abandonner. »

« Eh bien » s'amusa le comte de Pembroke « doit-on aussi blâmer la Révolution pour ces paroles hardies ? »

Hermione se raidit ; Robespierre* était peut-être enterré depuis vingt ans, elle n'était pas sans ignorer l'inimité ancestrale qui régnait entre la France et la couronne britannique ; les armées de Napoléon avait laissé leurs lots de familles brisées par la perte d'un fils* et il n'y avait qu'à se rappeler l'aide prêtée aux insurgés américains par La Fayette* pour comprendre le visage fermé de Lord Snape – _Baron Clifford de Chudleigh,_ sembla lui souffler la voix de Miss Olivan.

* * *

« Quel ennui, il faisait un temps magnifique hier encore ! » soupira Athénaïs en jetant un coup d'œil à l'austère robe de sa compagne. « J'étais condamnée à la broderie pendant que ces messieurs causaient botanique, c'est si gentil à vous d'être venue me tenir compagnie. »

Elles s'étaient installées dans le boudoir de Lady Snape, et bien que l'heure du thé n'ait pas encore sonné, deux lourds chandeliers de bronze avaient été déposés sur le manteau de la cheminée, dispensant une lumière vacillante sur les murs tendus de satin nacré.

« C'est tout naturel » répondit Hermione dans un français impeccable. « Êtes-vous installée depuis longtemps en Angleterre, Mademoiselle ? »

« Eh bien, vous savez, je suis née en exil, à Londres, quelques jours après que l'affreuse nouvelle de la mort de la princesse de Lamballe* nous soit parvenue – Mère en fut terriblement éprouvée. »

Elle tritura nerveusement les rubans de dentelle qui ceignaient ses poignets avant de reprendre d'une voix douce – de l'amertume, comprit plus tard Hermione :

« Quand nous sommes revenus en France après le sacre de Napoléon*, nous avons été traités comme des intrigants à la solde des Anglais. Mon frère – Dieu ait son âme – a donné sa jeunesse pour réfuter cette méprise : il s'est engagé dans l'armée et n'en est jamais revenu. »

La gouvernante esquissa un sourire plein de compassion, presque surprise de constater que ni les perles ni les diamants n'étaient parvenus à remplacer la perte d'un être cher.

« Mère ne s'en est jamais remise, voilà deux hivers qu'elle nous a quittés, et hélas, mon père ne lui a pas survécu depuis plus d'un an : je suis donc à la tête d'une fortune dont je ne sais que faire. »

Hermione retint une exclamation de stupeur, pas tant en raison de son franc-parler mais plutôt à l'idée qu'une jeune femme aussi distinguée, aussi pure, aussi racée, puisse avoir quelque chose en commun avec elle. _Orpheline._

Mademoiselle de Fontdouce continua d'un ton où perçait le sarcasme :

« Voyez-vous, la bonne société anglaise persiste à me considérer comme une française un peu trop excentrique, pour la simple raison que j'ai refusé jusque-là de prendre époux ; et par ailleurs, toutes les vipères du boulevard Saint-Germain se répandent en médisances dès que je franchis la Manche. Je vais finir par accompagner Lord Malfoy aux Indes, ce sera sûrement beaucoup plus distrayant ! »

Hermione acquiesça, légèrement confuse.

Elle sentait naître en son for intérieur une profonde sympathie pour cette jeune fille – d'un an sa cadette calcula-t-elle mentalement, un peu plus âgée que ce que son teint de porcelaine ne laissait croire – mais elle craignait que toute manifestation affectueuse n'outrepassât ses droits.

* * *

« L'épouser ? Vraiment ? »

« Quel enthousiasme ! Je pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir enfin – il grimaça – _rentrer dans le rang_ » répliqua Lord Malfoy en tapotant distraitement une commode marquetée. « Pourquoi es-tu si… réticent ? » demanda-t-il à son ami qui fixait toujours la fenêtre ruisselante, les sourcils froncés.

« Elle est si… _jeune_. » Il se retourna et lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe. « Et à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu puisses vouloir un jour rentrer dans le rang. »

Le comte de Pembroke éclata d'un rire giovannesque sous l'œil soucieux de Lord Snape qui arpentait le cabinet de curiosités, les mains croisées dans son dos.

« Même ma charmante épouse s'était faite à l'idée que nous recevrions un éternel célibataire sous notre toit ! Pardonne ma stupeur. »

« Mon cher Severus, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je pourrais presque croire que tu es jaloux. »

Une œillade meurtrière lui fit lieu de réponse.

« Tu es incorrigible » gronda-t-il sourdement. « Tu sais fort bien que je n'ai qu'une parole, jamais je ne bafouerai l'honneur de ma… »

« Tu es beaucoup trop loyal pour ton propre bien ! » plaisanta-t-il légèrement. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester de marbre devant un tel souffle de fraîcheur. D'ailleurs, la gouvernante est tout à fait… »

« Lucius » l'avertit Lord Snape d'une voix sombre. Étonnamment le concerné se retourna le visage grave, scrutant soudain avec attention son ami.

« La jeunesse n'est pas tout le temps synonyme de mort, Severus », dit-il enfin à mi-voix tandis que Lord Snape réprimait avec peine un sursaut, le foudroyant du regard. « Cesse de vivre avec des fantômes. »

* * *

*Les Îles du Vent désignent ici la Polynésie Française, plus précisément les îles situées le plus à l'est (les îles situées à l'ouest étant nommées à dessein "Îles Sous-le-Vent".)  
Pour mémoire, ces archipels ont été découverts progressivement par Samuel Wallis (1767), Louis-Antoine de Bougainville (1768) et James Cook (1769). De plus, de nombreux missionnaires britanniques s'y sont implantés dès la fin du XVIIIè siècle. On peut donc imaginer à juste titre que Lucius ait fait quelques détours par l'océan Pacifique.

*Les îles Pitcairn, situées dans l'océan Pacifique, non loin de la Polynésie Française (toutes proportions gardées!) ont été découvertes en 1767 par Philippe Carteret. Encore mal répertoriée sur les cartes, elles seront choisies en 1789-90 par les mutins de la frégate _Bounty_ qui y trouveront refuge avant de s'entretuer.

*Robespierre est guillotiné le 9 thermidor (juillet) 1794, c'est la fin de la Terreur.

*Il faut garder à l'esprit que les guerres napoléoniennes ont mis l'Europe à feu et à sang pendant dix ans.  
En septembre 1814, la campagne de France est encore fraîche dans les mémoires : ce n'est qu'en avril 1814, avec la première abdication de Napoléon (signée à Fontainebleau) qu'elle s'est achevée.

*Marquis de La Fayette (1757-1834) : il a joué un rôle décisif dans la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis (à tel point qu'il a été fait citoyen d'honneur en 2002.)

*La princesse de Lamballe, amie de Marie-Antoinette, est sauvagement tuée lors des massacres de septembre 1792 qui feront près de 1300 morts.

*Le sacre de Napoléon s'est déroulé le 2 décembre 1804 à Notre-Dame de Paris

* * *

Je crois que ce chapitre constitue un tournant à plusieurs égards, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne poserai pas de questions sur untel ou unetelle - questions qui pourraient potentiellement vous influencer - car j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous a marquées sans que j'aiguille votre réflexion sur tel détail ou tel autre point.  
Evidemment, soyez certaines que je serais plus que ravie de lire vos ressentis, vos hypothèses, vos coups de cœur, vos déceptions; bref, vous savez comment faire à présent!

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus "calme" au sens où la narration ne présentera pas une "mosaïque" de points de vue comme c'était le cas dans celui-ci. Ce sera l'occasion d'une petite plongée du côté des domestiques, avec à la clé, un fait divers...qui pourrait bien ne pas en être un. (Et ça, seul l'avenir vous le dira! ~ rire sadique ~)

Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires élogieux, vos encouragements, vos questions, vos hypothèses décoiffantes et surtout, merci pour votre fidélité!

à mercredi prochain,

Ilda


	7. Chapitre VI

Bonjour à toutes!

Décidément, vous me gâtez mesdemoiselles, continuez comme ça! Merci mille fois à **Zeugma**, **WFdarkness**, **Piitchoun**, **Nathea**, **Guest**, **Dame-heron**, **Vivi**, **Aurelie Malfoy** et **noumea**, vous êtes formidables!

Un grand merci également à **Lasiurys** qui relit patiemment chaque phrase et ne manque jamais de m'encourager.

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir ce sixième chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_ À Madame Ambroise Leroux née Charlotte Granger _

_ Ashton Court, le 18 septembre 1814_

_Ma très chère tante,_

_Vous devez me trouver bien ingrate de vous avoir laissée ainsi sans nouvelles j'ose espérer que cette lettre saura dissiper l'inquiétude que mon silence a dû vous causer.  
Je vous disais dernièrement que j'avais l'ambition de quitter Chelsfield et à ma grande satisfaction j'ai trouvé une place de gouvernante chez Lord Snape, où j'ai été engagée à l'essai jusqu'au mois de novembre._

_Si vous saviez combien je vous suis reconnaissante, ma chère Charlotte, car sans votre exigence et votre patience à mon égard lorsque j'étais sous votre tutelle, jamais je n'aurais atteint le niveau d'instruction nécessaire pour occuper mes fonctions actuelles !  
_

_Les journées sont beaucoup plus douces ici qu'elles ne l'étaient au pensionnat : il m'a été attribué une chambre spacieuse dont la vue sur les jardins à la française m'enchante chaque matin, et l'intendante, Miss Olivan, est d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. _

_La taille impressionnante du domaine et la multitude de domestiques vous laisseraient probablement sans voix et j'avouerai que les premiers jours passés ici ont été quelque peu intimidants._

_Comme vous pouvez en douter, je prends mon devoir très au sérieux et je fais de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur de la tâche qui m'a été confiée. Par bonheur, les trois enfants possèdent déjà de solides rudiments et ont fait de réels progrès depuis mon arrivée, il y a une quinzaine de jours._

_Monsieur Christopher, qui a fêté ses quinze ans le mois dernier, est d'un tempérament calme et sérieux, il fait preuve par ailleurs d'une nette prédilection pour l'algèbre.  
Miss Georgiana, sa cadette de trois ans, est une enfant pleine de charme quoiqu'un peu réservée ; elle passe de longues heures à lire tant et si bien qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement toute l'histoire antique – néanmoins son niveau en arithmétique est beaucoup plus inégal. _

_La benjamine, Miss Catherine aura onze ans le mois prochain mais son arrogance lui donne un air bien plus assuré que son frère – c'est fort dommage car, par ailleurs, elle parle de mieux en mieux français et a montré de réelles dispositions pianistiques._

_Vous savez combien je préfère la lecture à la broderie, ainsi, vous ne serez pas étonnée d'apprendre que j'y consacre la quasi-totalité de mon temps libre.  
Néanmoins, je ne peux vous cacher ma joie d'avoir découvert ce luxe que le grand monde nomme équitation, grâce au concours d'un garçon d'écurie fort serviable.  
Sans doute allez-vous me trouver bien vaniteuse mais j'ai presque eu envie de battre des mains comme une petite fille tant j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps ! Bien sûr, la jument n'a fait que quelques pas dans la cour et le palefrenier lui tenait la bride de façon à ce que je ne risque rien.  
Rassurez-vous, même s'il m'a affirmé que certaines dames de l'aristocratie montaient à califourchon sans aucune honte lors des chasses à courre, je me suis contentée de la monte en amazone – qui n'est d'ailleurs pas très confortable – de peur de faire quelque chose d'inconvenant qui pourrait choquer Lady Snape._

_Cette dernière règne sur le domaine avec une prestance indéniable. Je ne vous mentirai pas en disant que ses manières hautaines me laissent indifférente, mais avec ses yeux incroyablement bleus et ses traits de Junon olympienne, je ne peux nier qu'elle inspire le respect.  
En revanche, je n'ai croisé son époux que deux ou trois fois mais cet homme de grande taille au visage hiératique m'a paru aussi sombre que désabusé._

_Cependant, ce couple étrange semble être plutôt prompt à recevoir, car en plus du grand bal d'automne qui occupent dès à présent bon nombre de conversations, la semaine passée a vu séjourner deux invités de marque, Lord Malfoy, comte de Pembroke et la vicomtesse de Rochechouart. _

_Mademoiselle de Fontdouce ne ressemble en rien aux aristocrates françaises telles que je les imaginais. Sa spontanéité et son esprit parfois piquant me l'ont rendue immédiatement sympathique ; hélas, je crains qu'elle n'ait pas une destinée très heureuse en dépit de son rang. On chuchote qu'elle va épouser Lord Malfoy, un homme charismatique, certes, mais de vingt ans son aîné et dont les penchants, d'après Miss Olivan, dépasse l'hédonisme au point que la pudeur m'interdit de les décrire. Il semble d'ailleurs très familier avec Lord Snape ce qui paraît un peu surprenant à prime abord car ce dernier n'a ni l'air d'un libertin, ni d'un homme que l'on peut rudoyer._

_Vous êtes trop bonne pour me tenir rigueur de ce long épanchement et j'espère vivement que j'aurai bientôt le bonheur d'avoir de vos nouvelles. _

_Nous avons entendu dire que certains soldats revenaient atrocement mutilés* et je n'ose deviner ce que vous endurez tous les jours ; tout est si paisible ici que j'ai peine à réprimer un élan de culpabilité quand je vous imagine seule au milieu de toute cette souffrance. Votre bonté est inestimable, mais je vous en prie, prenez soin de vous également !  
Je confierai cette lettre au coursier à la première heure demain, j'espère qu'elle vous parviendra dans les meilleurs délais._

_Que Dieu vous garde,_

_Votre nièce dévouée._

* * *

« Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? » s'enquit Hermione, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'office en plein après-midi, un horaire habituellement paisible où Bessy, la cuisinière, élaborait le menu du soir sous l'œil exigeant de Miss Olivan.

Des allers-venues dans tous les sens, des rires, des bruits de couverts et des éclats de voix semblaient avoir transformé l'office en une fourmilière incontrôlable.

« Z'avez pas entendu la n'v'ele ? » s'étonna Abigail avec son accent caractéristique.

« Mais où étiez-vous donc passée ? » demanda l'intendante tandis qu'elle supervisait le nettoyage de l'argenterie.

« J'étais dans la salle d'études, avec Miss Georgiana. Je venais juste prendre une tasse de thé avant la leçon de grec de Monsieur.»

« Eh bien, vous avez une chance incroyable d'avoir manqué tous ces ragots » soupira Miss Olivan. « C'est pire qu'un essaim d'abeilles, ils n'en finissent pas d'épiloguer sur cette affaire sordide, j'en ai presque la migraine. »

« À quel propos ? » insista Hermione, décontenancée.

« Y'a l'fils d'une amie d'Madame... » commença Abigail, mais personne sembla l'écouter.

« Lady Controni » reprit vivement Lisbeth – malgré sa coiffe et son uniforme, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître tant sa pâleur était saisissante, « Vous savez, c'est … »

« Signora Controni » corrigea Miss Olivan dont le ton indiquait une certaine lassitude.

« La signora Controni, donc » reprit-elle avec agacement, « est une amie de Lady Snape. »

« La famille Controni possèdent un palais à _Lucca*_, tout près de la villa où séjournent Lord et Lady Snape pendant l'hiver » indiqua l'intendante à voix basse. « Vous aurez sûrement l'occasion de les rencontrer, si vous allez en Italie. » compléta-t-elle tandis que Hermione esquissait un sourire.

« 'Paraît qu'elle est noble. » ajouta Abigail qui raccommodait des bas près de la cheminée. « Signora Controni j'veux dire. »

« Oui, c'est la fille d'un prince allemand, Holenlohe, ou quelque chose comme ça » confirma Lisbeth en massant ses paumes endolories. « Mais il paraît qu'une sombre histoire a ruiné sa réputation à sa sortie du couvent... »

« … À à tel point qu'il lui serait devenu impossible d'épouser un homme de son rang, on sait 'Beth, tu t'éloignes du sujet. » interrompit une jeune femme au visage mutin.

«_ Rebecca_, ce n'est pas parce que tu as été promue première femme de chambre que tu peux me couper à tout bout de champ ! » s'exclama Lisbeth, les pommettes soudainement rougies.

La dénommée Becky eut un petit rire, satisfaite de son effet.

« Comment savez-vous tout cela ? » interrogea Hermione en faisant un geste vague, avec la désagréable impression que sa robe bleu nuit, d'où dépassait une fine guimpe*, jurait atrocement au milieu des uniformes gris, des tabliers blancs et des livrées rouges.

« Nous sommes peut-être des domestiques, mais Dieu soit loué, nous sommes dotés de parole. » répliqua froidement la camériste « Pas des esclaves sourds et muets. »

Hermione réprima un soupir. « Pardonnez-moi si je me suis mal exprimée. »  
Voyant que son interlocutrice haussait un sourcil, elle précisa : « Je suis simplement surprise que vous en sachiez autant sur la vie d'une femme qui habite à des milliers de lieues d'ici. »

« Eh bien, pour ça, il faut remercier Franz – c'était le précepteur des enfants. » intervint Peter qui était demeuré silencieux jusque-là. « Il est resté cinq ans, alors il a eu le temps de faire chavirer bien des cœurs et d'apprendre tout un tas de choses, en Italie comme ici. »

Il échangea un clin d'œil avec sa voisine. « À toi l'honneur, Becky, raconte. »

« Ce matin » entama-t-elle « lorsque le coursier est arrivé, il avait plusieurs lettres pour Lady Snape, dont une en provenance d'Italie. » Elle laissa un silence _que toute femme de bon goût aurait jugé théâtral_, songea Hermione avec une pointe d'exaspération.

« Madame les as lues pendant que je la coiffais, comme à son habitude. Jusque-là, tout était parfaitement normal. » _De nouveau un blanc, _soupira intérieurement Hermione en observant Lisbeth qui conservait obstinément une mine boudeuse.

« Mais ce midi, pendant le service, Julian et Peter ont entendu Madame raconter à son mari que le fils aîné de cette Lady Controni s'était brûlé la cervelle ! »

Voyant que la gouvernante ne réagissait pas et que l'intendante avait renoncé à corriger l'appellation inexacte, elle appuya : « Vous ne trouvez pas ça incroyable ? »

« Comment ont réagi Lord et Lady Snape ? » s'enquit Hermione pour toute réponse.

Becky haussa les épaules.

« Comme d'habitude » ricana ledit Julian qui venait d'arriver. « Rien ne peut jamais les surprendre. Madame a peut-être des jolies toilettes, mais vous pouvez être sûrs que je m'ennuierais avec une femme pareille !» plaisanta-t-il, s'attirant une œillade meurtrière de l'intendante.

« Et ce n'est pas tout ! » renchérit John qui enfilait ses gants de soie blanche. « Il s'est tué pour une_ comédienne_ ! Et une qui serait apparemment connue pour ses aventures saphiques, qui plus est*. » railla-t-il en préparant le service à thé.

« C'est terrible ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda sèchement Lisbeth. « Que l'on puisse se tuer par amour ou que l'on puisse aimer une comédienne ? »

Hermione parut désarmée un instant : « Je n'ai rien contre les... comédiennes. » _Peut-être que la rumeur était vraie après tout ? Peut-être que la mère de Lisbeth était vraiment une actrice de bas-étage ?_ « Je trouve simplement affreux que... »

« C'est le frère cadet qui doit être content, il va hériter d'un joli pactole » déclara Peter, pince-sans-rire.

« Moi j'trouve ça pl'tôt romantique » intervint Abigail, d'un air rêveur qui contrastait avec ses joues veinées de couperose.

« Exactement ! » claironna Rebecca en époussetant ses manches, « vous imaginez, vous, un homme qui irait jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie pour vous? »

John eut un rire moqueur. « Ma parole, Becky, je ne t'ai jamais entendue dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. »

« Une fois n'est pas coutume, » interrompit Miss Olivan avec un claquement de langue irrité, « mais je partage l'avis de John. » Elle eut une petite toux avant de poursuivre : « Mesdemoiselles, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de _romantique_ à ainsi abréger ses jours lorsqu'on est bien portant, que l'on est l'héritier d'une des plus riches familles de Toscane et que l'on a la vie devant soi ? »

Il y eut un bref silence. « Tout ceci est ridicule » conclut Bessy en pétrissant énergiquement la pâte au levain, « on vit d'amourettes, on n'en meurt pas. »

* * *

*Comme dans le chapitre précédent, il ne faut pas oublier les dégâts matériels et humains que les diverses campagnes napoléoniennes ont engendrés. Ici, la tante de notre héroïne aide visiblement comme bénévole dans un hospice.

*Il existe bien un palais à Lucques ayant appartenu à la famille Controni (qui étaient à l'origine de riches marchands de soie, anoblis au XVIIè siècle) connu sous le nom de Palazzo Pfanner, du nom du dernier propriétaire.

*Une guimpe est une fine chemise, faite dans une étoffe très légère. Les femmes la portent sous leur robe de sorte que la guimpe dépasse généralement jusqu'au cou.

*Je me suis inspirée ici de Mademoiselle Raucourt, célèbre actrice française (1756-1815) dont l'homosexualité a fait couler beaucoup d'encre.

* * *

Tout d'abord, pour répondre à la question de **Guest** \- question que vous vous posez peut-être: vous l'aurez remarqué, il y a assez peu de portraits détaillés pour l'instant, quand j'introduis un nouveau personnage, je brosse quelques traits physiques et vestimentaires mais je laisse pas mal de place à l'imagination. Je ne ferai de descriptions fouillées uniquement lorsque la narration l'exigera (au moment du bal par exemple, où si un personnage est vu à travers les yeux d'un autre.)

Quant à Lord Malfoy, vous êtes nombreuses à apprécier et à vous interroger sur ce personnage: tout ce que je peux vous dire actuellement, c'est que la séduction est pour lui un "mode de vie" mais qu'il n'est pas forcément désireux de glisser _toutes_ les femmes qu'il croise sous ses draps. Le libertinage, oui, la frénésie sexuelle, non. (Je ne sais pas si cela vous éclaire?)

Venons-en à ce chapitre : quelles sont vos impressions? Que pensez-vous de l'intermède domestique?  
Au risque de me répéter: je sais que cela ressemble, de prime abord, à un fait divers tristement banal, mais la suite vous démontrera le contraire, donc, gardez bien les détails en tête!  
Enfin, vous aurez noté l'opposition entre la lettre tout à fait convenue, qui respecte bien les normes morales et religieuses de l'époque, et le suicide de ce jeune italien qui, justement, fait voler en éclat toutes les conventions.

Pour conclure, je vous laisse méditer si, oui ou non, on peut mourir d'amour...

Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour un peu d'introspection, beaucoup de dialogues et surtout, le retour de quelqu'un que vous attendez tous!

Bonne semaine,

Ilda


	8. Chapitre VII

Bonjour à toutes!

Encore une fois, je voudrais remercier mes fidèles lectrices: **Piitchoun**, **Nathea**, **blupou**, **Zeugma**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31**, **Dame-heron** et **WFdarkness**. Votre soutien sans faille compte énormément, mille mercis!

Merci également à **Lasiurys**, qui en plus d'être une auteure au talent remarquable, corrige toutes mes erreurs et rectifie la mise en page avec une patience incroyable.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, jamais le sommeil ne lui avait fait défaut : enfant, elle s'endormait au rythme des pages qui se tournaient, bercée par la voix vibrante de sa tante ; plus tard, durant ses cinq années passées dans la moiteur du pensionnat, la saine fatigue d'une journée de labeur l'avait toujours emporté sur son esprit, fut-il envahi d'inquiétudes ou avide de connaissances.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, Morphée se refusa à elle avec une constance irritante. _Pouvait-on réellement mourir d'amour ? _

Dans sa tête, la conversation de la veille se mêlait aux rires légers des domestiques : incapable de se soustraire à ce tourbillon lancinant, elle repoussait avec vigueur l'ombre de Madame de Tourvel* qui semblait hanter chacun de ses pas.

_Ce n'est que de la littérature_, se morigéna-t-elle à voix basse.

Hermione avait soufflé la dernière bougie depuis une heure déjà, et ses yeux, remplis d'interrogations, s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité ambiante.

Emmitouflée dans un châle laineux, la tempe appuyée contre la vitre embuée, elle admirait, pensive, les jardins qu'une lune blafarde éclairait.

_Que savait-elle, au juste, de l'amour ? _Ce n'était qu'un terme abstrait, immatériel, où chacun était libre d'y projeter ses désirs. Un mot qui, pour elle, resterait lettre morte – _car après tout, qui aime les gouvernantes ?_

Avec un soupir résigné, elle songea au buste délicat de cette femme inconnue qu'elle avait vu dans la bibliothèque de Lord Snape, le premier jour. _« C'est_ _une tragique histoire »_ avait dit Miss Olivan en éludant la question.

Dirait-on la même chose – même formule brève et laconique – à propos de ce jeune homme, dans dix ans ? Est-ce que quatre petits mots suffiraient à résumer le choix de cet homme, cet ultime renoncement qui rend soudain si dérisoires toutes les conventions sociales ?

Les pieds glacés, Hermione se glissa sous les couvertures avec un frisson – de crainte, de plaisir, d'anticipation ? elle n'aurait su le dire.

_Oui, l'amour n'était qu'un mot plein de promesses – de promesses non tenues, la plupart du temps_.

* * *

« Ma chère, je ne vous ai pas vue ce matin », entama Miss Olivan en pénétrant dans la salle d'étude que Miss Catherine venait de quitter. « J'ai songé que vous aimeriez peut-être une tasse de thé », compléta-t-elle en déposant deux tasses fumantes sur le guéridon de style Louis XV.

Hermione se retourna et eut un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse de son aînée.

« Vous êtes trop aimable, il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de peine. »

« Ce n'est rien, voyons vous savez combien j'ai plaisir à bavarder avec vous », répondit l'intendante en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils de chintz qui encadraient la cheminée.

« Vous semblez bien pâle aujourd'hui » continua-t-elle pendant que la jeune femme quittait à regret la fenêtre d'où elle observait avec fascination les brumes matinales s'étirer en de longs filaments. « Quelque chose vous ennuie ? »

« Je n'ai pas très bien dormi » avoua Hermione entre deux gorgées. « Je pensais à cette Signora Controni et la douleur que cela doit être de perdre un enfant. »

Miss Olivan soupira : « Que Dieu me pardonne pour ce que je vais dire, mais si cette épreuve parvient à ébrécher son cœur de pierre, alors son fils ne sera pas mort en vain. »

Devant l'air surpris et légèrement réprobateur de sa compagne, elle ajouta : « Il paraît que cette femme est un véritable tyran, Franz disait toujours... enfin, je suppose que vous aurez prochainement l'occasion d'en juger par vous-même. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil étonné, se sentant soudainement nerveuse. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire avec autant de conviction que je ne serai pas congédiée avant leur départ pour l'Italie? »

« Oh, c'est très simple ! » s'écria Miss Olivan « Lady Snape fait partie de ces femmes qui n'expriment que très rarement leur contentement, en revanche, si elle avait quelques griefs après vous, croyez-moi, vous en seriez déjà avertie depuis longtemps. »

« Je vois » murmura la gouvernante avec une moue songeuse. « Lady Snape me ... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et le silence se prolongea durant quelques instants, à peine brisé par l'écho assourdi des voix en provenance de l'arrière-cour.

« Ne doutez pas autant de vous », dit l'intendante d'une voix maternelle. « La vie m'a épargné les tumultes de l'amour et de l'enfantement mais, croyez-moi, je dirais la même chose à ma propre fille : ne laissez en aucune façon le doute ruiner votre intelligence. »

Son visage légèrement ridé se fendit d'un sourire bienveillant.

« Miss Olivan » répondit la jeune femme, les yeux brillants, « votre confiance me touche plus que je ne saurais le dire… Vous êtes vraiment... »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Helen », l'interrompit-elle en lui tapotant la main.

« Eh bien, Helen, je commence à croire que ma venue à Ashton Court est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps ! » conclut Hermione dans un léger rire tandis que l'intendante regagnait le pas de la porte avec un regard chaleureux.

Alors qu'elles échangeaient encore quelques banalités, Miss Olivan s'immobilisa soudainement, l'air mystérieux :

« J'allais oublier » chuchota-t-elle avec entrain « il vous faut savoir que Ronald Weasley rougit jusqu'aux oreilles dès que l'on prononce votre nom. »

* * *

La semaine passée n'avait été qu'une morne succession de journées venteuses faisant gémir les conduits de cheminées et d'averses diluviennes labourant la terre, ainsi, quand le soleil fit sa première apparition, sur les coups de midi, déchirant avec éclat le camaïeu de gris, Hermione se sentit envahie d'une joie enfantine.

Comme un dernier sursaut estival avant que les arbres ne se parent d'ors et de bruns, le vent du nord s'était tu et les bourrasques glacées avait laissé la place à une brise fraîche, odorante, sous laquelle l'herbe humide ondoyait avec grâce.

Le déjeuner terminé, elle s'était dirigée sans plus attendre vers les écuries, où Dan, un des palefreniers, lui avait sellé la vieille jument en lui prodiguant moult conseils et recommandations en tout genre.

Une heure durant, Hermione avait chevauché Vesta avec une assurance tranquille, admirant le panorama et se familiarisant avec les sensations et les odeurs d'un monde nouveau.

La lande s'étendait à perte de vue vers le nord tandis que l'on pouvait apercevoir à l'est la chapelle domaniale entourée de grands arbres feuillus ; au sud, un ruisseau boueux courait entre les champs moissonnés et les prés verdoyants, et l'ensemble, pourtant merveilleusement ordinaire, avait quelque chose de si exaltant qu'elle en eut presque le tournis.

Alors qu'elle traversait à pied les jardins à la française, guidant la jument par la bride et savourant ce sentiment inédit de fierté qui lui gonflait la poitrine, une voix la fit sursauter :

« Vous ne vous débrouillez pas si mal pour une novice. »

« Lord Snape » répondit-elle en exécutant immédiatement une génuflexion.

Il la jaugeait avec tant d'insistance qu'elle crut, pendant une fraction de seconde, n'être qu'un vulgaire animal qu'on examine consciencieusement dans une foire aux bestiaux.

« Vous êtes moins effarouchée que vous ne le semblez être » ajouta-t-il sans ambages, en lui emboîtant le pas sa haute taille dessinant une ombre impressionnante sur le sol caillouteux.

Hermione, quoi que désarmée par son commentaire, s'évertua à n'en rien laisser paraître.

« J'essaye de ne pas donner aux choses plus d'importance qu'elles n'en ont » répondit-elle posément, « ainsi, si je devais être effrayée, j'ose espérer que ce serait pour une raison valable. »

« Oh, que c'est touchant ! » s'exclama-t-il non sans sarcasme, « de belles paroles que je pourrais presque croire sorties d'un livre. »

Il s'arrêta et la toisa avec hauteur : « Je vous en prie, dites-moi que ce n'est pas le genre d'inepties que vous inculquez à mes enfants. »

« Monsieur, je... » commença Hermione, les joues en feu.

« La sagesse n'enseigne rien » coupa froidement Lord Snape « et quand bien même ce serait le cas, soyez assurée que la vie s'empresserait d'anéantir vos jolis mots et votre ridicule naïveté. »

La jeune gouvernante, dont le teint s'était délicatement empourpré, n'avait jamais aussi ardemment désiré que Pénée la métamorphose en laurier-rose* tant son embarras était grand, ainsi, elle fut presque soulagée lorsqu'elle l'entendit reprendre d'un ton monocorde :

« La peur est le meilleur des professeurs, Miss Granger. Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier. »

Alors qu'il allait s'engager dans une allée transversale sans plus de cérémonie, Hermione s'enquit précipitamment : « N'est-ce pas là une vision un peu pessimiste ? »

Au regard noir qu'il lui lança, elle sut immédiatement que sa témérité l'avait menée trop loin – par ailleurs, elle réalisa brutalement qu'il _connaissait_ son nom.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous compreniez », répliqua-t-il sèchement en poursuivant sa route.

Avant même d'avoir pris conscience de ses mouvements, Hermione avait lâché la bride et s'était avancée vers lui, laissant derrière elle la jument renifler bruyamment les buis taillés.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Sir Severus quand celui-ci se retourna, l'air passablement ennuyé.

« Vous croyez vraiment que la vie puisse être aussi... décevante ? » demanda-t-elle, le souffle court, une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix.

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'un mot existe pour transcrire le mélange de gêne, d'appréhension et de vacuité qu'elle ressentait avec une terrible lucidité alors qu'il la dévisageait silencieusement, les ifs frissonnants projetant des ombres joueuses sur sa peau claire.

« Je ne le crois pas,_ je le sais_ », répondit-il au bout d'un long moment ; et son ton, infiniment las, la toucha inexplicablement.

Hermione voulut alors ajouter quelque chose, un mot, n'importe quoi qui puisse alléger le nœud qui lui enserrait la gorge, mais le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il avait disparu.

* * *

* Pour celles qui n'auraient jamais lu _Les liaisons dangereuses_, Madame de Tourvel est une jeune femme mariée, vertueuse à tout point de vue: son allure inaccessible devient l'objet d'un défi entre la marquise de Merteuil et le vicomte de Valmont. Celui-ci la poursuit de ses assiduités jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, ils partagent de brefs instants de bonheur mais une ultime manipulation de la marquise oblige Valmont à abandonner sa conquête du jour au lendemain. Cette dernière se retire dans un couvent, le cœur brisé, et finit par y mourir lorsqu'elle apprend le décès du vicomte, tué lors d'un duel.  
Ce roman épistolaire ayant été publié en 1782, il est donc tout à fait possible que Hermione en ait connaissance.

(Et si vous ne savez pas quoi faire pendant vos vacances, je vous conseille l'excellente adaptation de Stephen Frears avec John Malkovich, Glenn Close et Michelle Pfeiffer!)

*Ceci fait référence au mythe de Daphné. Selon Ovide, Cupidon se vengea d'Apollon en lançant simultanément deux flèches : une en or inspirant l'amour, l'autre en plomb entraînant le dégoût. Ainsi piégée et lasse des avances d'Apollon, Daphné demanda à son père, le dieu- fleuve Pénée de la secourir. Il la changea en laurier-rose ( qui se dit en grec _rhododaphnê _), depuis cet arbuste est devenu un des symboles du dieu des arts, les vainqueurs des concours lyriques et poétiques étant couronnés... de laurier.  
Bien sûr, comme tous les mythes, il en existe plusieurs versions, celle-ci est la plus connue. (Je vous invite également à aller voir l'incroyable statue réalisée par Le Bernin à ce sujet.)

* * *

Et voilà, vous avez eu du Severus, comme promis! Quelles sont vos réactions face à cette première "vraie" conversation entre nos protagonistes? Vous avez sans doute quelques hypothèses en tête à propos du désenchantement flagrant de Lord Snape (?) Encore un tout petit peu de patience: les raisons vont être progressivement dévoilées dans les chapitres 8 et 9.

Concernant Hermione, je trouvais intéressant, même dans un contexte où l'étiquette commande chaque geste au millimètre près, qu'elle conserve une certaine spontanéité, voire même une pointe de témérité. (Son côté Gryffondor, dirons-nous.) Rappelez-vous, elle a quand même tenu tête à Lady Snape dans le Prologue, du coup, dans cette perspective, il ne me paraît pas choquant qu'elle ose questionner Severus (avec des pincettes, néanmoins.)  
Evidemment, tout cela n'empêche pas qu'elle soit relativement mûre et réfléchie par ailleurs - on a tous quelques contradictions plus ou moins cachées: à votre avis, qu'elle sera sa réaction face à la question amoureuse, le moment venu? (Mais ne vous emballez pas, c'est pour l'heure une simple question car le moment n'est_ pas_ encore venu!)

Au programme du huitième chapitre: des rumeurs, un soupçon d'inquiétude, une étrange conversation et une altercation, qui, comme on dit, pourra être assimilée à "l'arbre qui cache la forêt."

Bonne fin de vacances à ceux qui en ont et à mercredi prochain!

Ilda


	9. Chapitre VIII

Bonjour à toutes!

75 reviews, déjà! Je n'en reviens toujours pas de l'engouement que peut susciter cette histoire. Merci à **Piitchoun**, **blupou**, **Malta Til'Kenway**, **Zeugma**, **Nathea**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **noumea**, **Dame-heron**, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31**, et **Une Passante**. Merci également à toutes les autres qui ont ajouté cette fic en alerte et/ou en favori, sachez néanmoins qu'un petit commentaire au passage serait grandement apprécié.  
Enfin, merci à **Lasiurys** qui relit toujours mes chapitres plus ou moins farfelus avec une patience d'ange.

Pour la petite anecdote: soyez heureux que je poste ce chapitre en temps et en heure, car hier soir encore, je n'avais ni électricité ni internet suite aux orages et aux violentes pluies qui ravagent le sud-est.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les jours suivants, Hermione s'efforça vigoureusement d'oublier cette conversation : cependant, quand ses pensées s'égaraient malgré elle et qu'elle se remémorait le sarcasme mortifiant dont Lord Snape avait fait preuve, elle se sentait défaillir sous l'effet d'une cuisante vague de honte.

Hélas, d'homme insaisissable, Severus Snape semblait être devenu omniprésent, pour le plus grand malheur de la jeune femme qui se voyait submergée par un océan de gêne à chaque fois que son regard croisait l'austère profil du maître des lieux.

Des couloirs de l'aile sud aux salons d'apparat du rez-de-chaussée, des haies de buis taillé à la verrière du jardin d'hiver, sa haute silhouette tout vêtue de noir arpentait le domaine avec une détermination qui suscita bien des commérages – Miss Olivan avaient beau expliquer qu'il était extrêmement pointilleux et qu'il vérifiait que tout soit parfait pour le grand bal d'automne, quelques langues acérées assénaient avec force de détails que c'était habituellement là les prérogatives de Lady Snape et que cette entorse au protocole ne signifiait qu'une chose : une guerre de pouvoir couvait sournoisement entre les deux époux.

Hermione, qui n'avait jamais prêté intérêt aux ragots lorsqu'elle était au pensionnat, ne fit pas vraiment cas de ceux-ci : ainsi, elle poursuivit ses occupations avec le calme bienveillant qui la caractérisait, sans imaginer une seule seconde que l'avenir, bientôt, lui montrerait combien Becky, Peter et Julian étaient étonnement proches de la vérité.

Sa chambre et la salle d'étude, qu'elle avait dépoussiérée et réaménagée avec l'aide de Miss Olivan, étaient devenus ses lieux de prédilection – elle se refusait à admettre que cela avait un quelconque lien avec Lord Snape, qu'elle ne pouvait décemment _pas_ croiser dans ces pièces-là – tant et si bien qu'une pile respectable de livres avait fini par se former sur sa table de chevet ou son bureau de chêne.

_Il faudra bientôt les rapporter à la bibliothèque, _songea-t-elle en ce vendredi matin, alors qu'une fine pluie berçait sa lecture.

Brusquement, une voix enfantine la tira de ses pensées :

« Miss Granger ? » demanda doucement la cadette des enfants Snape, les yeux fatigués. « J'ai terminé de répondre aux questions » reprit-elle la respiration lourde, « puis-je me retirer ? Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

La gouvernante jeta un œil à l'horloge puis au ciel délavé, et, se retournant vers l'enfant qui était effectivement très pâle, lui adressa un sourire réconfortant : « Vous avez du prendre froid hier dans les jardins. Ma tante disait toujours : _Les vents de Saint-Gilles et suivant, repassent en fortes bises bien souvent ! _Mais ne vous troublez pas, je suis certaine que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rhume. »

Miss Georgiana acquiesça, les paupières frémissantes, et resserra son châle brodé.

« Nous corrigerons vos questions plus tard » précisa Hermione en rassemblant les feuillets épars, « pour l'heure, je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre. »

Elles ne croisèrent personne dans le couloir – midi approchait, si bien que les domestiques qui ne s'affairaient pas aux cuisines devaient probablement être en train de dresser la table – et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte, Hermione dit gentiment :

« Je vais demander à ce que l'on vous apporte du thé et de quoi manger. Surtout, couvrez-vous et restez bien tranquille, je reviendrai vous voir tout à l'heure. »

Miss Georgiana se passa une main fébrile sur le front et, d'une voix hachée mais dans un français parfait, lui répondit poliment : « _Merci, Mademoiselle ._»

* * *

Quand elle revint une heure plus tard après avoir déjeuné frugalement, Hermione trouva une porte close et aucun signe de réponse. Ayant frappé plusieurs fois, elle décida que les convenances s'effaçaient tôt ou tard devant la prudence, et, légèrement anxieuse, elle pénétra dans la chambre.

Un air saturé de miasmes l'assaillit en même temps qu'une respiration sifflante qui semblait démentir l'hypothèse d'une paisible sieste.  
Écartant un pan du rideau, Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre avant de revenir au chevet de la malade, qui, gémissant dans son sommeil, semblait être secouée par de brusques saccades de telle sorte que ses boucles brunes d'ordinaire si soignées ne formaient plus qu'une masse emmêlée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à débarrasser les restes d'un repas – le bol de bouillon semblait à peine entamé et la généreuse tranche de pain était, quant à elle, intacte – Hermione fut saisie d'une sombre intuition : s'approchant de la fillette, elle découvrit avec effroi que son visage recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur était déjà constellé de petits boutons rouges, qui, elle ne le savait que trop bien, ne tarderaient pas à se propager sur tout le corps*.  
Les tempes battantes, elle ressortit précipitamment de la chambre et dévala les trois étages qui la séparaient des cuisines, puis, abandonnant sans explications le plateau sur une table sous l'œil médusé des lingères, elle repartit en courant en direction du bureau de Lady Snape.

_Seigneur, faites que l'on puisse la sauver, qu'elle soit d'une constitution plutôt solide et que le médecin de famille ne soit pas un..._

Elle percuta violemment quelqu'un et retint à peine un grognement d'irritation ; l'épaule douloureuse, elle repoussa l'intrus sans douceur et alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa course effrénée, une information se fit jour dans sa conscience : les domestiques ne portaient _en aucune façon_ des redingotes de velours noir.

Les joues brûlantes – cela devenait d'ailleurs une désagréable habitude – il lui fallut faire appel à tout son courage pour relever les yeux vers l'homme qui lui enserrait fermement le poignet.

Lord Snape la retenait d'une main chaude afin d'éviter que le choc, selon toute vraisemblance, ne lui fasse perdre l'équilibre : nul doute que son geste tenait ainsi beaucoup plus du réflexe que de la galanterie, mais Hermione se sentit frémir alors qu'il la fixait imperturbablement, un air étrange flottant dans ses yeux d'onyx.

Pendant un millième de seconde, elle fut incapable de se rappeler pourquoi elle était là, pas plus qu'elle ne songea à présenter des excuses. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, il l'observait toujours avec une certaine insistance, semblant attendre une quelconque explication, mais surtout – elle le nota avec un soulagement teinté d'autre chose qu'elle n'aurait su définir – il s'était éloigné de quelques pas et se tenait à présent à une distance que l'étiquette jugeait convenable.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser » commença-t-elle le souffle court, sans toutefois baisser les yeux. « Je me rendais en toute hâte dans le bureau de Lady Snape car Georgiana, je veux dire, Mademoiselle Snape, est souffrante, son état est ... » elle déglutit « assez préoccupant il faut absolument qu'un médecin l'ausculte avant que cela n'empire ! »

D'un geste machinal, Hermione replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et constata, mortifiée, que son chignon s'était singulièrement avachi dans sa hâte et que de nombreuses mèches menaçaient de s'échapper, certaines lui chatouillant déjà la nuque.

_Quel air ridicule dois-je avoir ainsi décoiffée ! _supposa-t-elle avant de se rabrouer mentalement pour son égoïsme. _La vie de Georgiana est en jeu, idiote ! Tu te regarderas dans le miroir plus tard_.

« Je vais mander immédiatement un des cochers » annonça gravement Lord Snape, faisant presque sursauter Hermione, surprise qu'il ne cherche pas à remettre en cause ses dires.

« … le Docteur Walton sera là d'ici une quarantaine de minutes », acheva-t-il laconiquement.

Alors qu'il venait d'atteindre l'escalier principal en deux grandes enjambées, il se retourna soudainement, les traits de son visage étonnement adoucis, et ajouta à mi-voix : « Je vous serais très reconnaissant si vous restiez au chevet de ma fille jusqu'à l'arrivée du docteur. »

Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps d'acquiescer, il était déjà parti, selon sa manie irritante d'apparaître et de disparaître sans un bruit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'assit auprès de l'enfant, deux étages plus haut, avec un regard navré pour les boutons qui dévoraient son beau visage, qu'elle prit conscience de l'irréalisme de la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

_De son poignet gauche irradiait toujours une chaleur diffuse_.

* * *

Le docteur Walton était un homme bedonnant dont l'âge demeurait incertain, de longs favoris grisonnants plaidaient en faveur de la cinquantaine, mais son œil vif – plus incisif que le scalpel qui semblait être le prolongement de sa main – rappelait indéniablement la vivacité triomphante des adolescents à qui la vie promet encore moult gourmandises.

On lui avait servi du thé, du café, et même, comble du raffinement, ce chocolat du Brésil à l'arôme entêtant ; puis était venue l'heure du brandy et autres liqueurs ; enfin, il avait été convié à souper entre deux saignées et maintenant, alors que le carillon sonnait vingt et une heures au loin et que l'enfant était plus blanche qu'un linceul, en dépit de ses innombrables boutons, on avait ordonné en toute hâte qu'une chambre de l'aile sud lui soit préparée.

Les nuages menaçants s'étaient fondus dans l'obscurité et les couloirs étaient déjà baignés de la lueur hésitante des bougies quand Hermione – qui avait veillé sur Georgiana une bonne partie de l'après-midi et avait vu assez de sang pour être convaincue qu'elle n'aurait _jamais _pu être une infirmière – fut intriguée par des voix étouffées en provenance du premier étage.

Elle aurait probablement dû poursuivre son chemin sans s'attarder outre mesure, mais voilà trois semaines qu'elle vivait dans une demeure toute entière embaumée de mystère, et au lieu que le voile se déchire peu à peu, il semblait s'épaissir de jours en jours. Hermione n'aimait peut-être pas les rumeurs mais elle n'était pas moins dotée d'une irrésistible curiosité, et si Miss Olivan était incontestablement bavarde, elle évitait néanmoins avec un art consommé tous les sujets qui auraient pu être dignes d'intérêt.

« … elle a complètement dépassé le cadre de ses fonctions, de quel droit peut-elle décréter que l'état de _ma fille_ nécessite un médecin ? C'est entièrement déplacé... ! »

« Eleonora » interrompit un timbre de baryton particulièrement reconnaissable.

Le cœur battant, Hermione se faufila dans le corridor, et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la bibliothèque personnelle de Sir Severus, dont la porte était légèrement entr'ouverte, les voix se firent plus précises.

« C'est une gouvernante ! » s'exclama Lady Snape avec un mépris évident. « Comment peut-elle avoir autant... autant d'assurance, c'est impensable ! Et vous qui lui obéissez sans broncher ! » reprit-elle vigoureusement.

Si elles avaient été du même rang, Hermione aurait presque pu croire que Lady Snape faisait soudainement preuve d'une jalousie insensée, mais l'idée même que l'on puisse envier quelque chose chez _elle_, orpheline et sans fortune, lui parut si absurde qu'elle déclara aussitôt la chose impossible.

De toute évidence, il s'agissait là d'une querelle domestique dont les fondements s'étaient enlisés avec les années.

« Eleonora, vous vous emportez », constata son mari avec lassitude. « Miss Granger n'a fait que m'informer d'un fait dont nous aurions eu connaissance tôt ou tard, et vous savez comme moi que dans ce cas précis, chaque heure compte. »

« Vous ne... » coupa-t-elle, irritée.

« Je n'ai absolument pas à me justifier devant vous » gronda-t-il sourdement et Hermione put presque sentir l'atmosphère s'alourdir à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Je n'avais pas encore remarqué combien vous vous souciez de nos enfants », répliqua-t-elle, avec acidité. « Vous êtes décidément plein de surprises ! »

« Mais je vous retourne le compliment, ma chère », déclara mielleusement Sir Severus. Il y eut un silence lourd de rancune, puis, dans un souffle aussi mordant que sensuel, il ajouta :

« Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir épousée, Eleonora. »

Les pas se firent plus pressants et Hermione eut la présence d'esprit de se glisser subrepticement dans un étroit cabinet avant que la maîtresse de maison ne surgisse précipitamment ; et au bruit de son talon heurtant férocement le parquet ciré, la jeune gouvernante put deviner sans peine l'air de pure fureur qui déformait le visage d'ordinaire si impassible de Lady Snape.

* * *

* Évidemment, les connaissances médicales de l'époque restent assez minces, je ne peux donc pas me permettre des détails dignes d'une série scientifique (!) Georgiana est atteinte de la rougeole, maladie infantile qui a fait des ravages durant les XVIIIè – XIXè siècles (ainsi que sa cousine la variole, parfois appelée petite vérole.)  
Pour mémoire, le vaccin n'a été découvert qu'en 1963.

* * *

Et voilà, de nouvelles tensions se font jour - et ce n'est pas fini! Comment avez-vous trouvé l'interaction entre Hermione et Lord Snape? Que pensez-vous de la discussion légèrement houleuse entre Severus et sa femme?

Hermione et son irrésistible curiosité ont été amenées à commettre une première transgression (car oui, écouter aux portes n'a jamais été préconisé par l'étiquette, peu importe l'époque!) Cela vous paraît-il en accord avec le canon? (Après tout, elle enfreignait bien le règlement à Poudlard...)

Enfin, il n'était guère possible d'écrire quelque chose sur le XIXè sans qu'il ne soit fait mention d'une maladie infantile. (Je vous épargne pour l'instant les maladies vénériennes et la tuberculose, mais qui sait, cela pourrait venir...!) Des pronostics sur la survie de Georgiana?

La semaine prochaine *roulements de tambour* c'est l'heure des révélations concernant (une partie) du passé de Severus. Préparez-vous à une avalanche de petites notes historiques et *roulements de tambour bis* à un chapitre qui dépasse les 3000 mots! (_Si si si_, c'est énorme pour moi, vous ne vous rendez pas compte.)

Merci encore à toutes celles qui suivent fidèlement cette histoire!  
Au plaisir de vous lire bientôt,

Ilda


	10. Chapitre IX

Bonjour à toutes!

Une fois n'est pas coutume -n'y prenez pas trop goût- je poste en avance, histoire de rentabiliser ce joli jour férié et de ne pas avoir_ totalement_ l'impression d'être une procrastinatrice-née. (Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez me reprocher d'avoir abrégé vos insoutenables souffrances en vous livrant_ enfin_ quelques informations sur le passé de notre cher Severus!)

**Zeugma**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **Cocochon**, **noumea**, **Dame-heron**, **blupou**, **Malta Til'Kenway**, **Nathea**, **Guest** et **WFdarkness, **vos impressions, vos questions, votre soutien et votre fidélité me sont toujours aussi précieux: la langue française ne comporte pas assez de mots, alors vous allez dire que je me répète, mais MERCI.

Sachez d'autre part que **Lasiurys** me glisse toujours des commentaires aussi amusants que pertinents tant et si bien que je commence à me demander si je ne devrais publier ses notes plutôt les miennes (!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quand Hermione s'éveilla ce matin-là, elle fut saisie d'une curieuse sensation qui n'était en rien liée à la vue désormais familière des rideaux bleu roi ou des moulures en feuille d'acanthe.

Ce n'était pas non plus cette lassitude résignée qui l'avait accompagnée durant ses cinq années au pensionnat, ni même l'angoisse des lendemains incertains : c'était une infime impression, fuyante et lancinante, quelque chose qui ne disparaissait jamais complètement dans son sommeil et qui l'assaillait avec une énergie renouvelée dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

Puis elle se souvint.

Depuis une semaine, Georgiana gardait le lit, agitée d'une fièvre effroyable et le corps ravagé par cette violente éruption cutanée.

Depuis une semaine, elle tentait d'oublier chaque matin des mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre ; depuis une semaine, elle s'efforçait de ne pas voir au-delà du vernis scintillant des apparences : en somme, depuis une semaine, elle faisait comme si cette conversation glaçante entre Lord et Lady Snape n'avait jamais existé.

Une fois de plus, elle avait trouvé refuge dans la lecture, et c'est en songeant avec délice aux heures qu'elle allait pouvoir passer à la bibliothèque qu'elle se prépara.

Elle avait terminé les _Lettres Persanes*_, dévoré _l'Histoire d'un voyage en terre du Brésil*_ s'était enthousiasmée pour_ le Mariage de Figaro*_ et avait presque rougi en lisant les comédies de Marivaux* tant et si bien que rien ne pourrait mieux la combler que de nouvelles pages odorantes ou de précieuses reliures de cuir.

La grande bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée était aussi majestueuse que délaissée : Lady Snape ne semblait jamais venir dans cette partie de la maison ; les enfants avaient dû l'utiliser un temps, à l'époque où ils jouaient encore à colin-maillard – quoi de plus adéquat, en effet, qu'une pièce spacieuse où les adultes ne pouvaient les entendre et où les fragiles bibelots étaient remplacés par des livres soigneusement alignés ? – quant à Lord Snape, il devait sans aucun doute préférer sa bibliothèque personnelle, de sorte qu'une fine couche de poussière sur les étagères trahissait un usage pour le moins restreint.

Après avoir rangé précautionneusement les livres empruntés – selon un classement à la fois chronologique et alphabétique – Hermione entreprit d'explorer les rayonnages supérieurs, perchée sur l'échelle de bois qui laissait voir, ô suprême inconvenance, cet interstice recouvert de bas blanc, ce petit espace où tout un siècle concentrerait ses fantasmes, entre le haut des souliers et l'ourlet des robes.

Elle piocha au hasard un ouvrage et lut sur la première page _Justine ou les Malheurs de la vertu*; _l'absence de nom d'auteur et l'étrange indication « _En Hollande, chez les Libraires associés_ » ne lui évoquaient rien qu'elle n'ait déjà pu lire, et elle en eut la confirmation quand elle découvrit le frontispice allégorique qui laissait voir trois femmes, dont une entièrement nue* – assurément, elle n'aurait pas pu oublier un tel détail !

Dans un coin de la page une plume hâtive avait griffonné « _Toi qui aimes tant les livres, j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-là. L. Malfoy. _» Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre le caractère de l'ouvrage, et à peine l'eut-elle réalisé qu'il lui sembla que son visage venait d'être marqué au fer rouge.

Gênée, les doigts moites, elle retira maladroitement deux livres qui avaient glissé afin de remettre l'ouvrage impudique à sa place. Se faisant, elle aperçut un petit volume, coincé verticalement entre le mur et la tranche des livres ; à tâtons, elle l'extirpa délicatement et exhuma une belle couverture de maroquin bordeaux agrémentée d'entrelacs dorés. À elle seule, la reliure constituait un véritable travail d'orfèvre, et elle fut étonnée qu'un tel objet ait pu être ainsi oublié derrière un quelconque opuscule graveleux, dans les hauteurs d'une bibliothèque délaissée.

Avec un frisson d'excitation, elle l'ouvrit et admira les belles lettres calligraphiées qui ornaient la première page : _Journal de Livia Georgiana Elizabeth Snape._

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde – _l'ouvrir, juste un bref instant, ou le reposer immédiatement ? – _avant de céder à la tentation et de feuilleter précautionneusement quelques pages au hasard.

_ Savannah, le 1er mars 1781_

_Père a donné aujourd'hui une réception pour mes seize ans : elle fut splendide, comme à l'accoutumée. Il y a quelques semaines, un sculpteur réputé était venu pour modeler un buste à mon effigie et il nous a été dévoilé tout à l'heure. Pour être honnête, je pense que l'artiste m'a beaucoup embellie même si Père et Severus prétendent qu'il n'en est rien ; néanmoins, je reconnais que c'est là un magnifique cadeau et un ouvrage fort soigné. _

_J'ai eu également le plaisir de revoir Carlotta – c'est incroyable combien la maternité lui sied ! _–_ et j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Vincent, le fiancé de Madeline, un homme très charmant, vraiment - Père trouve qu'ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes mais j'espère pour ma part qu'ils seront heureux. _

Le cœur battant, Hermione jeta un œil au bas de la page, se promettant intérieurement de refermer le journal sur-le-champ et de le reposer sur l'étagère.

_Quant à Severus, il jure ses grands dieux qu'il ne se mariera jamais car, dit-il, aucune femme sur terre n'est digne de devenir ma belle-sœur. Son admiration à mon égard est touchante mais je crains qu'il ne m'idéalise – un jour viendra où je le décevrai et cette pensée me serre le cœur._

Incapable de réprimer sa curiosité, elle tourna avidement plusieurs pages, ses yeux parcourant les lignes à une allure frénétique :

_Savannah, le 19 juin 1781_

_La fille de notre femme de chambre, Helen, a quitté l'église en larmes hier et semble être inconsolable depuis. Il paraît que George a rompu leurs fiançailles – que les hommes peuvent être d'une cruelle inconstance ! _

_Elle ne cesse de répéter qu'elle ne se mariera jamais et qu'elle vieillira seule : quand je lui ai dit que c'était un peu exagéré de penser une telle chose étant donné qu'elle a tout juste dix-neuf ans, elle s'est mise à pleurer de plus belle. Je crains que mes conseils ne soient guère utiles..._

S'agissait-il de Miss Olivan ? Helen lui avait dit lors de son premier jour que sa mère travaillait déjà pour les Snape. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, songeuse.

Hermione aurait dû s'arrêter là – sa conscience le lui hurlait – mais la bouffée de sympathie qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de l'intendante la convainquit qu'après tout, elle ne faisait de mal à personne. De plus, c'était une de ces journées où le vent glacial dissuade les plus téméraires de sortir de chez eux, et depuis que Mademoiselle Snape était alitée, son emploi du temps s'était retrouvé singulièrement allégé.

Sans plus attendre, elle replongea dans sa lecture :

_Savannah, le 12 septembre 1781_

_Ce matin, Severus nous a annoncé d'un air détaché que les Français avaient finalement remporté la bataille de Chesapeake*. Père a quitté la table, furieux, et je n'ai rien pu manger non plus. Je sais que mon frère est beaucoup plus préoccupé qu'il ne le montre mais je le trouve bien taciturne, ces derniers temps. Helen pense que c'est en rapport avec Miss Elizabeth, la fille de Sir Clarence qui était également présente en avril lors de mon déjeuner d'anniversaire. Père reproche sans cesse à Severus ses manières brusques mais il semblerait qu'il soit tout à fait civil avec elle depuis ce jour-là. Que je sache, il ne lui adresse pas plus de quelques mots quand nous les croisons à la paroisse, mais connaissant mon frère, cela représente déjà beaucoup pour lui. _

_Peut-être que Helen a raison après tout, Elizabeth a son âge et elle est très jolie._

Frémissante, Hermione sauta encore quelques pages et les protestations de sa morale se firent de plus en plus assourdies tant son attention était irrémédiablement captivée.

_Savannah, le 28 septembre 1781_

_J'ai fait une rencontre tout à fait surprenante aujourd'hui et il suffit que j'y repense pour sentir mes joues s'empourprer. _

_Alors que je me promenais le long du fleuve avec ma gouvernante selon notre itinéraire habituel, mon chapeau s'est envolé – j'avais probablement mal noué mon ruban dans ma hâte de partir. Le temps que je me retourne et que je revienne quelques mètres en arrière, il avait été ramassé par un jeune homme dont le visage m'était totalement inconnu. Je l'ai chaleureusement remercié et comme nous ne nous connaissions pas, j'ai entrepris de me présenter – un éclair de surprise semble l'avoir traversé à l'entente de mon prénom alors j'ai précisé que ma mère aimait particulièrement l'antiquité romaine car mon frère avait également un nom impérial. Il a eut un rire tout à fait charmant et s'est présenté sous le nom de Richard Arkwright*. Entre temps, ma gouvernante nous avait rejoints et il s'est montré très aimable avec elle également. Il doit avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans et vient tout juste d'arriver en Amérique, car, nous a-t-il expliqué, son père souhaite qu'il y implante des manufactures de coton._

_J'ai répondu que c'était un projet très intéressant (bien que je n'y connaisse pas grand-chose, en vérité) et qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à solliciter l'appui de mon père puisque nous avons nous-mêmes plusieurs plantations, et notamment du coton. Après quoi, il a pris congé en s'excusant d'avoir interrompu notre promenade et m'a fait un baise-main ; j'ai tellement rougi qu'il a forcément du s'en apercevoir._

Abandonnant toute résistance, Hermione descendit précipitamment de l'échelle et se laissa choir sur un des fauteuils de velours pourpre, toute culpabilité envolée – un roman n'aurait pas pu être plus passionnant, comment pouvait-elle résister à une telle tentation ?

* * *

_Savannah, le 13 octobre 1781_

_Richard Arkwright est venu aujourd'hui prendre le thé et il m'est apparu aussi élégant que lors de notre première rencontre. Ses manières distinguées semblent avoir fait une forte impression à Père, en revanche, Severus l'a toisé avec une parfaite indifférence. _

_Ils ont parlé affaires pendant plus d'une heure et je crois qu'il était également question de l'acquisition de nouveaux esclaves. _

_Je ne peux pas dire que je voie cette perspective d'un très bon œil car la présence de ces hommes si mal vêtus me met toujours mal à l'aise, mais Père dit que je suis trop sentimentale. Sans doute a-t-il raison._

* * *

_Savannah, le 18 octobre 1781_

_Nous avons commémoré aujourd'hui la fin du siège de la ville*– voilà deux ans que ce calvaire est terminé mais il est encore frais dans les mémoires. Nombreux sont ceux qui y ont laissé la vie ou qui ont rejoint en toute hâte le continent. Il y a cinq ans, l'église aurait été comble mais désormais, nous n'étions plus qu'une petite cinquantaine. Le seul avantage est que j'ai pu apercevoir Monsieur Arkwright au fond de la nef. Il semblait seul._

* * *

_Savannah, le 25 octobre 1781_

_Grands dieux, Helen a apporté le journal ce matin et les nouvelles me remplissent d'inquiétude : il y a une semaine, Yorktown* est tombée aux mains des insurgés qui suivent aveuglément George Washington. Je ne comprends pas les revendications de ces maudits « Patriotes » et encore moins l'aide apportée par les Français. N'étions-nous pas heureux, avant ? Pourquoi vouloir tout bouleverser ?_

_Severus a lu l'article d'un air sombre et a simplement déclaré « Cela ne finira jamais tant que les deux parties s'imagineront farouchement être dans leur bon droit. » J'ai répliqué que les Français n'avaient aucunement le droit d'être là et il a haussé les épaules, fataliste. Sur ce, Père a annoncé qu'il nous faudrait peut-être partir et j'ai éclaté en sanglots._

* * *

_Savannah, le 17 novembre 1781_

_Que ne donnerais-je pas pour pouvoir inscrire en tête de ce journal n'importe quelle autre ville que Savannah ! Richard m'a parlé de ses nombreux voyages et jamais mon univers ne m'a semblé aussi petit !_

_Voilà une semaine qu'il vient quotidiennement prendre le thé, et même si Severus, Helen ou ma gouvernante sont toujours à proximité, il me semble avoir le cœur qui bat un peu plus vite quand il rentre dans la pièce._

_Je n'ose écrire ces mots de peur de les rendre réels mais il me semble, parfois, durant de très brefs instants qu'il me dévisage de la même façon que Vincent regarde Madeline._

* * *

_Savannah, le 22 novembre 1781_

_Seigneur, je n'ose y croire ! En partant, Richard m'a prêté un recueil des _Sonnets_ de Shakespeare – Père sait combien j'aime lire et n'y a rien vu de suspect – mais je viens de l'ouvrir et il en est tombé un papier plié en quatre : il veut me voir seule, dimanche, après l'office ! J'ignore quel prétexte choisir pour rester un peu plus longtemps peut-être devrais-je mettre Severus dans la confidence ?_

_J'ai totalement confiance en lui, mais il est si sérieux, si réfléchi, si...adulte pour son âge que lui parler d'une chose aussi légère que l'amour – car oui, je l'avoue, je tiens trop à Richard pour que cela puisse être autre chose – me semble aussi incongru que d'annoncer à Père l'abolition de l'esclavage._

_Après toutes les horreurs que la guerre nous a amenées, j'ai presque honte de sourire autant !_

* * *

_Savannah, le 26 novembre 1781  
_

_Un mensonge par omission est-il un mensonge ? J'ai dit à tout le monde que j'allais apporter quelques pâtisseries à la veuve Marshall après la messe et qu'il était inutile de m'attendre pour me raccompagner. (De toute façon, elle est terriblement bavarde à tel point que seul Severus, si ma sécurité avait été en jeu, aurait été capable d'attendre aussi longtemps.) _

_Évidemment, je ne suis pas rentrée seule puisque Richard est resté à mes côtés jusqu'au dernier virage avant la maison. Il m'a tenu la main durant une bonne partie du trajet et m'a déclaré ses sentiments avec une verve émouvante. _

_Il voudrait que nous nous mariions une fois la guerre finie, il est tellement persuadé que ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques mois que son enthousiasme est contagieux. Je lui ai dit que Père ne le laisserait jamais m'épouser avant mes dix-huit ans et il a répliqué que nous pouvions restés éternellement fiancés tant qu'il était autorisé à me voir ! Il m'a donné un léger baiser avant de me quitter, et tout ceci était si nouveau, si euphorisant que j'ai la certitude que mon visage est désormais différent.  
D'ailleurs, en rentrant, il m'a semblé que Severus me dévisageait avec insistance – je n'ai jamais eu sa faculté pour cacher mes émotions, mais peu importe._

_Livia Georgiana Elizabeth Arkwright, cela ne sonne-t-il pas merveilleusement bien?_

* * *

_Savannah, le 3 décembre 1781_

_J'ai finalement mis Helen dans la confidence, ainsi, c'est elle qui prétend m'accompagner durant mes longues promenades – le temps se gâte et je crains que ce stratagème soit de courte durée. Helen est si bonne de faire cela pour moi ! Si j'avais le cœur brisé, je serais bien incapable de tant de dévouement – Père a l'habitude de dire que l'on récolte ce que l'on sème, j'espère donc qu'elle recevra un jour toute l'affection et la gentillesse qu'elle mérite._

_Ainsi, grâce à Helen, j'ai pu voir Richard tous les jours depuis dimanche dernier. Il dit vouloir attendre encore un peu avant de mettre Père et Severus au courant, je suppose que c'est plus raisonnable._

* * *

_Savannah, le 20 décembre 1781_

_Ciel, que le temps peut être long ! Je comprends à présent pourquoi tant de poètes se sont épanchés sur le vide laissé par l'être aimé. Richard m'avait prévenue que sa famille arriverait en Amérique peu avant Noël, par conséquent, il est parti à Hinesville, là où son père possède un vaste domaine, et cela fait cinq jours que nous n'avons pas pu nous voir. Quand je pense aux trois semaines qu'il reste, je me sens dépérir._

* * *

_Savannah, le 25 décembre 1781_

_Richard me manque plus que je ne saurais le dire. Que fait-il à cette heure-ci ? Il n'a répondu à aucune de mes lettres mais sans doute est-il terriblement occupé. Père n'a rien remarqué mais Severus semble s'inquiéter de mon faible appétit. Il m'a offert l'intégrale des tragédies de Shakespeare, cela aurait dû m'enchanter en temps normal mais je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à la fête._

* * *

_Savannah, le 9 janvier 1782_

_Le Nouvel An est passé – toujours aucune nouvelle de Richard. Je commence à croire qu'il m'a oubliée. _

_Severus a seize ans aujourd'hui. Il est déjà tellement grand – plus grand que Père – que l'on a du mal à ne pas le croire plus âgé. Il a reçu une magnifique montre-gousset en or, mais comme chaque année, rien n'arrive à le dérider. Je crois qu'il se reproche toujours la mort de Maman, et même si je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle, je suis certaine qu'elle n'aurait jamais hésité entre sa vie et celle du bébé, si le choix lui avait été donné. Père est rarement très expressif mais il avait l'air particulièrement ému ce midi et je sais qu'il est allé au cimetière à l'aube._

* * *

_Savannah, le 18 janvier 1782_

_Le temps est très humide depuis une semaine et malgré toutes les infusions dont Helen m'abreuve, je suis toujours aussi fébrile. Severus me fait la lecture quand mes yeux deviennent trop lourds ; ce n'est sûrement qu'un rhume, mais Dieu sait que c'est fort contraignant._

* * *

_Savannah, le 20 j__anvier 1782_

_Le médecin vient de partir, il est persuadé que je serai sur pied d'ici trois ou quatre jours. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Richard, pourtant, il devrait être déjà revenu à Savannah depuis plusieurs jours. Peut-être a-t-il ouï-dire que j'étais souffrante et qu'il a préféré attendre ?_

_Severus m'a vue péniblement écrire une lettre, il n'a rien dit mais il m'a adressé un regard si tendre que j'ai presque eu envie de pleurer._

* * *

_Savannah, le 21 janvier 1782_

_Richard est revenu. Sa fiancée aussi. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir été aussi sotte. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il voulait attendre avant d'officialiser sa demande. Dieu merci, seule Helen est au courant – il me reste donc encore un peu de dignité._

* * *

_Savannah, le 26 janvier 1782_

_Mes yeux sont si rouges que Severus a fini par me poser des questions et je lui ai tout confessé. Il est entré dans une colère noire et a juré qu'un tel outrage ne resterait pas impuni. _

_Seigneur, faites que je ne cause pas la perte de mon frère !_

_..._

_Ils vont se battre en duel*. Severus a demandé à Sir Clarence d'être son témoin. J'aurais dû être plus forte et garder mes tourments pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si Severus était blessé – ou pire ! Que dirais-je à Père ? Jamais il ne me pardonnerait une telle imprudence !_

* * *

_Savannah, le 27 janvier 1782_

_Severus est revenu blanc comme un linge, les yeux révulsés et a simplement dit que mon honneur était sauf avant de ranger soigneusement le pistolet dans le bureau de Père._

_J'ignore si Richard est mort ou juste blessé. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir._

_Je ne sais plus pourquoi je pleure – de soulagement, de tristesse, de déception, de honte – il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir une telle palette d'émotions._

* * *

_Savannah, le 31 janvier 1782_

_Richard est mort des suites de sa blessure ce matin. Severus me l'a annoncé à mi-voix j'ai compris qu'il était dévoré par la culpabilité et par le sentiment de devoir qu'il ressent à mon égard.  
Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir jadis partagé une aussi longue étreinte avec lui ; à la fin, je crois qu'il pleurait._

* * *

_Savannah, le 2 février 1782_

_La fièvre empire je ne sais plus ce qui, de mon corps ou de mon cœur, me fait souffrir le plus. Le médecin ne devrait pas tarder à venir, j'espère que ce n'est pas..._

* * *

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez trouvé ici ? » gronda soudainement une voix masculine.

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds avant même d'assimiler la situation, et alors que Lord Snape la fixait hargneusement, lui arrachant presque le journal des mains, elle réalisa brutalement que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes.

* * *

*Les_ Lettres Persanes_ sont un roman épistolaire de Montesquieu (1689 – 1755) publié en 1721.

*Jean de Léry (1536 – 1613), célèbre voyageur protestant, a écrit son _Histoire d'un voyage en terre du Brésil _vingt ans après son retour en France : le livre a été publié en 1578 à une époque où les guerres de religion faisaient rage. Montaigne, et plus tard Claude Lévi-Strauss se sont particulièrement intéressés à ce récit qui constitue une des bases de l'anthropologie.

*Le _Mariage de Figaro_ est une comédie en cinq actes de Beaumarchais (1732 – 1799) publiée en 1778. La première n'a eu lieu qu'en 1784 à Paris, après plusieurs années de censure. Par sa dénonciation des privilèges de la noblesse, cette pièce est considérée comme l'un des symptômes avant-coureurs de la Révolution Française.  
W.A. Mozart composera un opéra en 1786 : _Le nozze di Figaro._

*Marivaux (1688 – 1763) a été un écrivain prolifique, ses plus célèbres comédies sont, entre autres : _Le Jeu de l'amour et du hasard _(1730) _Les Fausses Confidences_ (1737). De son nom a été tiré le « marivaudage » , activité qui consiste à faire une analyse morale très raffinée ou à échanger des propos galants dans le but avoué de séduire. Néanmoins, de nombreux détracteurs lui ont reproché son style précieux, parfois artificiel, et ses figures obscures tant elles étaient recherchées.  
Il est connu notamment pour avoir inventé l'expression « tomber amoureux » (on disait auparavant « se rendre amoureux. »)

*L'auteur est bien sûr le marquis de Sade (1740 – 1814). Il s'agit ici de la seconde version , publiée en 1791 : elle est donc un peu plus étoffée que _Les infortunes de la vertu_ (première version de 1787) mais reste néanmoins beaucoup plus 'soft' que la troisième version (_La Nouvelle Justine ou les malheurs de la vertu, suivie de l'histoire de Juliette, sa __sœur_) publiée en 1799 qui est réellement pornographique. (Imprimée à la fin du Directoire, la dernière édition sera accompagnée de gravures dont je vous laisse imaginer la teneur. Avec le changement de régime en 1799 , la liberté d'expression s'amoindrit, et sous le Consulat, cette version vaudra d'ailleurs à son auteur une arrestation sans inculpation ni jugement et un enfermement à vie à l'asile de Charenton.)

*Dans l'édition originale de 1791, un frontispice allégorique de Philippe Chéry représente la Vertu entre la Luxure et l'Irréligion.

*La bataille de la baie de Chesapeake, le 5 septembre 1781, constitue un moment crucial dans l'histoire de la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis puisque la victoire de la flotte française (contre la couronne britannique) sera décisive pour la suite.

*Un certain Richard Arkwright (1732 – 1792) ingénieur anglais, est connu pour avoir inventé la machine à filer et avoir grandement participé à la révolution industrielle, dont le berceau est la Grande-Bretagne. Il a eu un fils du même nom (Richard Jr. Arkwright) dont il est question ici. (Ce dernier n'ayant jamais été en Amérique, je me suis permise un petit écart historique.)

*Savannah a été assiégée du 16 septembre au 18 octobre 1779 par les Français et les insurgés américains. L'assaut du 9 octobre contre les colons anglais s'est achevé sur un échec, ainsi, la Géorgie restera sous domination britannique jusqu'en 1782.

*Du 28 septembre 1781 au 17 octobre s'est déroulée la bataille de Yorktown qui signe la défaite de l'Angleterre face aux troupes franco-américaines (ces dernières étant dirigées par le comte de Rochambeau et George Washington.)

*Le duel est une pratique très courante au XIXè siècle, et parfois, le moindre affront pouvait être réglé de cette façon (à savoir également que chaque duelliste devait présenter un témoin, d'où la mention ici de Sir Clarence.)  
C'est un topo littéraire très répandu : parmi les exemples célèbres, on peut citer _Bel Ami_ ou _Eugène Onéguine_. Ironie du sort, Pouchkine, l'auteur du roman précité, mourra lui-même des suites d'un duel, à l'âge de 37 ans.

* * *

Mmh, par où commencer?

Un petit mot par rapport à cette grande hypocrisie qui règne au XIXè: vous avez remarqué que l'étiquette est extrêmement stricte, or par ailleurs, on a une véritable floraison d'ouvrages érotiques, voire plus, et les mœurs, dans certains coins obscurs des capitales européennes, sont loin d'être exemplaires. Ainsi, les ouvrages de Sade (entre autres) circulent sous le manteau avec une facilité impressionnante (= quoi de plus tentant que ce qui est précisément interdit? Vive la transgression, on connaît la chanson.)

Vous aurez remarqué cependant que Lucius, aussi libertin soit-il, a offert une version "modérée" de _Justine_ à son ami: au-delà du fait que c'est assez délicat d'offrir un ouvrage pornographique à quelqu'un (je n'ai pas essayé, hein, mais vous avez saisi l'idée) cela reflète son caractère: volage et amateur de femmes, tout en étant sur le point de se ranger. Adepte de lectures audacieuses, sans néanmoins pousser la provocation jusqu'au bout. Bref, vous l'avez compris, cette référence n'était pas gratuite.

Sinon, quelles sont vos réactions face à la sœur de Severus? Déçues que ce ne soit pas un amour perdu dans le genre de Lily? Intriguées par ce qui est arrivé ensuite à la pauvre Livia?  
Et que pensez-vous du Severus que l'on découvre à travers les yeux de sa sœur?

Concernant l'épisode "Richard Arkwright", je reconnais ne pas avoir été particulièrement novatrice à ce sujet puisque les histoires de fiancées cachées ou de femmes dupées sont légions à cette époque, aussi bien dans la littérature que dans la biographie de certains écrivains, de compositeurs, etc. Ceci dit, aussi "cliché" soit-il, cet épisode est essentiel puisqu'il conduit Severus à se battre en duel, ce qui, vous vous en doutez, laisse une grosse empreinte au niveau psychologique.

Enfin, qui a vu l'énorme point commun qui relie d'une certaine façon Hermione et Severus?

Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez des questions; sinon, je compte sur vous - et plus particulièrement sur les lecteurs qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alerte et/ou en favori sans se manifester jusqu'à présent - pour me faire part de vos impressions.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura une conversation houleuse, une Hermione qui s'affirme et un début de bal avec une petite phrase, qui, si je devine bien va mettre vos méninges en ébullition.

See you next week!

Ilda


	11. Chapitre X

Bonjour à toutes!

**Cocochon**, **Piitchoun**, **blupou**,** Nathea**, **Dame-heron**, **Zeugma**, **noumea**, **Aurelie Malfoy**,** chizuru300** et **Prismiria**, comme toujours, j'ai pris grand plaisir à lire vos réactions et votre fidélité me touche toujours autant.

Merci également à la grande **Lasiurys** qui corrige toujours mes chapitres en un temps record.

Quant à Hermione, Ron, Severus et Lucius, ils appartiennent évidemment à JKR. (J'ai oublié de le préciser dans les chapitres précédents, mea culpa.)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ni feu son oncle, qui, au crépuscule de sa vie, marmonnait constamment des reproches dans sa barbe, ni les vieux donateurs de Chelsfield qui houspillaient régulièrement quelques novices maladroites avec leur éternel regard concupiscent, n'avaient jamais atteint ce degré de brûlante fureur qui émanait en cette minute de Lord Snape : une veine palpitante s'était dessinée sur sa peau d'albâtre, sa mâchoire était serrée à l'extrême, devenant presque violacée, et une rage liquide noyait ses yeux, qui, si cela était encore possible, s'étaient assombris jusqu'à devenir plus noir que du charbon.

_Idiote, idiote, idiote,_ martelait une petite voix dans sa tête. _Tu ne pouvais pas simplement lire un poème de Lord Byron* ou de Coleridge* ? Tu ne pouvais pas te refréner, juste une fois ? _

« Comment se fait-il que le journal de ma … _sœur _– il prononça le mot du bout des lèvres mais son impétuosité n'en demeurait pas moins palpable – soit entre vos mains ? » éructa-t-il, le visage tendu.

« Je … je suis réellement navrée, Monsieur », murmura Hermione en faisant un immense effort pour garder la tête droite, ses yeux ambrés voilés par l'anxiété rappelant ceux d'une biche prise au piège.

Elle se passa furtivement la main sur ses joues humides et se demanda si, finalement, il n'aurait pas été moins humiliant qu'elle soit découverte avec un ouvrage obscène en sa possession.

_Était-ce l'ombre d'un rictus qui vint fleurir sur ses lèvres minces ?_ De toute évidence, Lord Snape semblait tirer un certain plaisir de son embarras, et il ne fit rien pour alléger son inconfort, prolongeant le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse insoutenable.

« Lorsque vous m'avez prévenu pour Georgiana » reprit-il d'une voix hostile, « j'ai cru un instant que vous étiez quelqu'un de sensé derrière vos manières un peu ... _téméraires _»compléta-t-il avec une moue de mépris. « Je vous ai _presque_ estimée pour cela » articula-t-il, impassible, « alors qu'en vérité, vous n'êtes qu'une insupportable fouineuse pour qui la notion de décence est totalement étrangère. »

Hermione avait baissé les yeux, et n'ayant rien à dire pour sa défense, elle se contenta de mordre l'intérieur de sa lèvre jusqu'à ce que la saveur âcre du sang se répande dans sa bouche.

« Ne vous avisez jamais de dire _ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot_ de ce que vous avez lu », conclut-il d'un ton aussi glacial qu'une lame d'acier.

« Bien sûr » s'empressa de répondre Hermione. « Je ne dirai rien, vous avez ma parole. »

« Votre parole ? » répéta-t-il, sarcastique. « Vous êtes décidément d'une naïveté et d'une effronterie sans bornes ! » Il la fixa durement, les narines frémissantes. « Votre parole ne vaut rien à mes yeux. » Il eut un autre silence orageux. « Contentez-vous de tenir votre place... _et de vous taire_ » ajouta-t-il, menaçant.

Les jambes tremblantes, Hermione acquiesça précipitamment, plongeant en une profonde révérence alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Elle essuyait ses mains moites sur sa modeste robe de coton grise quand il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, et, la dévisageant avec une morgue infinie, déclara sombrement :

« Ma sœur est décédée de la fièvre jaune douze jours après que j'aie commis mon premier meurtre. » Il eut une brève inspiration : « Votre insatiable curiosité est-elle satisfaite maintenant ? »

Le visage blafard, il tourna les talons sans même lui adresser un regard, laissant une jeune femme défaite, les yeux brillants de honte et de larmes refoulées.

_Ce n'était pas un meurtre... oh, non. C'était une preuve d'amour_.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'office dominical fut une véritable torture. Chaque mot du sermon semblait lui être destiné, les chuchotements indisciplinés de Becky et de Peter, assis derrière elle, ne pouvaient avoir d'autre objet que son inconduite, et, par-dessus tout, Hermione eut la nette impression que Lord Snape, alors qu'il remontait la nef, donnant le bras à son épouse endimanchée, l'avait gratifiée d'un regard prodigieusement venimeux.

Miss Olivan étant réclamée de tout côté pour veiller à la préparation du grand bal – cette débauche de mets raffinés et de parures rutilantes était annoncée pour le samedi suivant – Hermione se trouva particulièrement délaissée, et, dans une maigre tentative de rachat, redoubla d'attentions auprès de Georgiana.

D'autre part, Lady Snape avait formellement ordonné à Monsieur Christopher et Miss Catherine de se tenir à l'écart de leur sœur, tant et si bien que cette dernière aurait été condamnée à une profonde solitude sans la présence bienveillante de la gouvernante, qui, lisant à haute voix quelques légendes antiques, tentait d'égayer son quotidien.

Les journées semblaient infiniment mornes, uniquement rythmées que par les visites du médecin et les bougies que, chaque jour, l'on allumait un peu plus tôt. Avec une précision diabolique, le docteur Walton se faisait annoncer sur les coups de onze heures, et après avoir promené ses longs favoris et sa canne incrustée de nacre dans les multiples recoins de la demeure, il s'engouffrait en sifflotant dans la chambre de l'enfant.

S'il était encore trop tôt pour la déclarer guérie, il se plaisait à rappeler constamment que les accès de fièvre ayant diminué grâce à ses décoctions de thym, sa rémission ne serait en rien l'œuvre d'un miracle divin mais bien le fruit de sa science. Il abreuvait Hermione de théories diverses tout en la jaugeant d'un œil supérieur, et quand bien même son auditoire se résumait à une seule personne, il s'exprimait avec cette emphase que confère la vanité.

Ce manège durait depuis trois jours quand, brusquement, il délaissa son ton professoral et s'enquit d'une voix piquée de jalousie :

« Comment avez-vous su que l'état de Mademoiselle Georgiana nécessitait la plus grande attention ? »

Son assistante de fortune, réprimant un soupir exaspéré alors qu'il se préparait pour une énième saignée, répondit sobrement :

« Il y a cinq ans, une de mes camarades au pensionnat de Chelsfield est décédée des suites de cette maladie. » Elle rafraîchit délicatement le front de Georgiana avec un linge humide. « Je n'ai jamais pu oublier l'allure funeste de ces boutons. »

Le médecin hocha la tête, indifférent à sa voix qui s'était voilée de mélancolie. « Ah, je comprends mieux. » Il jeta un coup d'œil hautain à la jeune femme. « J'étais étonné qu'une fille de votre condition en sache autant sur ce noble art qu'est la médecine. »

Hermione, qui jusque-là s'en était tenue à une froide courtoisie, se sentit bouillir devant tant de condescendance – venant de Lord ou Lady Snape, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accepter en silence, mais qu'un médecin de campagne, qu'un_ individu boursouflé d'orgueil et totalement incompétent _se permette un tel jugement hâtif sur sa personne l'irritait au plus haut point.

« Je ne sais peut-être pas grand-chose » répliqua-t-elle, glaciale, « mais vous serez surpris d'apprendre que même une _petite orpheline sans fortune_ est capable de lire – et voyez-vous, j'ai suffisamment lu pour savoir que ces saignées que vous pratiquez avec tant d'assiduité sont complètement démodées, néfastes qui plus est, et relèvent de l'absurdité la plus totale ! »

De nature introvertie, elle avait laissé derrière elle le souvenir d'une enfant sage, et plus tard, celui d'une jeune fille qui s'était distinguée par son intelligence et sa vertu ; mais à présent, pour la première fois, Hermione s'abandonna à ses émotions, à cette colère qui grondait sourdement, à cette certitude qu'elle n'était_ pas_ qu'une moins que rien – et il lui sembla que ce souffle de confiance et d'audace lui brûlant la poitrine était la chose la plus enivrante qui lui ait jamais été donnée d'éprouver.

Les joues rosies, elle se leva et gagna la porte avec assurance.

« Vous devriez lire Molière, vous qui êtes si savant !* », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant avant de quitter la pièce.

Et elle s'élança dans le couloir avec l'irrépressible envie de jouer un air de Mozart, quelque chose, peu importe quoi, de léger et de joyeux qui ne viendrait pas contredire son allégresse.

* * *

Avec une lenteur qui lui sembla décuplée par le temps maussade, le samedi tant attendu finit par arriver, amenant avec lui une impatience teintée d'amertume. Évidemment, il n'était pas question de danser, ni même de converser, de boire ou de manger en compagnie des invités: si ce n'était la présence de Monsieur Christopher et de Miss Catherine qui devaient nécessairement être accompagnés par leur gouvernante – Mademoiselle Snape étant toujours cloîtrée à l'étage, sa jeune sœur s'était empressée de réclamer la place vacante – Hermione n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance d'assister à un tel événement.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, scrutant le moindre détail elle ne serait jamais une grande beauté – elle ne se leurrait pas sur ce point : elle n'avait ni la finesse et le teint de porcelaine de Mademoiselle de Fontdouce, ni cette gorge palpitante et le port altier de Lady Snape. Ses traits étaient réguliers, certes, mais hormis ses grands yeux caramel ourlés d'une épaisse rangée de cils, son visage n'avait rien de notable.

Cependant, avec sa robe café au lait – celle qui, retombant en de longs plis dans son dos, était délicatement resserrée sous la poitrine par un bandeau de fleurs dorées – avec ce collier de perles offert par sa tante qu'elle réservait pour les grandes occasions et l'alliance de sa mère qu'elle avait glissé à sa main droite, elle se sentait étonnement jolie.  
Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas de peigne en ivoire ni de châle rebrodé d'argent, et ses manches, à la hauteur du poignet, n'étaient ornées que d'un mince liseré de dentelle ; néanmoins, ses cheveux ainsi libérés de leur austère chignon cascadaient sur ses épaules, lui conférant un air tendre et mystérieux qui rappelait les madones de Botticelli*.

Ses pas la conduisirent naturellement au rez-de-chaussée où se pressait déjà une foule d'invités : les salons d'apparat grouillaient de robes vaporeuses en mousseline des Indes et de queues-de-pie* qui déclinaient toutes les nuances imaginables du bleu, du carmin, du vert ou du noir.

Avec une rapidité stupéfiante, les domestiques déambulaient entre les soieries et les dorures afin de débarrasser ces messieurs de leur haut-de-forme et de leur canne, tandis que ces dames bavardaient par petits groupes, tenant avec délicatesse une coupe de vin, et faisant miroiter, sous les multiples chandeliers, les camées* qui ornaient leur décolleté ou les perles qui agrémentaient leur chevelure. Il y avait là une floraison d'élégantes de tout âge et de toute nationalité ; certaines avaient le front ceint d'un médaillon emprisonné entre deux rangées de perles, d'autres avaient glissé une aigrette d'améthystes ou de grenats dans leur chignon ; un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir une princesse russe coiffée d'un diadème dans le style kokochnik* assise à une table de backgammon* (ou peut-être était-ce un jeu de trictrac ? Hermione n'aurait su le dire) à côté de laquelle soupirait une jeune femme, vraisemblablement issue de la noblesse prussienne qui agitait d'un air las son éventail en corne blonde.

Tout ce beau monde, résidant habituellement entre Londres et Bath*, avait ainsi fait le fastidieux déplacement jusqu'à Ashton Court, en dépit des routes boueuses et parfois mal famées, et Hermione fut émerveillée par l'aura et l'influence des époux Snape qui réussissaient ainsi à s'entourer de la crème de la haute société.

Elle s'approcha de Miss Catherine et de Monsieur Christopher qui attendaient sagement dans un coin du vestibule, et leur rappela, souriante mais ferme, ce qui était attendu d'eux. Comme à son habitude, l'aîné de la fratrie acquiesça respectueusement, et, une fois n'était pas coutume, sa jeune sœur (qui fêterait d'ailleurs ses onze ans le surlendemain) demeura silencieuse, tant et si bien que Hermione remercia intérieurement Lord Malfoy et la vicomtesse de Rochechouart – leur arrivée avait médusé la totalité du salon – qui lui épargnaient ainsi quelques protestations véhémentes.

Mademoiselle de Fontdouce avait revêtu une robe à l'antique d'un blanc virginal, doublée d'un voile de coton quasiment transparent qui laissait nu ses bras laiteux : ce n'était pas sans évoquer ces _Merveilleuses*_ du Directoire et c'était indubitablement français en plus d'être totalement démodé. En somme, c'était une délicieuse provocation, mais c'était porté avec tant de charme et de raffinement que personne ne songea à lui en faire outrage.

À ses côtés se tenait le comte de Pembroke, qui, abandonnant son frac* bleu marine à un domestique – un des rares qui semblaient avoir retrouvé ses esprits – entreprit de fendre la foule avec un sourire goguenard, offrant fièrement son bras à sa splendide amie.  
Les conversations reprirent progressivement, et entre le bruissement des étoffes et le bruit des souliers de cuir glissant sur le parquet verni, l'on pouvait entendre, derrière les portes encore closes de la salle de bal, les musiciens s'accorder.

Quelques _ladies_ d'un certain âge persiflaient déjà à l'approche du sémillant aristocrate, étincelant dans son gilet de soie grise (et toujours aussi scandaleusement célibataire), quand brusquement, les voix se tarirent. Il sembla que les invités se divisèrent d'instinct autour d'une ligne imaginaire : Hermione aperçut au loin les premières têtes se courber révérencieusement et elle comprit immédiatement que Lord et Lady Snape venaient de faire leur entrée.

Un murmure appréciateur parcourut l'assemblée devant la lourde parure de saphirs et diamants que portait la maîtresse de ces lieux, rehaussant ainsi la couleur de ses yeux aussi bien que celle de sa robe d'organsin.

Son mari, qui pour l'occasion avait renoncé à ses sempiternels gilets noirs pour un velours vert du meilleur effet, ne parut ni ému, ni affecté par les nombreux regards qui convergeaient vers lui. D'un air parfaitement neutre, il glissa à l'oreille de son épouse :

« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes la maîtresse de maison ? »

Voyant que Eleanora ne réagissait pas, il ajouta entre ses dents : « Aussi douloureux soit-il de voir l'homme que vous aimez donnant le bras à une autre femme... » – il eut une inspiration irritée alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre les monumentales portes en bois de cèdre : « Par tous les diables,_ souriez !_ »

* * *

*Lord Byron (1788 – 1824) est considéré comme l'un des plus grands poètes anglais de la période romantique, avec notamment John Keats (1795 – 1821). Il serait trop long ici de vous raconter leur vie mouvementée mais je vous invite vivement à lire ne serait-ce qu'une courte biographie à leur sujet, tant leurs œuvres et leurs aspirations sont symptomatiques de ce « mal du siècle » qui a forgé tout le XIXè siècle.

*Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1772 – 1834), poète et critique britannique, malheureusement assez peu étudié en France. On le connaît principalement pour sa _Complainte du vieux marin_ (1798).

*En effet, dans son _Malade imaginaire _(1673) Molière émet une vive critique sur les médecins de son époque et leurs pratiques qu'il juge archaïques en plus d'être inefficaces. En 1814, la saignée est de moins en moins répandue, voire clairement fustigée par les esprits éclairés : le docteur Walton incarne donc le parangon de la vieille bourgeoisie conservatrice.

*Sandro Botticelli (1445 – 1510) est un peintre italien de la Renaissance, connu notamment pour son _Printemps _et sa _Naissance de Vénus_. Il a réalisé également de nombreux tableaux d'inspiration biblique, comme l'_Annonciation_ (dite) _du Cestello_, qui est, à mon sens, un vrai chef-d'œuvre.

*La queue-de-pie est un vêtement de cérémonie qui est encore porté de nos jours. Cependant, la couleur noire ne deviendra un standard que sous le Second Empire, dans les années 1860.

*Le camée est une technique de gravure ou de sculpture en très bas-relief existant depuis l'Antiquité. Elle consiste à faire apparaître des motifs sur une pierre possédant plusieurs strates colorées (comme la sardonyx, l'agate, la sardoine.)  
À la fin du XVIIIè et au début du XIXè, c'est l'émergence du style néo-classique qui se caractérise par une fascination pour l'Antiquité : c'est l'époque des premières fouilles à Herculanum et à Pompéi ; par ailleurs, Champollion a déchiffré la pierre de Rosette (découverte pendant la campagne d'Égypte de Bonaparte) qui est exposée dès 1802 au British Museum, attirant une foule de visiteurs.  
Ce style néo-classique s'exprime donc à tous les niveaux : en architecture (Théâtre de l'Odéon), en peinture (Jacques-Louis David [1748-1825] en est le chef de file) en sculpture (_Psyché ranimée par le baiser de l'Amour_, célèbre statue en marbre d'Antonio Canova [1757-1822]) et sur le plan vestimentaire (drapés à l'antique, abandon momentané du corset au profit de la coupe 'taille empire' qui souligne la poitrine.)  
Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'est donc pas étonnant que les camées montés en pendentif aient connu un très vif succès à cette période.

*Le kokochnik est une coiffe folklorique russe qui a inspiré un nouveau type de parure sous le règne du tsar Nicolas Ier (1796 – 1855). Cette parure est constituée d'une coiffe en velours, légèrement bombée sur le dessus et parsemée de pierres précieuses ou de perles. Plus tard, on appellera 'kokochnik' les diadèmes composés d'aiguilles de diamants (qui reprennent donc la même forme.)

*Backgammon et trictrac sont des jeux dits de hasard raisonné et appartiennent à la famille des « jeux de tables », c'est-à-dire des jeux nécessitant uniquement deux joueurs. Ils sont très en vogue durant tout le XIXè siècle.

*Bath est une ville située à l'ouest de Londres et à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Bristol. Elle était très prisée par la bonne société anglaise qui y venait souvent en villégiature. (Pour mémoire : le domaine d'Ashton Court se situe non loin de Bristol.)

*Les Merveilleuses (pour les femmes) et les Incroyables (pour les hommes) constituent un courant éphémère de la mode française sous le Directoire (1795-1799.) En réaction à la Terreur qui avait induit une grande austérité, la jeunesse instaure un nouveau chic qui, prétexte à toutes les excentricités, se veut inspiré de l'Antiquité.  
Parmi les « Merveilleuses » célèbres, on peut citer Madame Récamier ou Madame de Staël. Néanmoins, certaines ont poussé l'originalité si loin (robes en voile de gaze totalement transparentes, bagues au doigt de pied, bracelet aux chevilles, cothurnes aux pieds, etc.) que le public se scandalisa assez vite de sorte que le courant fut vite étouffé.

*Le frac est une version moins formelle de la queue-de-pie, il peut être utilisé pour l'équitation ou pour assister à des événements mondains en journée (à l'instar de la redingote qui est exclusivement un vêtement de jour.) On privilégie donc théoriquement la queue-de-pie pour les événements qui ont lieu en soirée, Lord Malfoy fait ainsi preuve d'une certaine décontraction en bousculant le « dress-code », à l'instar de Mademoiselle de Fontdouce qui laisse voir ses bras à une époque où les manches courtes se portent systématiquement avec des longs gants.

* * *

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas allergique aux petites notes car il y en a une tartine ce coup-ci.  
Néanmoins, pour une fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, si ce n'est que j'attends impatiemment vos réactions et hypothèses (même les plus farfelues!) sur les derniers mots de Severus.

J'espère sinon que vous avez apprécié l'épique sermon de Lord Snape, ainsi que le passage où Hermione s'affirme face au docteur Walton. Cette esquisse psychologique fait bien sûr écho au portrait qui suit peu après; je ne sais comment vous vous représentiez notre jeune gouvernante, mais pour ma part, il me paraissait évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas être d'une beauté à couper le souffle (ce qui ne signifie pas qu'elle n'ait pas un certain charme, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit!)

Dans le onzième chapitre, des explications et de la danse jusqu'à en avoir le tournis, avec la participation active de Lord &amp; Lady Snape, Lord Malfoy, Mademoiselle de Fontdouce et Hermione. (Perspective plutôt alléchante, non?)

à la semaine prochaine,

Ilda


	12. Chapitre XI

Bonjour à toutes!

Je ne vous montre pas à quoi ressemblait ce chapitre _avant_ le passage de **Lasiurys**, mais sachez qu'elle mérite de vifs applaudissements car elle a accompli, comme toujours, un travail formidable.

J'ai la chance également d'avoir des lectrices tout aussi incroyables et je voudrais remercier **Cocochon**, **Nathea**, **Zeugma**, **blupou**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **Dame-heron**, **Guest** et **WFdarkness**.  
Merci également à toutes celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alerte et/ou en favori: vous êtes nombreuses et j'en suis ravie - d'ailleurs, je ne désespère pas de lire un jour ou l'autre un petit mot de votre part.

**_Annonce importante_**:

J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour la douche froide qui va suivre, mais il s'avère que ces derniers jours ont apporté un sacré lot de mauvaises nouvelles: autant, je suis capable de publier cette histoire en assurant mes études et mon gagne-pain, autant je ne peux pas humainement travailler sur plusieurs fronts_ et_ affronter des situations inextricables _et_ continuer la publication de cette histoire, qui, vous vous en doutez, me demande une certaine dose de temps et d'énergie.

Comme les prochaines semaines s'annoncent irrespirables et que je n'ai pas envie de poster les chapitres à la va-vite, de négliger ces petites notes que vous semblez apprécier, de bâcler les RAR,** j'ai donc pris la décision de suspendre momentanément la publication de cette histoire après le chapitre XII que je posterai comme prévu la semaine prochaine.  
**Mais soyons clairs, je ne l'abandonne en aucun cas : pour preuve, je vous donne d'ores et déjà **rendez-vous le mercredi 24 décembre** pour le début de la seconde partie. Merci d'avance pour votre compréhension.

Bon, j'ai conscience d'avoir un peu cassé l'ambiance, je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture.  
Pour celles qui veulent avoir une idée de la musique dont il est question au début du chapitre, c'est par là: www . youtube . com slash watch?v=klPZIGQcrHA (Il faut enlever les espaces et insérer le signe "slash".)

* * *

À peine les portes furent-elles ouvertes que la fameuse _Sarabande _de Haendel* retentit, et la majesté qui émanait de ces cordes vibrantes invita instinctivement les femmes à relever le menton ou à régler les battements de leur éventail sur ce rythme aussi grandiose qu'immuable.

Une clameur indistincte s'éleva au moment où, à la suite de Lord et Lady Snape, dont les visages n'exprimaient rien d'autre que la plus grande dignité, la foule se pressa dans la somptueuse salle de bal. Un certain snobisme voulait que l'on ne se montre impressionné de rien, et pourtant, c'est avec émerveillement que des dizaines d'yeux se posèrent sur les marqueteries Renaissance du plafond à caisson, sur les chapiteaux corinthiens qui couronnaient les pilastres* de stuc, ou sur la demi-douzaine de miroirs au mercure* qui ornaient les murs latéraux, en alternance avec de charmants médaillons, qui, cernés par de gracieuses moulures dorées, figuraient des scènes de l'Antiquité.

Avec une avidité qui confinait à la frénésie, Hermione embrassa du regard l'immense pièce où, grâce aux glaces savamment disposées, se reflétaient à l'infini les centaines de bougies, l'or des bijoux et des candélabres, ainsi que les élégants motifs enchâssés du parquet d'Aremberg*.

_Et dire que tout cela restait immobile dans l'obscurité, enfoui sous de lourds draps blancs, plus de trois cents jours par an !_

Alors que la musique se concluait triomphalement, elle eut une pensée attendrie pour Miss Olivan qui, depuis des années, œuvrait patiemment dans l'ombre, attentive aux moindres détails, dévouée, modeste, et ce sans jamais voir le fruit de ses efforts. Songeant ainsi aux valets qui ne profitaient guère de la beauté des lieux, ou à Betsy qui, recluse en cuisine, concoctait des délices dont elle ne connaîtrait jamais le goût, Hermione se fondit parmi les invités, invisible aux yeux de tous, quoique surveillant étroitement Miss Catherine qui déambulait avec une aisance innée.

À quelques pas de là, Lord et Lady Snape avaient atteint le centre de la pièce : selon la coutume, Sir Severus s'inclina devant son épouse, et aussitôt, le bourdonnement des voix se fit plus discret.

« Je ne suis pas dupe, vous savez », déclara-t-il tandis que les premières mesures d'une valse se faisaient entendre.  
« Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer l'art consommé avec lequel vous avez réussi à éviter cette conversation pendant nos dix-sept ans de mariage. »

Lady Snape rejeta sa tête en arrière avec toute la grâce d'une femme irritée et, prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur le bas de sa robe, elle se saisit de la main que son mari lui tendait.

« Et moi qui vous prenais pour un homme d'intellect ! » susurra-t-elle mielleusement – elle eut la satisfaction de voir son mari hausser un sourcil – « vous proférez des sottises sans même vous en rendre compte » précisa-t-elle, froide et souriante, « voilà qui n'est pas dans vos habitudes. »

Lord Snape la dévisagea un instant, et s'il était froissé par sa remarque, rien ne vint l'attester. Nul doute que seules des années d'expérience avaient pu façonner une telle maîtrise : valser tout en soutenant une joute verbale à l'insu de l'auditoire semblait être pour eux la chose la plus naturelle du monde, et en plus d'être parfaitement synchrones, ils conservaient un visage détendu capable de tromper l'observateur le plus vigilant.

« Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire d'une jeune fille rêvant d'un titre », reprit Lord Snape alors qu'il menait sa cavalière d'une main de maître, « courtisée par de nombreux hommes mais refusant chaque proposition avec une constance déconcertante. » Il marqua une courte pause avant de poursuivre, et le mouvement de ses lèvres était si imperceptible que de loin, l'on pouvait à peine voir qu'il parlait. « Imaginez maintenant cette même femme, vingt-cinq ans plus tard, mariée à un aristocrate désargenté, taciturne, amer et peu bavard. N'y trouvez-vous rien de surprenant ? »

Lady Snape ne cilla point, ne frémit point, ne rougit point, si bien que l'Apollon du Belvédère* aurait paru plus vivant à côté d'elle.

« Vous étiez amoureuse de Lucius bien avant que nous nous rencontrions dans les salons du duc de Kent. Vous avez repoussé chaque homme qui s'approchait de trop près, car vous espériez devenir la nouvelle comtesse de Pembroke », énonça-t-il platement en fixant un point, tout au fond de la salle.

Eleonora conserva un calme olympien et se contenta de lâcher la main tiède de son époux : d'un mouvement souple du poignet, elle dessina un arc de cercle, signifiant par ce biais que le bal était ouvert.

« Évidemment, la séduction était réciproque, mais vous n'étiez pas le genre de femmes à salir votre réputation en devenant un nom de plus couché sur une longue liste de maîtresses », commenta-t-il en la guidant adroitement parmi les autres couples de danseurs, les tourbillons colorés et les effluves capiteuses.

« Vous avez donc attendu patiemment, persuadée qu'un jour il changerait – vous l'avez attendu avec une fidélité admirable, certaine qu'il s'engagerait tôt ou tard dans les liens sacrés du mariage », débita-t-il avec une cruelle indifférence – il aurait pu parler du temps pluvieux ou du dernier fichu à la mode que son ton n'aurait pas été différent, mais, là encore, Lady Snape demeura impassible.

« Sur ce point-là, je dois d'ailleurs saluer votre perspicacité puisqu'il semblerait effectivement qu'il ait jeté son dévolu de façon assez sérieuse sur Mademoiselle de Fontdouce », asséna-t-il avec une once de férocité – et il eut le plaisir de voir son épouse battre furtivement une paupière.

« Malheureusement, les années passèrent et vos espérances devenaient chaque jour un peu plus stériles, votre attente un peu plus embarrassante. Chaque année, le bal des débutantes apportait son lot de jeunes filles pétulantes, prêtes à tout pour se marier, alors que _vous_ aviez déjà coiffé Sainte-Catherine*, comme disent les Français. La société ne vous accordait plus autant d'hommages qu'auparavant – en un mot, vous étiez toujours seule », compléta-t-il, sa voix de baryton habituellement si riche réduite à un ton monocorde.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer avec une pointe d'envie ce monde ouaté où la bonne société avançait à pas glissés ; l'harmonie et la fluidité qui se dégageaient des danseurs étaient proprement fascinantes et son regard fut attiré malgré elle par la blondeur solaire du comte de Pembroke, avant de se poser sur le maître des lieux, reconnaissable entre tous avec sa chevelure ébène d'une longueur démodée et son nez généreusement qualifié d'aquilin.

Si elle avait eu conscience de la scène qui se jouait à quelques mètres d'elle, nul doute que les émois de cet étrange couple l'auraient fortement intéressée, mais ainsi reléguée aux confins d'un univers mystérieux, elle avait l'impression d'être face à un luxueux tableau dont le vernis demeurait intact.

Alors que la musique accélérait, annonçant la dernière envolée avant la cadence finale, Lord Snape poursuivait son monologue avec détachement :

« C'est alors que vous avez trouvé en moi une solution : j'étais toujours célibataire, nous nous connaissions depuis un certain temps, et ma réticence face au mariage commençait à s'amoindrir face aux inextricables difficultés financières dont ma vie était semée. Vous avez donc entamé une cour tout à fait surprenante », ajouta-t-il d'un air fatigué, « peut-être en espérant attiser la jalousie de Lucius – alors que vous et moi savions qu'il n'y avait strictement rien de romantique entre nous. » Il sembla réprimer un rire sans joie. « Mieux, en m'épousant, vous aviez la certitude que Lucius continuerait d'une façon ou d'une autre à faire partie de votre vie. Inutile de démentir, je suis certain de ne pas me tromper », conclut-il non sans un coup d'œil agacé à son épouse, qui se bornait à maintenir un silence glacé.

Le bruissement des robes chatoyantes et le brouhaha des conversations avaient remplacé la musique qui s'était tue, dispersant les couples dans l'attente d'un quadrille ou d'une mazurka.

S'inclinant brièvement devant sa cavalière, Lord Snape murmura :

« Certes, Eleanora, votre dot était extrêmement appréciable, mais il me semble que peu d'hommes auraient demandé en mariage une femme en sachant qu'elle convoitait secrètement leur meilleur ami. » L'ombre d'un ressentiment flottait dans ses yeux d'onyx.

« Alors, _n'oubliez pas qu'en vous épousant, je vous ai fait une faveur_ », cingla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il raccompagna ensuite son épouse vers une porte latérale donnant accès à une enfilade de salons, où, entre les causeuses Louis XVI et les tables de jeu, se frayaient des domestiques en livrée rouge dont les plateaux d'argent étaient chargés de boissons entêtantes et de mets alléchants.

« Je ne tolérerai pas que mon nom soit traîné dans la boue », lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en lui offrant galamment une coupe de vin. « Je vous ai toujours été loyal et je n'en attends pas moins de vous. »

« Seigneur ! J'ignorais avoir épousé un moine ! » s'exclama-t-elle enfin à voix basse, le regardant droit dans les yeux – même son mari parut surpris de la voir réagir. « Je peine à me rappeler la dernière fois que vous avez honoré ma chambre de votre présence ! Laissez-moi plutôt vous dire ce que je pense : vous allez chercher votre plaisir ailleurs, et vous êtes suffisamment habile pour mener vos petites aventures en toute discrétion. »

« Eleonora » gronda-t-il.

« Ma discrétion sera à la hauteur de la vôtre, n'ayez crainte ! » coupa-t-elle, une lueur de défi dansant dans ses yeux clairs.

Lord Snape l'observa silencieusement quelques instants avant de conclure : « Il vous manquait je crois le fin mot de l'histoire, ma chère », dit-il à voix basse. « Votre _discrétion_ vous fait précisément défaut depuis l'arrivée de Mademoiselle de Fontdouce ; _je vous sommerai _donc de retrouver prestement vos esprits et de témoigner un peu plus d'égards à notre invitée. Lucius est mon ami, et je serais infiniment navré de devoir le provoquer en duel... »

Et sur ces paroles que d'aucuns auraient perçu comme une menace, il regagna la salle de bal sans un regard en arrière.

On y jouait une écossaise au rythme endiablé, de telle sorte que les deux colonnes de danseurs étaient entourées par un joyeux attroupement de femmes battant des mains, parmi lesquelles il distingua la vicomtesse de Rochechouart dont la beauté lumineuse éclipsait celle de ses compagnes – Lucius faisait indéniablement preuve de bon goût.

Il laissa errer ses prunelles sur l'assemblée, détaillant les profils sans vraiment s'y arrêter tandis que ses pensées dérivaient.

Que sa femme soit éprise d'un autre homme ne le tourmentait pas plus qu'hier, et que cet homme soit un vieil ami n'y changeait rien – _non, le problème n'était pas là_.

Il était simplement las, las de ce mariage insipide, las de cette vie sans but ; ses mises en garde à l'égard de sa femme n'avaient rien d'un accès de jalousie : la société honnissait les femmes adultères autant qu'elle méprisait les maris trompés – _voilà le véritable nœud_.

Il n'y avait que deux alternatives, et aucune n'était réjouissante : d'un côté, des années de profond ennui s'étendant à perte de vue ; de l'autre, il lui faudrait endurer le blâme d'une société qui, inexorablement, les détruirait pièce par pièce – lui, Eleonora, leurs enfants – car c'était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux.

Lord Snape était parvenu une fois de plus à la sombre conclusion que la société moderne était la source de tous les maux, quand, au beau milieu de cette bruyante agitation, il réalisa qu'une jeune femme, l'air inquiet, se tenait devant lui.

« Monsieur? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix déférente.

Il cligna des yeux et ne la reconnut pas immédiatement.

« Soyez rassuré, je ne vous importunerai pas longtemps », dit-elle avec un sourire un peu crispé.

_Miss Granger_.

Elle dégageait une impression de vulnérabilité qui le mit mal à l'aise et elle paraissait un peu pâle – ou peut-être était-ce un effet d'optique dû à la couleur de sa robe ? – mais en dépit de cela, elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder.

« Je... je sais que mon inconduite est impardonnable... » balbutia-t-elle avec un sincérité évidente, « et je comprends parfaitement que vous me renvoyiez après cela, néanmoins, je voudrais que vous sachiez que je suis terriblement navrée », déclara-t-elle d'une traite.

Il l'étudia attentivement – elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et semblait réellement déconfite ; probablement avait-elle passé la semaine à ruminer des excuses sans oser l'approcher, et constatant cela, il fut traversé par un élan étrangement magnanime.

Il répondit sans animosité : « Qui a parlé de vous renvoyer ? Ma femme n'est certainement pas d'humeur à chercher une autre gouvernante», ajouta-t-il dans un rire désabusé.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, peinant à en croire ses oreilles – _elle n'était pas renvoyée ! Elle avait encore une chance d'aller en Italie !_ – et relevant la tête afin de le remercier chaleureusement, elle se retrouva face à la vicomtesse de Rochechouart, Lord Snape s'étant manifestement évanoui dans la foule.

« Miss Granger, je suis surprise de vous voir là – sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr », la salua-t-elle avec un sourire aimable.

Hermione esquissa un signe de tête et répondit sobrement : « Vous n'êtes sûrement pas aussi surprise que moi. Monsieur Christopher et Miss Catherine avaient besoin d'un chaperon, alors... » expliqua-t-elle avec vague geste de la main.  
Son interlocutrice demeura pensive quelques instants, puis, faisant preuve d'un franc-parler tout à fait déroutant, elle demanda brutalement:

« Pensez-vous que Lord Malfoy a vraiment l'intention de me demander en mariage ? »

Hermione eut un sursaut, et tritura machinalement l'alliance de sa mère qui ornait sa main droite.

« Oh, je vous en prie, ne feignez pas d'être étonnée. Je suis parfaitement avertie des bruits qui courent à mon sujet. Je n'ai pas encore vu l'ombre d'une bague que tout le monde me considère déjà comme sa future femme. »

En dépit de son rang, de sa fortune et de sa beauté qui auraient dû lui assurer la plus grande confiance, un voile d'incertitude ternissait ses yeux mordorés et une fois de plus, Hermione éprouva une vive sympathie à son égard.

« Je ne sais que vous dire » répondit-elle, confuse. « Je ne vous cacherais pas que ce type de préoccupations m'est totalement... inconnu. »

« Oh pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. » s'exclama Athénaïs avec une spontanéité touchante. « Oubliez ça, ce n'est pas très...»

Sa voix se perdit tandis que les premiers accords d'une nouvelle valse se faisait entendre, et, se retournant vers la gouvernante, elle conclut avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé :

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai déjà fait patienter le baron Stafford pendant deux danses, il ne serait pas très élégant de le faire attendre plus longtemps. »

Et alors qu'elle la regardait s'éloigner, Hermione eut un léger pincement au cœur, car elle savait pertinemment que Mademoiselle de Fontdouce avait vu comme elle Lord Malfoy et Lady Snape virevoltant avec adresse au centre de la pièce.

« Eleonora... » soupira le comte de Pembroke d'un air ennuyé, « allez-vous me bouder toute la soirée ? »

« Je croyais que le mariage n'était pour vous qu'un amoncellement de mensonges et une atteinte à cette liberté qui vous est si chère ! »

« Les temps changent, » répliqua-t-il avec flegme, « les hommes aussi. »

Ils ne dirent mot pendant quelques instants durant lesquels Lady Snape se rapprocha de façon infinitésimale. Elle aurait presque pu poser sa joue contre la soie du gilet gris de Lord Malfoy, mais cela eût été inconvenant, alors, elle se contenta d'inspirer profondément, humant cette odeur de verveine mêlée de gingembre qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier, et laissa, le temps d'une valse, les souvenirs l'emporter.

« _Vous n'avez qu'une question à poser et je serai à vous pour l'éternité_ », psalmodia Lucius, et même s'ils se tenaient à une distance respectable, elle sentit son souffle chaud caresser son oreille. « Pourquoi me tenir rigueur aujourd'hui de mon prochain mariage alors qu'il fut un temps où vous avez mis toutes vos ardeurs à me repousser ? » s'exclama-t-il en serrant fortement ses doigts de telle sorte que Lady Snape se mordit la langue. «_ Vous n'avez qu'une question à poser et je serai à vous pour l'éternité_ – voilà la seule réponse que vous avez daigné adresser à mes lettres pendant des mois ! »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il reprit plus doucement : « Je n'ai pas voulu gâcher votre vie, Eleonora, je n'ai jamais souhaité vous voir malheureuse, et pourtant c'est ce que vous êtes devenue – et je _sais _que vous m'en attribuez la responsabilité. »

De sa paume brûlante, il exerça une pression accrue sur sa taille et elle déglutit lentement.

« Je refuse d'en être responsable, entendez-le bien, Eleonora._ Je refuse_ car je continue de croire que nous aurions été heureux tous les deux, si ce n'était votre obsession pour un stupide anneau ! »

« Vous vous trompez, Lucius » répondit-elle avec une tendresse presque maternelle. « Je n'aurais jamais pu être heureuse en étant votre maîtresse. _Jamais. _»

« Pourtant, vos yeux me supplient en ce moment-même de faire de vous ma maîtresse », répliqua-t-il en la scrutant intensément. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé en vous ? »

« Vous ne m'auriez pas été fidèle » répondit-elle en éludant sa question, « ne dites pas le contraire, je ne vous connais que trop bien ! »

« Mais quel homme sur terre est assez fou pour être fidèle – à l'exception peut-être de Severus ? » s'exclama-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. « Je vous aurais chérie, je vous aurais honorée, et quelles que soient les passades qui auraient jalonné mes voyages, je serai toujours revenu vers vous – _et vous le savez_. »

Eleonora ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, imprimant malgré elle sur sa rétine, l'image d'un bonheur révolu. _Non_, corrigea-t-elle amèrement,_ l'image d'un bonheur qu'elle avait tué dans l'œuf avant même d'y goûter_.

« Alors, je réitère ma question : qu'y a-t-il de différent aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en balayant la salle du regard.

Eleonora ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire résigné.

La danse ne tarderait pas à prendre fin, et tout cela ne serait bientôt plus qu'un rêve, alors que les menaces de Severus, encore fraîches dans sa mémoire, étaient bien réelles, _elles_.

« Grands dieux ! » jura Lord Malfoy avec un soupçon d'exaspération, « loyauté et bonheur sont rarement compatibles, je pensais que vous aviez fini par le comprendre. »

Voyant qu'elle demeurait muette – non ce mutisme glacial qu'elle avait infligé à son époux, mais ce silence pudique où les mots sont superflus – il poursuivit d'un ton presque mélancolique :

« Severus vous ressemble tellement, que c'est un mystère que vous n'éprouviez pas l'un pour l'autre un plus grand attachement. »

* * *

*Georg Friedrich Haendel (1685 – 1759) est un compositeur allemand de l'époque baroque, devenu par la suite sujet britannique. Il a composé notamment des musiques destinées à être jouées en plein air, pour accompagner les déplacements du roi George Ier (_Water Music_) ou les feux d'artifices royaux. (_Music for the Royal Fireworks_.)

*Le « plafond à caisson » est un type de plafond présent dès l'Antiquité, caractérisé par des compartiments – carrés, rectangulaires, ou octogonaux – disposés de façon régulière. Le bois peut être laissé apparent, mais généralement, ce genre d'ouvrage est richement décoré : peinture, marqueteries, dorures, etc.

*Le pilastre, contrairement à la colonne, a une fonction purement décorative puisqu'il est encastré dans le mur. Il se termine par un chapiteau. Ces éléments sont bien entendu issus de l'Antiquité, et comme je le disais dans le chapitre précédent, il est tout à fait normal de les retrouver à l'époque néo-classique.  
[Pour les curieux : les chapiteaux corinthiens sont facilement reconnaissables puisque ce sont ceux ornés de feuilles d'acanthe. Dans l'Antiquité, on distingue quatre ordres architecturaux : dorique, ionique, corinthien et toscan.]  
Quant au stuc, c'est un enduit à base de chaux, très répandu de l'Antiquité jusqu'au milieu du XIXè. (En gros, c'est l'ancêtre du plâtre.) Il était très apprécié car produisait un blanc lumineux et était bien moins onéreux que le marbre.

*La technique du miroir au mercure consiste à appliquer une couche de mercure sur un verre plat et poli. Elle est apparue en Europe du nord au cours du XIVè siècle et a perduré jusqu'en 1850, date à laquelle le procédé a été interdit en raison de sa toxicité. (Juste pour vous donner un ordre de grandeur : un artisan miroitier avait en moyenne une durée de vie de dix ans à partir du moment où il était exposé aux vapeurs de mercure !)

*Le parquet d'Aremberg est un style de parquet ancien, caractérisé par des motifs enchâssés. (Un grand carré dans lequel s'inscrit un losange aux angles tronqués, qui contient lui même un carré, qui contient lui même un croix.)

*_L'Apollon du Belvédère_ est une célèbre statue romaine, copie d'un original grec en bronze attribué à Léocharès.  
La référence n'est pas choisie au hasard : entre 1797, date à laquelle la statue est cédée à la France, et 1815, date à laquelle elle est rendue au Pape, l'Apollon est exposé à Paris. Toute la bonne société s'y presse, et l'œuvre ayant suscité nombre de commentaires et d'analyses, sa renommée devient très vite européenne. C'est donc tout à fait le genre d'œuvres d'art que Lord et Lady Snape peuvent avoir en mémoire.

*L'expression « coiffer Sainte-Catherine » désigne une tradition moyenâgeuse française : le 25 novembre, toutes les jeunes femmes non mariées ayant 25 ans étaient invitées à porter un couvre-chef jaune (symbole de foi) et vert (symbole de connaissance) en hommage à Catherine d'Alexandrie, jeune fille érudite morte en martyre au IVè siècle.  
Depuis, l'expression, quoiqu'un peu désuète, désigne les femmes étant toujours célibataires à 25 ans – ou plus.

Pour conclure, un petit mot sur les danses :

\- L'écossaise est dérivée de la contredanse anglaise où les danseurs sont répartis en deux colonnes. (Grosso modo, c'est la danse qu'on peut voir dans la majeure partie des films d'époque - si ce n'est pas une valse, évidemment.)

\- La mazurka est une danse d'origine polonaise, à trois temps dans tempo rapide. Elle est particulièrement en vogue durant toute la première moitié du XIXè siècle.

\- Le quadrille est hérité de la contredanse française: il nécessite un ensemble de quatre couples qui doivent réaliser de concert une suite de figures portant de charmants noms tels que « le pantalon », « l'été », « la poule », etc. Il est dansé du début du XIXè siècle jusqu'à la Première Guerre Mondiale.

\- La valse: provient du mot d'origine allemande _Walzer _qui signifie « tourner en cercle. » (Oui, la traduction française a un léger goût de pléonasme.)

Historiquement, la valse acquiert ses premières lettres de noblesse avec Goethe qui en dépeint une scène dans _Les Souffrances du jeune Werther _(1774) : dès 1780, elle gagne une certaine popularité à Vienne et essaime dans d'autres capitales européennes.  
La Révolution a grandement facilité son implantation en France puisque le peuple était désireux de rompre avec les danses de cour ;à cela s'ajoute les premières utilisations du parquet et des semelles de cuir, qui permettent donc des pas 'glissés' ( et non plus 'marchés' ou 'sautés'.)  
Néanmoins, une réputation sulfureuse la précède : en effet, pour la première fois, les danseurs forment un couple fermé, autrement dit, ils se font face, alors que jusque-là, hommes et femmes dansaient côte-à-côte.

Lord et Lady Snape font donc preuve d'un certain modernisme en ouvrant leur bal avec une valse, en 1814, cela n'avait encore rien d'automatique. D'ailleurs, de nombreux esprits chagrins continuent de voir cette danse d'un mauvais œil : on disait notamment d'une jeune fille « Elle a son pucelage, moins la valse. » (!)

Ce n'est que durant la deuxième moitié du XIXè qu'elle triomphera, séduisant toute l'Europe et toutes les classes sociales.

* * *

J'attends avec impatience vos réactions : vous étiez nombreuses à parier sur une romance Eleonora/Lucius et vous n'aviez pas tort, néanmoins, je crois que vous n'aviez pas envisagé la relation sous cet angle...Si?

En effet, à cette époque, une femme ne peut avoir une relation au vu et au su de tous sans qu'il y ait une bague à la clé, sous peine d'être bannie de la société et d'être rangée dans la catégorie des femmes de petite vertu.  
(Et par ailleurs, vivre dans le secret n'est que d'un charme éphémère: Eleonora est ambitieuse, elle considère le mariage comme un tremplin social, la vie dans le secret n'est clairement pas une option pour elle.)  
Donc vous avez peut-être eu l'impression que la jeune Eleonora (et moi par extension) chipotait en refusant les avances de Lucius, or en réalité, c'est là une décision cruciale qui, vous l'avez vu, a influencé toute sa vie.

Bref, j'espère maintenant que vous n'êtes plus aussi enclines à détester férocement cette pauvre Lady Snape?

J'espère également que vous avez apprécié le long monologue de Severus - vous remarquerez que c'est la première fois que l'on accède à ses pensées - et que sa courte interaction avec Hermione vous a donné de quoi étayer vos hypothèses sur cet homme aux multiples facettes.

Au cas où ce ne serait pas clair: lorsqu'un mari découvre que sa femme est infidèle, on attend de lui qu'il combatte l'amant en duel. (Et s'il le tue, c'est encore mieux.) Un mari qui se soustrairait à cette "tradition" serait vu comme un couard et finirait tout aussi méprisé que sa femme.

Je reste bien sûr à votre disposition pour toutes questions, le délai de réponse risque cependant d'être un peu plus long que d'habitude et je vous prie de m'en excuser.

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le douzième chapitre - chapitre qui clôture donc cette première partie: avec notamment, le retour de Ron, des rumeurs et une annonce très attendue.

à bientôt,

Ilda


	13. Chapitre XII

Bonjour à toutes!

Un grand merci à **Lasiurys** qui a corrigé ce chapitre avec une efficacité extraordinaire, ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui se sont gentiment manifestées: **Cocochon**, **blupou**, **Nathea**, **Piitchoun**, **Zeugma**, **WFdarkness**, **Dame-heron**, **Malta Til'Kenway**, **noumea**, et **Guest**.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il était près de minuit quand Hermione regagna les cuisines, le ventre tenaillé par la faim – le maigre souper lui paraissait déjà loin et avoir eu sous les yeux des mets délectables des heures durant n'avait fait qu'attiser son appétit.

Par bonheur, la soirée s'était déroulée sans encombre : Monsieur Christopher et Miss Catherine avaient fait montre d'une conduite exemplaire ; le sérieux et la courtoisie de l'aîné avait remporté tous les suffrages tandis que sa jeune sœur, qui avait pour une fois refréné ses impertinences, avait attendri quelques vieilles _ladies_ avec ses sourires et ses manières de grande dame.

Le cœur léger de savoir que son offense ne lui coûterait pas sa place, Hermione les avait raccompagnés à leur chambre respective, après le cotillon final, tandis qu'une poignée d'invités rejoignaient le premier étage de l'aile ouest où de nombreux appartements inoccupés avaient été aménagés à leur intention.

Néanmoins, la plupart veillaient toujours – au grand dam des valets qui ne connaîtraient de répit qu'une fois tout le monde endormi : les hommes s'étaient réunis dans le fumoir où l'on causait politique ; le brandy y coulait à flot, échauffant les esprits pour certains, amollissant les corps pour d'autres, et si Hermione avait été autorisée à pénétrer dans un tel lieu, elle aurait eu une vision saisissante de Lord Snape drapé dans un ennui infini, assis nonchalamment aux côtés du comte de Pembroke qui arborait un sourire de façade.

À quelques corridors de là, les femmes s'étaient rassemblées dans le salon de musique, où les bougies, moins nombreuses que dans la salle de bal, dessinaient un halo doré sur le bois sombre de l'instrument. D'une voix angélique, la vicomtesse de Rochechouart avait entamé un air célèbre en s'accompagnant au piano, suscitant autant de murmures admiratifs que d'œillades irritées.

Hermione s'arrêta une dizaine de secondes sur le pas de la porte – après tout, qui y ferait attention ? – et observa Lady Snape applaudir distraitement avec son éventail pendant qu'une de ses compagnes lui glissait un commentaire à l'oreille.

Son estomac contrarié se rappela brutalement à son bon souvenir, et, à regret, elle rejoignit le grand escalier pendant qu'une autre invitée prenait place au piano.

D'ordinaire impeccablement tenues par Betsy, les cuisines étaient sans-dessus-dessous : dans des baquets d'eau bouillante s'accumulait la vaisselle sale, la grande table était recouverte de plats en argent où trônaient encore quelques restes, et au milieu de ce capharnaüm allaient et venaient des valets aux yeux fatigués, ramenant, qui des verres où stagnait un fond de vin, qui des bouteilles vides, tout en narrant hâtivement quelques anecdotes glanées ça et là.

Les deux palefreniers étaient venus prêter main forte à la pauvre Betsy, et assis près de l'immense âtre rougeoyant, ils étaient occupés à faire briller l'argenterie fraîchement lavée quand Hermione pénétra dans la pièce.

« Parbleu ! Vous avez l'air d'une vraie lady comme ça ! » s'exclama Ronald en s'essuyant le front. « Enfin, je veux dire... »

« N'exagérons rien » répondit Hermione – les relents de nourriture mêlés à l'odeur de la sueur la firent plisser le nez spasmodiquement. « Reste-t-il quelque chose de... de comestible ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire, embarrassée par les regards qui s'étaient soudain retournés sur elle.

Betsy lui désigna la table où quelques « bouchées à la reine » et autres petits fours attendaient.

« Servez-vous, 'faut finir d' toute façon », lui dit-elle. « Goûtez donc les m'ringues, 'sont pas mauvaises à c'qu'on m'a dit. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se saisit d'une pâtisserie qu'elle mangea avec autant de délicatesse que lui permettait son appétit.

« C'est délicieux, Betsy », affirma-t-elle en goûtant tour à tour un massepain*, une meringue et une mignardise au chocolat.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience des coups d'œil amusés de Ronald, mais Daniel la tira de ses pensées avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'analyser plus avant l'étrange sensation que cela lui procurait.

« Rien d'intéressant, là-haut ? » interrogea-t-il en frottant énergiquement le manche ciselé d'une fourchette.

Hermione haussa les épaules et avala rapidement sa bouchée. Elle n'était pas très encline à détailler le fait que, hormis Mademoiselle de Fontdouce qui était venue spontanément lui parler, elle n'avait été qu'un chaperon plus invisible qu'une tapisserie moyenâgeuse.

« Je suppose que les soirées de ce genre se ressemblent toutes », dit-elle dans un petit rire. « Les hommes pavoisent et les femmes se pâment. »

Daniel acquiesça vivement : « On se demande qui pavoise, ici », grogna-t-il en examinant la lame du couteau à la lueur du feu.

« Oh, 'y a une lettre qu'est arrivée pour vous ce matin », coupa le rouquin en bondissant sur ses pieds. Il s'approcha du confiturier* et revint prestement vers la gouvernante, une lettre cachetée d'un sceau rouge à la main : « Miss Olivan voulait vous la donner à midi mais vous n'êtes pas descendue... »

Hermione le remercia gentiment – il lui sembla même qu'il rougissait un peu – et s'emparant de la missive, elle entama sa lecture.

_Nantes, le 21 octobre 1814_

_Ma chère nièce,_

_Votre lettre m'a été d'un grand réconfort, et même si je n'ai jamais douté ni de votre persévérance, ni de votre intelligence, je suis heureuse de vous savoir en lieu sûr alors que l'hiver approche._

_Ne tenez pas trop rigueur à votre vieille tante pour les mots qui vont suivre, mais en vertu de votre nouvelle position, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous prodiguer quelques avertissements._

_J'ai été une gouvernante, moi aussi – de façon fort éphémère puisque je ne suis restée qu'une dizaine de mois chez les ducs de Rohan-Chabot* avant de rencontrer Ambroise et de me marier. _

_C'était à Paris, et cela remonte maintenant à plus d'un quart de siècle, mais j'estime néanmoins qu'il est de mon devoir de vous prévenir, ma chère Hermione : la plupart du temps, vous serez transparente, mais quand l'on s'adressera à vous, ce ne sera jamais sans une once de condescendance, l'on attendra de vous la plus grande docilité et il ne vous faudra jamais être d'une beauté tapageuse prompte à attirer les regards ; mais plus que tout, vous serez seule, car les autres domestiques vous envieront pour des raisons toujours aussi futiles qu'inévitables. _

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ces paroles un peu franches ; si je vous dis cela aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je connais votre humilité et votre générosité à toute épreuve. Vous avez le don de voir ce qu'il y a de bon en chaque être humain – n'allez pas croire que je vous blâme, c'est quelque chose que je trouve admirable – cependant, il serait extrêmement fâcheux que, les mois passant, vous commenciez à penser que ces gens qui vous emploient vous sont effectivement supérieurs, ou que vous méritez ces regards hautains. N'oubliez jamais que votre âme ne vaut pas moins que la leur – devant Dieu, nous sommes tous égaux, et c'est précisément cette raison qui fait de l'esclavage un crime si odieux._

_L'autre danger dont il vous faut vous garder – la nature est ainsi faite – est la fascination que vous pourriez éprouver à la vue de ce monde nouveau et des gens qui le peuplent : il est bien sûr normal que les premières semaines apportent leur lot de découvertes et que vous soyez éblouie, mais je vous en conjure, n'espérez pas nouer de liens durables, que ce soit avec cette Mademoiselle de Fontdouce ou avec tout autre personne de ce milieu. _

_Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes paroles, ma chère : je n'entends pas ici que vous ne méritez pas une telle amitié – et croyez-moi, si je pouvais vous l'offrir, je le ferais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation – mais l'amitié (et plus encore, l'amour) entre des personnes de différentes classes sociales est vouée à l'échec, elle ne vous apporterait qu'amertume et désillusions.  
Je vous ai toujours considérée comme ma propre fille et vous savez combien je vous estime : vous ne serez donc pas étonnée si je vous confesse à quel point votre bonheur m'importe ; ainsi, je vous en prie, préservez-vous des routes tortueuses qui vous en éloigneraient à jamais. Remerciez le Seigneur pour vous avoir dotée d'innombrables qualités, mais ne laissez pas votre bon cœur vous conduire à votre perte._

_Vous trouverez peut-être ma lettre terriblement moralisatrice, et vous aurez sûrement raison, mais sachez qu'elle n'est le fruit que de la plus grande sincérité. Je ne vous importunerai pas avec le récit navrant de mes journées passées à l'hospice – que dis-je ! au mouroir – car vous devez être fort occupée. Ainsi, permettez-moi de vous serrer affectueusement sur mon cœur et de vous envoyer mes meilleures pensées. _

_Que Dieu vous garde,_

_Votre tante dévouée,_

_Charlotte Leroux._

« Bonnes nouvelles ? » questionna Ronald en raccompagnant Hermione vers la porte, tandis qu'elle repliait sa lettre avec un air rêveur.

« De ma tante, oui », répondit-elle avec un sourire aimable. « Elle vit en France. » précisa-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure mais Ronald ne parut pas l'écouter.

Il esquissa un geste vers elle – peut-être vers cette boucle mordorée qui lui barrait obstinément la joue – mais ses doigts s'immobilisèrent dans l'air à mi-chemin entre ses lèvres et ses pommettes rosies, si bien que sa main retomba mollement sur sa cuisse.

« Vous... vous nous écrirez quand vous serez en Italie ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix, ses yeux oscillant entre le visage de la jeune femme et ses propres pieds, soudainement très attrayants.

Elle eut un léger rire, à la fois surprise et charmée par sa question. « Je n'y suis pas encore », dit-elle avec douceur. Elle lui sourit une fois de plus, avec cette fraîcheur qui la caractérisait, et il la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur battant.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'absence de Mademoiselle de Fontdouce durant l'office dominical suscita une pléthore de commentaires – de l'observation bienveillante à la critique pernicieuse – et cela était d'autant plus curieux que personne ne mentionna l'absence de quelques jeunes invités que Morphée avait retenus après de généreuses libations.

Ainsi, dès que Miss Olivan eût avoué à voix basse que la vicomtesse souffrait d'une violente céphalée, Hermione dut reconnaître qu'elle prêtât bien plus d'attention aux allégations de Becky, assise derrière elle, qu'aux injonctions du pasteur qui, de toute évidence, peinait à captiver son auditoire.

Si l'on en croyait la camériste, celle-ci était montée apporter le petit-déjeuner _de la Française_ sur les coups de neuf heures et jurait avoir vu sur la table de chevet un écrin estampillé _Mellerio dits Meller*_ – écrin que nul n'avait vu la veille et qui ressemblait fortement à ceux dans lesquels Lady Snape conservait ses bijoux les plus précieux – de sorte que, depuis une vingtaine de minutes, Rebecca, Lisbeth et Abigail péroraient tout leur saoul, débattant l'épineuse question de savoir _si_ _oui ou non, Mademoiselle de Fontdouce était fiancée_, et comme le doute planait toujours, Rebecca ajouta d'un air conspirateur :

« Quand je suis retournée dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se vêtir, j'ai vu que les draps étaient _souillés_. »

La vicomtesse de Rochechouart faisait effectivement partie de ces aristocrates audacieux qui osent voyager _sans _leur femme de chambre, mais au lieu de provoquer l'indignation escomptée, les valets se risquèrent à quelques grivoiseries, murmurant qu'_ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps _avec un sourire entendu – et quand Lisbeth fit remarquer qu'on ne savait même pas s'ils étaient bel et bien fiancés, John haussa les épaules et répondit le plus naturellement du monde : c'_est une Française_ de la même façon qu'il aurait pu dire _c'est une catin_.

Ronald, qui, pour le troisième dimanche consécutif, s'était assis à la gauche de la gouvernante, lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Sacrebleu, avec des vipères pareilles, je vais finir par avoir les oreilles qui sifflent. »

« Oh ! rassurez-vous » chuchota Hermione en réprimant un rire, « nos vies sont bien trop fades pour être dignes de leurs médisances. »

Ils se levèrent sur un geste du pasteur, et alors qu'elle allait s'enquérir discrètement auprès de Miss Olivan de la santé de Georgiana, elle sentit une main tiède effleurer la sienne.

Le changement brutal de perspective la fit frémir et elle battit nerveusement des paupières – son corps, lui, demeurant pétrifié. _Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?_ La question tournoya dans sa tête à une vitesse folle et elle se sentit prise de vertiges.

La caresse se fit un peu plus insistante, et hardiment, des doigts masculins enlacèrent les siens.

L'ignorance de ce qui allait suivre, de _ce qui nécessairement suivrait_, si elle acceptait cette main, lui brûla la trachée – _ne pas savoir_ la tétanisait– et craignant que le moindre mouvement de sa part puisse être interprété comme un signe d'encouragement, elle déglutit longuement, somma son pragmatisme de lui venir à la rescousse et resta parfaitement immobile, le cerveau en ébullition.

Bien sûr, son inexpérience ne l'aidait guère à analyser proprement ce qui était en train de se passer, et pourtant, elle _savait_, intuitivement, qu'elle ne ressentait pas _ce qu'elle aurait dû éprouver_ dans une pareille situation.

Si les livres disaient vrai, elle aurait dû avoir la gorge sèche, le cœur palpitant, le ventre incroyablement léger et les jambes tremblantes ; or, il n'en était rien. La surprise l'avait momentanément asphyxiée, l'embarras lui donnait l'impression d'être submergée par une houle glacée et l'incertitude quant à la façon dont elle _devait_ réagir lui causait déjà une migraine.

_Était-ce vraiment cela, les premiers émois amoureux ?_

Hermione eut une moue songeuse – les attentions de Ronald l'avait flattée, certes, tout comme les dires de Miss Olivan, mais il lui avait toujours semblé que l'amour était quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense, _une passion où s'entremêlerait le désespoir_, et non cette franche camaraderie.

Elle était tellement troublée qu'elle ne perçut pas l'interminable regard de Lord Snape à son encontre tandis qu'il remontait la nef ; et comme un automate, elle lâcha la main du jeune homme, s'engouffra à la suite de l'intendante et se dirigea vers le porche, les yeux dans le vague.

L'éternité aurait pu s'écouler trois fois avant que la voix de Lady Snape ne retentisse, la sortant brusquement de sa torpeur :

« Miss Granger, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me tenir ce parapluie ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux, bien plus surprise par cette étrange politesse que par le contraste de luminosité.

« Venez par-là » ajouta Lady Snape en enfilant ses gants de velours.

Hermione la suivit dans une allée en contrebas du cimetière, et jetant un œil à la horde de domestiques qui regagnaient le manoir, avec en tête Lord Snape, Lord Malfoy et quelques invités, elle constata que personne ne semblait avoir noté leur retrait.

« Monsieur Christopher s'avère maîtriser de mieux en mieux le français. » déclara-t-elle en réclamant d'un geste son parapluie.

« J'en suis heureuse, Madame. » répondit posément Hermione tandis que Lady Snape l'ouvrait délicatement. Posant le manche ouvragé sur son épaule, elle fit distraitement tourner entre ses doigts le pommeau incrusté d'argent et resta silencieuse quelques instants.

Bien que l'air soit chargé d'humidité et le sol gorgé d'eau, il ne pleuvait pas ; ainsi, Hermione supposa qu'il s'agissait là d'une coquetterie dont la cause demeurait toutefois énigmatique – ces messieurs étaient déjà loin et elle doutait fortement que l'olympienne Lady Snape se sente le besoin de jouer de ses charmes face à _elle_.

« Mon époux a également noté les progrès de Miss Catherine, particulièrement au pianoforte. » reprit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Vous m'en voyez ravie », acquiesça Hermione, le cœur battant à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. « Puis-je vous demander comment va Miss Snape ? » ajouta-t-elle avec une inspiration subite.

« Le docteur Walton lui a prodigué ses meilleurs soins, elle va déjà beaucoup mieux. Nous partirons à la fin de la semaine, quand elle sera entièrement rétablie. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se retint à grand-peine de faire un commentaire cinglant sur les prétendus soins du docteur Walton – Lady Snape se montrait inexplicablement cordiale, _elle serait bien sotte de tout gâcher maintenant_.

« Miss Granger » entama-t-elle avec le ton péremptoire qu'on lui connaissait. « Je ne vous cacherai pas que vos manières m'ont irritée à plusieurs reprises... » – Hermione baissa les yeux – « néanmoins, mon mari n'a rien eu à redire sur vos compétences, et je constate moi-même » – elle plissa la bouche comme si on lui avait servi un fruit trop acide – « que vos efforts semblent être couronnés de succès. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire soulagé et affirma avec un frisson d'impatience : « Je suis votre obligée, Madame. »

Lady Snape balaya sa remarque d'un geste impatient de la main : « Vous voyagerez dans la berline des enfants, et je vous préviens, le trajet sera aussi long que fatiguant. »

Hermione opina vigoureusement du chef, transportée à l'idée de voyager, _enfin_, de connaître cette Italie qui la faisait tant rêver – elle refréna promptement son enthousiasme : l'heure n'était pas aux divagations – et, voyant que son interlocutrice n'avait plus rien à ajouter, elle plongea dans une profonde révérence et souffla avec gratitude : « Je vous remercie, Milady. »

FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE

* * *

*Le massepain est la version 'chic' de la pâte d'amandes. Dès le XVIè siècle, cette dernière était utilisée pour ses vertus thérapeutiques et était importée dans toute l'Europe. L'amandier étant originaire des plateaux iraniens, sa culture n'est possible que sur le pourtour méditerranéen, ainsi, jusqu'au XIXè siècle, les confiseries à base d'amandes sont considérées comme des produits assez luxueux.

*Le confiturier est un meuble ancien, de petite taille servant...à conserver les confitures à l'abri de l'humidité et de la lumière. (Oui, le français est parfois logique.)

*La maison de Rohan est une famille princière dont la filiation remonte jusqu'aux premiers rois de Bretagne, vers les XIè ou XIIè siècles. De nombreuses alliances au fil des siècles ont engendré plusieurs branches, telles les Rohan-Chabot, les Rohan-Soubise, les Rohan-Guéméné, etc. Deux seules subsistent encore aujourd'hui: les Rohan-Chabot et les Rohan-Rochefort.

*"Mellerio dits Meller" est une maison de haute-joaillerie française, fondée en 1613 et existant encore de nos jours: si vous avez quelques centimes à dépenser, vous trouverez la boutique au 9 rue de la Paix, à Paris.  
La maison a notamment crée des bijoux pour Napoléon Ier, l'impératrice Joséphine et des membres de la famille impériale. Au début du XIXè siècle, avoir un bijou signé Mellerio est donc le summum de l'élégance et du bon goût (en plus de témoigner d'une certaine fortune.)

* * *

Nous voilà déjà arrivés à la fin de la première partie. Vous aurez sûrement noté le parallèle avec le Prologue:en quelque sorte, la boucle est bouclée. Désormais, Hermione va être entraînée vers d'autres terres où s'accomplira la deuxième étape de ce "parcours initiatique", et bien sûr, on va pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet. (Oui, vous avez bien lu, Hermione et Severus vont peut-être_ \- enfin_ me direz-vous - esquisser un pas l'un vers l'autre.)

Ce chapitre m'a causé pas mal de tourments car je ne voulais ni d'un Ron pataud, ou pire, niais, ni d'une Hermione totalement pudibonde - même si je suppose qu'à la lunette du XXIè siècle, sa réaction apparaît un peu exagérée. (Rappelez-vous néanmoins qu'elle a vécu jusque là dans un milieu principalement féminin - d'ailleurs, elle soulève une question assez intéressante: jusqu'où la lecture peut-elle remplacer l'expérience?)

J'espère d'autre part que vous avez apprécié les mises en garde de cette bonne vieille tante à propos des relations avec des gens d'une autre classe sociale...!

Pour celles qui auraient zappé, je vous renvoie à la petite note au début du chapitre précédent: il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine ; j'espère donc tous vous retrouver **le 24 décembre pour la seconde partie**.

Evidemment, pendant ce laps de temps, vos commentaires restent extrêmement bienvenues - je me répète, mais j'apprécierais assez que ceux qui suivent en silence cette histoire se manifestent - je n'ai toujours pas la capacité de lire dans vos pensées.  
(Un petit mot par MP, sur ce que vous aimez/n'aimez pas: je ne veux pas des reviews "pour faire du chiffre", en revanche, j'apprécie grandement les critiques constructives.)

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et à très bientôt,

Ilda


	14. Chapitre XIII

Bonjour à toutes!

Comme promis, voilà votre cadeau de Noël, tout frais, tout beau, tout chaud. (Enfin, ça, c'est à vous de voir.)  
**Guest (n°1)**,** noumea**, **poussinette**, **Iris**, **Dame-heron**, **Zeugma**, **Nathea**, **blupou**, **Piitchoun**, **Guest (n°2)**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **nadra**, **shukrat** et **WFdarkness**, je suis impatiente de vous retrouver, et comme toujours, vos commentaires m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci également à celles qui ont pris leur courage à deux mains et qui m'ont laissé un mot pour la première fois, je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews anonymes mais sachez que vos avis ont été très _très_ appréciés.

Merci enfin à **Lasiurys** qui continue de faire un boulot exceptionnel.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

DEUXIÈME PARTIE

_Southampton, le 10 novembre 1814_

_Voilà maintenant deux ans que ma tante m'a offert ce petit carnet en cuir brun – deux ans que j'attends le moment propice pour y écrire quelque chose d'intéressant : il m'a donc semblé que ce périple constituait une merveilleuse occasion de m'exercer à cette pratique si distinguée qu'est la tenue d'un journal. (Dois-je également préciser que celui de Livia Snape m'a fait une forte impression, au point que j'y repense constamment ?)_

_Par où commencer ?_

_Je suis actuellement dans une modeste chambre d'auberge à Southampton – deux bougies et pas une de plus – où les cloisons sont si fines que je peux presque entendre les enfants remuer dans leur lit, dans la chambre adjacente. Des éclats de voix me parviennent du rez-de-chaussée où quelques voyageurs avinés se disputent une partie de cartes – je crois d'ailleurs que John s'est risqué à miser quelques livres malgré les protestations de Becky._

_Mais commençons par le commencement : nous sommes partis hier en fin de matinée, Lord et Lady Snape dans une première berline – où étaient également installés John et Becky à l'extérieur* – tandis que les enfants et moi-même sommes montés dans une seconde voiture. _

_Les nombreuses malles sanglées sur le toit formaient un monticule si impressionnant que je me suis demandée si cela était bien prudent et si nous n'allions pas verser ; ce à quoi Miss Georgiana – encore un peu pâle, mais définitivement guérie (j'ignore, par quel miracle elle a survécu aux « traitements » du docteur Walton !) – a assuré qu'il ne leur était jamais arrivé malheur au cours des six années antérieures. Cela m'a quelque peu rassurée, même si j'ai ouï dire que certains préféraient signer leur testament avant d'entreprendre un tel voyage._

_En dépit d'une allure respectable, nous avons mis presque neuf heures à parcourir la cinquantaine de miles* qui séparent Ashton Court de Salisbury : en effet, comme les mail-coach ont la priorité dans les relais de poste*, nous avons dû patienter à plusieurs reprises avant qu'un attelage soit disponible, ce qui bien sûr n'a pas manqué d'exaspérer Lady Snape (il faut dire que trouver huit chevaux rafraîchis et deux postillons à chaque relais n'est pas toujours une mince affaire). _

_Par bonheur, le ciel était plutôt clément, ce qui nous a permis de mettre à profit ces nombreuses haltes pour nous dégourdir les jambes – les enfants se sont d'ailleurs livrés à quelques jeux de vitesse (Georgiana s'est laissée distancer tant de fois que je me demande si elle ne l'a pas fait exprès) et pour la première fois depuis que nous avons franchi la grille du domaine, ils m'ont semblé si spontanés et enthousiastes que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de les réprimander. _

_Lord Snape lui-même – et je sais qu'il n'a pas cessé de nous observer – n'a pas fait de remarques déplaisantes. Contrairement à son épouse, il ne se montre guère être atteint par les désagréments du voyage, je dirais même qu'il paraît, faute d'un meilleur mot, plus... détendu.  
__Certes, il est toujours aussi peu bavard mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, sa froideur hautaine laisse transparaître, par éclipses, quelque chose de plus... humain. __Bien sûr, il reste terriblement impressionnant, mais si j'ose m'exprimer de la sorte, je crois qu'il me fait moins peur._

_(Pour revenir au sujet initial, il s'avère que j'ai le dos affreusement fourbu – et pourtant, la berline est infiniment plus confortable que ce que j'ai pu connaître par le passé, notamment cette place en plein vent, juchée près du cocher, que j'ai occupée durant tout le trajet menant de Chelsfield à Ashton Court !)_

_Ainsi, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Salisbury, et, comme nous sommes repartis à l'aube, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu visiter la cathédrale dont on vante tant la beauté. _

_Me voilà donc dans cette petite auberge de Southampton, fort loin du confort auquel je m'étais habituée ces dernières semaines, et la nuque endolorie par douze longues heures de voyage. J'ai bien tenté de lire mais les fréquentes secousses rendent l'exercice assez périlleux – je ne sais comment Lady Snape parvient à broder dans ces conditions ! – et après avoir distrait les enfants avec quelques charades, je me suis finalement laissée aller à la contemplation du paysage. _

_Les sièges tendus de velours vert, le bruit obstiné des sabots heurtant la terre battue et le mince rayon de soleil caressant mon visage à travers le carreau poussiéreux m'ont plongée dans une douce torpeur, et très vite, j'ai sombré dans une profonde rêverie, mes pensées dérivant au gré des arbres qui défilaient devant mes yeux voilés.  
J'avouerai, non sans rougir, avoir songé plusieurs fois à cet étrange moment où Ronald (un des palefreniers du domaine) s'est saisi de ma main. La seule mention de cet événement me procure encore de désagréables frissons dans le ventre et une ferme envie de secouer la tête jusqu'à ce que le souvenir s'évanouisse – et pourtant, le long regard qu'il m'a adressé à l'heure du départ (je dois reconnaître l'avoir évité les jours précédents) a fait germer en moi un sentiment de culpabilité que je ne parviens pas à dissiper._

_Grands dieux, la nuit est bien avancée, et poursuivre cette introspection plus longuement me pousserait vers des chemins tout à fait hasardeux – de plus, je devrais déjà être en train de dormir, sans compter que la bougie ne va pas tarder à s'éteindre. _

_Mais, par tous les saints, l'idée de prendre la mer demain m'enthousiasme tellement que je ne suis pas certaine de trouver le sommeil... !_

* * *

Le cri victorieux des mouettes tira Hermione de sa léthargie ; quittant la petite banquette et la couverture rêche qui avaient été siennes pour la nuit, elle se leva à tâtons, enfila sa robe de calicot*, et, encore étourdie, s'avança à pas lents vers la porte de la cabine d'où filtrait une faible lumière.

Dans un coin de la pièce dormaient toujours Miss Georgiana et Miss Catherine, toutes deux recroquevillées dans leur épaisse couverture de laine, et leur respiration, parfois un peu sifflante, semblait être accordée avec le doux balancement que provoquait l'onde matinale.

À la grande surprise de la gouvernante, les deux sœurs n'avaient pas paru incommodées outre mesure à la vue de ces étroites banquettes, recouvertes d'un vieux tissu élimé, lorsque la veille, un membre de l'équipage les avait menées à leur cabine de fortune. De même, elles n'avaient pas eu de commentaires désobligeants sur la propreté douteuse des auberges où ils avaient pu faire halte, si bien que Hermione, tout en demeurant parfaitement lucide quant au tempérament véhément de la benjamine, avait noté avec satisfaction les progrès accomplis en matière de bienséance.

Une voix rocailleuse la sortit de ses pensées alors qu'elle refermait délicatement la porte :

« R 'stez pas là Mam'zelle ! » houspilla brutalement un homme avec un fort accent irlandais et un immense sac en toile de jute sur l'épaule. « Le pont, c'est de c'côté-ci », ajouta-t-il en se frayant un passage tandis que la jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de se fondre dans la cloison de palissandre.

L'esprit ensommeillé, elle emprunta les escaliers qui menaient au pont supérieur, en prenant bien garde de ne pas trébucher sur les marches inégales qu'on n'avait visiblement pas jugé bon d'éclairer.

De toute évidence, le senau* n'avait pas l'habitude d'accueillir des passagers : depuis la fin du blocus continental*, la priorité allait au transport des marchandises qui s'avérait incroyablement rentable ; ainsi, rares étaient les équipages prêts à s'encombrer de huit personnes supplémentaires et de deux imposantes berlines – berlines que l'on avait d'ailleurs dû traîner péniblement jusqu'à la cale, déjà pleine aux trois-quarts – sans la promesse d'une juteuse compensation.

Seuls de longs palabres avec le second et une bourse bien garnie destinée à étancher l'avarice du capitaine leur avaient permis de prendre place à bord du _Marigold_, un vaisseau de faible tonnage qui assurait une liaison hebdomadaire entre Southampton et Le Havre, ainsi qu'entre Portsmouth et Cherbourg.

Une bouffée saline accueillit Hermione lorsqu'elle émergea sur le pont, et inspirant à plein poumons l'air marin, elle se sentit envahie par une délicieuse félicité. L'aube grise étirait ses voiles irisés et l'horizon vaporeux laissait peu à peu entrevoir d'étranges nuages, parfois veinés d'or et de carmin ; quelques mouettes tournoyaient au-dessus des flots en un joyeux ballet, et le ciel, et la mer, dans leur placide majesté, inspiraient un troublant sentiment d'éternité.

« Z'avez pas de chance », la fit sursauter une voix masculine « on a eu vent d'bout toute la nuit, et v'là qu'y a plus rien », soupira le matelot en scrutant la grande voile d'un œil soucieux. « Jamais vu une tr'versée aussi longue ! »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda poliment Hermione en s'approchant du bastingage.

« Pardi qu'c'est vrai ! » s'exclama l'homme en grattant sa barbe naissante. « Pas plus tard qu'la s'maine dernière, on a eu un bon vent, et la cale 'tait pas trop pleine elle a filé à près de quinze nœuds*, incroyabl', hein ! » expliqua-t-il en embrassant fièrement du regard les planches de bois disjointes par endroits.

Hermione acquiesça distraitement. L'humidité lui transperçait les os malgré son châle laineux et elle se promit d'utiliser ses premiers gages pour acheter des robes d'hiver sitôt qu'ils arriveraient à Paris.

« On est parti de Southampton à sept heures, et le soir même, on était en train de décharger au Havre, z'imaginez ça ? » poursuivit le marin, sans voir que la jeune femme n'écoutait plus – son regard s'était tourné vers la silhouette sombre qui se dressait à la poupe du_ Marigold_. « Avec la cale vide, j'suis sûr qu'on aurait pas mis plus d'dix heures. »

Hermione eût le bon goût de paraître vaguement impressionnée alors que le vieil homme s'éloignait, et, avec un spasme d'excitation – _l'avenir ne lui promettait-il pas des découvertes à foison ?_ – elle réajusta son châle tout en se dirigeant à bâbord.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de Lord Snape : il lui tournait le dos mais elle était presque sûre qu'il l'avait vue – après tout, il était encore tôt et à part les deux matelots qui déambulaient sans bruit, le pont était désert. Néanmoins, elle choisit délibérément de ne pas aller à son encontre ; il était plus que probable qu'il appréciât la solitude, et, de toute manière, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir lui parler – ou du moins, elle ignorait ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles elle goûta au vertige de la liberté, à cette impression enivrante d'être seule au monde ; et soudain, inexplicablement, elle devina _sa_ présence avant même qu'il n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

Il n'était qu'à quelques pas, derrière elle, si bien qu'elle pouvait _sentir_ ses yeux se promener sur ses cheveux ébouriffés, ramassés en un chignon hâtif, ainsi que sur son affreuse robe en calicot brun qui laissait entrevoir les manches de sa chemise en batiste.

Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il dardait sur elle un regard indéfinissable et fut parcourue d'un frisson qui n'était en rien l'œuvre du froid.

Il aurait fallu qu'elle se retournât immédiatement, qu'elle mette fin à cette situation dérangeante ; mais tout semblait si informel sur ce bateau, au milieu de nulle part, avec pour seule compagnie la mer à perte de vue, qu'elle hésita encore une fraction de seconde avant de lui adresser la révérence protocolaire qu'il était en droit d'attendre.

Sans briser le silence, Lord Snape la salua d'un bref signe de tête et s'avança jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.

Tendue, Hermione attendit pendant de longues secondes qu'il dise quelque chose, puis, quand il s'avéra que le silence perdurait et qu'il paraissait avoir oublié sa présence, elle l'observa à la dérobée.  
Le plus excentrique des habits du comte de Pembroke n'aurait probablement pas été apte à effacer l'austérité qui émanait de cet homme: sa redingote noire, aussi sombre que ses cheveux, lui conférait un air altier qui se trouvait renforcé par son nez saillant, et ses mains blanches, nonchalamment posées sur la balustrade de bois verni, étaient les plus racées qu'elle n'ait jamais vues.

Détaillant ses phalanges, à la fois puissantes et harmonieuses, elle songea à la chaleur que devaient dégager de telles mains, si incontestablement _aristocrates – _avant que le cours incompréhensible de ses pensées ne la fasse rougir furieusement.  
Et pourtant, que Lord Snape, ce parangon de la maîtrise et de l'honneur, puisse avoir des mains tièdes lui paraissait si inconcevable qu'elle fut prise de l'envie irrationnelle de s'en assurer. Certes, il y avait eu cette fois, dans le corridor, où elle l'avait bousculé et où il l'avait retenue d'un geste ferme – mais cela remontait à plusieurs semaines déjà, et il lui semblait que cette scène s'était cristallisée dans sa mémoire jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un souvenir_ irréel_.

Fermant les yeux, elle tenta alors de se rappeler la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsque Ronald avait glissé sa main dans la sienne : _était-elle tiède ? Molle ? Rugueuse ? _Aucune réponse ne lui vint – au contraire, seule l'image de cette main pâle mais ô combien masculine semblait vouloir s'imprimer dans son esprit.

_Par tous les saints, _jura-t-elle intérieurement, _ressaisis-toi ! Cesse de divaguer comme cette idiote de Volanges*... !_

Alors que ses élucubrations prenaient une tournure dangereuse, Lord Snape et sa voix d'outre-tombe l'interrompirent à point nommé :

« Vous devriez rentrer, vos lèvres bleuissent », constata-t-il tranquillement.

Sa tête pivota violemment avant même qu'elle n'ait réfléchi au sens de ses paroles, et – _était-ce une pointe de déception ?_ – Hermione s'aperçut qu'il ne la regardait pas mais fixait un point invisible sur l'horizon.

« Je devrais, oui » soupira-t-elle au bout d'un moment, « mais je ne me lasse pas de contempler... » Sa voix resta en suspens et elle esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Vous êtes bien la seule, alors », déclara-t-il, le regard toujours perdu dans le lointain. Elle ignorait s'il faisait référence à l'équipage, pour qui la mer n'était qu'un élément plus ou moins contrariant du décor, ou à sa femme, qui, depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué la veille sur les coups de midi, arborait un air blasé.

« La seule ? » répéta-t-elle avec entrain. « Je crois que vous faites erreur ! »

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais son front était toujours plissé comme s'il tentait de déchiffrer des signes dans les nuages que lui seul aurait pu voir.

« Vous êtes bien là, vous » reprit la gouvernante en réprimant un claquement de dents, « je ne suis donc pas la seule à admirer le paysage», conclut-elle en englobant l'immensité bleutée d'un geste de la main. Ses propres paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête, et aussitôt, elle eut l'étrange impression d'avoir démontré que deux et deux faisaient cinq à peine fut-elle advenu à cette conclusion que Lord Snape s'exclama :

« Quel sens de la rhétorique ! » – il avait l'air si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'elle fut presque étonnée qu'il l'ait entendue. « Votre éloquence ferait pâlir Cicéron », ajouta-t-il, caustique, et à sa plus grande surprise, il la vit s'esclaffer doucement.

Ce n'était pas un rire tonitruant – cela aurait été fort grossier dans une si jolie bouche – c'était plutôt un frémissement indistinct, une caresse où perlaient d'infimes frissons: quelques accents percèrent dans le médium de sa voix, et brusquement, d'une façon aussi soudaine qu'imprévisible, Sir Severus se sentit submergé par une chaleur indicible.

_Par quel miracle, ces prunelles noisette et ce timbre si délicieusement clair pouvaient-ils lui donner l'impression d'avoir suffoqué pendant des années et de ne respirer librement qu'en cet instant ?_

Sans se douter le moins du monde de l'émoi qu'elle avait pu causer, elle s'excusa avec un sourire désarmant de gaieté : « Pardonnez-moi, ma phrase était à peine digne d'un enfant de cinq ans. »

Il hocha la tête, assailli par une myriade de pensées contradictoires qu'il repoussa, une à une, avec une rigueur méthodique.

« Vous avez un curieux sens de l'auto-dérision, Miss Granger » finit-il par dire après ce qui lui parut être un long silence, où flottait toujours l'écho éblouissant de son rire.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais lui adressa un sourire encore plus radieux que le précédent, si toutefois c'était possible ; et une fois de plus, Lord Snape eut l'impression qu'un brutal afflux d'oxygène venait de passer dans son sang.

_Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Vingt ans ? Assurément, elle ne devait pas dépasser les vingt-cinq ans_.

Tandis qu'elle soufflait sur ses mains et les frictionnait avec ardeur, il l'observa de nouveau et se rendit compte qu'il aurait été incapable de la décrire de mémoire, alors qu'elle vivait déjà depuis deux mois sous son toit. La question revint, lancinante.

_Quel âge fallait-il avoir pour sourire avec un tel naturel ?_

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais son épouse ne lui avait souri ainsi – ni à quiconque, d'ailleurs – ce qui n'était guère étonnant puisqu'elle conservait jalousement ses attraits à l'unique attention de Lord Malfoy.

Ses enfants, également, n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de souriants. _(Pouvait-il le leur reprocher, lui qui considérait le sourire comme la preuve suprême de la sournoiserie du monde ?)_

Christopher était d'un naturel extraordinairement sérieux, Georgiana se révélait de plus en plus érudite mais demeurait toujours extrêmement réservée, et Catherine, tout en étant plus affirmée et nettement plus turbulente que ses frère et sœur, n'avait pas plus qu'eux la capacité de sourire sans avoir l'air sot.

Des rares portraits qu'il avait pu voir de sa mère, il se rappelait d'une femme au regard bienveillant et aux lèvres légèrement étirées en un pâle sourire – quant à son père, pouvait-il réellement lui en vouloir de n'avoir jamais souri _alors que sa propre naissance avait coûté la vie à la femme qu'il aimait ?_

La seule personne qu'il ait jamais vu sourire ainsi était sa propre sœur, _Livia_ et il aurait voulu qu'aucune femme sur terre ne lui rappelât ce temps béni des dieux, _cette époque révolue _qu'il s'était juré d'oublier. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ranger Miss Granger dans la catégorie des hypocrites et des parvenus, mais ainsi décoiffée, les pommettes rosies et les lèvres gercées, elle n'était que fraîcheur et sincérité.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vu par le passé autant de lumière dans les yeux de quelqu'un, pas même dans ceux d'Eleonora lorsqu'elle portait sa parure de diamants _Mellerio dits Meller_, qui, pourtant, étincelait de mille feux.

Lord Snape revint brutalement à la réalité, furieux que son cerveau ait laissé fleurir de telles aberrations. Dans ses prunelles noires, la douleur se mua en rage, et il détailla une dernière fois la jeune femme d'un regard si dur, chargé d'une rancœur si profonde, si insoutenable, que Hermione finit par détourner les yeux, confuse.

L'instant d'après, il n'était plus là.

* * *

*Les domestiques voyagent sur les places extérieures qui sont évidemment les plus inconfortables, rien d'étonnant de ce point de vue-là.

*50 miles équivalent à peu près à 80 km. (C'est là qu'on apprécie quand même le XXIè siècle !)

*Les _mail-coach_ (ou malles-poste en France) peuvent accueillir des passagers mais sont destinées avant tout au transport du courrier, d'où la priorité qui leur est accordée dans les relais de poste. Par conséquent, les aristocrates ou riches bourgeois voyageant avec leur propre berline doivent parfois attendre plusieurs heures avant que leur soient pourvus des chevaux 'rafraîchis' et au moins un postillon. Une fois l'équipage attelé, ils se rendent au relais de poste suivant (au trot ou au galop selon l'état de la route) où, à nouveau, ils doivent attendre un autre équipage tandis que les postillons ramènent, au pas, les chevaux à leur relais d'origine (d'où ils repartiront pour une nouvelle course. Vous avez saisi le schmilblick?)

Pour l'anecdote : en France, quand les relais de poste ont été fondés par Louis XI en 1464, ils étaient éloignés d'environ 7 lieues (soit 28 km) d'où le mythe des « bottes de sept lieues. »

*Le calicot est une toile de coton assez grossière dont le nom proviendrait de Calicut, ville indienne située dans la province du Kerala.

*Un senau est un voilier de commerce comportant deux mâts, de plus faible tonnage que le brick.

*Le blocus continental: période allant de 1806 à avril 1814 durant laquelle Napoléon a interdit tout commerce avec la couronne britannique dans le but de l'affaiblir. Par des traités de paix ou des invasions militaires, Napoléon parviendra à étendre le blocus à l'ensemble de l'Europe, laissant l'Angleterre particulièrement isolée.  
Néanmoins, cette politique s'est avérée néfaste pour les grands ports français, tels que Nantes, Marseille, Bordeaux et La Rochelle. (L'économie locale reposant principalement sur l'import-export, ils ont été vite ruinés.)

*Un nœud (unité de vitesse) correspond à un mille marin par heure, soit environ 1,85 km/h ; quinze nœuds équivalent donc à peu près à 27 km/h.

*Cela fait référence évidemment à Cécile de Volanges, jeune fille naïve sortant du couvent, qui, dans _Les Liaisons dangereuses_, fait l'objet des manigances de la marquise de Merteuil et du vicomte de Valmont.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu?

Le journal de notre petite gouvernante était l'occasion de varier un peu les narrations, qu'en pensez-vous?  
Et quelles sont vos réactions concernant l'interlude sur le pont entre Hermione et Severus?  
Avec Snape, c'est un pas en avant et trois en arrière, alors, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop étonnées/déçues qu'ils ne se soient pas encore embrassés. Cela aurait été encore prématuré, non?

La semaine prochaine, nous serons à Paris en compagnie de Mademoiselle de Fontdouce, Lucius, Severus, Eleonora et Hermione, avec quelques visites très instructives au programme.

Merci à vous toutes qui êtes fidèles au poste, et n'oubliez pas, les petits mots sont mes cadeaux favoris!  
En attendant la semaine prochaine, je vous souhaite à tous... une joyeuse crise de foi(e) !

Ilda


	15. Chapitre XIV

Bonjour à tous!

Merci mille fois à toutes celles qui ont été au rendez-vous, cela m'a fait immensément plaisir: **Cocochon**,** Aurélie Malfoy**,** Nathea**, **Zeugma412**,** Idaline**,** Iris**,** blupou**,** noumea** et** Malta Til'Kenway**, vous êtes extraordinaires. Continuez comme ça!

Merci également à **Lasiurys** qui corrige avec une patience d'ange les énormes fautes que mon cerveau fatigué laisse éhontément passer.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Paris, le 16 novembre 1814_

_Bonté divine, je n'arrive pas à croire que seulement quelques jours, et non des mois, se sont écoulés tant les événements se sont enchaînés à un rythme effréné !_

_Après un jour et demi de traversée sur une mer des plus calmes, nous avons finalement accosté au Havre sous une pluie battante, si bien que Lady Snape, qui avait l'intention de prendre la route immédiatement, a dû se résoudre, une fois de plus, à passer la nuit dans un relais de poste aux fréquentations pour le moins... variées._  
_S'ensuivirent deux longues journées, rendues extrêmement pénibles par la boue et les ornières, durant lesquelles j'ai épuisé toutes mes réserves de patience et d'inventivité pour occuper les enfants._

_Quand nous sommes enfin arrivés à Paris, Miss Catherine dormait depuis longtemps et j'étais si fatiguée que j'ai dû faire un violent effort pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais, lorsque Mademoiselle de Fontdouce nous a reçu dans son ravissant hôtel particulier du boulevard Saint-Germain, je dois reconnaître que la magnificence des lieux a brusquement dissipé mon air ensommeillé._

_Par ailleurs, la présence de Lord Malfoy à ses côtés semble confirmer les rumeurs d'un prochain mariage, mais je laisserai à Becky le soin de se répandre en commérages._

_Lady Snape a, quant à elle, longuement regretté qu'ils soient tous deux partis si vite le lendemain du bal, ajoutant qu'elle ne demandait pas mieux que de voyager en leur compagnie, et elle a débité sa tirade en tenant les mains de son hôtesse avec une telle ferveur hypocrite que je serais vraiment très étonnée que la vicomtesse se soit laissée duper par ses belles paroles. _

_J'ignore exactement quelle est la nature du différend qui semble les opposer, mais il est clair qu'elles n'ont l'une pour l'autre que le respect qu'exigent les convenances. _

_(Pas plus tard qu'hier, le comte de Pembroke s'était absenté toute la journée pour régler des affaires, et alors que Mademoiselle de Fontdouce recevait plusieurs « amies » pour le thé, il paraît que Lady Snape aurait prétexté une forte migraine pour rester dans sa chambre.)_

_Pour ma part, c'est avec délice que je me suis promenée dans les ruelles du « Quartier Latin » : découvrir la ville dans laquelle je suis née et dont j'ignore tout me procure un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé._

_Au détour de mes pérégrinations, je suis tombée sur une petite boutique de confection, nichée au pied de la montagne Sainte-Geneviève, où j'ai acheté deux robes absolument ravissantes – du moins, c'est l'effet qu'elles m'ont fait, mais mes goûts en matière de mode ne sont probablement pas des plus éclairés. Néanmoins, elles restent les plus coûteuses que je n'ai jamais eues._

_J'ai vu des étoffes d'une douceur inégalable et des robes du soir incroyablement aériennes, avec des broderies d'un tel raffinement qu'à force de déambuler le nez en l'air, j'ai failli trébucher sur le parapluie d'une autre cliente et nous avons ainsi engagé la conversation.  
De fil en aiguille, il s'est avéré que nous étions toutes deux gouvernantes, mais, à mon plus grand inconfort, elle s'est étonnée si longuement sur le prix des robes que j'admirais, que j'ai fini par lui avouer que c'était mon premier achat depuis que j'étais entrée au service des Snape et qu'il ne me faisait contracter en aucun cas de fâcheuses dettes. Elle m'a répondu d'un air très digne que ce n'était pas ses « trente livres par an qui lui permettraient une telle folie » et quoiqu'elle n'ait qu'un enfant à charge, je me suis sentie soudain terriblement honteuse de mon indélicatesse et de mon propre salaire. _

_Sans doute ai-je jugé Lady Snape un peu trop hâtivement : elle est assurément hautaine, mais je ne peux guère l'accuser de manquer de générosité quand je reçois huit livres par mois..._

_Cet épisode m'a laissée confuse et quelque peu irritée, à tel point que je me suis perdue et ai mis plus d'une heure avant de retrouver mon chemin. (Les Parisiennes sont extrêmement élégantes, cela va sans dire, mais l'amabilité ne semble pas être leur première qualité – sans l'aide d'un garçon de course, je serais probablement toujours en train d'errer dans ce dédale de petites rues.)_

_Quand je suis finalement arrivée à bon port, j'avais manqué le déjeuner et les enfants m'attendaient déjà pour aller visiter la cathédrale Notre-Dame*, tel que je leur avais promis._

_Lord Snape s'étant joint à nous, le prêtre qui nous a accueilli nous a gratifiés d'un « Madame, Monsieur » qui n'a pas manqué de nous faire frémir – moi parce que la méprise était affreusement gênante, Lord Snape, probablement parce qu'il s'est retenu de justesse de corriger le saint homme._

_(Dois-je préciser que Lord Snape m'a ignorée superbement, quand bien même nous nous sommes tenus côte à côte tout un après-midi ? Je mentirais si je disais ne pas en être froissée, néanmoins, je crois que je préfère encore cela à l'étrange scène qui s'est jouée sur le pont du Marigold – je n'ose repenser aux idées incongrues qui m'ont traversée l'esprit : j'étais clairement « out of my mind ».)_

_Mis à part ce petit incident, je dois avouer que la visite s'est avérée extrêmement instructive : bien que Sa Majesté ne m'ait pas adressé un mot, les commentaires qu'il a donné sur l'architecture à l'intention des enfants reflétaient toute son érudition, et jamais des pierres ne m'ont semblé si captivantes – Miss Georgiana n'a pas cessé de regarder son père avec une lueur admirative que je ne lui avais jamais vue, et Catherine aussi bien que Christopher se sont montrés particulièrement attentifs.  
_

_(Il était prévu initialement que les enfants et moi allions visiter l'île de la Cité, et en aucun cas, Lord Snape n'était censé nous accompagner; cela est d'autant plus troublant que je ne vois rien qui puisse justifier sa présence, à moins, peut-être qu'il se soucie réellement de l'éducation de ses enfants... ? Auquel cas, je devrais également réviser mon jugement à son égard, lui qui m'a toujours paru si détaché face aux mortels qui l'entourent.)_

_La cloche du dîner vient de sonner, il me faut me hâter – demain, il est prévu que nous allions au Palais des Arts*: autant dire que je trépide d'impatience à l'idée de voir ces sculptures antiques dont j'ai tant entendu parler !_

* * *

L'immense vase en marbre du Pentélique* dominait de toute sa hauteur immaculée un groupe de curieux, qui, s'exclamant à haute et intelligible voix, ne cessaient de s'extasier devant la finesse des ornements et les dimensions impressionnantes de l'objet.

La bonne société parisienne, qui en vingt ans, avait fait des galeries du Louvre un des lieux les plus prisés de la capitale, affluait en abondance en cet après-midi au ciel incertain. On y venait pour s'y rencontrer, pour flâner aimablement sous les arcades ou les plafonds peints, pour jeter un œil hâtif à quelques chefs-d'œuvre ramenés en tribut par Napoléon, mais surtout, on venait pour s'y faire voir et s'y faire admirer.

Les anciens appartements d'été d'Anne d'Autriche, reconvertis en musée des antiques, accueillait à présent les marbres de la collection Borghèse, et c'était, avec la Grande Galerie, l'endroit favori des artistes qui y déambulaient en chemise, les doigts noircis par le fusain et un grand portfolio sous le bras.

L'un d'entre eux, tournant le dos à la fenêtre, avait pris pour modèle une statue d'Arès* dépassant allègrement les deux mètres ; intriguée, Hermione s'approcha et observa à la dérobée ces doigts habiles qui esquissaient quelques lignes, qui, pour l'heure, demeuraient encore abstraites.

« C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ? » interrogea le jeune homme en relevant la tête – de toute évidence, il n'était pas dupe de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

« Oui » répondit-elle « C'est absolument merveilleux..mais je vous en prie, continuez, je ne voulais pas vous importuner. »

« Oh, vous ne me dérangez pas, au contraire ! » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. « La plupart des dames passent ici sans ne rien voir », soupira-t-il en tenant à bout de bras une fine baguette de bois.

Il ferma un œil et mesura les proportions d'un air concentré tandis que Hermione le détaillait en silence. Il avait un profil agréable, avec son nez grec et ses lèvres charnues ; son front haut mettait en valeur ses yeux vifs et les mèches bouclées qui encadraient son visage faisaient incontestablement penser aux anges du _Rosso Fiorentino*.  
_  
« Vous voyez comment sa jambe gauche porte le poids du corps ? » reprit-il en reportant soigneusement ses mesures sur son petit carnet, « c'est ce que l'on appelle le _contrapposto – _une invention de Polyclète* , un génie si vous voulez mon avis. »

Émerveillée, Hermione acquiesça et tourna tout autour de l'œuvre, peinant à se convaincre que tout ceci était bien réel ; l'impression de force qui se dégageait du dieu grec contrastait avec la délicatesse de ses traits, et la mélancolie, qui se devinait dans l'inclinaison de sa tête, était particulièrement fascinante.  
_  
_« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, alors ? » lança l'artiste sans cérémonie – Hermione se demanda vaguement si sa désinvolture était feinte ou s'il escomptait réellement poursuivre cette conversation sans même se présenter ; un peu distraite, elle répondit à mi-voix :

« Je ne fais qu'accompagner les enfants de... – je suis gouvernante » résuma-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre le ciel changeant. «D'ailleurs, je devrais probablement être auprès d'eux – si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Aucunement vexé, le jeune homme retourna à ses croquis tandis que Hermione s'éloignait, pensive.

Lord Snape s'était éclipsé pour satisfaire son goût de la peinture italienne ; Monsieur Christopher et sa jeune sœur contemplaient ce fameux _Gladiateur*_ au bras déchirant l'air qui suscitait encore tant de conjectures, et Miss Georgiana, les sourcils froncés, admirait le _Galate blessé*_ d'un air extraordinairement sérieux.

« Ne trouvez-vous pas que ses cheveux ressemblent à ceux de Méduse ? » questionna cette dernière lorsque la gouvernante arriva à sa hauteur.

« Vous avez un bon œil » admit Hermione avec un sourire, « néanmoins, ce ne sont pas des serpents comme pour les cheveux de la Gorgone. Savez-vous ce que Galate veut dire en grec ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Miss Georgiana lui offrit une moue embarrassée : « Mon frère le saurait sûrement, lui... » marmonna-t-elle, déconfite, en le cherchant des yeux – mais, à son grand dam, Christopher était à l'autre bout de la salle, la tête en arrière et les yeux hypnotisés par les riches dorures qui ornaient la voûte peinte.

Hermione reporta son attention sur la cadette et expliqua calmement : « Galate signifie Gaulois en grec, et comme vous le savez sûrement, les Gaulois enduisaient leurs cheveux de poix lors des batailles afin d'avoir l'air encore plus terrifiant. »

Miss Georgiana hocha vivement la tête : « Voilà pourquoi le sculpteur a choisi de le représenter ainsi », conclut-elle sobrement, « je suis vraiment bête de ne pas m'en être souvenu », ajouta-t-elle avec une étonnante sévérité pour une enfant de son âge.

« Ne vous jugez pas trop durement » la contra doucement Hermione en la guidant vers une autre œuvre.

L'attitude de l'enfant lui était étrangement familière et, plongée dans ses souvenirs, la jeune femme se remémora le jour où, alors âgée de dix ans, elle avait répliqué à sa tante qui la sermonnait pour lire à une heure aussi tardive _qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de lire avant de tout connaître_. Elle aimait à croire que ce n'était pas de l'orgueil mais une réelle candeur, doublée, déjà, d'une féroce volonté – aujourd'hui encore, sa propre naïveté la fit sourire.

La voix de Miss Catherine la tira soudain de ses pensées :

« Qui sont ces personnages, là ? » questionna-t-elle en pointant du doigt deux silhouettes en bas-relief qui émergeaient avec grâce de la panse du vase.  
La fillette, qui paraissait ridiculement petite à côté du gigantesque cratère en calice, était apparemment résolue à identifier toutes les figures qu'elle pouvait observer.

« C'est un satyre jouant de l'aulos* » répondit soudain une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se tendit brusquement, et quoique l'envie de se retourner lui brûla l'échine, elle s'obligea à rester immobile – Lord Snape était si proche qu'elle pouvait percevoir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, c'était troublant, c'était enivrant,_ et c'était définitivement inconvenant_.

« Si vous regardez attentivement, vous verrez qu'il est accompagné par une ménade jouant des crotales », ajouta-t-il, et Hermione, ne sachant pas exactement à qui il s'adressait, caressa l'hypothèse qu'il lui parlât _enfin_ – et cette idée lui vrilla les entrailles avec tant de vigueur qu'elle en conçut quelque inquiétude.

_« Miss Granger a sûrement dû vous parler de la mythologie grecque » _ajouta-t-il en français alors qu'il se décalait de quelques pas vers la gauche.

Immédiatement, la chaleur s'estompa et ses épaules tressaillirent : _à l'évidence, elle n'était pas moins invisible que la veill_e ; ainsi, avec un pas assuré qui dissimulait tant bien que mal le froid qui lui mordait le cœur, elle se dirigea au hasard vers une énième sculpture.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé tandis qu'elle observait sans voir les courbes sensuelles de l_'Hermaphrodite endormi*_, si bien que, lorsque Miss Catherine vint lui signaler l'heure du départ, Hermione prit brutalement conscience de la pose lascive qu'arborait le fils d'Aphrodite, et, alors que son regard croisait fugacement celui de Lord Snape, elle se sentit rosir comme une pivoine, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir un éventail derrière lequel se cacher.

Quand il lui sembla enfin que son teint avait repris une couleur normale, ils étaient au beau milieu du pont des Arts* – Lord Snape marchait en tête, et les enfants, autour d'elle, suivaient les vives enjambées de leur père sans l'ombre d'une protestation.

L'heure était sereine, et seul le bruit des sabots contre le pavé venait rompre le silence. Une trouée dans les nuages laissait entrevoir quelques rayons rougeoyants, baignant la pierre blonde d'un halo doré, et la Seine, placide, berçait les gabares qui glissaient sur son eau sombre.

Brusquement, alors qu'ils atteignaient la rive gauche l'esprit assoupi par l'air du soir, deux silhouettes familières se matérialisèrent sous leurs yeux.

Lord Malfoy et Lady Snape, visiblement en pleine conversation, avançaient d'un pas tranquille en admirant les superbes tours de la cathédrale Notre-Dame, et si l'aristocrate n'avait pas suivi des yeux le vol d'un corbeau, sans doute ne se serait-il jamais aperçu de leur présence.

Pendant une seconde hors du temps, tout le monde parut touché par le regard mortel de Méduse*; puis, tel un automate, Lord Snape vint offrir son bras à son épouse, ses yeux luisants de colère dardant profondément ceux d'Eleonora, pétris de crainte.

« Vous semblez aller mieux » constata-t-il lorsque le silence se fit insoutenable. « J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'être parti sans vous », ajouta-t-il mielleusement.

Eleonora ajusta ses gants, consciente que ses enfants – _grands dieux,_ _même la gouvernante !_ \- l'observaient.

« J'aurais détesté vous faire manquer une telle visite », répondit-elle d'une voix contrite. « Les céphalées m'ont incommodée tout l'après-midi, je n'aurais fait que vous retarder », insista-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

« Je vous avais dit que l'air vous ferez du bien » répliqua Lord Snape à voix basse, « mais je vois que Lord Malfoy a réussi à vous convaincre là où j'ai moi-même échoué », souffla-t-il avec humeur tandis que le comte de Pembroke, sans doute pour donner un peu d'intimité au couple, s'approchait de la jeune femme qui, jusque-là, s'était tenue en retrait.

« Me permettez-vous ? » demanda-t-il galamment en lui offrant son bras. La gouvernante l'accepta avec un sourire plein de gratitude – _au moins, elle n'était pas invisible pour tout le monde. _

« La mode parisienne semble être faite pour vous » la complimenta-t-il comme pour rompre le malaise qui étreignait l'atmosphère.

Hermione jeta un œil à sa robe vert céladon, celle-là même qu'elle avait acheté le lendemain de son arrivée, et répondit, un peu gênée :

« Vous êtes trop aimable. »

« Non, j'insiste » renchérit Lord Malfoy, « cette robe vous va à ravir. »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione rougit intensément, en dépit de toutes ses prières muettes pour que ses joues conservent une teinte raisonnable.

Jamais silence n'avait été aussi assourdissant et elle se prit à espérer, d'une manière trouble et inexplicable, que Lord et Lady Snape –_ que Lord Snape, _rectifia sa conscience – ait entendu la phrase de son ami (si toutefois ce qualificatif était toujours d'actualité, après l'étrange scène qui venait de se produire).

Cette fois-ci, au lieu d'être atterrée par ses propres pensées, Hermione accueillit cette idée avec un calme résigné ; elle ignorait comment cela était né, elle ignorait encore plus la façon dont cela se terminerait, mais une chose était à présent sûre : _elle désirait ardemment que Lord Snape la remarque. _

À côté d'elle, Lord Malfoy semblait également perdu dans ses pensées et le reste du trajet se déroula dans le plus grand silence. Quittant les quais, ils s'engagèrent dans une rue perpendiculaire, et alors que la luminosité déclinait rapidement et que l'église Saint-Sulpice sonnait six heures dans le lointain, ils arrivèrent devant l'immense porte cochère du boulevard Saint-Germain.  
C'est en silence, toujours, qu'ils traversèrent la large cour, et quand ils furent parvenus dans le vestibule où on les débarrassa de leurs effets personnels, Lady Snape s'empressa de prendre congé d'un bref signe de tête, les enfants se volatilisèrent, et Hermione, après avoir adressé un dernier regard interrogateur à Lord Snape, disparut subrepticement derrière une porte latérale.

« Il m'a semblé » entama Lord Malfoy avec nonchalance tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans le petit salon, « que tu n'es pas aussi indifférent à la petite gouvernante que ce que tu t'ingénies à faire paraître ».

Lord Snape roula des yeux, exaspéré, mais son ami poursuivit avec espièglerie :

« Ne va pas croire que je te blâme ! » s'exclama-t-il en servant deux verres de brandy – il avait de toute évidence pris ses aises. « Après tout, elle n'est pas laide, et son sourire a un petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui te transpercera le cœur si tu n'y prends pas garde. »

_Son sourire._ Lord Snape ferma les yeux brièvement – il regrettait parfois que son ami le connaisse si bien. _S'il savait à quel point son sourire pouvait être entêtant..._

Il sursauta face à ses propres pensées.

Le comte de Pembroke distillait habituellement dans son sillage un vent de légèreté, si bien qu'en sa présence, les choses semblaient perdre un peu de leur gravité – pourtant, aujourd'hui, rien n'avait jamais semblé plus pesant à Severus Snape.

« Miss Granger a sans doute un esprit plus vif que la plupart des congénères de son âge, mais ma considération à son égard s'arrête là », déclara-t-il, flegmatique. « Si tu espères que je m'éprenne de cette gamine pour pouvoir convoler librement avec Eleonora, tu fais fausse route. »

Lord Malfoy se rembrunit soudainement.

« Je croyais que nous étions tacitement d'accord, Severus » répliqua le comte de Pembroke, ennuyé. « Quoique j'ai pu éprouver pour Eleonora – que je puisse éprouver », rectifia-t-il, agacé par les sourcils haussés de son compagnon, « des sentiments que, clairement, tu ne partages pas, j'ai encore un certain sens de la loyauté – que les mauvaises langues diront bien caché, mais peu importe – qui m'interdit de déshonorer la femme d'un fidèle ami. »

Lord Snape lui jeta un regard surpris. Ils n'avaient abordé le sujet qu'à de rares reprises et toujours à mots couverts. Tant de franchise était bien trop déstabilisant.

« Je pensais d'ailleurs que mon prochain mariage t'avait rassuré sur ce point » ajouta-t-il, pensif.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré » contra Lord Snape, avec une pointe d'irritation. « Et je ne crois pas qu'un mariage soit une quelconque barrière pour _toi _! » s'exclama-t-il, acide.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un interminable regard, lourd de sous-entendus.

« Comprends-moi bien » reprit Lord Snape d'une voix lasse. « S'il ne s'agissait que de moi... » Il balaya l'air d'une main fataliste « vous seriez déjà loin », conclut-il sans aucune animosité. « Quoi que... » ajouta-t-il dans un vague rictus, « Eleonora n'est pas une femme à aller aux Indes, avec elle, tu aurais dû te contenter de la vieille Europe. »

Plongés dans leurs pensées, ils burent tous deux une longue gorgée de brandy, et le liquide ambré – _c'était presque la couleur des yeux de Miss Granger_ – réchauffa leur sang en même temps que l'atmosphère.

* * *

*La construction de la Cathédrale Notre-Dame, sur l'île de la Cité, s'étale sur plusieurs décennies puisque certaines parties remontent à 1163 tandis que les plus tardives datent de 1345, on a donc un mélange des styles, entre le gothique primitif et le gothique rayonnant. Elle est particulièrement célèbre pour ses deux rosaces, qui ornent les bras du transept et qui font chacune treize mètres de diamètre – parmi les plus grandes d'Europe.

*Le Palais des Arts est le nom donné, sous le Premier Empire, au « Museum central des Arts » qui a ouvert ses portes en 1793, après la Révolution Française. Il correspond à une petite surface de l'actuel musée du Louvre et, pour la première fois, présente au public les collections royales : celles-ci sont considérablement enrichies par Napoléon qui ramène en tribut de nombreuses œuvres étrangères. Avec l'exil 'définitif' de Napoléon en 1815 (après les Cent-Jours, donc) les nations étrangères récupèrent leurs biens et le musée est démantelé.

*Il s'agit du Vase dit « Borghèse », du nom de son illustre propriétaire, la famille Borghèse. Toutes les œuvres mentionnées par la suite sont également issues de cette collection, acquise par Napoléon en 1807. (Sa sœur, Pauline, ayant épousé le prince romain Camille Borghèse, l'empereur profite donc des ennuis financiers de son beau-frère pour s'emparer d'une partie de la collection familiale – vive l'esprit de famille – collection qui est alors considérée comme l'une des plus riches au monde.)  
Ce vase en marbre grec possède des dimensions impressionnantes : 1,72 m de hauteur et 1,35 m de diamètre. Bref, je vous invite vivement à jeter un œil aux œuvres via le net, d'autant plus qu'elles se trouvent très facilement.

*La statue de l'Arès (dit Borghèse pour les mêmes raisons que ci-dessus) mesure 2,11 m de hauteur.

*Battista di Jacopo, dit « Rosso Fiorentino » (littéralement 'le Roux de Florence' ce qu'on traduit généralement par 'le Maître roux') est un peintre italien de la Renaissance tardive (1494 – 1540). Vous avez probablement déjà vu, dans un calendrier ou autre, son _Ange musicien_ avec son luth, ses petites ailes rouges et ses cheveux bouclés.

*Polyclète est un sculpteur grec ayant vécu au Vè siècle avant J-C, durant la période « classique » de la Grèce antique. Il est effectivement connu pour avoir introduit le _contrapposto_, c'est-à-dire la distinction entre une jambe portant le poids du corps, et une jambe libre (ce qui induit un basculement du bassin = les statues semblent donc moins figées, leur posture imite la position naturelle.)

*Le Gladiateur 'Borghèse', a été découvert au début du XVIIè siècle au sud de Rome et a été baptisé à tort 'gladiateur' puisque les Grecs ne connaissaient pas les jeux du cirque. Le Louvre répertorie aujourd'hui l'œuvre sous le nom de « Guerrier combattant. »

*Le Galate blessé est une copie romaine d'une sculpture grecque datant de 200 avant J-C et commémorant la victoire du royaume de Pergame (= Asie mineure, aujourd'hui cela correspond à la Turquie) face aux Gaulois.

*L'aulos est un instrument typiquement grec, sorte de double flûte, et les crotales sont des petites percussions en métal. Le satyre et la ménade sont des personnages mythologiques caractérisés par leur frénésie sexuelle, ils forment le 'thiase' de Dionysos, autrement dit, son cortège. En Grèce, les figures de Dionysos, dieu de la vigne et de l'ivresse, sont très fréquentes sur les cratères en calice puisque ce sont des objets destinés... à la boisson.

*Hermaphrodite, fils d'Hermès et d'Aphrodite comme son nom l'indique, suscite l'amour passionné d'une naïade mais le jeune homme la rejette. Désespérée, la naïade supplie Hermès de l'unir pour toujours à son fils : Hermaphrodite et Salmacis ne forment alors plus qu'un seul être bisexué (drôle de papa.)  
Par extension, tous les êtres présentant aussi bien des caractères masculins que féminins seront dits 'Hermaphrodite'.  
Si vous demandez à Google une petite image de la statue, vous comprendrez pourquoi Hermione rosit comme une pivoine.

*Le pont des Arts, vous savez, celui qui croule sous les cadenas de tous les touristes venant se jurer un amour éternel à Paris? Entre 1801 et 1804, on construit sur l'emplacement actuel la première passerelle métallique de la capitale, passerelle qui est donc située à la hauteur de la cour carrée du Louvre, alors appelée 'Palais des Arts' (d'où son nom.)

*Il existe plusieurs versions du mythe de Méduse, une des trois sœurs Gorgone. Dans un premier cas, Méduse est une ravissante jeune fille violée par Poséidon dans le temple d'Athéna et la déesse, furieuse, décide de se venger. C'est là que le bât blesse : on pourrait penser qu'elle va taper sur les doigts de son oncle, mais non, à la place, elle change les cheveux de Méduse en serpents et donne à ses yeux le pouvoir de pétrifier et de tuer tous ceux dont elle croisera le regard. (En gros, la jeune fille est coupable de s'être fait violer – aussi triste que typique.)  
La seconde version, citée par Apollodore, présente au contraire Méduse comme une jeune fille vaniteuse, tellement fière de sa beauté et de sa chevelure qu'elle aurait osé se comparer à Athéna. Celle-ci, froissée, se venge et métamorphose alors les cheveux et le yeux de la jeune fille. Bref, là, c'est un peu plus logique, et surtout, moins machiste.

* * *

Bon, j'ai conscience qu'il y a une tartine au niveau des petites notes aujourd'hui - sans rancune?  
Je ne pouvais pas, déontologiquement, faire escale à Paris et au Louvre sans apporter quelques précisions (et encore, si des curieux s'amusent à consulter la base Atlas du musée, ils verront que chaque oeuvre citée pourrait faire l'objet d'une dissertation. Bref, j'ai, malgré tout, essayé de faire court.)

Maintenant, les choses croustillantes: qu'avez-vous pensé de la conversation entre Lord Malfoy et Lord Snape? De la visite au musée, et surtout, de la réaction de notre gouvernante face au silence invariable de Severus?  
Pour l'heure, il n'est pas encore question d'amour, mais le fait que Hermione reconnaisse son désir d'être remarquée par Lord Snape constitue déjà un grand pas en avant, non?

La semaine prochaine je serai en plein dans les partiels (ô désespoir! ô funeste perspective!) vous savez donc comment faire pour me redonner le sourire: j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Dans le chapitre quinze, on retrouvera Hermione et Severus partageant une même voiture, la Méditerranée pointera le bout de son nez et, dans la lumière du sud où les mains s'effleurent - je ne vous dirai pas lesquelles - on fera la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage qui aura une importance notable.

D'ici là, finissez bien l'année, ne mélangez pas l'alcool et le volant [c'est la minute prévention routière] et surtout, que 2015 vous apporte le succès dans tous vos projets!

à bientôt,

Ilda


	16. Chapitre XV

Bonjour à toutes!

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui m'ont adressé de sympathiques messages durant mon absence: j'ai normalement prévenu toutes les personnes ayant laissé une review au cours des deux derniers chapitres, mais pour les autres, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce long silence.

La bonne nouvelle, comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est que je suis sortie de l'hôpital en un seul morceau ; la mauvaise, en revanche, c'est que j'ai accumulé un retard proprement monstrueux, et que, n'ayant pas pu assister à tous mes partiels, j'ai gagné une charge supplémentaire de travail dont je me serais bien passée.  
Bien sûr, il est hors de question que cette histoire soit abandonnée, je vous l'ai promis: elle sera bel et bien finie un jour. Néanmoins, dans l'immédiat, **je dois me résoudre à publier tous les 15 jours**, sans quoi je ne réussirai jamais à résorber mon retard.

**Sevmooniadayra**, **poussinette**, **Nathea**, **Zeugma412**, **Prismiria**, **Piitchoun**, **blupou**, **Cocochon**, **Iris**, **Dame-heron**, **Guest**, **Lecteur**, **noumea, Aurelie Malfoy**, **Malta Til'Kenway ladymaelle**, **Idaline **et** Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31**, je vous remercie de tout cœur pour vos reviews, votre patience et votre compréhension. Je suis vraiment touchée d'avoir des lectrices aussi assidues.

Merci également à toutes celles qui ont récemment ajouté cette histoire en alerte et ou en favoris: bienvenue dans l'aventure!

Enfin, merci à **Lasiurys** qui est incontestablement la meilleure bêta que l'on puisse imaginer.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Hermione cilla furtivement des paupières, et, réprimant un bâillement ensommeillé, promena un œil hagard sur la cime nue des arbres qui ondulait paresseusement. Quelques pans de brume s'étaient accrochés aux flans des collines sombres, et la terre, gelée depuis plusieurs jours, s'était endimanchée d'une généreuse couche de givre matinal.

L'intérieur de la berline, entièrement damassé de ce tissu lourd et coûteux qui parvenait à rendre n'importe quelle pièce confortable, offrait une chaleur bienvenue, et l'épaule ainsi appuyée sur l'étoffe moelleuse, Hermione savoura cette odeur boisée qu'elle aimait tant : celle des prairies de son enfance et de la quiétude qui emplissait la forêt humide, les soirs d'automne.

Des arbres fantomatiques, son regard glissa sur la pâle figure de Miss Catherine : les cheveux soigneusement nattés, la fillette s'était pelotonnée dans un châle trop grand pour elle et avait étendu ses jambes sur toute la longueur de la banquette. À cette vision, la gouvernante songea brièvement à Becky et John qui, malgré leurs épaisses couvertures en laine mérinos, subissaient, jour après jour, la morsure du froid – ce serait un miracle s'ils arrivaient à destination sans la moindre engelure.

Pivotant légèrement la tête, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil la silhouette imposante de Lord Snape, son profil d'aigle se détachant sur le rideau de velours vert. Pendant un dixième de seconde, elle fut en proie à la plus grande des confusions –_ par tous les saints, que faisait-il ici ? – _puis, sortant brutalement de sa transe, elle se souvint.

Afin de prévenir les inévitables retards qu'engendraient les changements d'attelage, il avait été décidé qu'ils partiraient avant l'aube : une vieille tante de Lady Snape, résidant sur les bords de la Méditerranée, attendait leur venue pour la fin du mois, et s'il était déjà discourtois de faire patienter une dame, cela devenait excessivement impoli lorsque celle-ci atteignait un âge aussi vénérable.

Ainsi, voilà douze jours qu'ils avaient quitté Paris, douze jours qu'ils prenaient la route aux aurores, à l'heure encore indécise où l'obscurité se confond à la grisaille. Mais, pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage, les corps engourdis et les esprits ensommeillés avaient été témoins ce matin-même d'une scène aussi embarrassante qu'inattendue entre Lord et Lady Snape.

Hermione s'était souvent interrogée sur la nature de leurs conversations durant ces innombrables heures partagées dans la berline, mais, eu égard à leur caractère respectif, il apparaissait plus probable qu'un tête-à-tête éternellement silencieux soit _précisément_ la seule chose qu'ils puissent communément désirer.

Quelle n'avait donc pas été sa surprise lorsque Lady Snape, sans ambages ni justifications, avait exprimé haut et fort son souhait de voyager en compagnie de Miss Georgiana et de son frère aîné! Cette brusque exigence avait été suivie d'un effroyable silence de la part de Lord Snape, puis d'une multitude de regards interloqués lorsque celui-ci s'était dignement installé dans la berline réservée aux enfants.

Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'une tension inconfortable régnait en permanence entre les deux époux, mais jamais, _au grand jamais, _elle n'avait été si clairement palpable, ainsi dévoilée au vu et au su de tous.

Clignant des yeux, Hermione s'aperçut, rougissante, que son regard s'était perdu dans la chevelure de jais qui tombait librement sur les épaules de Lord Snape. Elle était indiciblement surprise qu'il puisse somnoler comme le commun des mortels ; _à quoi t'étais-tu attendue, petite sotte ?_ se réprimanda-t-elle, _bien sûr qu'il dort – c'est un être humain !_

Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à ôter de son imagination la vision d'un homme perpétuellement en alerte, un homme dont l'esprit acéré et les rictus sarcastiques seraient toujours prêts à surgir au détour d'une phrase venimeuse.  
Elle détourna brutalement le regard, craignant presque que, par une étrange magie, ses pensées intempestives puissent le réveiller et qu'il braque soudainement son regard d'ébène dans le sien.

Pendant quelques instants, elle s'efforça d'admirer le paysage et d'écouter le givre crisser sous les sabots : la berline s'enfonçait peu à peu dans la campagne figée sous son linceul de glace, et chaque virage, sur cette route isolée, surplombée par les premiers contreforts des Alpes, révélait un panorama fascinant – un panorama qui, hélas, ne réussit pas à lui faire oublier la présence de l'homme assis à ses côtés.  
La tentation grondait en elle, toujours plus forte, et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était inutile de lutter, elle détailla à nouveau, avec un soupir résigné, la figure anormalement paisible de Lord Snape.

_Il n'était pas beau_.

Ce fut la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit, et cette remarque s'accompagna d'un curieux sentiment, entre culpabilité et désarroi.

Avec ses cheveux trop longs, son nez trop saillant, ses lèvres trop minces et sa peau trop pâle, il n'était définitivement pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de charmant.  
Il n'avait ni les proportions harmonieuses de Lord Malfoy, ni cette gaieté qui irradiait des âmes simples et qui illuminait bien des visages ingrats.

_Il a des yeux singulièrement envoûtants_, concéda-t-elle en s'empourprant, _probablement devenaient-ils encore plus brillants lorsqu'il ...  
_Elle se rabroua mentalement. L'idée même que les yeux de Lord Snape puissent luire d'autre chose que de colère ou de mépris était des plus risibles – irritée, elle chassa violemment l'image fabriquée de toutes pièces d'un homme aux yeux consumés par la passion qui s'était incrustée sur ses rétines.

En son for intérieur, elle commençait à percevoir avec une acuité troublante les dangereux effets de cette proximité. Quoiqu'elle découvrait le monde avec la même ingénuité qu'une novice, elle était néanmoins suffisamment intelligente pour deviner les inextricables complications qui se profileraient à coup sûr si la folie lui prenait de s'engager sur ce chemin sans retour.  
_  
Tout reviendra normal en Italie, _se rassura-t-elle. _Il sera de nouveau le maître inaccessible et je serai la gouvernante ; ces étranges moments ne seront plus que de lointains souvenirs._

Des souvenirs, c'était cela. Avec un soupir apaisé, Hermione referma les yeux. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter._ Elle était encore assez sensée pour ne pas s'amouracher d'un homme du double de son âge, et pire, d'un aristocrate marié _– _n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

C'est une sensation inhabituelle qui la réveilla – quelques secondes, une dizaine de minutes ou une heure plus tard, elle n'aurait su le dire. Le ciel, d'un gris inconsistant, paraissait inchangé, et les branches dénudées, comme autant de bras tendus vers les cieux dans l'espoir d'une vaine miséricorde, ondoyaient inlassablement.

Reprenant doucement ses esprits, elle constata distraitement que sa joue ankylosée était appuyée contre quelque chose de solide et tiède. Quelque chose recouvert de velours noir.

Elle sursauta.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur, je... je me suis assoupie », bafouilla-t-elle, mortifiée.

De façon fort surprenante, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement mécontent. _Il n'a pas l'air non plus extatique_, contra perfidement sa petite voix.

« Heureux de voir que mes épaules vous sont d'une quelconque utilité » déclara Lord Snape pince-sans-rire, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur.  
Les yeux écarquillés, déstabilisée par ce qui s'apparentait à une tentative d'humour, elle le fixa sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Cessez de me regarder ainsi, Miss Granger » ajouta-t-il avec lassitude.

« Pardon, Monsieur » répondit-elle immédiatement, confuse.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles les images tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête, augmentant sa gêne, mais toutes ses pensées se pétrifièrent quand il déclara d'une voix caverneuse :

« J'ignore ce que vos grands yeux innocents peuvent voir, mais sachez-le : vous vous leurrez. »

Hermione se retourna si brutalement que sa nuque protesta et lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était en train de tenir une telle conversation – trois mois auparavant, les seuls hommes avec lesquels elle avait vaguement échangé se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main et se résumaient pour la plupart aux vieux donateurs de Chelsfield. Il lui semblait tout à fait invraisemblable qu'elle puisse parler de choses aussi personnelles avec un homme mais que ledit homme, en plus d'être son maître, soit réputé pour être aussi renfermé qu'irascible : cela tenait du prodige.

« Je ne crois pas, Monsieur » dit-elle sobrement.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit lentement : « Je vois un homme digne avec qui la vie s'est probablement montrée injuste... Un homme d'honneur qui... »

« _Suffit !_ » ordonna-t-il avec force, la faisant tressaillir. « Si vous pensez_ réellement _ne serait-ce qu'un mot parmi la ridicule flopée qui vient de sortir de votre bouche, alors vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. »

Hermione déglutit péniblement, et il lui sembla soudain que le froid étreignait tout son être.

« Pour votre gouverne » grinça-t-il entre ses dents, « sachez que la vie _est_ injuste », conclut-il, le regard obstinément tourné sur sa plus jeune fille qui remuait légèrement sur l'autre banquette.

Et comme s'il avait pressenti la réplique qui allait suivre, comme s'il avait deviné, à son inspiration décidée, la virulence avec laquelle _cette petite idiote_ allait combattre son pessimisme, il lui intima d'un ton dur :

« Taisez-vous, Miss Granger. »

* * *

Du haut de ses sept décennies et de ses trois veuvages, Mafalda Carlotta Guiseppina Rossetti représentait pour l'aristocratie bien-pensante le sommet de l'impertinence.  
Née à Gênes au temps où celle-ci était encore une République* et issue d'une obscure famille de la petite bourgeoisie (propriétaire d'une fabrique de jean* qui avait connu son heure de gloire quelques siècles auparavant mais qui s'était copieusement endettée par la suite), elle avait insolemment construit sa fortune au gré de ses mariages.

Si ses premières noces en 1762 avec un banquier juif originaire de Constantinople avaient fait scandale, la perte de sa fille, alors âgée de cinq ans, et de son mari, emportés par la phtisie, avait provisoirement attendri les cœurs ; mais, lorsqu'elle s'amouracha d'un officier russe, membre de la _ dvorianstvo* _après deux années de deuil, une pluie de critiques s'abattit sur elle au point qu'elle quitta les douces latitudes du royaume de Piémont-Sardaigne où elle s'était installée pour les intrigues de Moscou et de Saint-Pétersbourg.

Là-bas, elle s'y fit une réputation sulfureuse : non seulement, elle était favorable à l'abolition du sevrage – ses propos causèrent quelques émois lors de divers bals – mais en plus, le galant ne l'épousa qu'après des mois de concubinage, appâté par l'héritage de son défunt mari.

L'époux volage ayant contracté la syphilis, elle ne tarda pas à se retrouver veuve pour la deuxième fois, et c'est ainsi qu'à l'aube de ses trente-deux ans, elle revint dans sa ville natale où elle administra d'une main de fer – son argent était en jeu – la jeune entreprise de son frère, celui-là même qui deviendrait, vingt ans plus tard, un armateur reconnu et le grand-père maternel d'Eleonora.

Elle frôlait les quarante ans quand un troisième mariage avec un haut-fonctionnaire genevois lui donna le fils tant attendu ; ces années de tranquillité, qu'elle devrait longuement chérir par la suite, furent de courte durée : la Révolution Française éclata, et devant l'annexion imminente du duché de Savoie*, elle céda aux suppliques de son mari (les idéaux révolutionnaires n'étaient pourtant pas sans exalter son goût du changement) et la famille s'exila à Londres*.

C'est dans cette ville brumeuse qu'elle eut la douleur d'apprendre la mort de son fils, lieutenant de la Grande Armée*, suivi de près par son époux, de quinze ans son aîné. Mais la neurasthénie, pas plus que l'opium, ne seyait à son tempérament : ainsi, elle vendit sa demeure anglaise, emporta ses souvenirs, et vint s'installer sur les bords de la Méditerranée, là où se presserait bientôt toute l'aristocratie européenne.

Le comté de Nice* était assoupi dans la douce torpeur crépusculaire quand les deux berlines s'immobilisèrent devant le perron de la fastueuse villa. La mer n'était plus qu'un murmure tranquille, et tandis que quelques domestiques allumaient de grandes torchères, Lord et Lady Snape s'avancèrent pour saluer la signora Rossetti vêtue d'une extravagante robe de chambre moirée aux motifs orientaux.

La liberté de pensée de leur hôtesse – qui, contrairement au protocole, conduisit elle-même les invités à leur chambre respective – plut immédiatement à Hermione, et cette première impression se renforça le lendemain, lorsque, d'un pas décidé, « l'inimitable tante Mafalda » comme l'avait surnommée les enfants, s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle admirait le paysage depuis la terrasse ensoleillée.

« Miss Granger, c'est bien cela ? » entama-t-elle avec aplomb, le dos incomparablement droit et l'œil vif.

Hermione acquiesça poliment et se détourna à regret de ce bleu azur si éclatant, si saisissant, et si merveilleusement pur qu'elle peinait encore à croire qu'une chose aussi simple que le ciel puisse être aussi enchanteresse.

« Je vous ai observée depuis votre arrivée » reprit la douairière, « et il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes une excellente gouvernante. »

« Je vous remercie » répondit Hermione, légèrement décontenancée. « Je ne... »

« Je suis toujours délicieusement surprise par cette faculté que possède ma chère nièce, et qui consiste à s'entourer de gens qui lui sont infiniment supérieurs », coupa-t-elle avec un sourire affable.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer. Son jugement était flatteur, bien sûr, mais il lui semblait inouï qu'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam, aussi anticonformiste soit-elle, puisse s'exprimer avec une telle désinvolture.

« Oh, je suis lucide, vous savez », poursuivit la signora Rossetti avec légèreté en époussetant ses manches en satin bordées de fourrure d'hermine. « Si Eleonora n'était pas aussi certaine d'hériter de tous mes biens maintenant que mon pauvre Gabriel s'en est allé, je puis vous assurer qu'elle serait en train de ramper à mes pieds. Qu'un homme aussi pauvre que Lord Snape ait réussi à l'épouser demeure un mystère – car croyez-moi, elle n'a cure de son brillant esprit, seules les mondanités l'intéressent. »

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne put réprimer une violente quinte de toux, qu'elle tenta d'atténuer avec la paume gantée de sa main. « Pardonnez-moi, je... je pensais que Lady Snape vous était...chère », bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

Mafalda Rossetti balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main, aucunement incommodée. « Ma chère enfant, vous oubliez que l'hypocrisie est tout un art. Mais peu importe – en vérité, deux choses m'ont frappée en vous voyant et je ne puis les passer sous silence. »

La gouvernante lui adressa un sourire timide, intriguée.

« De même que Severus est malheureux comme une pierre ou que Eleonora est ridiculement conformiste » – elle eut un léger claquement de langue irritée – « il est évident que vous êtes d'une grande intelligence – inutile de jouer les fausses modestes, cela se lit dans vos yeux.»

Incertaine quant à ce qu'il aurait fallu répondre, Hermione demeura silencieuse quelques instants, embrassant du regard tout à la fois la mer étincelante, le jardin luxuriant et les crêtes mauves des montagnes.

Le paysage lui parut tout aussi irréel que cette conversation.

Ils avaient traversé des campagnes mornes et silencieuses où la végétation se résumait à quelques sapins esseulés au milieu des branches mortes : partout ailleurs en ce premier décembre, la nature était en deuil, et ici, tout n'était que profusion.  
Le jardin regorgeait d'orangers dont les fruits commençaient à mûrir, les agapanthes déployaient leurs ombelles blanches et violacées à côté des figuiers de barbarie, et quelques cactus d'une hauteur impressionnante tendaient leurs longues épines vers le ciel où tournoyaient bruyamment mouettes et goélands.

« Sachez que l'ambition n'est pas un crime et que vous pourriez être bien plus qu'une gouvernante, si vous le souhaitiez », continua-t-elle sans s'apercevoir du trouble de la jeune femme.

La voix de son interlocutrice ramena Hermione à la réalité ; elle se sentait confuse à l'idée que l'on puisse concevoir une si haute opinion de sa personne en moins de vingt-quatre heures, mais si elle avait pu prédire ce qui allait suivre, nul doute que son embarras aurait déjà atteint des sommets.

« L'autre sujet dont je voulais vous entretenir est un peu plus délicat et j'ose espérer que vous me pardonnerez ma franchise – après tout, je suis une vieille dame et il me faut songer sérieusement au salut de mon âme » ironisa-t-elle avec tant de mordant que ses soixante-treize ans, en dépit de ses cheveux blanchis et de son visage ridé, n'y paraissaient pas.

La jeune femme, les yeux plissés à cause du soleil, l'encouragea d'un signe de tête : « Je suis toute ouïe » déclara-t-elle posément – après les propos qui venaient d'être échangés, elle ne peinait à imaginer ce qui aurait pu la surprendre davantage.

« Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne » soupira Mafalda Rossetti avec un léger accent, « j'ai toujours cherché à mener ma vie exactement comme il me le plaisait, peu importe l'opinion publique ou les critiques assassines. » Elle réajusta d'un air rêveur une mèche blanche qui avait glissé sur sa tempe. « Pourtant, de toutes les convenances qui existent, il y en a une dont je n'ai jamais pu triompher : le mariage. »

Hermione la dévisagea avec incompréhension, une pointe d'inquiétude flottant dans ses yeux.

« Un mariage respectable est, hélas, le seul avenir de la femme ; et rien, pas même une folle passion, ne peut – _ne doit_ – vous en détourner. Ainsi, je vous conseillerais d'oublier très vite Lord Snape, même si, je vous le concède, vous avez un bien meilleur goût que ma pauvre nièce » – et devant l'air mortifié et les joues écarlates de la jeune femme, elle ajouta :

« Vos regards vous trahissent. »

* * *

Si Paris l'avait émerveillée, Nice l'avait définitivement conquise.

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les ruelles étroites et colorées de la vieille ville, Hermione songea combien il était surprenant qu'un homme aussi sombre que Severus Snape puisse supporter une telle exubérance de caractère, une telle débauche de couleurs et de sons. Entre deux arcades ou à l'ombre d'un clocher, on s'y apostrophait en italien – _n'était-ce pas la langue de la joie ? _– en provençal et en divers patois aux accents si pittoresques que la langue de Shakespeare, en comparaison, paraissait soudain bien fade.

La lumière était également à mille lieues de ce que l'Angleterre pouvait offrir : tendre à l'aube, avide et crue lorsque le soleil était au zénith, elle devenait chaude et maternelle dans les plus belles heures de l'après-midi, caressant les flots et illuminant les façades roses, jaunes, et orangées.

Au détour d'une venelle, la jeune femme déboucha brutalement sur le front de mer où s'alignaient de petites maisons de pêcheurs (endroit qui, quarante ans plus tard, serait élargi et mondialement connu comme la fameuse _Promenade des Anglais_) et alors qu'elle contemplait le ciel et la mer se confondre en un bleu étourdissant, il lui sembla que rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse.

Elle se dirigea à pas lents vers Lord Snape – Eleonora était restée prendre le thé dans la loggia avec sa _chère tante_ – et une fois n'est pas coutume, Hermione n'en conçut aucune appréhension. Elle se plaisait à croire qu'il avait oublié l'incident de la berline, et tandis qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas silencieusement, elle observa les enfants se pourchasser sur les galets et éviter les vagues avec habileté.

Avec un enthousiasme qu'elle leur avait rarement vu, tous trois s'élancèrent en tête sur le chemin des Ponchettes*, qui, surplombé d'un éperon rocheux, débouchait sur le port _Lympia, _réputé pour sa vue féerique.

Aveuglée par le soleil, elle peinait à les suivre sur ce chemin caillouteux où il était si facile de se fouler la cheville, quand soudain, une main sortie de nulle part se présenta devant elle. Lord Snape et son ombre démesurée se tenaient là, à quelques pas d'elle, et pendant une merveilleuse seconde, ses yeux chargés d'interrogations rencontrèrent son regard de braise.

Elle se saisit de sa main avec reconnaissance, et, au milieu des battements précipités de son cœur, goûta la douceur de cette paume tiède qui la fascinait depuis plusieurs semaines.  
Le léger contact, entre l'effleurement et la caresse, lui déclencha une multitude de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale, et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir si_ lui aussi _avait ressenti ce creux dans le ventre qui lui avait presque coupé la respiration.

Puis, avec une netteté effroyable, les paroles de cette femme sans âge qui avait fait face à bien des tempêtes lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire. Douloureuses et lancinantes.

_Je vous conseillerais d'oublier très vite Lord Snape. Je vous conseillerais d'oublier très vite Lord Snape. Je vous conseillerais d'oublier très vite Lord Snape._

L'instant d'après, Hermione avait lâché sa main et courait à se rompre le cou.

* * *

*Gênes a été une République maritime (thalassocratie) du XIè siècle à 1797, date à laquelle les Français, suite à la Révolution, en font une République ligurienne. En 1805, elle est annexée à l'empire par Napoléon, et il faudra attendre 1815 et le Congrès de Vienne pour qu'elle soit intégrée au royaume de Piémont-Sardaigne, se libérant ainsi du joug français. Pour la petite histoire, sa devise, latine à l'origine, donne: « [La] République qui ne reconnaît aucune supériorité. » (Oui, l'ego n'est pas un problème chez les Italiens!)

*Le « jean » est une toile de coton et de lin, de couleur bleue, qui dès le XVIè siècle, était très appréciée pour sa robustesse et son faible coût. Gênes, qui se disait « Jeane » ou « Jannes » en vieil anglais, était, à la Renaissance, une grande puissance maritime en relation avec tous les ports européens, et comme les tissus étaient désignés par leur lieu de provenance... vous comprenez d'où vient le nom de notre fameux blue-jeans!

*Dans l'Ancien Régime, la noblesse terrienne (celle qui possède donc des terres, et par extension, des serfs) se dit _dvorianstvo _en russe.

*Le duché de Savoie est annexé par la France de 1792 (Révolution) à 1815 (chute de Napoléon.) Il était bien plus grand que la Savoie actuelle puisqu'il comprenait la province de Genève.

*De nombreux aristocrates ont traversé la Manche pour fuir la guillotine : Londres était, durant la Révolution française, une destination de choix. Outre la sécurité qu'offrait la monarchie anglaise aux nostalgiques de l'Ancien Régime, les débuts de la révolution industrielle attiraient les capitaux de la riche bourgeoisie européenne.

*La Grande Armée est l'armée impériale de Napoléon Ier.

*Le comté de Nice a été provisoirement annexé par la France (création d'un nouveau département : les Alpes Maritimes) de 1792 à 1814, date à laquelle il revient dans le giron du roi de Sardaigne. (Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué?)  
Comme ce chapitre se déroule en décembre 1814 et que Mafalda semble être installée ici depuis quelques années, on devine qu'elle a connu successivement plusieurs régimes politiques.  
Pour mémo, Nice et les villes alentours ne deviendront définitivement françaises qu'en 1860, suite au référendum proposé par Napoléon III.

*Le chemin des Ponchettes, du niçois _pounchetta_ qui signifie « petite pointe » a été creusé dans la roche dès 1770 pour relier le port _Lympia_ au vieux Nice où se trouvait le bâtiment de la Marine (aujourd'hui le Cours Saleya). L'éperon rocheux qui le surplombe correspond à la colline dite « du château » (en raison de la présence d'un ancien fort militaire, détruit par Louis XIV au début du XVIIIè siècle.) Dans les années 1830, cette colline sera aménagée et agrémentée d'une grande cascade, si bien que, lorsque Napoléon III est venu visiter Nice après son annexion, il aurait déclaré : « C'est le plus beau des paysages qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, c'est admirable! ».  
Pour l'anecdote, le chemin des Ponchettes correspond aujourd'hui au quai « Rauba Capeu », ce qui signifie en niçois « vole chapeau » : c'est en effet le lieu le plus venté de la ville.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire, vous n'imaginez pas combien cela m'avait manqué!

Que pensez-vous des interactions entre Hermione et Severus? Et de la perspicace Mafalda? (Personnellement, c'est le genre de grand-mère un peu décalée que j'aurais adoré.) On recroisera ce personnage, qui, quoique secondaire, aura son importance à un moment donné. D'ailleurs, les paris sont ouverts quant au "rôle" qu'elle va jouer dans la vie de notre gouvernante.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on saura si oui ou non, Hermione s'est rompu le cou, on fera la connaissance de Giovanni Controni - cherchez bien, ce nom est déjà apparu - et l'on retrouvera l'inimitable Mafalda et son franc-parler, sauf que cette fois-ci, ce sera Severus qui en fera les frais.

Je trépigne déjà d'impatience à l'idée de vous lire!  
Bonne quinzaine à tous,

Ilda


	17. Chapitre XVI

Bonjour à toutes!

Oui, je sais, je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire mieux avec la journée que j'ai eue. Et puis, on est toujours mercredi alors tout va bien, non?

J'ai été immensément touchée de voir que cette histoire avait déjà atteint les 180 reviews: **Poussinette, Iris, Piitchoun, missolve 25, Zeugma412, blupou, Gahan, Idaline, Prismiria, Aurelie Malfoy, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Dame-heron, Malta Til'Kenway, Cocochon, ladymaelle, Nathea, Guest, Lecteur **et** chizuru30: MERCI A VOUS!  
**J'espère que j'aurai le plaisir de lire vos commentaires enthousiastes, vos questions et vos encouragements jusqu'à la fin.

Merci à **Lasiurys** pour ces précieux conseils et sa rapidité décoiffante.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, il lui sembla que son crâne était piétiné par une horde de chevaux sauvages.

Elle se sentait nauséeuse, le goût âcre du sang s'était répandu dans sa bouche – _peut-être s'était-elle mordue la langue en tombant ? _– et bien que ses souvenirs fussent encore enchevêtrés, elle commençait à percevoir de plus en plus nettement les cailloux qui lui entaillaient la joue.

Non loin de là, un homme cria quelque chose mais ses mots se perdirent vite dans le brouhaha ambiant – elle n'aurait su dire si cela faisait dix secondes ou dix minutes qu'elle était étendue ainsi le nez dans la poussière, mais de toute évidence, un petit attroupement avait dû se former. Abandonnant toute résistance, le cerveau atrophié, Hermione se laissa bercer par l'écho amorti des voix qui planaient au-dessus d'elle.

Une main écarta son fichu de laine et elle frissonna quand deux doigts se pressèrent contre sa jugulaire.

Elle entendit indistinctement quelques mots d'italien – l'homme s'adressait sûrement à la cantonade – puis il lui sembla discerner la voix profonde de Lord Snape, mais tout était si confus que cela n'était peut-être qu'une hallucination.

« Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » s'enquit en français une voix calme, étonnement apaisante.

Hermione ouvrit péniblement un œil et ne distingua rien d'autre que le sol d'une blancheur aveuglante – seize heures avaient sans doute déjà sonné, mais, pour ses tempes meurtries, le moindre éclat de lumière qui atteignait ses rétines résonnait comme un gong assourdissant.

Elle hocha la tête – du moins, elle en eut l'intention mais sa nuque lui était immensément douloureuse.

« È cosciente, tutto va bene ! » s'exclama l'homme à l'adresse des curieux qui se dispersèrent peu à peu.

« Il faudrait maintenant que vous vous retourniez doucement sur le dos » ajouta-t-il en offrant son poing comme appui.

Un mince filet de sang coulait depuis le haut de sa pommette jusqu'à son menton et une petite flaque vermeille s'était formée sur les cailloux.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin assise sur l'un des rocs qui bordaient l'étroit chemin, elle sentit une main délicate nettoyer ses diverses égratignures à l'aide d'un mouchoir imbibé de brandy, dont l'odeur caractéristique occultait presque celle des embruns. L'homme lui conseilla de garder le tissu humide appuyé contre sa pommette et quoique l'alcool lui picotât atrocement la peau, elle s'exécuta en silence.

Rassemblant ses forces, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit le visage encore juvénile de celui qui lui avait tendu une main secourable. Il avait des cheveux aussi bruns que bouclés et son teint hâlé contrastait agréablement avec ses yeux clairs, d'un vert tirant sur le gris.

Légèrement sur le côté, Lord Snape la toisait d'un air indéfinissable, si bien que nul n'aurait pu deviner l'empressement avec lequel il avait tenter de rattraper la jeune femme, et, après s'être assuré qu'on lui portait secours, de la promptitude avec laquelle il avait rebroussé chemin afin de mander un fiacre.

Constatant la soudaine absence de leur père et de leur gouvernante, les trois enfants étaient revenus sur leurs pas avec diligence et observaient à présent Hermione – son visage sale et sa robe légèrement abîmée – d'un air inquiet.

« Un fiacre nous attend près de la Marine : vous allez devoir marcher » déclara froidement Lord Snape en lui tendant une petite flasque en argent où étaient gravées en léger relief les armoires de la famille. « Cela devrait vous aider à reprendre vos esprits. »

Elle but une gorgée sans mot dire, et quoique les enfants, debout devant elle, lui barraient la vue, elle distingua en contrebas, paresseusement étendues, ces roches d'un beau rouge ferrique où venaient se briser les vagues dans la lumière déclinante.

_Une chance qu'elle n'ait fait que trébucher sur une de ces petites pierres traîtres qui se désolidarisent régulièrement de la paroi. Trois pas de plus sur la droite, et elle aurait tout aussi bien pu déraper et terminer sa course sur ces arêtes tranchantes._

« Vous sentez-vous mieux, Mademoiselle ? » demanda le jeune italien tandis que Lord Snape rangeait avec un frémissement d'impatience sa flasque dans la doublure de sa redingote.

Hermione eut un faible sourire. « Je peux être d'une telle maladresse, parfois. Je vous remercie pour votre assistance » dit-elle à mi-voix. Puis, observant d'un air gêné le mouchoir de coton qu'elle tenait toujours, elle ajouta : « J'ignore s'il est plus offensant de vous rendre un mouchoir tâché de sang ou de ne pas vous le rendre du tout ».

« Gardez-le » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé. « Si l'envie vous prend de trébucher à nouveau, je serai ici toute la semaine afin de peindre ce que la nature a de plus beau » dit-il en embrassant la mer d'un geste large.

Lord Snape eut une œillade agacée à l'entente de cette phrase ridiculement sirupeuse ou affreusement séductrice, mais son irritation augmenta significativement lorsque le jeune homme enchaîna avec aplomb :

« Je vois que Lord Snape n'a pas l'intention de nous présenter, ainsi, puis-je vous demander votre nom ? »

« Vous vous connaissez ?» s'exclama Hermione, surprise, oubliant presque à qui elle s'adressait.

Rien, dans leur attitude, ne démontrait d'une éventuelle accointance, et si ce n'était l'étrange aisance avec laquelle le jeune homme s'exprimait devant Lord Snape – aisance qui pouvait tout aussi bien n'être que désinvolture – Hermione aurait pu jurer que les deux hommes n'avaient l'un pour l'autre qu'un respect protocolaire.

« Miss Granger est notre gouvernante » déclara brutalement Lord Snape. « Miss Granger » reprit-il d'un ton ennuyé sans même regarder la jeune femme, « vous venez de faire la connaissance de Giovanni Controni qui est, comme vous pouvez le constater, la parfaite incarnation de la société riche et oisive d'aujourd'hui ».

Hermione eut un sourire embarrassé. « Je présume que vous vous êtes rencontrés en Toscane ? » interrogea-t-elle pour meubler la conversation.

« Bonne déduction », murmura Lord Snape du bout des lèvres.

« Mes parents reçoivent régulièrement Lord et Lady Snape lorsqu'ils séjournent à _Lucca _». ajouta l'héritier Controni, visiblement peu atteint par la remarque narquoise de son aîné.

Un bruyant éternuement de Miss Catherine offrit ensuite le prétexte idéal pour prendre congé, et alors qu'ils se séparaient sans plus tarder et que le soleil, de plus en plus bas, jouait avec la chevelure défaite de la jeune femme d'où émergeait des reflets fauves et cuivrés, une même pensée traversa soudainement les deux hommes :

_Quelle étrange beauté_.

* * *

À en juger par le cliquetis des couverts qui s'estompait progressivement et les allers et venues des deux valets de pied qui débarrassaient avec dextérité les nombreux plats en laiton, le dîner touchait incontestablement à sa fin.

Hermione, qui n'avait fait que picorer lors du service des domestiques, passa silencieusement devant l'une des portes entrouvertes du grand salon – l'usage de la salle à manger était bien trop conventionnel au goût de la maîtresse de maison – et bifurqua dans un corridor, à peine éclairé par deux candélabres, en espérant trouver un lieu déserté où, avec son habituelle rigueur, elle pourrait examiner ses pensées en toute quiétude.

_Quelque chose avait changé. _Lentement. Subrepticement. Indiciblement. Quelque chose, tout au fond de son être, lui semblait différent, et force était de constater qu'elle peinait à mettre le doigt sur cette sensation étrange qui s'était muée en un sourd murmure. Sans erreur possible, l'Hermione qui, le matin-même, s'était levée l'esprit enthousiaste et le cœur allègre, avait disparu.

Les paroles de Mafalda l'avaient ébranlée, bien sûr, mais pas autant que l'insoutenable silence de Lord Snape, qui, dans le fiacre, s'était contenté de la fixer d'un œil plissé, d'un œil rétréci par le mécontentement et la sévérité au point qu'elle avait amèrement regretté de ne pas être rentrée à pied.

_Elle s'était vue, dans ses prunelles sombres_ ; elle s'était vue chuter dans son estime, elle avait lu dans ses yeux sa propre stupidité, et quoiqu'ils étaient revenus à la villa depuis plusieurs heures déjà, _son_ regard la hantait toujours.

Comme si le destin ne la tourmentait pas assez, une voix familière persifla brusquement derrière elle :

« Je ne parviens toujours pas à décider si vous êtes une idiote ou une écervelée. »

Hermione eut un léger temps d'arrêt avant de se retourner – ses pas l'avaient menée plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et elle se retrouvait à présent près du vestibule.

« Peut-on savoir quelle mouche vous a piquée ? » demanda Lord Snape, avant d'enchaîner : « Avec vos enfantillages, vous auriez pu vous tuer ! »

Sa voix d'ordinaire si maîtrisée laissait filtrer toute son exaspération, mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune femme en la fixant d'un regard pénétrant, Hermione sut instinctivement qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus,_ quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un soupçon d'effroi_.

Cette constatation fut suivie d'une exquise vague de chaleur et celle-ci s'intensifia à l'entente de la voix vibrante de Lord Snape :

« Laissez-moi reposer ma question : êtes-vous suicidaire, Miss Granger ? » s'enquit-il crûment.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et parut hésiter quelques instants avant de répondre laconiquement :

« J'ai simplement eu envie de courir. Toutes ces heures assises dans la berline... »

Si Hermione était bien décidée à ne rien laisser paraître, Lord Snape semblait tout aussi résolu à obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Miss Granger, je vous savais incroyablement irritante, mais j'ignorais que vous puissiez être aussi insultante », déclara-t-il sèchement.

Voyant une femme de chambre traverser le vestibule en les dévisageant d'un œil curieux, il lui agrippa le poignet et la tira dans un pièce adjacente.

C'était un petit salon dans les tons vert amande, avec tout ce qu'il y a de plus raffiné et de délicieusement provoquant. Une baigneuse d'Ingres* à la chair outrageusement laiteuse était suspendue au-dessus d'un audacieux guéridon signé Lannuier*; et à l'acajou et au bois de rose se mêlaient le scintillement des chandeliers dorés et la délicatesse de la porcelaine de Sèvres.

Laissant la porte se fermer dans un son mat, Lord Snape se dirigea à vives enjambées vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, englouti dans l'obscurité.

« Me croyez-vous vraiment assez sot pour croire votre misérable explication ? » l'interrogea-t-il durement, en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Non, Monsieur » murmura-t-elle pitoyablement en baissant les yeux.

Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait percevoir chaque infime mouvement de ses lèvres : elles bougeaient peu lorsqu'il parlait, mais la légère plissure de ses commissures ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi palpable et aussi sensuelle.

« J'attends toujours une explication satisfaisante » insista-t-il en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

La gorge nouée, Hermione réalisa à quel point il était grand. Fermant les yeux comme pour se donner plus de courage, elle laissa échapper à voix basse :

« J'étais troublée. »

« Troublée ? » répéta-t-il après un court silence. « Et quand vous êtes troublée, vous vous mettez à courir comme si le diable était à vos trousses ? »

Hermione grimaça. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait parfaitement saisi ce que _troublée_ signifiait et qu'il se délectait grandement de pouvoir ainsi la pousser jusque dans ses derniers retranchements.

« Je crois vous avoir donné une réponse satisfaisante, Monsieur » répondit-elle fermement, refusant de se laisser prendre à son manège.

« Alors laissez-moi vous détromper » dit-il tranquillement. Sa voix s'était faite plus rauque. _Plus envoûtante_. « _La seule chose_ qui vous était demandée était de veiller sur mes enfants et de regarder où vous mettiez vos pieds » insinua Lord Snape d'un ton doucereux sans prêter garde au trouble de la gouvernante.

Il arpentait le salon, les mains dans le dos et la veine temporale palpitante.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de troublant là-dedans ? » rugit-il soudain en la clouant du regard. « Êtes-vous donc... »

« _Vous_ me troubliez ! » coupa brutalement Hermione avec véhémence. « _Vous_ m'avez donné votre main » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton presque accusateur, « et même si je sais pertinemment que cela n'était que pure galanterie de votre part, ce que j'ai éprouvé en la tenant était sans aucun doute la plus belle et la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver ! » conclut-elle, le souffle court.

Il la dévisagea d'un œil sincèrement surpris et avant qu'il ne se répande en commentaires acerbes, elle ajouta :

« Libre à vous de me renvoyer à présent. »

Son ton était étonnement assuré pour une jeune femme qui venait de livrer en pâture ses ressentis les plus intimes si la même scène avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant, nul doute qu'elle se serait confondue en excuses et n'aurait cessé de trembler à l'idée d'être congédiée, effondrée d'avoir ainsi osé hausser le ton envers Lord Snape.

Elle mesura alors le changement qui s'était opéré en elle : là où elle aurait dû se sentir faible, menacée, et peut-être même honteuse, elle se découvrait au contraire une témérité inattendue. Le plus extraordinaire n'était pas l'affection inconvenante et totalement inexplicable qu'elle nourrissait pour Lord Snape, mais le fait qu'elle refusât d'en rougir.

Une petite toux se fit entendre et Hermione aussi bien que Severus se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Mafalda Rossetti se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et, à en juger par son air vivement intéressé, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle était là depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Quoique j'apprécie énormément le théâtre, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir demandé que l'on joue un vaudeville dans mon salon », déclara-t-elle avec légèreté. « Oh, et je suis navrée, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de frapper aux portes dans ma propre maison. » ajouta-t-elle en passant près d'eux.

Elle approcha un fauteuil Louis XVI de l'âtre crépitant et s'y assit avec naturel, puis, comme si elle se souvenait soudain des deux intrus qui la fixaient avec incompréhension, elle se retourna vers eux et dit aimablement :

« Miss Granger, Dieu merci, vous êtes toujours parmi nous mais je crois néanmoins que votre vilaine chute nécessite le plus grand repos. Il se fait tard, vous devriez monter vous allonger. »

Les joues enflammées, Hermione prit congé d'une brève révérence, et alors que Lord Snape paraissait sur le point de lui emboîter le pas, la voix de leur hôtesse retentit à nouveau :

« Severus, un mot s'il vous plaît. »

* * *

« Il y a des affections qui offensent et d'autres qui flattent », commenta pensivement la signora Rossetti en guettant la moindre réaction de son neveu par alliance.

Lui faisant signe de prendre place dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, elle ajouta :

« J'ose espérer que avez assez de bon sens pour savoir dans quelle catégorie faire figurer Miss Granger... »

Et alors que Severus Snape allait répliquait avec sa verve habituelle _qu'il n'était aucunement question d'affection lorsque l'on parlait de Miss Granger_, son interlocutrice le coupa d'un air malicieux :

« Ne vous fatiguez pas – je ne dirai rien à Eleonora. » Et après un bref instant, elle murmura : « J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, car croyez-moi, Miss Granger fait partie de cette espèce rare et dangereuse qui n'aime qu'une seule fois. »

« Mafalda, ne me dites pas que vous croyez les sottises que vous avez entendues ! » s'exclama Lord Snape en jaillissant de son siège.

Il vint s'accouder au manteau de cheminée et soupira : « Il ne vous viendrait jamais à l'esprit de prendre au sérieux les divagations d'une nonne sur l'amour : faites-donc de même avec Miss Granger, cette gamine aurait eu sa place dans un couvent. »

« Severus, je croyais vous avoir dit qu'il était inutile de démentir », insista-t-elle avant de marteler : « vous et moi savons pertinemment qu'il en va d'une toute autre manière. »

Lord Snape se mura dans un silence irrité et contempla les braises avec une solide rancœur.

« Est-ce vraiment parce que les procédures parlementaires sont longues et coûteuses que vous deux ne divorcez pas ? » reprit-elle finalement, abandonnant momentanément un sujet épineux pour un autre encore plus brûlant.

La surprise se lut furtivement sur les traits de l'homme.

« Oh, je n'invente rien – c'est Eleonora qui m'a servi cette merveilleuse excuse cet après-midi, qui, vous en conviendrait, est parfaitement risible. Et comme j'ai peine à croire par ailleurs que c'est par pure loyauté que vous vous êtes infligé dix-sept ans de souffrance mutuelle... »

« Je vous suis gré de la haute opinion que vous avez de moi » ironisa Sir Severus en relevant brusquement la tête.

« Cessez vos complaintes, mon ami », le rabroua Mafalda en pianotant distraitement sur les accotoirs de chêne. « J'ai toujours dit à Eleonora que vous épouser a été la chose la plus intelligente qu'elle n'ait jamais faite – et vous le savez. Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas eu plus d'influence sur elle. »

« Je l'ai épousée pour son argent » contra Lord Snape sombrement.

« Qui donc n'agit pas ainsi ? » questionna-t-elle en examinant avec intérêt les rubans de dentelle qui ceignaient ses poignets. « Elle-même n'aspirait qu'à porter un titre. »

Elle marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre : « Je ne vous imaginais pas être un homme enclin à la culpabilité, mais si c'est effectivement cela qui vous retient, alors je ne peux plus rien pour vous », conclut-elle, l'air étrangement affecté. « Après tout, je suis sûre que ce Lord Malfoy dont parle Eleonora avec tant d'adoration se ferait un plaisir de vous faciliter la tâche. »

Lord Snape la dévisagea avec tant de stupéfaction qu'elle précisa :

« Oh non, je ne crois pas que ma nièce entretienne_ réellement _une quelconque liaison avec ce Monsieur Malfoy, elle en parle avec la passion d'un cœur inassouvi – sauf votre respect bien sûr. »

Son interlocuteur hocha lentement la tête.

« Qu'insinuez-vous, Mafalda ? Pensiez-vous que je puisse échafauder une telle... »

Elle balaya son inquiétude d'une main nonchalante.

« Mon cher, je dis simplement qu'une habile mise en scène pourrait vous délivrer tous deux des liens qui vous entravent... »

« J'ai assurément beaucoup de défauts » coupa-t-il avec froideur « mais je ne suis pas assez grossier pour ruiner délibérément la vie et la réputation de la femme à qui je dois ma fortune », murmura Severus Snape entre ses dents, en songeant pour une raison obscure à la chevelure défaite de Miss Granger, radieuse dans la lumière du couchant.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit » chantonna la signora Rossetti en contemplant l'éclat de son rubis cabochon à la lueur du feu, « vous faites preuve en vérité d'une imbécile loyauté qui force l'admiration ».

« Je sais fort bien que vous ne goûtez que très peu l'esprit d'Eleonora, » répondit lentement Lord Snape « et je ne vous ferai pas l'injure de convoquer les liens du sang – les liens les plus dérisoires qui soient – pour vous faire changer d'avis » – il eut une inspiration résignée – « reconnaissez néanmoins qu'aucune femme, et Eleonora moins que toute autre, ne mérite de traverser l'humiliation et les affres d'un divorce* ».

* * *

*_La Baigneuse à mi-corps _est une toile de Jean-Auguste-Dominique Ingres peinte en 1807. On y voit une femme nue jusqu'à la taille, présentée de trois-quarts de dos et coiffée d'un turban. Le visage, quant à lui, est vu de profil. L'oeuvre, un des premiers nus du peintre, est assez audacieuse car si la nudité fait partie des normes de la peinture néo-classique, c'est-à-dire d'une peinture qui privilégie des scènes de l'Antiquité, il ne s'agit pas ici d'un sujet historique mais bel et bien d'une scène quotidienne.

*Charles-Honoré Lannuier (1779 – 1819) ébéniste français exilé aux Etats-Unis dès 1803. Ses meubles sont représentatifs du style Empire et du style néo-classique.

*En Angleterre, le divorce n'était possible que pour les plus fortunés en raison du coût exorbitant des procédures (et pots-de-vin). Contrairement à la France qui n'adopte une loi sur le divorce qu'en 1792 (et vite abrogée en 1816, elle sera seulement rétablie en 1884!) l'Angleterre autorisait dès l'Ancien Régime la séparation de corps. Pour cela, il fallait saisir les tribunaux ecclésiastiques et prouver l'adultère (de la femme) ou des faits de cruauté portant atteinte à la vie (de l'homme ou de la femme.) Le remariage était bien entendu prohibé. (A noter que seul l'époux pouvait demander le divorce, et ce jusqu'en 1857.)  
J'insiste sur le fait qu'il n'y a aucune séparation de biens : les droits de la femme mariée sont aussi insignifiants que ceux de la femme mineure : sa dot et ses éventuelles propriétés passent de la main du père à celle du mari ; en cas de séparation, elle ne possède plus rien puisque tout est au nom de son époux. La garde des enfants est ainsi automatiquement confiée au père, et ce n'est qu'en 1839 où, grâce à la _Custody of Infant Act,_ la mère, si elle n'a pas commis d'adultère, peut réclamer la garde de ses enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient sept ans.

À partir de 1690, le divorce ne devient possible que par voie de requête au Parlement, ce qui est extrêmement long et coûteux, si bien que dans les classes populaires se développe une pratique assez sordide : la vente d'épouse. (Plusieurs témoignages laissent néanmoins penser que la femme, dans certains cas, était désireuse d'être vendue puisque ce procédé constituait sa seule possibilité de changement).  
Avec le_ Matrimonial Causes Act_ (1857) les divorces sont simplifiés et moins onéreux. La femme peut désormais demander le divorce, à condition qu'elle puisse prouver que l'adultère de son conjoint est doublé d'un acte de bigamie, de cruauté, d'inceste ou de désertion. (Tandis que l'homme doit simplement prouver que sa femme est adultère, vive la parité !)

Une autre alternative était la séparation privée, autrement dit un accord négocié entre les deux époux et consigné par un _conveyancer _(grosso modo, l'équivalent de notre notaire). Ce n'est pas un divorce, donc il n'y a pas besoin de prouver l'adultère. Néanmoins, rien n'est officialisé et aucun remariage n'est possible.  
Dans les cas d'abandon du domicile conjugal (avec ou sans amant), la femme était définitivement chassée de la maison et il était fréquent que l'homme s'installe par la suite avec une concubine. Néanmoins, cette séparation ne constitue pas un divorce, car seul le Parlement peut établir et ratifier un divorce. C'était donc une pratique assez courante dans la classe moyenne, sorte d'intermédiaire entre le divorce onéreux et la vente d'épouse avilissante.  
Enfin, il ne faut pas oublier que le divorce est globalement assez rare et toujours très mal vu. Les remariages sont donc le plus souvent le fruit d'un veuvage : d'une part, le taux de mortalité est assez élevé (beaucoup de femmes meurent en couches) et d'autre part, on constate régulièrement une grande différence d'âge entre les deux époux si bien qu'un certain nombre de femmes deviennent veuves avant la quarantaine.

* * *

J'espère que ma longue note sur le divorce est claire, car en toute honnêteté, le droit n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection. (D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un a des informations complémentaires à m'apporter ou veut contester quelque chose, qu'il ne s'en prive surtout pas!)

J'attends impatiemment vos remarques sur ce premier aveu, encore voilé, de notre courageuse Hermione: je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, car je craignais que cela arrive trop tôt. Mais bon, pour un seizième chapitre, on ne peut pas dire que c'est précipité, d'autant plus que cela reste assez pudique - enfin je crois.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la conversation (révélatrice, non?) entre Severus et Mafalda? Sachez que j'ai également hâte de lire vos hypothèses les plus folles sur le rôle de ce Giovanni Controni!

Je vous souhaite une excellente quinzaine, merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité.

Ilda


	18. Chapitre XVII

Bonjour à toutes!

Oui oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, je suis toujours vivante (quoique) et vous avez parfaitement le droit de me détester après ce long silence inexpliqué. Mea culpa. Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que vos commentaires et vos compliments sont toujours un pur régal, même si, j'en ai conscience, ma mise à jour tardive est une bien piètre façon de vous remercier.  
J'ai eu une mauvaise grippe, comme beaucoup cette année ; comme vous, j'ai une vie avec des problèmes de famille, de logement, d'emploi du temps, mais surtout, je galère, je rame, je patauge, je me noie, je coule - choisissez la métaphore qui vous plaît - car j'ai un mémoire sur le dos qui n'avance pas d'un pouce, ni d'un cheveu, pas même d'un chouïa (croyez-moi, c'est nettement moins amusant et gratifiant à écrire que cette histoire), et plus encore, j'ai un directeur de mémoire pas franchement sympathique (quel euphémisme!) qui me met une pression de dingue. Voilà, maintenant que vous savez tout de ma petite vie palpitante, j'implore votre pardon et votre compréhension. Encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolée.

**Cocochon**, **Sevmooniadayra**, **poussinette**, **WFdarkness**, **Gahan**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **blupou**, **Prismiria**, **Zeugma412**, **Nathea,** **misslove25**, **chizuru300**, **Guest**, **shukrat**, **Dame-heron**, et **Glouglou**, vous êtes fantastiques, merci mille fois! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si cela n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'adresser vos réclamations. Enfin, n'oublions pas l'efficacité redoutable et le travail impeccable de **Lasiurys** qui se charge toujours de la relecture et des corrections.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Genova, le 12 décembre 1814_

_Je suis d'une humeur si mélancolique ce soir qu'il serait vain de m'évertuer plus longtemps à poursuivre ma lecture. J'ai pourtant emprunté, ou plutôt, la grande-tante de Lady Snape a insisté pour me prêter un roman de Jane Austen paru tout juste l'an dernier*, mais hélas, chaque mot me ramène constamment à mes propres pensées si bien que les souvenirs m'ont envahie à peine l'incipit dépassé._

_Tant de choses se sont produites depuis un mois que je crains que mon récit ne soit quelque peu confus – en outre, il est bien connu que l'amour brouille les esprits, et Dieu m'en est témoin, je mentirais si je disais être indifférente._

_Nous avons quitté hier matin le comté de Nice après avoir fait nos adieux à la signora Rossetti – une femme incroyablement audacieuse à qui, me semble-t-il, j'ai fait forte impression, car peu avant le départ, elle m'a fait venir dans son boudoir et m'a solennellement affirmé que je pourrais compter sur sa bienveillance en toutes circonstances. _

_Je suppose que son attitude n'est pas étrangère aux bribes d'aveu qu'elle a pu malencontreusement saisir et à l'inquiétude qu'elle en conçoit depuis. Néanmoins, quand bien même il ferait partie de ces hommes qui aiment à s'entourer de femmes aux mœurs légères, j'espère qu'elle ne me croirait pas assez sotte pour sacrifier mon honneur et ma dignité sur l'autel de la vanité.  
_

_S'il ne s'agissait que de moi, sans doute n'aurais-je jamais avoué le trouble qui m'habite en sa présence, mais il s'est montré si insistant que, durant une fraction de seconde, j'ai osé dévoiler mes pensées les plus intimes. (À sa décharge, il faut dire que courir sur ce chemin étroit et inégal est assurément la chose la plus idiote que l'on puisse faire – probablement aurais-je posé tout autant de questions si j'avais été témoin d'une telle inconscience.)_

_Sans doute l'intervention de Mafalda m'a-t-elle épargné une cuisante et douloureuse remarque, mais je ne peux m'empêcher, certains soirs où la solitude se fait plus forte, de laisser libre cours à mon imagination et de réécrire cette scène à ma guise une scène où Lord Snape – Dieu qu'il me brûle d'écrire son prénom ! Et pourtant, même sur ce petit bout de papier, cela me paraît atrocement inconvenant – ne me fustigerait point, ne rirait point de moi, mais s'approcherait au contraire avec toute la noblesse et la grandeur d'âme dont il peut parfois faire preuve._

_En vérité, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole de toute la semaine et depuis que nous avons repris la route, il voyage systématiquement avec son épouse, si bien que tout semble presque être revenu à la normale. Bien sûr, je m'étonne chaque matin de n'avoir toujours pas été convoquée ou congédiée, mais il semblerait que Lord Snape ait décidé d'oublier cet incident puisque onze jours se sont écoulés depuis cette conversation des plus inconfortables, et jamais il n'y a fait allusion._

_(Ceci étant, quand nos yeux se croisent, même de la manière la plus furtive et involontaire qui soit, son regard, habituellement si incisif, s'adoucit jusqu'à m'envelopper avec tant de chaleur que je ne peux qu'en rougir. Seigneur ! Je savais que l'amour donnait à voir bien des chimères, j'ignorais cependant que cela puisse être aussi préoccupant.)_

_Quant à Lady Snape, il m'a semblé plusieurs fois déceler un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux bleus : pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, je l'ai vue se promener dans les jardins en compagnie de la signora Rossetti, et, avec sa tête inclinée et son air pâle, on l'aurait crue tout droit sortie de ces gravures mélancoliques de la Renaissance. J'ignore si cela a un lien avec les rumeurs concernant le mariage soi-disant imminent de Lord Malfoy et Mademoiselle de Fontdouce, mais de toute évidence, elle n'a guère l'air heureuse. Cela ne l'empêche pas de nous traiter avec son arrogance coutumière mais, sans que je puisse l'expliquer, elle m'inspire ces temps-ci une curieuse pitié.  
_

_Parmi les autres événements marquants de ces derniers jours, je dois également mentionner la rencontre étonnante que j'ai faite avec un certain Giovanni Controni, suite à ma déplorable chute sur le chemin des Ponchettes. Il m'a aimablement aidée à me relever et, en dépit des insinuations peu flatteuses de Lord Snape, il s'est montré tout à fait charmant – je dirais même charmeur._

_J'ai ouïe dire qu'il appartenait à une ancienne famille de marchands de soie, anoblie au XVIIe siècle, mais son nom m'a surtout rappelé cette triste histoire qui m'avait tant marquée lors de mes premières semaines au service des Snape : celle d'un jeune homme dont l'amour sans issue pour une comédienne l'aurait conduit à se brûler la cervelle. Je n'en ai pas la certitude, mais j'ai l'intuition qu'il s'agit-là bel et bien de son frère. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je présume que nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de nous revoir car il semblerait que la famille Controni réside également dans la province de Lucca.  
Si mon cœur n'était pas déjà ravi par un autre (faut-il être vraiment infortunée pour s'attacher ainsi à un homme austère dont les manières ne sont pas des plus cordiales !), sans doute pourrais-je dire que la perspective d'une prochaine rencontre me serait fort agréable, car, en toute sincérité, Giovanni Controni m'a semblé être aussi galant que cultivé._

_Ce voyage, d'ailleurs, devrait bientôt toucher à son terme : moins d'une centaine de miles nous sépare encore de Lucca de sorte que, si le ciel est clément et que nous partons à l'aube, nous pourrons alors avoir bon espoir d'arriver demain à l'heure des vêpres. Je garderai bien sûr un excellent souvenir de ce périple, riche d'enseignements, mais je dois avouer également que mes reins fourbus se languissent d'un bon lit. _

_(Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'espère surtout que le travail saura me faire oublier mes récents égarements, d'autant plus que les enfants sont réellement attachants – même Miss Catherine s'est un peu assagie – et j'ose croire que la sympathie que j'ai à leur égard est réciproque.)_

_Grands dieux, pour une âme mélancolique, je me suis montrée plutôt prolixe : la lune blafarde est déjà haute dans le ciel et minuit doit sans doute avoir déjà sonné. Aurais-je été moins égoïste que j'aurais mis ce temps à profit pour écrire à ma tante, plutôt que de m'épancher ainsi sans aucune pudeur, mais ma volonté est, hélas, bien capricieuse. _

_(J'en viens à prier le Ciel pour que personne ne trouve un jour ce journal ! Quant à ma tante, un silence prolongé serait des plus désagréables, je lui écrirai dès que nous serons parvenus en Toscane – j'en fais la promesse.)_

_Je devrais à présent me coucher sans plus tarder, mais je suis un peu inquiète de ne toujours pas avoir entendu la calèche de Lord et Lady Snape revenir. Ils étaient invités à une réception donnée par le marquis de Groppoli pour célébrer la récente indépendance de la république génoise*, et quoique nous soyons logés à quelques rues de là, dans un de ces fastueux « palazzi dei Rolli »* dont Genova s'enorgueillit, certaines ruelles fort étroites peuvent vite devenir de véritables coupe-gorges une fois la nuit tombée._

* * *

Quittant le carré d'herbes médicinales qui avait été l'objet de leur leçon de botanique, les enfants s'engagèrent dans les jardins à l'italienne en discutant avec animation, précédant ainsi Hermione, qui, d'un air distrait, contemplait les statues antiques qui agrémentaient les bosquets d'hellébores, les buis soigneusement taillés, les massifs de santoline, les entrelacs végétaux et les miroirs d'eau étincelants.

Suivant des yeux les élégantes rangées de cyprès qui convergeaient vers les colonnades de marbre rose, dessinant ainsi une exquise perspective, la gouvernante aperçut un essaim bourdonnant de serviteurs sur le large perron de la villa et se demanda si quelque réception se préparait.

Des domestiques en bras de chemise se hélaient en italien, des cordes avaient été abandonnées pêle-mêle au pied du monumental escalier, et non loin de là, deux servantes, en uniforme gris et tablier blanc, balayaient d'un geste vif les marches constellées de petites aiguilles vertes.

« Le sapin est arrivé ! » s'exclama Miss Georgiana en battant des mains.

Se retournant vivement, l'enfant chercha Hermione des yeux et précisa avec enthousiasme dès que celle-ci arriva à sa hauteur : « Mère en fait venir un des Apennins chaque année, vous savez, personne ne fait cela ici* mais Mère dit que ce n'est pas grave, d'ailleurs, je suis certaine que vous n'avez encore rien vu d'aussi beau ! » finit-elle, légèrement essoufflée, tandis que sa jeune sœur roulait des yeux devant un manque si flagrant de tenue.

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire, puis inclina révérencieusement la tête lorsqu'elle passa devant Lady Snape, quoique cette dernière ne parut pas la voir. Corsetée dans une robe de soie pourpre si finement ajustée que la jeune femme s'étonna qu'il lui soit encore possible de respirer, la maîtresse de maison donnait moult directives d'un air ennuyé, le regard vide, et si ce n'était le fard qui rehaussait ses joues d'un éclat vif, l'on aurait presque pu la croire souffrante.

Bien qu'intriguée, Hermione ne s'attarda pas davantage et rejoignit les enfants dans le vestibule où se dressait un sapin de belle taille, la cime caressant presque les moulures du plafond, tandis que son épais feuillage masquait en partie la rampe de fer forgé qui courait le long de l'escalier.

Il avait fallu plus de trois ans et pas moins de cinq marbres différents à feu Giacomo Francesco Rossetti pour construire cette merveille architecturale qui s'inspirait des fastueuses demeures de la Renaissance – celles-là même qui faisaient la fierté des Médicis lorsqu'ils étaient maîtres de toute la Toscane.

Avec la rigueur et la précision que lui avait appris sa profession, le grand-père de Lady Snape, armateur de son état, avait dessiné les plans de la villa et des jardins, confiant ensuite la décoration de l'ensemble à sa sœur Mafalda – à qui l'on devait, dans le salon de musique, de fantaisistes bas-reliefs en stuc et autres scènes issues du paganisme gréco-latin – et à sa pieuse épouse Vittoria qui avait réuni dans son boudoir une impressionnante collection de vanités flamandes.

La grande galerie du_ piano nobile*_ avait été le théâtre d'un âpre différent et de palabres infinis, Mafalda vouant une admiration sans bornes aux _Vénus_ du Tintoret et du Titien tandis que Vittoria, qui se refusait à ce que tant de chair nue soit étalée aux yeux des convives, préférait y voir une scène biblique de Raphaël*. La place fut finalement laissée vacante pendant de nombreuses années jusqu'au jour où Eleonora, héritant de la villa familiale qui venait ainsi grossir sa dot, s'empressa d'y suspendre une grande toile figurant _Bethsabée* au bain_.

Avec un son argentin, la demie de onze heures résonna dans l'atmosphère, et, reprenant ses esprits, Hermione octroya à ses élèves une pause jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, monta avec empressement les deux étages qui la séparaient de sa chambre, se saisit de son livre abandonné la veille sur la table de nuit et fit le chemin inverse en s'efforçant de retrouver une allure convenable.

Ajustant sur ses épaules son châle de laine qui avait glissé – le ciel, d'une pureté absolue, n'exigeait rien d'autre qu'un fichu pour se prémunir contre la fraîcheur de l'air – elle s'assit sur un des bancs de pierre qui entouraient le jet d'eau central et commença à lire avec un soupir de bien-être.

Elle était absorbée par son ouvrage depuis un certain temps quand un bruit de pas suivi d'une voix familière l'interrompirent – elle en ressentit d'ailleurs une pointe d'irritation, Darcy s'étant enfin décidé à inviter Elizabeth à danser lors du bal de Netherfield.

« Vous semblez captivée » constata Lord Snape avec une expression indéfinissable. « Que lisez-vous donc, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione releva la tête doucement et s'enjoignit intérieurement à rester sur ses gardes : que Lord Snape vienne spontanément lui parler, avec autant de civilité qui plus est, ne pouvait être que de mauvais augure.

« La signora Rossetti a eu la bonté de me prêter la dernière œuvre de Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice _» répondit-elle calmement.

Il portait son habituelle redingote noire mais ses bottes poussiéreuses semblaient valider l'hypothèse d'une récente promenade.  
_Seigneur, était-elle vraiment en train d'essayer de deviner ses activités quotidiennes ? _

Rougissante, elle ajouta pour détourner l'attention : « C'est un roman distrayant et... fort instructif. »

Il se tenait à contre-jour, si bien que lever les yeux vers lui n'était guère confortable. Portant une main à son front, elle précisa avec une once d'hésitation :

« Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'il ferait une excellente lecture pour Miss Snape, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »

Lord Snape haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris et sembla peser ses mots avant de déclarer :

« Je suppose que mon épouse vous a dressé une liste infinie de ce que mes enfants peuvent ou ne peuvent pas lire » – il eut un soupir – « la censure ne... »

Il s'interrompit, paraissant avoir oublié sa présence l'espace d'une seconde.

« Peu importe » reprit-il avec une vive inspiration, « qu'ils lisent ce que bon vous semble, je ne doute pas que vos choix soient parfaitement avisés. »

Hermione retint un hoquet de surprise. _Pourquoi se montrait-il soudain si courtois ?_ _Venait-il vraiment de faire l'éloge de son intelligence, si elle lisait entre les lignes ?_

Légèrement décontenancée, elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de retourner à sa lecture, mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas – son ombre se dessinait toujours sur la page – elle demanda d'une voix incertaine :

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Plaît-il ? » murmura Lord Snape d'un air absent. « Pardonnez-moi » dit-il faiblement avant d'enchaîner selon une logique obscure : « Avez-vous déjà eu le loisir d'admirer la bibliothèque ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de dénégation tout en doutant qu'il s'intéressât réellement à sa réponse.

La veille, ils étaient arrivés bien après l'heure des complies et c'est tout juste si elle avait eu le temps de défaire ses bagages et de ranger ses effets personnels avant que le sommeil ne la gagne.

Les leçons de latin, d'algèbre et de botanique avaient rempli sa matinée, si bien que, aussi impatiente fût-elle de la découvrir, flâner dans la bibliothèque n'avait pas été sa priorité.

La voix chaude de Lord Snape la ramena à la réalité :

« Permettez-moi alors de vous y conduire dans ce cas. »

« Avec plaisir » s'entendit-elle répondre en refermant son livre précipitamment. Elle se leva maladroitement et lui emboîta le pas en silence.

_Si sa douleur au creux des reins et sa nuque courbaturée n'étaient pas aussi réelles, elle aurait vraiment pu croire à un rêve._

« La Toscane vous plaît-elle ? » l'interrogea-t-il d'un air presque affable au détour d'une haie d'argousier.

_Seigneur, c'était atrocement déroutant. Avait-il pris au sérieux son malheureux aveu, en fin de compte ? Avait-il décidé de la railler, de la tourmenter, de la ridiculiser ?_

« Beaucoup » répondit Hermione, la bouche sèche, avec l'irréductible impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

_Quelle éloquence, _se morigéna-t-elle mentalement.

« Vous n'êtes guère bavarde aujourd'hui » s'amusa Severus Snape en gravissant les marches prestement.

Elle eut un petit rire – _lisait-il dans ses pensées ? _– quoiqu'au fond, elle se sentait proche de défaillir. « Dans votre bouche » dit-elle à mi-voix, « cela sonne presque comme un compliment ».

Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, et instantanément, Hermione fut submergée par un traître et brutal afflux de sang qui parcourut tout son être, de ses orteils à sa gorge palpitante.

Les domestiques s'étaient dispersés et la demeure était baignée de silence ; seul l'écho de leurs pas offrait un discret contrepoint à son cœur battant, et ainsi distraite, les mains moites et le souffle court, elle s'engouffra à la suite de Lord Snape dans une enfilade de pièces, les yeux rivés sur cet homme inaccessible, cet homme insaisissable qui se tenait seulement à quelques pas d'elle.

Aurait-il été en train de lui parler qu'elle n'aurait su le dire, pas plus qu'elle ne vit le pianoforte marqueté, les guéridons et les horloges dorées, les lustres en cristal et les fauteuils aux pieds ouvragés, ou ces petits angelots roses et dodus qui flottaient au plafond dans une débauche de chairs et de couleurs typique du style rococo.

« Vous pourriez nous y accompagner », dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Ce n'était pas une invitation en bonne et due forme mais ce n'était pas non plus un ordre prononcé avec sécheresse, et si Hermione n'avait pas été aussi confuse – _de quoi parlait-il, par tous les saints ?_ – sans doute aurait-elle apprécié cette sensation diffuse de liberté que cette phrase, dite sur le ton de la suggestion, pouvait lui procurer.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » répondit-elle en essayant de paraître naturelle.

Lord Snape la dévisagea un bref instant avec stupeur.

« Me suis-je donc trompé à ce point sur votre compte ? » interrogea-t-il brutalement avec irritation. « Il m'avait semblé que vous étiez le genre de personnes à apprécier l'art, j'ignorais qu'il vous faille réfléchir lorsque l'on vous propose... »

« Je voulais simplement dire » coupa Hermione avec témérité en croisant son regard renfrogné, « pardonnez-moi, je voulais simplement dire » reprit-elle plus doucement « que je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit ma place... »

Elle grimaça intérieurement en priant pour que ce malheureux quiproquo s'achève au plus vite.

« Mon épouse ne sera pas là, si c'est ce qui vous chagrine. » souffla-t-il alors qu'il s'effaçait pour la laisser entrer.

Alors que ses paroles prenaient une tournure dangereuse dans son esprit, Hermione perçut cette effluve caractéristique de chèvrefeuille, et frissonna en sentant la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, si près, qu'il lui aurait suffi d'écarter légèrement son coude pour frôler son buste.

Elle fut prise d'un vertige et se retint au chambranle de la porte.

« Je pensais que Lady Snape serait... » répondit-elle en laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

« Eleonora n'a guère de penchant pour les visites » soupira-t-il avec un dédain à peine voilé, « et _Pisa_ ne compte pas assez de réceptions mondaines pour qu'elle veuille faire le déplacement. »

_Des visites, évidemment. Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu imaginer ?_

Le sentiment de soulagement et de déception qu'elle éprouva fut néanmoins vite occulté par la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Avec ses hautes baies vitrées devant lesquelles tombaient de lourds rideaux de brocart rouge, ses tentures murales, ses tableaux, ses fauteuils tendus de velours brun et ses étagères d'acajou qui, du sol au plafond, donnait une tonalité boisée des plus chaleureuses, était incontestablement la bibliothèque la plus accueillante qui lui ait été donné de voir.

Avec un soupçon d'incrédulité –_ aurait-elle imaginé, un an plus tôt, qu'elle découvrirait un jour l'Italie et côtoierait tant de merveilles ?_ – elle s'avança à pas lents, admirant les immenses rayonnages sans oser toucher un seul livre.

« Cette chère Mafalda semble avoir toujours eu un goût immodéré pour la couleur » déclara-t-il avec un léger rictus, « je me doutais que vous apprécieriez les lieux » compléta-t-il.

Sa voix soyeuse lui parvenait à travers une brume de plaisir et Hermione ne songea pas un instant à se sentir froissée qu'il lise en elle aussi aisément.

Une _Annonciation_ et une scène de la _Nativité_ datant du _Quattrocento_ se faisaient face au-dessus de la cheminée, et quoiqu'elle ne réussit pas à définir si Lord Snape faisait preuve d'une foi de convenance ou d'une réelle piété, la beauté des deux œuvres, la finesse des visages et la vivacité des nuances la convainquirent de son excellent goût.

_Mais y avait-il quelque chose chez lui qui ne méritât pas ce qualificatif ?_

« Vous pouvez venir ici autant que vous le souhaitez. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent largement.

Il la fixait en silence, guettant sa réaction, une once de satisfaction suspendue au coin de ses lèvres ; mais s'il escomptait la voir se confondre en remerciements et lui témoigner avec éloquence toute sa gratitude, il dut sans doute être déçu : elle se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer aussitôt.

« Je viens ici principalement le soir après le dîner » précisa-t-il sans bouger.

Hermione ne douta pas un instant qu'il puisse être assez odieux pour lui signifier clairement que sa présence était des plus indésirables lorsque lui-même s'y trouvait, ainsi, cet assentiment muet lui procura une délicieuse vague de satisfaction.

La cloche du déjeuner retentit soudain dans le lointain, et alors qu'il prenait congé d'un signe de tête, elle s'exclama :

« Attendez ! »  
Son voix était gonflée d'une impétuosité à peine contenue. « Je voulais vous dire que... je viendrai à _Pisa_. »

Il acquiesça sobrement et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, elle ajouta :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous soudainement si ... » – elle se crispa, _cela n'allait pas lui plaire _– « si attentionné ? »

Il y eut un silence suffocant pendant lequel elle ferma farouchement les yeux en priant pour qu'il se soit volatilisé sans un mot _comme il savait si bien le faire. _Alors qu'elle commençait à croire qu'il avait _réellement _disparu, elle sentit son souffle lui caresser l'oreille – _quand s'était-il approché ?_ – et, de sa voix basse, il lui murmura :

« Je ne fais que vérifier vos dires. »

Une fraction de seconde et un million de frissons plus tard, il n'était plus là.

* * *

*Le fameux roman _Pride and Prejudice_ de Jane Austen est paru en 1813.

* Sous la contrainte de Bonaparte, alors consul, la république de Gênes est sommée de changer sa constitution, devenant ainsi la république ligurienne, considéré comme un satellite de la république française.  
En 1805, Napoléon, devenu empereur, annexe cette république à l'empire français et la divise en trois départements. Le 6 avril 1814, Napoléon abdique, le 11, c'est la signature du traité de Fontainebleau et le 20, l'empereur déchu part pour l'île d'Elbe. Sans perdre plus de temps, la République de Gênes est rétablie le 26 avril...pour quelques mois seulement . En effet, une clause secrète ayant été signée lors du premier traité de Paris (traité qui définit les nouvelles frontières de la France après la défaite de Napoléon, et qui exige la réunion d'un congrès à Vienne pour que les puissances européennes entérinent ces nouvelles frontières) la république est envahie le 26 décembre 1814 par les troupes britanniques qui agissent au nom du royaume de Piémont-Sardaigne. En dépit des protestations du marquis de Groppoli, Antoine de Brignole-Sale, qui a défendu vigoureusement sa patrie lors de l'interminable congrès de Vienne (il a duré de septembre 1814 à juin 1815!), la république de Gênes tombe définitivement dans l'escarcelle de la Sardaigne et l'annexion est proclamée le 3 janvier 1815.

* Le système des palais des Rolli, appelé _I Rolli di Genova_, est établi dès 1576 par un décret du Sénat. Celui-ci institue une liste officielle des « résidences d'hébergement public » et oblige les propriétaires de ces palais aristocratiques à accorder l'hospitalité à tous les visiteurs d'Etat au nom de la République oligarchique. Les palais étaient classés en quatre catégories, les deux premières étant réservées aux vices-rois, princes et cardinaux, ainsi qu'aux gouverneurs et ambassadeurs. Ce système perdure pendant plus de deux siècles : ainsi, au début du XIXè, il était fréquent qu'un voyageur de marque entreprenant son _Grand Tour _soit reçu dans un de ces palais. Ce n'est qu'au milieu du XIXè siècle, comme en témoignent les écrits de Stendhal, que la coutume tombera peu à peu en désuétude.

* Même si les légendes et les mythes quant à l'origine du sapin de Noël sont légions, cette tradition semble attestée dès le XVè siècle dans les pays baltiques et germaniques, c'est-à-dire des pays où le protestantisme domine. Ce n'est pas un hasard : les protestants cherchent en effet à se distinguer des catholiques qui, eux, ont coutume de se réunir autour d'une crèche.  
En 1738, Marie Leszczyńska, l'épouse polonaise et catholique de Louis XV (mais ayant vécu en exil dans des provinces protestantes), aurait fait installer un sapin à Versailles, et dès le XIXè siècle, c'est toute la noblesse européenne qui s'empare de cette tradition. La princesse de Nassau introduit l'arbre de Noël à la cour (catholique) de Vienne en 1816, puis, la duchesse d'Orléans, née princesse de Mecklembourg (d'origine protestante) fait entrer ce symbole à la cour de France (bien évidemment catholique) en 1837. Un peu plus tard, ce sera le prince Albert, originaire de Saxe et époux de la reine Victoria, qui introduira cette tradition au Royaume-Uni.  
Ici, la présence du sapin se justifie par les origines prussiennes (et protestantes) d'Eleonora. La Toscane étant une terre profondément catholique, on comprend pourquoi Georgiana déclare que « personne ne fait [encore] cela ici. »

* Le_ piano nobile_ ou « bel étage » correspond à l'espace dévolu aux nobles dans les palais de l'époque classique et néo-classique. Il s'agit généralement du premier étage (parfois accessible directement depuis l'extérieur, grâce à un grand escalier comme c'est le cas ici), plus rarement du deuxième. Il se reconnaît notamment grâce à la hauteur de ses plafonds et à la largeur de ses fenêtres ; ces conventions, apparues dès la fin du XVè siècle en Italie, se sont maintenues jusqu'au milieu du XIXè siècle dans toute l'Europe. À noter que ici, Hermione doit monter deux étages pour atteindre sa chambre : elle est donc bien logée à l'étage des domestiques.

* Jacopo Robusti dit _Le Tintoret_ (1518 – 1594) et celui qui fut son maître, Tiziano Vecellio dit _le Titien_ (1490 – 1576) étaient deux peintres de la Renaissance, appartenant à l'école vénitienne. Rafaello d'Urbino dit _Raphaël _(1483 – 1520) était, lui, aussi bien connu pour ses talents d'architecte que de peintre. En dépit d'une courte vie (37 ans) il a laissé une œuvre immense et emblématique où les sujets religieux figurent en bonne place. Giorgio Vasari, un de ses premiers biographes dira: « Quand Raphaël mourut, la peinture disparut avec lui. Quand il ferma les yeux, elle devint aveugle. »  
En somme, Mafalda et Vittoria ont toutes deux un excellent goût artistique en dépit de leur différent.

* Dans la Torah et l'Ancien Testament, Bethsabée est la femme d'un officier de l'armée du roi David avant de devenir l'épouse de ce dernier et de donner naissance à Salomon. Dans l'art, elle est souvent représentée avec beaucoup de sensualité, à mille lieux, donc, des vanités flamandes que collectionnaient Vittoria. (Les vanités sont des natures mortes chargées de symboles – crâne, sablier, bougie consumée, fleur séchée – devant lesquelles le spectateur est invité à méditer sur son impuissance face au temps qui passe inexorablement.)

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette nouvelle facette de Severus, à moins que vous n'ayez été déroutées ? Il était temps qu'il se radoucisse un peu, non?

Pour celles qui désespèrent de voir un réel rapprochement se faire, sachez que chaque chapitre vous rapproche un peu plus de cet instant tant attendu - encore un peu de patience.  
D'ailleurs, vous aurez noté la dimension "physique" que prend leur relation, aussi bien dans les sensations que Hermione peut avoir (son attachement n'est plus uniquement de l'ordre du mental), que dans la conscience accrue qu'elle a de la proximité de leur corps. (Suis-je bien claire? Il est plus d'une heure du matin et mon cerveau a considérablement tendance à ralentir à cette heure-ci.)

A propos des épanchements romantiques de notre gouvernante, je le concède volontiers: il y a quelque chose de légèrement kitsch, pour ne pas dire niais, dans son journal et dans certaines de ses pensées ; mais si l'on y regarde bien, _La Princesse de Clèves_ aussi. (Pas que je prétende tenir la comparaison avec ce chef-d'oeuvre.)  
Bref, vus l'époque et le contexte (on ne parle pas d'une fougueuse trentenaire rompue aux intrigues et aux hommes mais bien d'une très jeune femme qui aime pour la première fois) je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autre solution - en espérant, donc, que cette petite dose de guimauve ne vous ait pas fait fuir.

Je vous laisse à présent disserter sur une éventuelle maladie de Lady Snape (_est-elle vraiment souffrante, oui, non, à quel point?_), disséquer les motivations secrètes de Severus (_vérifier ses dires, tiens donc_) et analyser les moindres pensées d'Hermione (_un Severus courtois, c'est nécessairement de mauvais augure ; bizarre, on se demande où elle va chercher ça_).  
Le prochain chapitre sera placé sous le signe de l'épistolaire avec notamment une Hermione qui se fait remonter les bretelles et un Severus toujours plus mystérieux.

Dans l'attente de vous lire, je vous souhaite à toutes une excellente quinzaine. (Oui, oui, on y croit, la prochaine fois, je posterai en temps et en heure!)  
Merci pour votre fidélité et à bientôt,

Ilda


	19. Chapitre XVIII

Bonjour à toutes!

Ouf, il est 23h40, on est toujours mercredi - mon honneur est sauf.

Vos messages sont toujours un vrai moment de bonheur, alors merci infiniment à **Cocochon**, **Guest**, **shukrat**, **Nathea**, **Sevmooniadayra**, **nadra**, **Zeugma412**, **Marayeva**, **poussinette**, **blupou**, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy****31**, **Aesalys**, **Dame-heron**,** Aurelie Malfoy**, **Math'L**, **Fanouille** et **Farawla.**  
Toutes mes excuses à celles qui n'ont pas encore eu de réponse: j'ai pensé que vous préfèreriez lire le nouveau chapitre plutôt que mon blabla, mais rassurez-vous, il va venir.

Et bien sûr, merci mille fois à la merveilleuse **Lasiurys** qui vient de corriger ce chapitre en un temps record.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_À Ambroise Leroux née Charlotte Granger  
Lucca, Villa Rossetti, le 3 janvier 1815 _

_Ma chère tante,_

_Permettez-moi d'abord de vous souhaiter une merveilleuse année et de vous envoyer mes pensées les plus chaleureuses._

_Me pardonnerez-vous seulement de ne prendre la plume que maintenant ? Je m'étais promise de vous écrire sitôt que je serais arrivée en Toscane mais une fois de plus, un flot d'événements m'a tenue éloignée de mes résolutions. _

_Voilà près de trois semaines que je suis installée dans une nouvelle demeure des plus ravissantes où les sculptures antiques, les peintures de la Renaissance et les boiseries du siècle dernier se mêlent harmonieusement aux marbres rose et blanc._

_Ma chambre donne sur de splendides jardins à l'italienne qui, même en hiver, regorgent d'arbustes et de fleurs si bien qu'il me suffit d'ouvrir ma fenêtre à la tombée du jour pour humer leur odeur entêtante ou entendre le clair murmure des jets d'eau. _

_Cependant, la vie est ici sensiblement la même qu'en Angleterre, si ce n'est que le ciel d'une pureté indicible et cette lumière dorée, si rare outre-Manche, font désormais partie de notre quotidien._

_J'ai été surprise de voir que Lord et Lady Snape célébraient Noël et le Nouvel An* dans la plus stricte intimité : je m'attendais à ce qu'ils donnassent une grande réception, voire même un bal en ce début d'année, mais hormis le grand sapin décoré de bougies et de lamette* d'argent dans le vestibule (une tradition protestante à laquelle tient beaucoup la maîtresse de maison), et le traditionnel verre de marasquin* qui nous a été offert lors de la remise de nos étrennes, il n'y a rien qui ne soit réellement sorti de l'ordinaire._

_Lady Snape est fort peu visible ces temps-ci : elle se retire très tôt dans ses appartements les rares fois où elle daigne en sortir, et Rebecca, sa camériste, m'a affirmé qu'elle manquait presque systématiquement le dîner et qu'elle ne touchait guère au potage qu'elle lui montait ensuite, si bien que je ne sais qu'en penser.  
Il m'a semblé apercevoir par deux fois le médecin – du moins, je suppose que c'est là le seul homme qu'une femme peut recevoir seule dans sa propre chambre sans que la foudre ne s'abatte sur elle – et quoique les rumeurs soient d'habitude promptes à fuser, nul ne sait encore de quoi il s'agit._

_Mais parlons de choses plus intéressantes. J'ai eu le bonheur d'accompagner Lord Snape et les enfants à Pisa et bien que la ville ne se situe qu'à une quinzaine de miles, nous sommes partis de bonne heure (aucun arrêt dans un relais n'étant prévu, il nous fallait maintenir une allure tranquille afin de ménager nos montures) et avons atteint notre destination à l'heure où les Italiens se rendent à la messe. _

_Après avoir visité l'immense baptistère*, d'une telle blancheur qu'on ne peut le contempler sans en être ébloui, nous avons déjeuné frugalement dans une auberge sur les bords de l'Arno, et dans ce cadre rustique si éloigné du cérémonial habituel, Lord Snape m'a semblé être un autre homme, à la fois poli et étrangement décontracté. Les enfants également paraissaient plus sereins, comme s'ils appréciaient intérieurement ce vent de simplicité et de fraîcheur – même Miss Catherine a momentanément abandonné ses petites moues et ses attitudes surfaites !_

_L'après-midi, nous nous sommes rendus à la cathédrale (que l'on nomme ici « il Duomo »* et qui est fort reconnaissable grâce à son vertigineux campanile) puis au cimetière du Camposanto dont le large cloître possède de somptueuses arcades gothiques._

_Les connaissances de Lord Snape, aussi bien en matière d'architecture, de peinture que de politique et d'histoire sont si impressionnantes qu'on les croirait illimitées. __Sans doute cela est-il quelque peu ironique dans la bouche d'une gouvernante, mais j'ai appris tant de choses à ses côtés qu'il me plairait parfois d'être éternellement son élève, surtout qu'il est le seul – pardonnez ma prétention – à pouvoir me procurer une réelle stimulation intellectuelle._

_En vérité, je suis quelque peu injuste car, si les interlocuteurs dignes d'intérêt se font rares, j'ai tout de même le plaisir d'effectuer mes promenades hebdomadaires en compagnie d'un jeune noble de la région plutôt charmant. _

_En effet, Giovanni Controni ne ressemble en rien aux aristocrates pompeux que je craignais de rencontrer : il est très serviable et consacre une grande part de son temps à la peinture. Je n'ai vu que quelques aquarelles de sa main mais il possède un coup de pinceau tout à fait assuré. Il souhaiterait d'ailleurs faire mon portrait en plein air ; j'ai tout d'abord refusé car cela me semblait fort déplacé en vertu de ma condition, mais il a tant insisté que je lui ai promis d'y réfléchir. _

_S'il n'y avait pas une telle différence de rang entre nous, je pourrais parfois croire qu'il me courtise, non pas à la manière grossière des domestiques, mais bel et bien avec cette déférence dont usent les gens du monde. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il m'a apporté la partition d'une sonate de Beethoven* et m'a prié de la travailler dans le dessein de la lui jouer avant le début de Carême, car m'a-t-il dit, il vient d'acquérir un fort bel instrument d'un facteur viennois et selon lui, ses pauvres talents n'y rendent pas justice._

_En outre, le comte de Pembroke et la vicomtesse de Rochechouart sont annoncés pour la fin du mois ainsi, vous pouvez être assurée que je ne dépérirai pas de solitude. (Quoique le plus ennuyeux, m'a-t-il semblé, n'est point la solitude, mais plutôt d'être constamment entourée de personnes avec lesquelles on ne peut guère parler.)_

_La compagnie féminine étant ici réduite à une maîtresse autoritaire ou des servantes affreusement bavardes, vous comprendrez que la perspective de revoir Mademoiselle de Fontdouce me soit tout à fait plaisante. _

_Bien sûr, toute la bruyante compagnie féminine du monde ne saurait valoir celle silencieuse de Lord Snape – cet homme respire tant l'intelligence qu'il me suffit de l'observer quelques instants pour que mon ennui se dissipe à coup sûr. _

_Il semblerait qu'une étrange routine se soit instaurée entre nous : tous les soirs ou presque, nous nous retrouvons à la bibliothèque, loin de l'agitation des cuisines, et ainsi confortablement installés dans les deux fauteuils qui encadrent l'âtre, nous lisons jusqu'à ce que les braises refroidissent et que le carillon sonne vingt-trois heures.  
J'apprécie tout particulièrement cette seconde délicieusement surannée et sûrement déplacée (mais à qui puis-je le dire si ce n'est à vous, ma tante?) où, après avoir traversé les couloirs déserts en tenant chacun une chandelle frémissante, nous nous séparons sur le palier du premier étage dans un long regard, et quoique nous n'échangeons jamais un mot, cette sensation enivrante d'être brutalement considérée comme son égale me coupe à chaque fois la respiration. _

_Pardonnez-moi ma chère Charlotte pour ce fâcheux égarement, mais je n'avais jamais éprouvé de telles émotions et les garder ainsi sur le cœur m'alourdit insidieusement l'esprit. Je voudrais vous promettre d'être toujours la même, mais à dire vrai, je ne me reconnais plus : je peine souvent à me concentrer sur mes lectures et la lassitude me guette à chaque instant.  
Néanmoins, je ne souhaite pour rien au monde vous alarmer, et de crainte de vous causer quelque émoi, je ne m'étendrai pas plus longuement sur le sujet._

_Ma très chère Charlotte, encore une fois, j'implore votre compréhension : vous savez tout de mes états d'âme, ainsi, ne me jugez pas trop durement._

_Que Dieu vous bénisse !_

_Votre dévouée nièce._

* * *

_Nantes, le 18 janvier 1815_

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Je viens de recevoir à l'instant même votre lettre et je m'empresse de vous répondre. _

_Lors de notre dernier échange, je vous parlais avec la franchise et la bienveillance d'une amie mais, à la lumière de ces récentes nouvelles qui m'ont fait pâlir d'effroi, je crains de n'avoir d'autre choix que de m'adresser à vous avec la sévérité et l'intransigeance d'une parente qui, vous le savez, ne souhaite que votre bonheur._

_Je vous ai déjà mis en garde et ne vous ferai pas l'affront de me répéter : vous savez combien je réprouve fermement les unions qui bousculent l'ordre établi, non point par idéologie car je suis profondément convaincue de l'égalité des âmes devant Dieu, mais parce que je sais que de telles unions sont vouées à l'amertume, n'apportant que des promesses non tenues et des espoirs déçus. _

_Ma chère enfant, je vous supplie de me croire. Que ne donnerais-je pour vous épargner une telle humiliation !_

_J'aurais préféré cent fois que vous accordiez vos faveurs à ce jeune Giovanni Controni qui, si j'en crois votre description, semble effectivement vous courtiser ; mais de toute évidence, vous êtes éprise de Lord Snape, un homme marié, qui de surcroît a l'âge d'être votre père – mais à quoi pensiez-vous donc ?_

_Vous n'êtes sûrement pas la première ni la dernière à nourrir pour votre maître des sentiments tout à fait inappropriés, mais je vous en conjure, ôtez-vous toute illusion de l'esprit. Je ne connais pas ce Lord Snape et prie pour qu'il soit un de ces gentlemen aux mœurs policées, mais sachez néanmoins que nombre d'hommes dans sa position manœuvrent habilement de sorte à obtenir quelque réconfort domestique, le soir venu._

_Lorsqu'il vous aura amadouée avec de belles paroles et qu'il vous aura engrossée – car oui, il n'y a pas d'autre terme pour décrire une conduite aussi abjecte – que vous restera-t-il ? _

_Laissez-moi vous dire qu'un homme, noble qui plus est, ne sera jamais puni pour avoir dévoyé une honnête jeune femme ; vous, en revanche, vous serez contrainte de vous cacher, d'accoucher dans la honte et le secret, votre place sera à jamais perdue et toutes les honorables maisons que vous pourrez rencontrer vous fermeront leurs portes avec dédain. Est-ce vraiment cela que vous désirez ? Vivre dans le plus grand dénuement pour quelques instants de bonheur volés ? – que dis-je, pour quelques instants d'égarement et d'illusions chèrement payées ! _

_Vous êtes née sans terres ni titres, ainsi, n'oubliez jamais que votre seule et unique possession tient en deux mots : votre réputation. Encore une fois, je ne blâme pas vos sentiments mais au risque de froisser votre pudeur, je n'avais d'autre choix que de dissiper la naïveté qui obscurcit votre jugement._

_Lorsque mon bien-aimé frère, paix à son âme, a épousé votre mère, j'ai espéré de toutes mes forces qu'ils connaîtraient l'heureuse destinée que deux cœurs purs et sincères sont en droit d'attendre. Hélas, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer la suite : qu'un fils de chirurgien épouse une fille d'aubergiste, qu'un jeune capitaine épouse une couturière à peine lettrée mais aux idées ô combien révolutionnaires, cela dépassait l'entendement ! Quand notre père sembla disposé à accorder son pardon, il était déjà trop tard et Jean-Baptiste n'était plus qu'un veuf éploré.  
J'ai l'intime conviction que le décès brutal de votre mère – une femme au cœur simple qui vous aurait toujours été dévouée – n'a fait que précipiter la fin de mon cher frère en lui inspirant une bravoure inutile et lui ôtant toute conscience du danger._

_Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'accuse point votre mère de tous les maux qui nous ont frappés, mais dût-elle mourir en couches si jeune, j'ai la triste certitude qu'elle aurait été plus heureuse avec ce garçon de courses qui dû jadis l'emmener danser, plutôt que d'être devenue malgré elle la cause d'une tel déchirement familial. _

_La conduite de mon frère lui a coûté l'appui de notre père en des temps difficiles, et je puis maintenant vous confesser combien mon cher Jean-Baptiste s'est trouvé affecté par ce long silence, quoiqu'il eut la bonté de n'en jamais rien laisser paraître lorsqu'il était auprès de Blandine._

_Quand Ambroise et moi avons eu l'honneur de vous tenir sur les fronts baptismaux, dans cette petite église venteuse où résonnaient encore les dernières notes d'une messe de requiem, je me suis promise de faire tout ce qui serait en mon pouvoir pour vous épargner une telle douleur et j'estime aujourd'hui n'accomplir que mon devoir. _

_Vous êtes jeune, et je craignais justement que votre caractère passionné ne vous mène à de tels attachements, mais l'amour n'est point ce que vous croyez – quoique vos nombreuses lectures en disent. De grâce, ne soyez pas une nouvelle Princesse de Clèves, ne vous érigez pas en martyr ! _

_Feu votre oncle, pour qui j'ai toujours les plus tendres pensées, en dirait tout autant. __Nous nous sommes aimés sans éclats ni passions, et le respect que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre a toujours été le ciment de notre heureuse union._

_Je ne doute pas que, comparé aux tumultes qui agitent votre cœur en ce moment même, cela ne vous paraisse fade et insipide, mais encore une fois, je vous prie de bien vouloir y réfléchir. _

_Gardez-vous des feux ravageurs et des sirènes trompeuses ; ne vous précipitez pas sur votre plume – j'entends d'ici vos récriminations – mais répondez-moi plutôt quand vous aurez retrouvé votre raison._

_Que Dieu vous garde,_

_Votre tante dévouée._

* * *

Hermione replia la lettre d'un air fébrile, résistant à l'envie de la jeter rageusement dans le feu.

Que sa tante, sa bien-aimée Charlotte se montrât si intraitable alors qu'elle avait tant besoin d'une confidente ! – la désillusion n'en était que plus amère et quelques larmes brûlantes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux._ Était-elle vraiment coupable pour qu'on lui jetât ainsi l'opprobre ? _

Sa chambre lui parut soudain si exiguë qu'elle se leva d'un bond pour ouvrir la fenêtre. La brise du soir fit vaciller sa chandelle, son amour-propre et ses certitudes, et ainsi asphyxiée de doutes et de questions, elle se retrouva assise sur son lit défait, le visage morne.

À l'ouest, les dernières nuances de mauve et de carmin ne s'étiraient plus qu'en une fine ligne tandis que la voûte céleste, d'un bleu profond, se paraît de ses premières étoiles et Hermione réalisa avec un pincement de cœur que c'était l'heure à laquelle elle rejoignait habituellement _Severus_ dans la bibliothèque.

À la place, elle ôta une à une les épingles qui retenaient son chignon, défit lentement les agrafes de sa robe, déroula soigneusement ses bas de laine et enfila sa chemise de nuit en papillonnant vaillamment des paupières.  
Jamais un geste aussi banal n'avait été si pesant, et alors que les paroles de sa tante tournoyaient douloureusement dans son esprit – _lorsqu'il vous aura amadouée avec de belles paroles et qu'il vous aura engrossée, que vous restera-t-il ? _– elle se glissa dans les draps froids, éteignit la dernière chandelle d'un souffle brusque et demeura ainsi immobile, les yeux ouverts dans le noir.

Jamais elle n'avait désiré si ardemment être en _sa _compagnie, et quoiqu'elle se refusât à croire qu'il puisse être aussi perfide, qu'il puisse tomber si bas – _pas lui _– elle ne parvint pas à chasser d'un geste désinvolte les mises en garde de sa tante. L'évidence lui sauta à la figure : _elle était seule, désespérément seule_.

Cette constatation lui vrilla l'estomac et elle se pelotonna sous la couverture en réprimant un sanglot.

La nuit s'annonçait longue.

Un étage plus bas, Severus Snape poussa un profond soupir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Miss Granger ne se montrait point, mais c'était bel et bien la première fois que son absence l'affectait de la sorte.

Parler de trahison aurait sûrement été exagéré : pourtant, il était légèrement désappointé, indéniablement déçu, et cela constituait déjà une entorse suffisante à l'égard de son indifférence coutumière.

Il avait remis une bûche dans l'âtre en prévision de sa venue – déranger un domestique pour cela lui semblait si futile qu'il préférait s'en charger lui-même, tout comme il avait pris l'habitude de se servir un verre de brandy sans l'aide de quiconque – et maintenant qu'il était clair qu'elle ne descendrait pas, son ouvrage sembla perdre soudain toute sa saveur et il se retrouva assis dans son fauteuil de velours, les yeux dans le vague.

_Sans doute n'avait-il plus qu'à contempler les hautes flammes et attendre que son ennui ne se consume._

Leur bref voyage à _Pisa_ avait été des plus instructifs – et encore, c'était un euphémisme : il avait plus appris en quatre heures passées dans la berline face à Miss Granger qu'en quarante-huit ans d'érudition et de lectures savantes.  
_Pas une fois leurs regards ne s'étaient croisés, pas une fois elle n'avait daigné tourner ses prunelles vives et rieuses vers lui _; et elle était demeurée ainsi, les yeux obstinément rivés sur le paysage avec tant d'application et de sérieux qu'il avait senti fleurir sur ses propres lèvres l'ombre d'un sourire.

_Par tous les saints, il avait vraiment le pouvoir de la troubler._

Depuis ce jour chez Mafalda, dans ce petit salon vert amande où ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés seuls, ses mots n'avaient cessé de résonner sous son crâne, au beau milieu de la nuit ou au détour d'une promenade ; il s'était ingénié à les repousser, à les tourner en dérision, il avait même tenté de les oublier ; puis il l'avait traitée d'idiote, de sotte et de nonne ingénue. En vain_. _

_Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel aveu._

Et pour la première fois, Lord Snape admit intérieurement ce qu'il s'était refusé de croire pendant longtemps – quoiqu'il en eût la preuve flagrante sous les yeux : la jeune femme nourrissait bel et bien une étonnante affection à son égard – _et le plus dangereux restait cette intime et profonde satisfaction qu'il en retirait._

_Que voulait-il exactement ?_

Il eut une pensée pour Lucius ; ce séducteur-né qui avait décidé depuis longtemps de ne jamais s'embarrasser d'une inutile loyauté, cet homme intrépide qui savait pertinemment ce qu'il désirait et cet ami qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il convoitait.

_Tout était si simple pour un homme de sa trempe._

Severus en conçut presque de la jalousie et dans un accès de bravache, il se prit malgré lui à imaginer ce qu'il ferait si la bienséance ne le maintenait pas ainsi ligoté à son fauteuil.

_Sans doute irait-il frapper à sa porte, elle lui ouvrirait avec ce sourire lumineux qui, mystérieusement, ne se fanait jamais à son approche ; il s'enquerrait de sa santé et peut-être esquisserait-il un geste et... _

_Bon sang ! Il n'était pas et ne serait jamais Lucius._

Buvant lentement une gorgée de brandy, il reprit ses esprits et songea à Eleonora qui devait déjà s'être retirée dans son boudoir.

Bien que leurs conversations s'amenuisassent chaque jour davantage, il n'était pas sans ignorer la peine qu'elle éprouvait depuis que Lord Malfoy, quelques mois plus tôt, était rentré des Indes avec des projets de mariage ; et quoique sa propre existence lui avait toujours paru n'être qu'un ramassis d'injustices, il trouvait incroyablement odieux qu'il puisse assouvir ses désirs – _mais qu'espérait-il réellement ?_– sous les yeux d'une épouse condamnée au silence et dont les sentiments ne pouvaient être que bâillonnés.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu être un de ces hommes qui, de tous temps, sans que la société, la morale ou quiconque ne les réprouvent, se sont adonnés à ces liaisons sans importance qui flattent les domestiques et égayent les nuits de la noblesse – mais c'était si contraire à ce qu'il _était _intrinsèquement que la simple idée suffit à lui donner la nausée.

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais considéré la fidélité comme une obligation : avant de devenir un trait de caractère, ce n'était pour lui qu'un état de fait, une convention qu'il avait embrassée dans son jeune âge et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de renier. Aucun esprit, aucun visage dignes d'intérêt n'étaient venus rompre la monotonie de ces dix-sept ans de mariage, et sans qu'il l'eût vraiment cherché, il était devenu ce parangon de loyauté que Lucius raillait tant.

Mais alors qu'une sérieuse migraine pointait et que, las, il s'apprêtait à regagner ses appartements, la réalité le frappa avec force : le problème n'était pas Eleonora, ni même son mariage ; la vérité était bien plus terrible : _depuis quand des hommes de sa condition nourrissaient-ils autant de doutes et de scrupules pour une simple gouvernante ?_

* * *

*Petite curiosité : le nouvel an a longtemps été fêté début mars par les Romains (ce qui fait sens = printemps = renouveau) , c'est Jules César qui a fixé la date du 1er janvier en 46 avant J-C. Néanmoins, on observe de nombreuses variations par la suite : sous Charlemagne, l'année commence à Noël, sous les rois capétiens, à Pâques ; les nouvelles pratiques ne s'implantant pas au même rythme dans toutes les provinces européennes, il est arrivé par exemple que le nouvel an soit célébré le 25 décembre à Lyon et le 25 mars à Vienne !  
Avec l'édit du Roussillon du roi de France Charles IX (1564) puis l'instauration du calendrier grégorien par le pape Grégoire III (1582), l'ensemble du monde chrétien adopte la date du 1er janvier.  
Depuis, il n'y a eu que deux exceptions : entre 1792 et 1806 avec l'usage du calendrier révolutionnaire (l'année débute le 1er vendémiaire = grosso modo le 22 septembre) que l'on retrouve brièvement en 1871, lors de la Commune de Paris.

*Les décorations de Noël ont évolué au cours des siècles : ainsi, on retrouve principalement des pommes et des confiseries au XVè, tandis que le XVIIè et le XVIIIè voient se répandre l'usage de douze bougies (pour les plus riches) ou de coquilles de noix remplies d'huile et dotées de mèches. Vers 1610 apparaissent à Nuremberg les _lamette_ (de l'italien _lametta _: lame) que l'on connait aujourd'hui sous le nom de « cheveux d'ange ». Ces décorations tirent leur inspiration des galons militaires et sont fabriquées le plus souvent à partir d'argent.

*Le marasquin est une liqueur incolore produite à base de la marasque (variété de cerise). 1759 voit la création de la première distillerie industrielle en Dalmatie (province italienne, actuelle Croatie) : dès lors, le marasquin apparaît dans toutes les Cours d'Europe. Il était notamment apprécié de Napoléon Ier, de Louis XVIII ou encore du tsar de Russie.

*Le baptistère de Pise, qui fait face à la cathédrale, est un parfait exemple de transition entre l'art roman et l'art gothique, sa construction s'étalant entre 1153 et 1363.

*La cathédrale en revanche est intégralement de style roman puisque sa construction est relativement courte (1063 – 1118). A l'instar du baptistère et du campanile, elle est bâtie presque intégralement en marbre. (Cela n'a rien d'étonnant : les carrières sont nombreuses dans la région.)  
Quant au campanile, il a connu une construction un peu plus chaotique : commencé en 1173, il ne fut terminé qu'en 1372, sachant que les travaux ont été interrompus pendant 90 ans et ce dès 1178, les architectes ayant constaté son étrange inclination ( cela proviendrait soit d'un défaut de fondation, soit d'un affaissement de terrain, la question divise toujours.)

*Ludwig van Beethoven (1770 – 1827) est un compositeur allemand connu pour avoir composé un gigantesque cycle de 32 sonates pour piano, toutes d'une grande difficulté. Son œuvre, considérée comme un modèle par toute une génération de musiciens, constitue un tournant important dans l'histoire de la musique : avec lui, on passe du classicisme (Mozart) au romantisme (Chopin).

* * *

Eh oui, on en revient encore et toujours à cet insurmontable clivage social: le problème n'est pas tant que Severus soit marié - puisqu'il pourrait très bien usé de son pouvoir, se servir d'Hermione et l'écarter lorsqu'il en serait lassé (bien qu'il soit trop respectueux pour agir ainsi) - mais plutôt le fossé qui les sépare. Et si cette distance semble être abolie dans l'esprit de Severus, la société ne lui pardonnera jamais de faire preuve de tant d'égards envers une simple gouvernante...

Des récriminations concernant cette bonne Charlotte qui ne va pas par quatre chemins? Des envies de meurtres à propos de l'indéfectible loyauté de Severus?

Dans quinze jours, ce sera l'heure du bal masqué avec au programme un Giovanni charmeur, une jeune fiancée esseulée et deux couples impossibles réunis le temps d'une danse. Je vous y attends de pied ferme!

Au plaisir de vous lire,

Ilda

N.B: pour celles qui s'interrogeraient, la deuxième partie de cette histoire s'achèvera au chapitre XXI.


	20. Chapitre XIX

Bonjour à toutes !

Toutes mes excuses pour ce petit retard, mais avec l'approche des partiels, je ne pouvais difficilement faire mieux (d'autant plus que je viens de perdre un temps fou pour réussir à poster ce chapitre, et qu'il a finalement fallu que je refasse toute la mise en page.)

Je voudrais remercier encore une fois mes fidèles lectrices ainsi que les nouvelles qui se sont si gentiment manifestées. Merci à vous toutes qui êtes fantastiques : **Cocochon**, **nadra**, **Aurelie** **Malfoy**, **Nathea**, **Roxanne** **Lied**, **Marayeva**, **Zeugma412**, **blupou**, **Guest**, **Prismiria**, **Sevmooniadayra**, **Mrs** **Elizabeth** **Darcy** **31**, **Madame** **La** **Duchesse**, **Fanouille**, **Smirnoff**, **noumea**, **Wfdarkness** et **Hely** **Sappho**.

Cette histoire ne serait rien sans **Lasiurys** qui supporte mes drôles d'idées, mes tournures bizarres et mes fautes d'orthographe avec une patience angélique.

Comme il est question de plusieurs 'règles' de bienséance dans ce chapitre, je vous ai préparé un petit topo à la fin plutôt que de mettre des astérisques partout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Légèrement ébloui par la tendre lumière des fins d'après-midis, Giovanni Controni, _marchese di Livorno_ septième du nom, observa d'un œil critique l'esquisse qui trônait devant lui, puis, détaillant à nouveau son modèle, rectifia quelques traits, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione Granger, les cheveux insolemment détachés, se tenait assise sur une épaisse couverture, sa capeline de feutre gisant sur l'herbe, et, la tête délicatement inclinée, elle admirait silencieusement les coteaux et les vignes qui s'étendaient paresseusement au sud.

Battant des cils, elle s'efforça de ne pas bouger malgré sa nuque douloureuse. Sur sa peau, elle pouvait sentir le regard scrutateur de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle : en de pareilles circonstances, il lui aurait paru naturel de rougir, et pourtant, elle se trouvait incapable de ressentir la moindre gêne, si bien qu'elle était presque anxieuse de n'éprouver aucun trouble.

Autant, elle se sentait vaciller de l'intérieur quand les prunelles sombres de Lord Snape s'attardaient une demi-seconde sur elle, autant le regard quasi-chirurgical du jeune homme la laissait de marbre.

Elle avait finalement accepté de poser, voyant là un moyen de se distraire et de chasser ses pensées inopportunes – _une louable intention, vraiment, si elle n'avait pas été aussi vaine_.

Derrière son chevalet, Giovanni, qui avait ôté sa jaquette pourpre pour retrousser ses manches, disposa soigneusement un linge blanc sur son avant-bras, mélangea quelques teintes sur sa palette de bois et apposa avec dextérité les premières touches de couleurs – il n'avait emporté qu'une petite quantité de pigments, le reste se ferait dans son atelier.

Le profil mutin de la gouvernante se découpait avec précision sur le ciel clair et ses cheveux, baignés de soleil, cascadaient sur ses épaules avec des reflets hypnotisants.  
Sa robe brune était des plus simples, le fin liseré de la chemise dépassant avec pudeur au col et aux poignets, et une fois de plus, il lui trouva un charme indéfinissable qui n'avait rien des manières glacées de sa mère, ou des sourires enjôleurs que les autres femmes lui adressaient.

Depuis la mort de son frère – sa mère ayant sorti toutes ses griffes pour étouffer le scandale – il était devenu bien malgré lui l'un des partis les plus alléchants de la région, et Dieu sait qu'il avait vu des moues affectées et des éventails choir_ ad nauseam_.

_Non, Hermione était différente_, _et plus que jamais, il avait le fol espoir qu'elle le comprendrait – et peut-être, qu'elle l'accepterait._

« Peindre votre chevelure me demande pas moins de six nuances, imaginez-vous cela ? » s'exclama le jeune homme en humectant son pinceau.

« Je ne prétends pourtant pas rivaliser avec la Joconde* » répondit Hermione, espiègle.

« Vous êtes allée au Palais des Arts ? » interrogea-t-il en relevant les yeux, surpris. « Ne bougez pas surtout ! » lui ordonna-t-il en voyant qu'elle hochait la tête.

« Mille excuses » dit-elle, penaude. « Ne soyez pas impressionné » reprit-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix, « nous sommes restés quelques jours à Paris, en novembre, et bien que j'y sois née, c'est la première fois que je m'y rendais. C'est d'ailleurs la seule capitale que je connaisse un peu à présent, à l'exception de Londres bien sûr. »

« Eh bien, c'est un début », répliqua en souriant Giovanni. « Il faut absolument que vous alliez un jour à Vienne, je suis sûr que vous aimerez cette ville débordante d'énergie. »

Elle rit légèrement. « Je crains que cela ne fasse pas partie des projets de Lord et Lady Snape. »

« Comment ! » s'écria-t-il, « vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que vous allez rester toute votre vie à leur service ? Vous êtes trop intelligence pour cela » ajouta-t-il en reprenant son ouvrage.

Hermione rougit. C'était la deuxième fois que des inconnus ou presque se faisaient une si haute opinion d'elle – les paroles de Mafalda Rossetti étaient encore fraîches dans sa mémoire – mais après le blâme de sa tante, elle s'en sentait affreusement indigne.

_La vérité, c'est qu'elle passerait probablement toute sa vie au service des nobles ; et quand ce ne sera plus les Snape, ce sera d'autres enfants, toujours plus jeunes, toujours plus riches, alors qu'elle-même verrait sa jeunesse se flétrir jour après jour._

Voyant qu'elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées, Giovanni reprit :

« Je ne suis allé qu'une seule fois à Londres, il y quelques années, mais je garde un excellent souvenir du British Museum, vous connaissez sans doute ?»

« Bien sûr ! » s'enthousiasma Hermione, « ma tante m'y amenait petite, et je me rappelle avoir passé des heures à tenter de comprendre ces hiéroglyphes* ! »

Il rit avec tant de spontanéité qu'elle pivota furtivement la tête, étonnée, avant de se souvenir qu'il lui fallait rester immobile – _quel ennui._

_La séduction n'était-elle pas qu'intrigues, feintes et manigances ?_

S'autoriser ainsi autant de franchise et de naturel lui parut tout à fait révolutionnaire – mais peut-être qu'il ne cherchait tout simplement pas à la séduire.

Elle en conçut une pointe de dépit.

_Cela expliquerait tout_, estima-t-elle : _qu'il ose rire sans faux-semblants en sa présence et qu'elle ne soit point troublée de la sienne – car après tout, que connaissait-elle à la séduction ?_

Depuis quelques semaines qu'elle le côtoyait régulièrement, il ne s'était jamais montré revêche ou belliqueux ; au contraire, il semblait particulièrement prévenant, s'habillait avec presque autant de soin que ce George Brummell* qui jouissait de la bienveillance du prince de Galles et vivait comme un esthète qui ne serait jamais repu de beauté et de découvertes.

La jeune femme l'observa à la dérobée en espérant que la séance de pose touchât à sa fin. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Giovanni Controni était infiniment plus plaisant à regarder que Lord Snape : avec ses traits fins, ses cheveux bouclés et ses lèvres charnues, Périclès l'eût assurément choisi comme modèle.

« Avez-vous entendu parler d'un certain Caspar David Friedrich* ? » interrogea le jeune noble en reculant de quelques pas. « C'est un peintre que j'ai rencontré à Berlin.»

« Je crains que vous ne me prêtiez des connaissances que je n'ai point » répondit Hermione, vaguement humiliée par son ignorance.

« Cet homme a bouleversé tout ce que je prenais pour acquis » affirma Giovanni avec passion, « j'ai vu deux de ses toiles à la _Alte Nationalegalerie_ et je puis vous assurer qu'il donne vie au paysage comme nul n'y est parvenu avant lui. »

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit la jeune femme avec intérêt.

« L'empereur a même acheté les deux œuvres pour sa collection personnelle » renchérit-il en nettoyant ses pinceaux. « Bien sûr, ici, la lumière est si prodigieuse, les paysages sont si remarquables, que rares sont ceux qui résistent et parviennent à peindre autre chose » avoua-t-il, lucide.

Hermione l'écoutait sans mot dire, rêvant à ce que devait être une vie ainsi faite de voyages, d'art, de rencontres et d'échanges tous plus fascinants les uns que les autres.

« Je l'ai invité à venir, d'ailleurs » poursuivit-il en ôtant la toile du chevalet, « j'étais fort curieux de voir ce qu'il pourrait produire sous des latitudes aussi ensoleillées – comprenez-moi, sa peinture n'est que brumes et ombres, et d'une telle profondeur ! – mais il a refusé obstinément, arguant que _l'Italie vous change à jamais._ »

« Sans doute a-t-il raison » convint Hermione en se redressant, mais elle ne songeait ni aux ruines romaines, ni aux vallons verdoyants, _seulement à ses yeux d'obsidienne qui la poursuivaient par-delà ses rêves._

* * *

Hermione réajusta son loup de velours noir et poussa un soupir._ Dire qu'elle avait été assez naïve pour croire qu'elle se mêlerait au monde avec plus d'aisance en étant masquée !_

Portant son verre à ses lèvres, elle balaya des yeux l'assistance qui se pressait dans la grande galerie et réprima une grimace quand la liqueur sombre lui brûla la trachée.

Elle avait attendu ce moment avec un frisson d'excitation, caressant l'idée de pouvoir être n'importe qui pendant quelques heures, mais force était de constater que même libérée de son titre insignifiant – _Hermione Granger, gouvernante des enfants Snape_ – elle ne demeurait qu'une obscure inconnue aux charmes trop discrets pour attirer les regards. Le bal d'Ashton Court, quatre mois auparavant, lui avait laissé un cuisant souvenir d'invisibilité, et elle était peu encline à réitérer l'expérience ce soir.

_Que l'anonymat devait-il être délicieux pour ces beautés rayonnantes que l'on approchait à pas feutrés !_

Avec une amère résignation, Hermione abandonna son verre vide sur un plateau d'argent et se fraya un chemin à travers la multitude de couples qui causaient, riaient, et se séduisaient au son d'un quadrille entêtant.

Si toutes les dames avaient sorti leurs plus beaux atours, Lady Snape et la vicomtesse de Rochechouart rivalisaient d'élégance, leurs bijoux éblouissants autant que leur port de reine suscitant bien des chuchotements admiratifs.

La maîtresse de céans avait revêtu une robe de satin vermeille qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau, et quoique son visage fut en partie dissimulé par un masque doré orné d'une large plume écarlate, sa monumentale perruque poudrée, tout droit sortie du siècle passé, et son imposant collier de rubis la rendaient aisément reconnaissable.  
Assise sur un siège dont le haut dossier sculpté ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un trône moyenâgeux, elle s'adressait à ceux qui l'entouraient avec une obligeance qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Laissant son regard flotter sur l'assemblée, la gouvernante aperçut Miss Georgiana, qui, les épaules abaissées et le menton relevé, dansait aux bras de son frère en veillant à ne pas regarder ses pieds, tel que sa mère le lui avait répété.

Hermione eut un sourire attendri. _Que ne donnerait-elle pour être aussi insouciante !_

Un peu plus loin, elle distingua Mademoiselle de Fontdouce au bras d'un homme grassouillet qui, assurément, n'était ni Lord Malfoy, ni Lord Snape dont elle n'avait vu nulle trace.  
Le comte de Pembroke, avec son pourpoint brodé d'argent, son turban assorti piqué d'une plume de paon et son aigrette d'émeraude sertie de diamants, n'était guère passé inaperçu lors du menuet inaugural où, aussi applaudi que décrié, on l'avait vu en compagnie de la vicomtesse.  
Cette dernière, en revanche, avait inspiré un unanime murmure d'appréciation, et avec sa robe incarnate typiquement élisabéthaine, ses cheveux savamment noués et sa tiare en cristal de Bohême rehaussée de perles nacrées, elle était l'incarnation même de la glorieuse jeunesse.

Hermione nota ses furtifs coups d'œil, tandis que le galant lui offrait un verre d'_amaretto_ – probablement cherchait-elle aux alentours la haute silhouette de son promis.

_Si une femme de sa qualité pouvait être ainsi délaissée, que pouvait encore décemment espérer une simple gouvernante ?_

Son amie – du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle se plaisait à l'appeler en pensée – était arrivée dix jours plus tôt, le teint pâle et le sourire fatigué. À sa grande déception, elles n'avaient guère eu le temps pour de longues conversations, Lord Malfoy désirant présenter ses respects au grand-duc de Toscane* dont le père avait jadis connu un des ses aïeuls – Hermione n'avait pas tout compris mais elle avait acquiescé en silence.

Ils s'étaient donc tous deux rendus sans tarder à _Firenze_, où, durant quatre jours, ils avaient couru les réceptions et visité de nombreux palazzi – Athénaïs étant priée de choisir leur future résidence hivernale, celle où, avait-il promis, ils s'établiraient après leur mariage.  
Depuis, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient eu que de rares échanges, suffisamment néanmoins, pour que Hermione, avec son habituelle perspicacité, décèle l'ombre de désappointement qui chancelait parfois dans les yeux de la vicomtesse.  
Le comte de Pembroke ne semblait guère pressé de fixer la date de leur union, avait-elle avoué à mi-voix, et si de longues fiançailles étaient courantes, elles n'allaient jamais sans un lot de rumeurs peu flatteuses, surtout quand les deux fiancés avaient l'outrecuidance de voyager ensemble et de dormir sous le même toit.

À nouveau, elle eût un soupir, et, se glissant derrière une porte entrebâillée, elle pénétra dans le salon de musique où quelques dames à la gorge palpitante et aux joues fardées chantaient à tour de rôle en s'accompagnant à la harpe ou au pianoforte, sous le regard gourmand de ces messieurs.

Là encore, elle passa inaperçue, regrettant soudain l'absence de Giovanni, qui aurait été au moins d'une compagnie causante et attentionnée – apparemment, il avait été convié à la cour pour les fêtes de Carnaval, et la signora Controni s'enorgueillissait tant de ses relations avec le grand-duc qu'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de refuser.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, cela ne vaut pas le Bal de l'Opéra* » persifla en français une élégante d'un certain âge. « De mon temps » reprit-elle en s'éventant théâtralement, « il y avait... »

Les conversations enflèrent soudainement dans la pièce adjacente et la suite se perdit dans le brouhaha et les accords disgracieux de l'orchestre qui se ré-accordaient.

Alors que la jeune femme jaugeait d'un air indéfinissable les coquettes qui se pavanaient devant des quidams dont les mains s'égaraient, Lord Malfoy réapparut subitement dans la salle de bal, et se dirigeant droit vers Lady Snape, s'inclina profondément devant elle.

Si elle l'avait évité avec maestria jusqu'à présent, il était convaincu qu'_elle ne saurait lui refuser une danse en public._

« Êtes-vous souffrante, Eleonora ? » demanda doucement le comte en se saisissant de cette main tendue à contre-cœur. « Vous êtes encore plus pâle que dans mes souvenirs et vous avez maigri » ajouta-t-il en détaillant ses clavicules saillantes.

« Serait-ce de l'inquiétude ? » répliqua sèchement Eleonora en s'immobilisant brusquement, tandis que le prélude d'une valse se faisait entendre – _encore une valse ! Étaient-ils condamnés à ne partager que quelques pas empreints de romantisme ?_

« Oh, je vous en prie ! » s'irrita son interlocuteur, « cessez de feindre l'ignorance, vous savez très bien que je m'inquiète pour vous. »

« Rassurez-vous » répliqua-t-elle avec mordant, « si j'avais décidé d'abréger mes souffrances, je l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps ». Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Il faut croire que j'aime trop mon malheur pour le laisser s'en aller. »

« Taisez-vous » coupa durement Lord Malfoy. « Ne dites pas des sottises pareilles. »

Ils dansèrent quelques instants en silence avant que Lady Snape n'avoue doucement :

« La pâleur est due au laudanum* » – et voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle précisa : « le docteur Gabrieli m'en a prescrit pour mes insomnies. »

« Et cela va-t-il mieux ? » s'enquit-il prestement.

Eleonora haussa les épaules.

« En vérité, cela a été pire dans un premier temps. »

Elle passa sous silence les nausées, les sueurs et l'immense faiblesse qu'elle avait ressenti au début – _elle était bien trop fière pour laisser quiconque s'apitoyer sur son sort, fusse-t-il l'homme de ses pensées._

Le comte de Pembroke haussa un sourcil éloquent.

« Ne faites pas cette tête » ajouta-t-elle avec agacement, « c'est de l'opium, non de l'arsenic que je prends, et d'ailleurs, je commençais à me sentir mieux avant que vous n'arriviez » lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

« Dois-je me sentir très coupable ? » ironisa l'homme au turban avec un rictus qu'on aurait cru emprunté à son invisible ami – et quoique Eleonora ne se souciait guère en cet instant de l'absence de son mari, elle se prit à espérer pour le salut de sa propre conscience qu'il soit en galante compagnie.

« Cette fois, c'est vous qui feignez l'ignorance » cingla-t-elle tandis que le tempo s'accélérait et que son cavalier la guidait adroitement. « Vous faites un bien piètre menteur » reprit-elle âprement, « et pourtant, il fut un temps où vous exerciez ce jeu avec une habileté qui dépassait l'entendement, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. »

« C'est un coup bas, Eleonora » répondit-il avec un sourire désarmant, « mais il en faudra plus pour m'abattre, vous le savez » persifla-t-il, nullement troublé.

« Vous croyiez vraiment que je vous regarderai acheter un palais à Firenze sans rien dire ? » s'emporta-t-elle soudain en lui exerçant une pression douloureuse sur la main.

Lord Malfoy la contempla précieusement sans répondre.

« Vous connaissez mon goût pour les femmes en colère » souffla-t-il d'un ton atrocement badin, « ne me tentez pas, Eleonora. »

« Par tous les saints ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « comptiez-vous vraiment passer tous vos hivers à moins de cinquante miles d'ici ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que cela vous affecterait autant » répliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Cela ne m'affecte pas » rectifia Eleonora, « je trouve seulement cela profondément déplaisant. Vous avez les Indes et l'extrême-Orient pour vous seul! » renchérit-elle. « N'est-ce donc pas suffisant ? »

« Ce n'est pas une vie pour une femme mariée » dit-il avec un claquement de langue. « Je ne laisserais pas Athénaïs subir des voyages aussi épuisants, pas plus que je ne vous les aurais infligés. »

« Dans ce cas, retournez à Pembroke, votre château n'attend que vous » contra-t-elle avec fiel. « Votre promise fera une merveilleuse maîtresse de maison ; et vous n'êtes pas même encore mariés, de toute façon », conclut-elle avec dédain.

Ils combattirent du regard une brève seconde tandis que retentissaient les derniers accords de la valse, et sans attendre que son partenaire ne la raccompagne tel que l'exigeait l'étiquette, Eleonora se libéra de son emprise, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux bleus, et quitta la piste dans un bruissement de robe, quelques têtes s'inclinant sur son passage tandis que d'autres la dévisageaient avec stupeur.

Dans le salon de musique, où le badinage _flirtait_ avec les grivoiseries, un turlupin au visage entièrement masqué vint annoncer la présence de quelques novices qui, étourdies par la valse, se rafraîchissaient sur la terrasse, et instantanément, les jeunes hommes abandonnèrent les musiciennes pour quelques proies plus faciles.

Désœuvrée, Hermione les suivit instinctivement et ne tarda pas à se retrouver accoudée à la balustrade, pensive. Les colonnes de marbre, que la lune baignait d'un halo irréel, étaient surmontées d'un fronton à l'antique dont l'ombre menaçante se fondait dans la nuit ; baissant les yeux, elle aperçut deux silhouettes qui dévalaient le monumental escalier pour s'enfoncer précipitamment dans les jardins, sans doute en quête d'intimité.

Les larges torchères, qui dispensaient une lueur safranée, dessinaient sur les marches d'étranges fantasmagories si bien qu'elle pensa avoir rêvé – pourtant, il lui sembla reconnaître le turban scintillant de Lord Malfoy et le rire monstrueusement aigu d'une de ces coquettes qu'elle avait tantôt aperçues.

Bien que l'on ait disposé de coûteuses lanternes au pied des sculptures antiques et à l'angle de chaque bosquet, l'obscurité demeurait palpable – à défaut d'éclairer, ces dizaines de petites flammes vacillantes formaient un tableau aussi enchanteur que réconfortant.

_Non, cela avait été trop bref ; elle se faisait probablement des illusions – Lord Malfoy devait être en train de danser à l'heure qu'il était._

Il faisait étonnamment doux pour un sept février ; après l'odeur râpeuse de la sueur mêlée aux lourdes effluves, l'air paraissait délicieusement frais et léger. Hermione aurait pu rester ici toute l'éternité, à écouter les notes étourdissantes d'une énième mazurka, à humer ce parfum de cyprès et d'herbe humides, à caresser ses rêves et à se bercer d'illusions.

Une voix masculine la tira soudain de ses pensées.

« Votre carnet de bal est-il déjà complet ? » s'enquit-il un homme masqué dont les bas-de-chausses blancs contrastaient avec le reste de sa tenue – un habit sombre garni de boutons d'argent, pour ce qu'elle pouvait en voir.

« Non » répondit Hermione avec un sourire amusé « à vrai dire, je n'ai même pas jugé utile d'en avoir un. »

« Dans ce cas » répondit l'homme – et il lui sembla reconnaître la voix de Lord Snape, _mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un tour de son esprit_ – « m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? » demanda-t-il en s'inclinant.

Hermione acquiesça, et avec un frisson d'anticipation, lui tendit sa main gantée.

Son mystérieux cavalier s'en saisit avec déférence et ils regagnèrent la galerie surchauffée en silence.

Malgré ses gants de soie, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa paume irradier dans tout son être, et elle tressaillit en imaginant ce qu'elle aurait éprouvé si _cet_ homme, si _Lord_ _Snape_ – car seul lui pouvait porter un habit aussi austère pour Mardi Gras – s'était risqué à la gratifier d'un baise-main.

_Chimères_, la morigéna sa conscience, _s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'on lui avait martelé au pensionnat, c'est qu'on ne baisait ni une main gantée, ni celle d'une jeune fille._

Les premiers accords ramenèrent Hermione à la réalité et elle constata que tous les couples s'étaient répartis en deux colonnes : à défaut de la proximité qu'offrait la valse, l'écossaise était tout à fait propice à l'observation.

Derrière son masque noir dont le long nez courbé évoquait indéniablement la commedia dell'arte, Lord Snape ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme qui se mouvait avec grâce. Elle portait une robe myosotis dont l'échancrure, agrémentée d'un voile de gaze laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine, et il se surprit à fixer l'interstice de chair nue qu'il devinait entre ses manches courtes, légèrement bouffantes, et ses longs gants ivoire.

Il ne l'avait presque pas vue de la semaine et il réalisa soudain combien sa simple présence lui était agréable.

« Un tel silence ne vous ressemble pas, Miss Granger » déclara-t-il tandis qu'ils échangeaient de place, leurs mains s'effleurant à peine. « Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous contrarie ? »

« Et moi qui croyais que l'anonymat était l'apanage d'un bal masqué ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec candeur. « Saviez-vous qui j'étais depuis le début ? » reprit-elle à mi-voix, presque timide.

« Bien sûr » murmura-t-il lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux alentours, craignant des regards soupçonneux, mais les autres danseurs conversaient gaiement et personne ne semblait les voir.

« Votre chevelure est d'un éclat si inhabituel que je la reconnaîtrais entre mille » ajouta doucement Lord Snape, et l'espace d'une merveilleuse seconde, Hermione eut presque la certitude qu'_il ressentait aussi quelque chose._

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer – _pourtant elle aurait eu tant de choses à dire, n'en déplaise à sa tante dont la lettre était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire !_ – il enchaîna :

« Vous, en revanche, _vous ne savez pas qui je suis, et vous oublierez ces mots dès que notre danse sera finie_. »

Sa voix était grave, empreinte d'un frémissement inhabituel. _Ce n'était pas une question_, comprit-elle, _c'était plutôt une requête. Une prière._

Et alors que les violons entamaient leur majestueuse cadence, elle se souvint de ce que Giovanni avait dit, sans savoir que nul n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la vérité : _l'Italie changerait sa vie à jamais._

* * *

*La _Joconde_, tableau réalisé entre 1503 et 1506 par Leonardo da Vinci et acheté par François Ier, n'a acquis la notoriété qu'on lui connait qu'au XIXè siècle. Le fait que l'empereur ait choisi cette oeuvre pour l'accrocher dans la chambre de Joséphine aux Tuileries a contribué à la faire connaître, et elle a suscité l'engouement du public dès son retour au musée du Louvre en 1802. Par la suite, les poètes de l'ère romantique verront en Mona Lisa l'expression parfaite de la femme mystérieuse et inaccessible.

*La pierre de Rosette, découverte dans le delta du Nil en 1799 pendant la campagne d'Egypte de Bonaparte, est exposée dès 1802 au British Museum. Elle présente un même texte en deux langues différentes (grec et égyptien antique) mais en trois alphabets (grec, égyptien démotique et hiéroglyphes.) Ces dernières ne seront déchiffrées qu'en 1822 par Champollion.

*George Brummell (1778 – 1840) est considéré comme le pionnier du dandysme. Véritable arbitre de la mode et précurseur du costume de l'homme moderne, il prétendait avoir besoin de cinq heures pour s'habiller. Il s'est attiré momentanément les faveurs du prince de Galles mais a fini sa vie dans le plus grand dénuement: criblé de dettes, il se réfugie en France en 1816 afin d'éviter la prison. En 1838, il est interné à l'asile de Caen suite à ses crises de démence, liées à la syphilis. Par la suite, cet homme que tout Londres admirait, ayant connu la gloire aussi bien que la misère a fasciné de nombreux artistes dont Balzac et Barbey d'Aurevilly.

*Caspar David Friedrich (1774 – 1840) est considéré comme le peintre majeur du romantisme allemand. En 1810, il expose deux tableaux à la _Alte_ _Nationalegalerie_ de Berlin (_L'abbaye dans une forêt de chênes_ et_ Le moine au bord de la mer_) qui seront achetés par l'empereur de Prusse Frédéric-Guillaume III. Il refusera toute sa vie de se rendre en Italie – alors que partir à Rome étudier les antiques faisait partie de la formation classique de tout peintre depuis la Renaissance – craignant que les paysages méditerranéens ne bouleversent sa perception. Il cherche en effet à peindre "la tragédie du paysage" et accorde une grande importance à la symbolique des éléments. Le mieux reste encore que vous admiriez par vous-mêmes!

*Ferdinand III, grand duc de Toscane (1764 – 1824), est issu de la dynastie des Habsourg, son père, Léopold II, était l'empereur du Saint-Empire germanique. En 1814, après l'abdication de Napoléon qui avait pris le contrôle de la Toscane (dont il avait confié le gouvernement à sa soeur Elisa), il est rétabli sur le trône.

*Le bal de l'Opéra, fondé par ordonnance royale en 1715, est l'événement le plus célèbre du Carnaval de Paris. C'est là que se développera le fameux 'french-cancan' durant la deuxième moitié du XIXè avant de disparaître à la fin des années 1920.  
J'en profite pour signaler que les costumes historicisants ont la primeur en ce début de XIXè, d'où les tenues rétro-gardistes de Lady Snape (XVIIIè) et de la vicomtesse de Rochechouart (Elizabeth Ire = XVIè). Lord Malfoy, quant à lui, est un peu en avance sur son temps : le goût pour l'exotisme connaîtra surtout son apogée à la fin du XIXè et au début du XXè, à l'époque des grandes Expositions Universelles. Son costume est donc plus le reflet d'une préférence personnelle que du goût de l'époque.

*Le laudanum est une teinture d'opium, appelée parfois vin d'opium. Découvrant ses puissantes propriétés analgésiques (l'opium contient de la morphine), le médecin suisse Paracelse le baptise 'laudanum' (du latin _laudare_ : louer) au début XVIè siècle.  
La pharmacopée étant très réduite, on l'utilise pour soigner les maux les plus divers jusqu'à la fin du XIXè siècle, époque où l'on commencera à utiliser également la cocaïne (toujours dans un but 'pharmaceutique' – Freud l'a d'ailleurs plébiscitée!)  
Ainsi, le laudanum est prescrit aussi bien pour ses effets sédatifs (il abaisse le rythme respiratoire et cardiaque), pour remédier aux diarrhées aiguës (le choléra rôde encore, et l'opium inhibe les muscles, je ne vous fais pas un dessin), pour apaiser les douleurs menstruelles, les irritations de la peau, comme sudorifique ou pour réguler les humeurs et lutter contre l'anxiété. On préconisait même de donner du laudanum aux bébés et jeunes enfants afin de les calmer (Et on s'étonne de la mortalité infantile...!) Dans la même veine insolite, les femmes l'utilisaient parfois pour avoir le teint le plus pâle possible, selon les canons de l'époque.  
De plus, comme c'était un breuvage alcoolisé mais considéré comme un médicament, donc légal et non taxé, il est devenu très populaire dans la classe ouvrière au XIXè.

Les premières prises peuvent engendrer des effets secondaires assez désagréables: nausées allant jusqu'aux vomissements, baisse de tension, vertiges; mais par la suite, l'organisme devenant tolérant à la substance, il faut augmenter les doses pour obtenir toujours le même effet: c'est le principe même de la drogue.  
Assez rapidement, l'opium agit sur les récepteurs opiacés du cerveau, engendrant dans un second temps une sensation de bien-être, voire même d'euphorie: nombreux sont les artistes qui le détournèrent alors de ses (prétendues) vertus curatives.  
On peut citer notamment Coleridge, Mary Shelley (auteur de _Frankenstein_, elle souffrait d'hallucinations suite à son addiction), Lord Byron, Thomas de Quincey (qui a écrit en 1822 les_ Confessions d'un mangeur d'opium anglais_) et un peu plus tard, Edgar Allen Poe, Baudelaire, Lewis Carroll, Antonin Artaud... La liste est longue !

* * *

Petite leçon de bienséance :

Concernant le baisemain, ou plutôt son absence, j'imagine que vous n'auriez pas détesté que Lord Snape salue ainsi sa cavalière, mais cela aurait été enfreindre les convenances:

\- Le baisemain s'applique exclusivement aux femmes et aux ecclésiastiques. (Sinon, c'est que vous êtes dans la mafia!)

\- Le baisemain ne se fait jamais sur une main gantée (le port du gant a une histoire compliquée – tantôt obligatoire, tantôt simple accessoire – sur laquelle je ne m'étendrai pas.) Reste qu'une femme de la bonne société ne portera jamais une robe à manches courtes sans de longs gants – à l'inverse, on tolère plus facilement l'absence de gants si les manches sont longues (cf. Hermione lors du bal d'Ashton Court.)

\- On ne prodigue jamais le baisemain à une jeune fille, celui-ci est réservé aux femmes mariées, aux veuves ou aux demoiselles célibataires d'un certain âge. Seule exception concédée : si la jeune fille est d'un rang infiniment supérieur (une princesse, par exemple). On l'interprète alors comme une résurgence de l'ère féodale: au Moyen-Âge, les vassaux baisaient la main de leur seigneur en signe de respect et de loyauté.

\- Le baisemain ne se donne jamais dans un lieu public, à l'exception du parvis des églises.

\- Le baisemain doit se prodiguer la tête découverte (ce qui est logique, puisqu'il n'a lieu que dans un cadre privé.)

Quand le baisemain n'est pas souhaité (c'est à la femme de tendre sa main, l'homme ne peut la prendre de lui-même) ou inapproprié, l'homme doit s'incliner profondément à la place. Enfin, sachez que contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, les lèvres ne doivent pas toucher la peau : il s'agit de mimer le geste d'un baiser et non de le faire.

_A propos du couvre-chef :_

\- Une femme sort obligatoirement chapeautée (capote ou capeline), exception faite si elle se promène dans des jardins privés. Contrairement aux hommes, les femmes n'ont pas à se découvrir lorsqu'elles entrent dans une église.

\- Les hommes ôtent systématiquement leur chapeau (bicorne au début du siècle puis haut-de-forme) dès qu'ils pénètrent dans un lieu privé. Certains manuels de bonne conduite vont même jusqu'à préciser qu'il faut ôter son couvre-chef sans attendre l'arrivée du propriétaire, par respect pour tout ce que celui-ci possède !

\- À l'extérieur, l'homme doit toujours avoir la tête couverte : il n'ôte brièvement son chapeau, ou en soulève légèrement le bord, que pour saluer une femme, une personne plus âgée ou un ami de sa connaissance. En revanche, il l'ôte entièrement au passage d'un convoi funèbre ou si l'hymne national retentit.

(Maintenant, je vous laisse imaginer la tête de nos chers aïeux s'ils nous voyaient aujourd'hui dans les transports en commun... !)

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de Giovanni? Je le trouve plutôt sympathique dans son rôle de noble (oisif) mais suffisamment anti-conformiste pour fréquenter les milieux artistiques et s'adonner à la peinture en plein-air. (A l'époque, cela ne se faisait pas : on peignait des scènes historiques, antiques ou des portraits selon les normes académiques, et éventuellement des paysages d'après des esquisses réalisées sur le vif, mais en aucun cas on ne faisait le portrait d'une jeune fille en plein-air. Ce ne sera qu'à la fin du XIXè avec les Impressionnistes que les codes seront sérieusement bousculés.)

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la scène du bal masqué? La relation Hermione/Severus évolue doucement, à l'inverse, celle entre Eleonora et Lucius est peu à peu rongée par le ressentiment, et la pauvre Mademoiselle de Fontdouce se retrouve dans le rôle de la laissée-pour-compte. J'ai essayé de rendre palpable le 'vide' qui menace derrière les apparences et que parvient à peine à combler toute cette débauche de luxe : au fond, les bals se ressemblent tous et ne sont qu'une course à l'oubli...non?

Pour finir, j'insisterai sur la présence ici de nombreux indices qui devraient vous laisser augurer de la suite. Dans quinze jours, la conversation entre Hermione et Giovanni ne manquera pas de vous intriguer, on reverra bien sûr Severus, et l'on fera la connaissance avec la signora Controni qui ferait presque passer Eleonora pour un agneau.

Bonne déduction à toutes et au plaisir de vous lire!

Ilda


	21. Chapitre XX

Bonjour à toutes!

Je sais, je sais, j'ai du retard et je vous prie de m'en excuser. Mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que je me sois ennuyée ces dernières semaines - je n'ai pas vu la couleur du ciel depuis des lustres - et comme j'ai encore un mois extrêmement chargé, j'aimerais vous dire que mes délais vont s'améliorer... mais je ne préfère pas vous (me) bercer d'illusions.

Par contre, je remercie infiniment celles qui continuent de me bercer de leurs reviews enthousiastes et de leurs commentaires élogieux, vraiment MERCI A TOUTES: **blupou**, **Mrs** **Elizabeth** **Darcy** **31**, **Gahan**, **nadra**, **poussinette**, **Cocochon**, **Zeugma412**, **Aesalys**, **Fanouille**, **Roxane** **Lied**, **Elrynne**, **Nathea** et **Math'L**,

Merci également à **Lasiurys** qui fait toujours un excellent travail et qui est d'une rapidité tout à fait prodigieuse.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit à la volée et une femme au profil d'aigle apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Vous êtes donc là ! » s'exclama l'intruse tandis que Giovanni faisait volte-face.

Hermione s'empressa de se relever, et se faisant, elle trébucha sur le grand drap blanc qui était tendu derrière elle – _pour la lumière_ avait expliqué le peintre.

Il l'avait priée de reprendre la pose afin qu'il puisse parfaire quelques détails, arguant que cela ne lui prendrait pas plus d'une heure ou deux – en vérité, elle aurait été prête à y passer la journée si cela pouvait la tenir éloignée des regards énigmatiques de Lord Snape.

Depuis le bal masqué, une semaine auparavant, _ses_ mots n'avaient cessé de la hanter – _leur goût terrible d'inachevé, leur dangereuse sensualité_ – et elle prenait un peu plus conscience chaque soir, lorsqu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque pour lire à _ses_ côtés, de cette chose brûlante et indistincte qui régnait entre eux, la consumant irrémédiablement.

« Mère, permettez-moi de vous présenter Hermione Granger. »

La voix nerveuse de Giovanni résonna à ses oreilles et la jeune femme plongea dans une profonde révérence, confuse de s'être égarée quelques instants.

« Elle... séjourne chez Lord Snape » ajouta-t-il avec une once d'hésitation « et elle a aimablement accepté que je fasse son portrait. »

La _marchesa di Livorno _acquiesça distraitement en balayant la pièce d'un regard dédaigneux, réduisant instantanément la jeune femme à l'état de tapisserie au milieu des bibelots.

Inspectant son fils qui se tenait en bras de chemise, elle siffla :

« J'espère que vous ne comptez pas vous montrer ainsi vêtu devant la comtesse Almaviva* ? »

« La comtesse Almaviva ? » répéta Giovanni, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

« Avez-vous déjà oublié que j'ai invité la comtesse et sa fille à venir prendre le thé ? » dit-elle théâtralement, consciente d'être observée.

Levant les yeux au ciel sans aucune retenue, elle agita une main impatiente, et quoique la signora Controni fut vêtue d'une splendide robe de velours gris bordée de vair, Hermione se plut à noter qu'elle ne possédait ni la froide élégance de Lady Snape, ni la tranquille majesté de Mafalda Rossetti.

Elle avait de petits yeux profondément enfoncés dans leur orbite, un front haut, légèrement dégarni, et une bouche plissée à force de commentaires acides il suffisait d'observer ses traits âpres pour deviner toute sa rancune – envers son idiot de mari qui lui avait donné un fils cadet des plus inconvenants et envers Dieu qui lui avait cruellement ravi son merveilleux aîné – si bien que, pour la première fois, Hermione se félicita d'être orpheline et de ne pas avoir à souffrir une telle mère.

« Si vous le permettez, je viendrai lorsque j'aurai terminé avec Miss Granger » déclara sèchement le jeune homme, et la gouvernante réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, les traits durcis et la voix vibrante d'une hostilité contenue.

« Ne vous avisez pas de nous faire attendre » répliqua la marquise avec un regard noir, mais avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, Giovanni la contra narquoisement :

« Dites à ma future épouse que je viendrai quand il me le siéra – autant qu'elle s'y habitue tout de suite. »

Voyant l'éclair d'étonnement dans les yeux de sa mère, il ajouta : « Comment ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous désiriez ? » précisa-t-il en feignant la surprise. « Que vous pouvez être vexante, Mère » grinça-t-il « visiblement, vous me croyez plus idiot que je ne le suis vraiment ! »

La _signora_ ne daigna point répondre, et à peine était-elle sortie que son fils referma la porte d'un geste rageur.

« Mes excuses » dit-il à l'intention de la jeune femme, « ma mère n'est guère... accommodante. »

Il poussa un profond soupir et se saisit de sa palette tandis que Hermione reprenait la pose.

« Est-ce pour cela que vous lui avez menti ? » demanda-t-elle après un silence compatissant.

Giovanni releva les yeux et posa son pinceau.

« Vous savez très bien que je ne séjourne _pas_ chez Lord Snape » reprit-elle, « je suis leur gouvernante, c'est différent. »

« Je suis désolé » répondit-il en se remettant à peindre. « Ma mère sait se montrer particulièrement détestable, et je puis vous assurer que ceci n'était qu'un bref aperçu. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

« L'intelligence et la bonté lui importent peu » soupira-t-il, « croyez-moi, en dessous de huit mille livres de rentes*, vous n'êtes rien qu'un vulgaire colifichet à ses yeux – et il m'aurait été désagréable que vous en fassiez les frais. »

« Votre prévenance est bien aimable » sourit Hermione en s'efforçant de ne pas bouger, « mais en toute sincérité, cela m'aurait été assez égal – ce n'est pas comme si j'allais être amenée à revoir votre mère tous les jours. »

Giovanni la dévisagea lentement. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se rétracta.

« Adriano a toujours eu la préférence de notre mère » confessa-t-il au bout d'un long moment. « Elle a continué de le choyer même à l'âge où les femmes le recouvraient d'attentions. »

Il scrutait la toile avec tant d'insistance que la jeune femme se demanda s'il s'adressait vraiment à elle.

« Des servantes aux comtesses douairières, des gouvernantes aux jeunes héritières : toutes ne voyaient que lui – _le bel, le riche Adriano_ – même mon éphémère fiancée n'avait d'yeux que pour lui ! »

Ce n'était pas une exclamation haineuse, ni même soupir douloureux et Hermione en fut intriguée.

« Me croirez-vous si je vous dis que j'étais pourtant le plus heureux des hommes ? »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux mais garda le silence tandis que le visage de son interlocuteur s'assombrissait.

« J'ai grandi en chérissant chaque jour davantage la liberté que me conférait ma place de cadet – et c'est Adriano qui devrait être là aujourd'hui, _lui_ était destiné à être l'héritier, pas moi ! » Sa voix se brisa. « Dire que c'est _moi_ qui l'aie poussé à s'affranchir des griffes de notre mère ! _Moi _qui l'aie incité à mener la vie qu'il voulait – fût-ce avec une comédienne! »

_Les rumeurs pouvaient donc être vraies_, songea Hermione en se rappelant les racontars qu'elle avait entendus, plus de quatre mois auparavant, dans les cuisines d'Ashton Court.

« J'ignorais que la coquette n'en avait que pour son argent » poursuivit Giovanni d'une voix atone, « pouvais-je savoir qu'elle se montrerait aussi légère et qu'il deviendrait la risée de tous ? » interrogea-t-il d'un ton plaintif où affleurait la culpabilité.

« J'ignorais que le déshonneur puisse être si dur à endurer et qu'il, qu'il... »

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et la gouvernante déglutit péniblement. _Naître noble n'était décidément pas un gage de bonheur._

« Si vous saviez combien il s'est montré bienveillant et compréhensif à mon égard... ! »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent subrepticement, mais Hermione ne ressentit point cet imperceptible frisson qui lui caressait parfois l'échine.

« Pardonnez-moi » reprit Giovanni en posant brutalement sa palette, « je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'épancher ainsi, c'est tout à fait... »

« N'ayez crainte » interrompit la jeune femme en se massant la nuque, « je ne dirai rien. »

« Je sais » répondit-il avec un maigre sourire en essuyant ses pinceaux, « mais je n'aurais pas dû abuser ainsi de votre temps et de votre bonté. »

Hermione inclina gracieusement la tête, inexplicablement flattée. « Vous allez faire attendre votre future épouse » le prévint-elle tandis qu'il laissait échapper un rire sardonique.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que la comtesse Almaviva se serait rappelé de mon existence si je n'étais pas brusquement devenu l'héritier ? Elle et sa fille sont comme toutes les autres » soupira le jeune homme en enfilant un gilet de soie bleue sur sa chemise, « bêtes et avides. »

« Alors, ne l'épousez pas » suggéra la gouvernante avec une naïveté touchante.

« Si seulement ! » s'exclama-t-il en nouant sa lavallière*, « me marier est la dernière chose que je désire, soyez-en sûre, mais il semblerait que je n'aie pas le choix. »

* * *

À la douceur de l'hiver et aux ciels d'azur se substituèrent le vent du nord et les premières ondées du mois de mars. Voilà près d'une semaine que les feux ronflaient dans les cheminées du matin au soir, que le linge mettait des journées entières à sécher au grand dam des servantes, et que les chemins boueux décourageaient tout autant les voyageurs que les coursiers.

Depuis le bal masqué qui avait laissé les esprits et les sens échauffés, Lady Snape et Mademoiselle de Fontdouce jouaient à qui serait la moins visible – probablement pour attirer l'attention – et, sans doute las de les voir se retirer chaque jour un peu plus tôt, le comte de Pembroke délaissait fréquemment la villa pour courir après Dieu-sait-quoi.

Alors que la solitude constituait son quotidien depuis des temps antédiluviens, Lord Snape, dont le sang bouillait d'un désir inexprimable, s'était reclus dans son bureau, où, incapable de goûter au calme et au silence qui lui étaient jadis si chers, il cherchait en vain une impossible quiétude.

Assis face à son secrétaire d'acajou, il laissa son regard dériver sur les jardins désertés, l'œil morne. Il lui arrivait parfois d'apercevoir _Hermione_, lorsqu'elle se promenait après le déjeuner, et ces brefs instants lui enserraient alors délicieusement le cœur, comme un avant-goût de leurs retrouvailles silencieuses, certains soirs, dans l'enivrante intimité de la bibliothèque.  
Mais ce jour-là, sa silhouette gracile demeura invisible – les nuages menaçants l'avaient sans doute dissuadée – et il finit par reporter son attention sur les comptes de la propriété, les nombreux registres empilés à ses côtés le rappelant à l'ordre.

Il était ainsi plongé dans sa fastidieuse lecture quand un domestique se matérialisa dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui annonça qu'un certain Giovanni Controni demandait à le voir.

« C'est aimable à vous de me recevoir » entama le jeune homme dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, son chapeau à la main. « Il s'agit d'une affaire qui risque fort de requérir... votre sollicitude » poursuivit-il, l'air embarrassé, tandis que son hôte l'invitait à s'asseoir d'un geste fatigué.

« Ma sollicitude ? » répéta Lord Snape en haussant un sourcil. « Vous devez sûrement faire erreur, je ne suis guère connu pour mon altruisme. »

Giovanni eut un sourire discret à l'entente de ce qui semblait être une pointe d'auto-dérision, mais ne se leurra aucunement quant à la civilité que tous deux feignaient.

« Autant vous l'annoncer directement » soupira-t-il en dégageant les pans de sa redingote. « Je projette de.. de demander Miss Granger en mariage » déclara-t-il abruptement en s'asseyant.

Si Severus Snape tressaillit pendant une infime seconde, son interlocuteur ne s'aperçut de rien.

« Vous devez penser que j'ai perdu l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit le jeune homme en croisant ses jambes avec désinvolture.

« Je ne dirais pas cela » répondit prudemment Lord Snape en sentant grandir son inconfort. « Cependant, je ne vois pas en quoi cette charmante perspective nécessite votre présence dans mon bureau. »

Giovanni Controni releva les yeux et croisa le regard impénétrable de Lord Snape. S'armant de courage, il lâcha d'une traite :

« Il s'avère que j'ai présenté dernièrement Miss Granger à ma mère comme étant votre _invitée_ – il déglutit – et bien que cela doit vous paraître insensé, j'aurais besoin que... »

« Que dans _ma_ _grande_ _sollicitude_, je vous appuis dans ce mensonge » compléta Lord Snape, l'air indéchiffrable.

« Je vous assure que mes intentions sont tout à fait ho...honorables » promit le marquis en triturant nerveusement ses mains.

« Je vous concède ce point » marmonna l'aristocrate anglais. « C'est admirable, le mal que vous vous donnez pour conclure un mariage si peu avantageux alors que tant d'autres se contenteraient de chasser les dots et de multiplier les maîtresses » compléta-t-il d'une voix atone. « Quel âge avez-vous ? » interrogea-t-il brusquement.

« Vingt-huit ans » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire inconfortable.

Lord Snape acquiesça, pensif. « Pas de fiancée cachée dans une lointaine province d'Europe ? » reprit-il durement, songeant sans doute à sa propre sœur et à cet ignoble Richard Arkwright qui s'était joué de ses sentiments.

Giovanni Controni pâlit brutalement et hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Je sais que mes nombreux voyages peuvent donner lieu à quelques persistantes rumeurs mais je puis vous assurer qu'aucune femme ne m'est attachée par un quelconque serment. »

Il toussota dans ses poings.

« Peut-être avez-vous ouï-dire de mes fiançailles il y a quelques années avec une jeune fille de la noblesse florentine dont la mère avait été la dame de compagnie de feue son Altesse, la princesse des Deux-Siciles*, mais notre engagement a été rompu peu de temps après. »

« Pour quels motifs ? » insista Lord Snape, suspicieux. _S'il s'agissait là d'un homme assez chanceux pour épouser Hermione, n'avait-il pas le droit et le devoir de se montrer suspicieux ?_

« Je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne » entama le jeune homme avec un regard noir pour son aîné qui le scrutait intensément. « Nous avons eu...un différend inconciliable » admit-il finalement du bout des lèvres, « mon attachement était moins profond que je ne le croyais et comme à l'époque, il n'était pas véritablement urgent de me marier... »

Lord Snape posa la plume d'oie qu'il tenait depuis le début de la conversation sans même s'en rendre compte, et étendit ses mains sur les deux têtes de sphinges qui soutenaient les accoudoirs de son fauteuil en bois doré.

« Que vous souhaitiez épouser Miss Granger en dépit de son rang est tout à fait louable » reconnut-il à contrecœur, « mais avez-vous songé qu'il me faudrait impliquer _ma_ femme et _mes_ enfants dans ce mensonge pour que _votre_ supercherie fonctionne ? » – il eut un soupir ennuyé – « sans compter que les domestiques parlent même lorsque l'on achète leur silence à prix d'or. »

Giovanni demeura un instant immobile, agacé par le ton professoral de son interlocuteur, avant de reconnaître à mi-voix :

« Je comprends vos réticences, bien sûr. »

Lord Snape acquiesça sobrement puis se leva, estimant que l'entretien avait assez duré. Le jeune homme l'imita prestement et, se saisissant de son haut de forme, il conclut d'un air neutre :

« J'ose espérer qu'une autre solution s'offrira bientôt à moi, car s'il me faut vraiment prendre épouse sur le champ, alors Miss Granger est sans conteste la femme la plus intelligente qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. »

« Je ne puis vous contredire à ce propos » déclara froidement Lord Snape, « mais de grâce, épargnez-moi votre lyrisme à vous entendre, Ronsard* lui-même en frémirait. »

Et alors qu'il disait ces mots l'air impassible et le cœur dévasté, une idée machiavélique germa soudain dans son esprit. Il la caressa un instant, indécis.

_Elle_ aurait la vie brillante qu'elle méritait, et de surcroît, le fossé de leur naissance serait annihilé : _elle_ serait son égale, aux yeux de tous, _et plus encore, il pourrait la chérir jusqu'à son dernier souffle_, admit-il secrètement.

_Au diable l'honnêteté._

* * *

À peine Lord Snape fut-il débarrassé de ses gants blancs, de son haut de forme et de sa canne armoriée que la signora Controni surgit de nulle part et lui tendit sa main avec tant de détermination qu'on eût dit qu'elle allait dégainer une épée.

_Bien, les choses semblaient tourner en sa faveur_. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de répandre une quelconque rumeur – domaine où son valet John excellait – que, deux heures après la visite de Giovanni Controni, il recevait une note hâtive de la marquise qui servait à merveille ses desseins.

«_ Marchesa _» salua Lord Snape en s'inclinant.

Il lui prodigua un baise-main en réprimant une grimace – cette femme était l'incarnation même de cette société putride qu'il honnissait – et ajouta : « Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu votre billet. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Mon fils m'a annoncé aujourd'hui même qu'il escomptait épouser une de vos domestiques » attaqua-t-elle avec une œillade furieuse, comme si l'homme qui se tenait face à elle en était responsable.

_Ainsi donc, il avait renoncé à sa grossière supercherie._

« Qui est-ce ? » s'enquit Sir Severus en feignant un vague intérêt.

« Peu importe, qui est-ce ! » s'insurgea-t-elle en s'asseyant. « Croyez-vous que je vais laisser mon fils épouser une vulgaire gouvernante, une fille d'obscure naissance qu'il a eu l'outrecuidance de me présenter comme votre invitée ? »

Lord Snape grinça des dents. Rien que pour contrarier cette mégère, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir échafaudé un tel plan.

« Vous devez me comprendre » renchérit-elle avec emphase, « quoique mon fils ait trouvé le moyen de se rendre détestable auprès de chacune des héritières que je lui ai présentées, il n'épousera jamais une pauvresse. » Elle eut une inspiration contrariée. « Je compte donc sur vous pour faire entendre à cette intrigante qu'elle ne touchera pas un ducat. »

Sans se départir de son flegme, le baron Clifford de Chudleigh s'accouda confortablement et répliqua :

« Sauf votre respect, _Marchesa_, il me semble que ce choix lui appartient. »

Elle faillit l'interrompre d'une tirade enragée mais un geste sévère de Lord Snape suffit à la faire taire. « De plus, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez une ribambelle de potentiels héritiers à votre disposition » persifla-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il abordait un sujet sensible « quant à Mademoiselle Granger, s'il s'agit bien d'elle dont nous parlons » précisa-t-il avec un sourire mielleux, « sachez toutefois qu'elle est une _pauvresse_ dotée de quinze milles livres. »

Severus savoura le silence qui s'ensuivit. _C'était prodigieux, cette façon désinvolte de se tenir qu'ont les femmes cupides, quand bien même leurs yeux frétillent d'avidité._

« Quinze milles livres, vraiment ? » répéta-t-elle au bout d'un moment en donnant l'impression d'avoir avalé une gorgée de travers. « Êtes-vous sûr ? Giovanni n'a jamais mentionné cet aspect-là. »

Lord Snape acquiesça fermement. « Votre fils ne vous aura rien dit car Miss Granger elle-même n'en a point connaissance. »

La signora Controni lui adressa un sourire onctueux que démentaient ses yeux affamés :

« Mais comment cela est-il possible ? »

Nul doute que si elle avait été moins fière, elle l'aurait conjuré d'aller droit au but ; au contraire, Lord Snape prit un malin plaisir à détailler son histoire : « Le testament de son père a longtemps été cru perdu » entama-t-il d'une voix chaude, « et à l'heure qu'il est, Miss Granger doit probablement le croire détruit par les Montagnards ou autres enragés de la Révolution. »

Il esquissa un rictus, presque surpris de la facilité avec laquelle son interlocutrice gobait son récit.

« En vérité, j'ai reçu le mois dernier une lettre d'un notaire français qui était à la recherche d'une demoiselle Granger ayant immigré en Angleterre – le pensionnat de Chelsfield lui a apparemment permis de remonter jusqu'à moi. »

Lord Snape fit une brève pause, et, croisant ses mains, il s'amusa intérieurement de la suprême indifférence avec laquelle la marquise époussetait ses manches en dentelle vénitienne.

« Il semblerait que ce brave homme ait retrouvé ledit testament dans les affaires de son oncle défunt, ce dernier n'étant nul autre que l'exécuteur testamentaire du Capitaine Granger. Bien sûr, si tous deux n'avaient pas été malencontreusement fauchés par la guillotine... »

« Vous me faites languir ! » s'exclama la signora Controni à bout de nerfs. « Cette Miss Granger est-elle de haut lignage, oui ou non ? »

« Mademoiselle Granger n'est point noble, mais elle n'est pas non plus la _pauvresse_ que vous imaginiez » pointa-t-il avec satisfaction. « Elle est la fille d'un capitaine de la marine marchande et la petite-fille d'un chirurgien de la Chambre du roi » ajouta-t-il en attendant le verdict.

« Quinze mille livres avez-vous dit ? C'est un montant plutôt dérisoire comparé à la dot de la jeune Almaviva » commenta la marquise, « sans compter qu'elle n'a ni rentes ni titres. »

« Mais nous savons vous et moi qu'être de sang royal n'est point synonyme de noblesse d'âme » contra habilement Lord Snape.

« Mon cher baron » répliqua la marquise avec un rire aigu, « croyez-vous vraiment que la noblesse d'âme importe de nos jours ? »

Voyant qu'il lui adressait un regard doucereux pour toute réponse, elle ajouta perfidement :

« Mais soyez rassuré, si vous dites vrai quant à sa fortune et si elle est est assez sotte pour épouser Giovanni » – on aurait dit qu'elle avait mangé un fruit gâté – « il serait tout à fait malavisé d'empêcher ce mariage. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Lord Snape, intrigué.

« Je doute que mon imbécile de fils soit capable de rendre une quelconque femme heureuse, à commencer par sa mère » lâcha-t-elle vertement, « mais l'appât du gain compensera le reste » ajouta-t-elle, pincée. « Que ne fait-on pas pour de l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose que cette phrase m'était destinée » répliqua Severus d'un air détaché, « dois-je vraiment vous rappeler que votre propre mari vous a épousé pour votre fortune bien plus que pour votre... _réputation _? »

Il avait articulé le dernier mot avec tant de mordant qu'elle demeura un instant silencieuse.

_Touché_, jubila-t-il intérieurement. _Prêter une oreille aux rumeurs pouvait parfois être utile. Il tâcherait de remercier John._

« Quant à vous rendre heureuse, il faudrait que l'on puisse faire revenir les morts, et encore, je doute que cela y suffise... » appuya-t-il sournoisement.

« Je ne vous permets pas... » menaça-t-elle à voix basse, et il s'attendait presque à voir l'écume poindre au coin de ses lèvres.

« Il se fait tard » coupa brusquement Sir Severus en notant le jour qui déclinait, « et maintenant que vous êtes assurée de voir votre fils marié avant ses vingt-neuf ans – le contraire eût été terriblement inconvenant, _n'est-ce pas ?_ » ajouta-t-il, ouvertement moqueur, « permettez-moi de prendre congé. »

Sans plus attendre, Lord Snape s'inclina brièvement devant son hôtesse, indifférent aux regards courroucés que lui lançait la marquise – rares étaient ceux qui osaient lui tenir tête – et il quitta la pièce avec un sentiment inédit de victoire.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, quelques minutes plus tard, marchant dans les chemins gorgés d'eau, sa canne s'enfonçant à intervalles réguliers dans la terre humide, il eut brutalement l'impression d'avoir signé son arrêt de mort.

C'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi à l'encontre de son désir le plus profond, le plus inavouable, le plus inaccessible.

La seule décision qui avait à jamais changé sa vie avait été celle d'épouser Eleonora, et elle n'était que le fruit d'une réflexion égoïste. _Jamais il n'avait fait ainsi un choix pour le bien d'autrui, jamais il n'avait ainsi renié ses propres intérêts._

Car si ses efforts étaient couronnés de succès, _Hermione_ serait bientôt la femme d'un autre. Certes, elle s'assiérait à sa table certes, il pourrait la contempler librement aux yeux de tous, _mais à chaque fois que ses prunelles d'or viendraient réchauffer son cœur meurtri, il mesurerait l'étendue de son sacrifice_.

_Livia aurait sans doute été fière de lui,_ songea-t-il, et cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'un doux poison auquel il s'abandonna sans plus aucune résistance.

* * *

*Bon, j'avoue, il y a ici un petit clin d'oeil au comte Almaviva, à Beaumarchais (1732 – 1799) et à sa géniale trilogie théâtrale pré-révolutionnaire : _le Barbier de Séville _(1775),_ le mariage de Figaro _ (1778) et _L'autre Tartuffe ou la Mère coupabl__e_ (1792).

*La dot et le système de rentes peuvent parfois fonctionner de paire mais ce n'est ni obligatoire, ni systématique.  
Le système des rentes n'est pas nécessairement lié au mariage : toute personne, homme ou femme, ayant des possessions terriennes exploitées (domaine avec forêts, champs, etc.) en recevait le bénéfice sous forme d'argent, et éventuellement, en nature.  
D'autre part, la dot est très répandue dans la société bourgeoise et aristocratique du XIXè siècle : en effet, le mariage a longtemps été un contrat socio-économique dans lequel la mariée apportait à son époux une certaine somme d'argent, mais aussi d'éventuels biens immobiliers, pouvant eux-mêmes engendrer des rentes. (Notamment lorsqu'il n'y avait pas ou plus d'héritier mâle : par son mariage, la femme garantissait la bonne gestion du domaine – car oui, à l'époque, on estimait que seul un homme pouvait tenir les rênes!)

*La lavallière est une sorte de nœud papillon assez large, aux pans tombants (elle est souvent réalisé avec un foulard). Son nom provient de la duchesse de La Vallière, maîtresse de Louis XIV, qui a été représentée avec ce nœud flottant sur plusieurs tableaux. Au XIXè siècle, elle est portée par les femmes mais est aussi prisée des artistes en raison de son aspect moins guindé. On la retrouve ensuite au début du XXè chez les intellectuels de gauche qui cherchent à se démarquer.

*Il s'agit de Louise de Bourbon, princesse des Deux-Siciles qui a épousé son cousin le grand-duc de Toscane Ferdinand III dont il a déjà été question auparavant. Elle est morte en couches en 1802 à l'âge de 29 ans. Comme on peut s'en douter, il fallait appartenir à la noblesse pour être une dame de compagnie à la cour grand-ducale, l'éphémère fiancée de Giovanni était donc issue d'une famille prestigieuse.

*Pierre de Ronsard (1524 – 1585) est poète français et une figure incontournable de la Renaissance. Sa poésie lyrique, où la femme idéalisée et l'amour occupent la première place, compte de nombreux chefs-d'oeuvre comme les _Amours de Cassandre _(1552), les _Amours de Marie _(1556) ou les _Sonnets pour Hélène_ (1578).

* * *

Alors, rassasiées?  
Que pensez-vous de l'attitude serpentarde et des machinations de Severus? Comment trouvez-vous la marquise Controni? On ne voit pas énormément Hermione dans ce chapitre, mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est que momentané. Appréciez-vous toujours Giovanni maintenant qu'il se positionne comme un potentiel obstacle entre Hermione et Severus?

J'ai hâte de lire vos pronostics, vos hypothèses audacieuses et vos paris fous quant à la suite des évènements!  
Le prochain chapitre - je vous préviens d'ores et déjà - risque de vous laisser sur votre faim, pour ne pas dire furieuses et enragées. (Comment ça, vous êtes toutes des agneaux, vraiment?) Bref, dans ma grande mansuétude, je vais faire en sorte que le délai de publication entre le chapitre XXI et le début de la troisième partie ne soit pas trop insoutenable.

D'ici là, je vous souhaite à toutes une excellente quinzaine. Merci encore à vous qui m'êtes fidèles depuis près de huit mois maintenant!

Ilda


	22. Chapitre XXI

Bonjour à toutes!

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ce n'est pas la première fois que je publie le week-end, le mercredi étant devenu une journée absolument impraticable. J'espère que ce chapitre posté pile en temps et en heure saura vous amadouer, et que l'envie de m'envoyer une beuglante à la fin du chapitre sera compensée par mon extraordinaire ponctualité.^^

(Je rappelle en passant que l'auteur ne peut en aucun cas être tenu responsable pour les éventuelles crises d'hystérie, d'hypertension, d'hyperventilation et pulsions meurtrières que ce chapitre risque de susciter.)

Je remercie du fond du coeur les anciennes ainsi que les nouvelles lectrices qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot : **blupou**, **Cocochon**, **nadra**, **Aesalys**, **Nathea**, **Aurelie** **Malfoy**, **allersia**, **Hely** **Sappho**, **Guest**, **Zeugma412**, **Noumea**, **WFdarkness**, **oc120**, **Mrs** **Elizabeth** **Darcy31** et **Fanouille**.

Merci également à **Lasiurys** qui relit toujours cette histoire avec beaucoup d'attention.

Très bonne lecture!

* * *

« Vous avez l'air bien agité » constata Lord Snape tout en continuant à lire _Macbeth_.

Hermione sursauta à l'entente de cette voix familière et l'image inattendue de Giovanni Controni agenouillé devant elle se dissipa. C'était l'un de ces soirs paisibles où le cri des corbeaux se diluaient dans l'air humide, et il régnait un tel silence dans la bibliothèque assoupie que l'on pouvait entendre le bruissement des arbres, dans le jardin en contrebas.

Réalisant que son regard était fixé sur la même page depuis déjà de longues minutes, elle s'humecta les lèvres, indécise.

« Giovanni Controni m'a demandée en mariage » finit-elle par lâcher avec le sourd espoir de le faire réagir.

Pour toute réponse, Lord Snape leva un sourcil, feignant à merveille la surprise, et reposa Shakespeare sur la petite table de merisier qui séparaient leurs deux fauteuils.

Buvant lentement une gorgée de brandy, il vit qu'elle se tordait les mains, mal à l'aise.

« J'ai ainsi appris que le testament de mon père avait été retrouvé et que ma dot s'élevait à quinze mille livres » dit-elle calmement. « Vous ne trouvez pas cela étonnant ?» ajouta-t-elle brusquement en le dardant d'un regard inflexible.

Soudainement, elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille timide qu'il avait connue. Lord Snape frémit imperceptiblement mais éluda le problème.

« Lui avez-vous donné votre réponse ? » questionna-t-il à la place.

« Pas... ». Elle s'interrompit et le dévisagea lentement, une folle lueur d'espoir dansant dans ses yeux. « Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je pourrais presque croire que vous êtes en train de me demander subtilement quelle a été ma réponse » ajouta-t-elle, espiègle.

_Elle commençait à lire en lui avec une dextérité impressionnante. _Il eut un soupir ennuyé.

« Je suis en train de vous demander _si vous avez été assez sotte_ pour refuser la meilleure offre que l'on puisse jamais vous faire » marmonna-t-il, bougon.

Hermione renifla et détourna les yeux. Quand elle reprit la parole, ce fut avec une voix lourde de mépris : « Vous parlez du mariage comme d'une vulgaire transaction. »

« Et c'est précisément ce que le mariage est » confirma-t-il froidement. « À partir du moment où vous épousez quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas – et rares sont ceux échappent à cette loi – le mariage ne devient rien de plus qu'un contrat. »

« Et de quel droit présumez-vous que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Giovanni ? » s'enflamma-t-elle soudain.

« Je ne présume de rien » répondit-il d'une voix neutre « je ne fais que déchiffrer ce que vos yeux crient. »

Lasse, Hermione laissa sa tête choir sur le montant capitonné du fauteuil.

Ainsi affaissée, le regard perdu dans les braises fumantes et la joue appuyée contre le velours pourpre, elle avait l'air étonnamment fragile – c'était de nouveau la jeune femme réservée qui était arrivée à Ashton Court, six mois auparavant.

_Six mois_. _Il ne lui avait fallu que six mois pour mettre à mal l'équilibre précaire qu'il avait tenté de bâtir pendant quatre décennies_.

Sa voix résignée, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, le ramena à la réalité.

« Très bien, vous avez gagné. »

Elle fit glisser lentement sa tête d'un bord à l'autre du fauteuil, dévoilant la chair blanche et nue de son cou – Lord Snape n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique et il la fixa, hypnotisé, pendant de longues secondes. Soudain, ses yeux caramel, ses magnifiques yeux pailletés d'or se plongèrent dans les siens et il cessa de respirer.

L'horloge sonna la demie de vingt-deux heures, et avec un frisson d'excitation, elle réalisa combien il était indécent et merveilleux à la fois qu'elle puisse être là, avec _lui_, dans cette bibliothèque à une heure aussi tardive sans que le reste du monde ne s'en soucie.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question » chuchota-t-elle, enjôleuse.

_Diable, quand était-elle devenue si... séductrice ?__ Éta__it-ce la perspective de son prochain mariage qui lui donnait soudain la prestance et l'audace d'une femme sûre de son charme ?_

« Madame la Marquise » commença Severus avec un soupir, « ma femme et votre futur époux » – le dernier mot lui écorcha la bouche – « sont persuadés que le testament de votre père a été miraculeusement retrouvé. J'ose d'ailleurs imaginer qu'à l'heure qu'il est, les domestiques en sont aussi informés. »

Hermione l'écoutait, immobile.

« Sans vos quinze mille livres de dot, il ne fait aucun doute que la signora Controni se serait opposée à ce mariage que vous méritez pourtant plus que toutes les comtesses Almaviva réunies. »

Pour la première fois, il appréhendait presque de croiser son regard, et c'est les yeux rivés sur son verre qu'il ajouta :

« Sachez cependant que je n'ai pas menti sur votre naissance » – il baissa d'un ton – « car ni vous ni personne ne devrait en avoir honte. »

Severus n'osait toujours pas la regarder mais il devinait qu'elle s'était pétrifiée sur son siège.

« Le testament est-il réel ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Non » répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Une part de lui aurait préféré qu'elle ignorât ce point, mais il ne pouvait pas décemment lui mentir ainsi. « Les quinze mille livres proviennent de ma cassette personnelle » précisa-t-il avec une grimace intérieure – en vérité, il devait à Eleonora tout ce qu'il possédait, exception faite de son titre.

Lord Snape ferma les yeux un bref instant, se préparant au déferlement de questions et de récriminations – _et elle n'aurait que trop raison_. À la place, elle souffla d'une voix éteinte :

« C'est très généreux de votre part. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que les siens étaient plein de larmes.

« Je suppose que si vous avez manigancé tout cela » entama-t-elle d'une voix résignée, « aussi grotesque que cela puisse être, c'est que vous souhaitez _réellement_ me voir épouser Giovanni. »

« Ce que je souhaite n'a pas d'importance, Hermione. »

Son prénom lui vint si facilement à la bouche qu'il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir utilisé plus tôt.

Elle ne répondit pas, et ne sembla pas noter l'emploi de son nom de baptême il en fut inexplicablement déçu.

« Dieu, le destin, le hasard, ou que-sais-je » reprit-il d'une voix vibrante, « s'il y a une puissance, là-haut, quelle qu'elle soit, croyez bien qu'elle ne s'est jamais préoccupée de ce que je pouvais désirer. Il n'y aucune raison que cela change, alors, quoi que je puisse vouloir aujourd'hui, cela ne doit pas compter plus qu'hier. »

« Mais que voulez-vous ? » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix plaintive. « J'ai besoin de savoir ce que _vous_ voulez ! »

« Épousez-le » murmura-t-il au bout d'un long moment. « Vous pourrez vous asseoir à ma table » – il déglutit – « aux yeux de tous. Vous serez mon égale », ajouta-t-il après un silence.

Il ne s'était jamais autant dévoilé et l'immense vulnérabilité qu'il ressentait en cet instant lui donna la nausée. Humblement, il attendit qu'elle hoche la tête et s'en aille – elle n'en fit rien.

« C'est tout ce que je puis vous offrir, Hermione » soupira-t-il, ennuyé qu'elle se tienne toujours devant lui, les yeux brillants – _quand, d'ailleurs, s'étaient-ils levés ?_

Et, de toutes les réactions qu'il avait escomptées, la seule qu'il n'ait jamais osé imaginer se produisit.

Hermione avança jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son souffle lui caresser le visage, et, avec une hésitation palpable, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement – son cerveau s'était évanoui et seules comptaient ses lèvres tièdes, un peu gercées qui se mouvaient contre les siennes avec une maladresse touchante.

« Severus » murmura-t-elle spontanément, et l'entendre dire son prénom, avec ce mélange enivrant de candeur et de sensualité qu'il avait déjà observé chez elle, agit comme une détonation dans son esprit.

Il l'attira encore plus près, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit fermement pressée contre son torse, et, envoyant momentanément au diable toutes les convenances, il l'embrassa fiévreusement, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et effleurant _enfin_ son cou laiteux avec une délectation qu'il ne connaissait point.

À bout de souffle, les jambes chancelantes, Hermione rompit le baiser et plongea son regard dans le sien :

« Croyez-vous que je puisse encore épouser Giovanni après cela ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire et étonnamment assurée, qui contrastait avec ses cheveux éparpillés et ses lèvres rougies.

« Hermione » soupira-t-il en caressant ses joues du bout des doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle, « cela ne change en rien ce que je viens de vous dire. Ce qui vient de se passer était... ».

« Je ne m'excuserai pas » coupa Hermione, en refoulant ses larmes. « Il ne s'est rien passé dont je doive avoir honte ou que je puisse regretter » ajouta-t-elle avec force.

Severus l'observa attentivement, fasciné par le courage avec lequel cette femme au cœur si pur et si innocent faisait face au maelström émotionnel qui menaçait de tout ravager sur son passage.

« Quel que soit l'attachement que je nourris à votre égard » reprit-il stoïquement, « je ne peux vous empêcher de poursuivre votre vie. Même en considérant un éventuel refus de votre part, vous ne tarderiez pas à trouver un autre prétendant, maintenant que l'on vous croit dotée de quinze mille livres. »

Elle secoua la tête férocement en signe de dénégation.

« ...et quand bien même vous resteriez ici » poursuivit-il, « ce ne serait qu'en qualité de gouvernante...»

« Cela me va parfaitement ! » interrompit Hermione en balayant ses larmes d'un revers de la main. « Tout ce que je désire, c'est rester auprès de vous. »

_Jamais on ne lui avait fait un tel aveu_, et Severus fut pris d'une irréductible colère envers la Providence. _Éta__it-il voué, tel Sisyphe, à un éternel tourment ?_ _É__tait-ce là sa punition pour avoir défié l'ordre établi, pour oser aimer une modeste gouvernante ?_

« Vous oubliez que je suis marié » dit-il froidement et Hermione recula d'un pas. « Ce qui vient de se produire est déjà une trahison en regard du serment que j'ai fait à Eleonora » confessa-t-il d'une voix radoucie où pointait la culpabilité.

« Je n'attendrai rien de vous » assura Hermione avec vigueur, « nous pourrions continuer tel que nous avons vécu ces dernières semaines : quelques promenades quand le temps le permettra, lire côte à côte le soir, rien que ne soit inconvenant... »

Sa voix se brisa.

« Je ne doute pas que vos intentions soient des plus louables, Miss Granger, » répondit-il placide – et ce fut comme un couteau en plein cœur – « mais vous me surestimez si vous croyez que je peux continuer à vivre ainsi – vous savoir sous mon toit, vous voir tous les jours – maintenant que je connais la saveur de vos lèvres. »

Hermione releva les yeux avec un sursaut d'espoir – mais il la repoussa d'un geste ferme.

« Vous êtes une gouvernante remarquable mais votre esprit aspire à plus, et je ne saurais vous blâmer. »

Elle l'écoutait silencieusement, mortifiée par ces paroles qu'elle savait vraies, maudissant Mafalda qui avait éveillé en elle une ambition dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable.

« Giovanni Controni peut vous offrir la vie prospère que vous méritez » continua-t-il, « une vie où vous serez respectée et où votre goût pour les arts s'épanouira pleinement. »

Elle acquiesça, absente, tandis qu'il enchaînait douloureusement :

« Il ne tiendra qu'à vous de tenir salon et de vous entourer des plus grands intellectuels de notre temps. Vous serez une femme reconnue, admirée et convoitée, non pas pour votre nom, mais pour ce que vous êtes – un esprit brillant. »

Hermione leva vers lui un regard humide qui le bouleversa, et il dût faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas l'embrasser fougueusement.

« Vous me demandiez ce que je voulais » reprit-il d'une voix rauque. « Si mes désirs vous tiennent réellement à cœur, alors épousez-le. »

Elle pâlit un peu plus, si c'était encore possible, mais ne cilla point tandis qu'il gravait son visage dans sa mémoire, la mâchoire crispée. Puis, avec une infinie tendresse, il essuya du bout des doigts les traces de ses larmes sur ses joues rosies.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était seule.

* * *

« Mademoiselle » salua un domestique vêtu d'une livrée émeraude brodée d'argent, qui rappelait les armoiries des Controni – un dragon couronné d'une colombe tenant un rameau d'olivier dans son bec*.

« Giovanni est-il là ? » interrogea Hermione avec simplicité tandis qu'on la débarrassait de son chapeau et de ses gants.

« Il n'a pas sonné de toute la journée, Mademoiselle, mais peut-être est-il dans son atelier ; vous savez, il va et vient sans avertir personne. »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, peinant à croire qu'elle aurait bientôt une douzaine de domestiques sous ses ordres – à vrai dire, cela ne la réjouissait aucunement : elle en concevait même une forme de crainte et était d'autant plus décidée à apparaître sous un jour aimable.

_Nul ne voulait d'une maîtresse taciturne au cœur brisé._

« La signora Controni est partie à _Firenze_ et le signore Controni ne reçoit personne » reprit le vieil homme tandis que la demoiselle poussait un soupir de soulagement.

« Rassurez-vous, je n'ai point l'intention de le déranger » répondit-elle avec un sourire compatissant – le pauvre homme, qu'elle avait aperçu furtivement lors de l'annonce de ses fiançailles, vivait reclus dans une aile du palais depuis la disparition de son fils aîné.

« Puis-je dans ce cas vous accompagner jusqu'à l'atelier de Monsieur ? » proposa poliment le domestique.

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine » répondit en souriant la future marquise. « Je connais le chemin, et s'il s'avère qu'il est absent, je l'attendrai au salon. »

« Bien, Mademoiselle » s'inclina le domestique tandis que Hermione disparaissait dans l'un des nombreux corridors du palais*.

L'atelier, situé au bout de l'aile sud, bénéficiait d'un ensoleillement idéal et d'un calme absolu : on n'y croisait personne, à l'exception du signore Controni qui errait parfois dans les étages. Comme une brebis que l'on conduit jusqu'à l'autel sacrificiel, la jeune femme avait emprunté ce même chemin une semaine auparavant, lorsque, le cœur lourd, elle était venue dire à Giovanni qu'elle acceptait son offre et _qu'elle serait honorée d'être sa femme_.

Il lui sembla que des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis.

Le mariage avait été fixé pour le dernier mardi de mars ; ou plutôt, la signora Controni avait décidé que les épousailles se tiendraient juste après Pâques*, sans que son fils ou sa future bru n'aient eu leur mot à dire.

Chaque année, la Saison londonienne* rappelait dès les premières semaines du mois d'avril Lord Snape et Lord Malfoy dans leur patrie d'origine, et s'ils avaient consenti à retarder légèrement leur départ, il avait néanmoins fallu faire vite ; il était déjà fort embarrassant que la fiancée n'ait aucune famille prestigieuse à exhiber sur les bancs de l'église, alors l'on n'aurait su se passer de leur glorieuse présence.

Quoique la marquise ne l'eût jamais admis à haute voix, ce mariage s'avérait finalement opportun : il n'y avait rien de tel que des fiançailles pour distraire les esprits simples, et l'annonce de cette union, à défaut d'occulter le cruel manque d'ascendance de la jeune fille, avait suscité une vague de sympathie parmi les petites gens et les métayers, les uns voyant là le symbole d'un amour sincère, les autres, un pied-de-nez aux conventions qui ne pouvait que les réjouir – et fine politicienne, la signora Controni n'avait point cherché à démentir.

Bien sûr, tant de hâte faisait jaser et apportait également son lot de commentaires malveillants : certains disaient la malheureuse enceinte, d'autres conjecturaient sur la ruine secrète de la famille – ce qui expliquerait que l'héritier soit réduit à contracter une telle alliance ; enfin, une poignée d'irréductibles se plaisaient à colporter quelques rumeurs sordides qui, ayant jadis entaché la réputation des frères Controni, persistaient toujours dans l'ombre des bas-fonds florentins.

En un mot comme en cent, la nouvelle s'était répandue telle une traînée de poudre et toute la région s'en gargarisait à loisir.

De toutes les réactions, celle des aristocrates toscans fut de loin la plus savoureuse : s'ils avaient laissé libre cours à leur fiel dans un premier temps, offusqués que leurs propres filles, nièces ou cousines aient été rejetées au profit d'une parfaite inconnue (cela tout en reconnaissant dans leur for intérieur que quinze mille livres seraient aussi venues à bout de leur réticence), ils rivalisèrent de flatteries dès l'instant où l'on chuchota que le grand-duc lui-même avait été convié aux noces, et tous furent soudain parfaitement acclimatés à l'idée de devoir bientôt baiser la main_ d'une obscure petite Française._

Avançant d'un pas tranquille, Hermione soupira en se remémorant le tourbillon de taffetas, de soie, de mousseline des Indes, et de pierreries toutes plus précieuses les unes que les autres qui l'avait emportée depuis que les fiançailles avaient été proclamées.

Anxieuse à l'idée de faire un faux-pas que tous attendaient avidement (elle n'était pas dupe de leurs sourires de façade, sa future belle-mère l'avait d'ailleurs gratifiée d'un « _Bienvenue dans la fosse aux serpents_ » éloquent) la gouvernante avait pu compter sur l'appui bienveillant de la vicomtesse.

Mademoiselle de Fontdouce, qui avait eu la grâce de se réjouir quand bien même son propre mariage paraissait plus incertain que jamais – le comte de Pembroke s'obstinant à disparaître durant des jours entiers –, lui avait exposé patiemment toutes les règles qu'une femme de qualité se devait de respecter. Le protocole regorgeait de bizarreries et elle avait été stupéfaite d'apprendre qu'il lui faudrait bientôt arborer pas moins de trois toilettes différentes dans une même journée*. Aussi angoissantes que pouvaient être ces leçons accélérées de bonne conduite, ces heures passées en compagnie d'Athénaïs avaient été son seul réconfort – l'homme pour lequel Hermione avait accepté cette douloureuse mascarade s'étant mystérieusement volatilisé depuis leur baiser.

_Aussi fastueux soit-il, ce n'était pas le mariage qu'elle avait imaginé – si tant est qu'elle en eût imaginé un. Tout était si irréel_, songea-t-elle en apercevant au bout du couloir la porte de l'atelier. _Tout était allé si vite._

Lady Snape n'avait pas caché son irritation de se voir ainsi déposséder de son employée, et c'était d'autant plus exaspérant que Miss Granger ne serait toujours à ses yeux qu'une gouvernante impertinente, qui, par un caprice de la Providence ou un étrange coup du sort, s'apprêtait à embrasser le destin d'une des familles les plus influentes de la région.

Hermione déglutit lentement alors qu'elle se tenait enfin devant la porte. Elle avait longuement répété ses arguments mais craignait de froisser son fiancé – certes, elle n'était point amoureuse, mais elle l'estimait et il n'était pas dans sa nature de blesser intentionnellement autrui.

_Étaient-ils obligés de s'unir si rapidement ?_ _Ne pouvaient-ils pas prendre exemple sur le comte de Pembroke et repousser le mariage de quelques mois ? Ils se connaissaient si peu – trop peu ! Peut-être regretterait-il son choix, lorsqu'il verrait combien la haute société lui était étrangère..._

La porte gémit sous l'effet d'un courant d'air, et elle remarqua alors que le battant était à peine entrebâillé ; curieuse, elle approcha son œil de la fente lumineuse et reconnut Giovanni, affalé avec nonchalance sur une duchesse* de velours bleu qu'il avait traîné près du feu. Les coudes appuyés sur le dossier, un homme se tenait derrière lui et tous deux semblaient s'entretenir en italien à voix basse.

_Giovanni avait fait mention de quelques amis qui seraient présents au mariage, c'était sûrement l'un d'eux_, songea Hermione, déstabilisée par leur tenue informelle et leur complicité.

Elle essayait toujours de trouver une explication convaincante à cette scène inattendue quand l'inconnu se leva, et, se penchant doucement, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de se saisir de son frac et de l'enfiler.

Le cerveau pétrifié, Hermione demeura totalement immobile devant cette porte qui menaçait de s'ouvrir à tout instant. De longues secondes lui furent nécessaires pour saisir tout ce que cette découverte impliquait, et quand elle eût retrouvé ses esprits, elle s'élança, les tempes battantes, dans ce labyrinthe de portes et de torchères. Elle était au bord de l'asphyxie quand elle atteignit l'air libre, et consternée par sa propre sottise – _comment avait-elle pu croire que l'on s'intéressât vraiment à elle ? Elle n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier ! _–, elle quitta sans plus attendre le palazzo Controni et ordonna au cocher de la ramener sur le champ à la villa.

Le trajet fut court, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bel escalier de marbre blanc qu'elle ne verrait sans doute plus, sa détermination n'avait pas failli – _elle quitterait tant qu'il était encore temps cette vie d'or et de mensonges ; elle était libre de partir et de fuir ce mariage_ _qui avait l'apparence du rêve et le goût du cauchemar, _et nul ne pourrait l'en empêcher, pas même Lord Snape.

Monnayant deux livres, elle pria le brave homme d'être prêt à partir à la tombée de la nuit et de n'en souffler mot à personne, puis, regagnant sa chambre en toute précipitation, elle rassembla hâtivement ses affaires, qui par chance, étaient peu nombreuses.

Jetant pêle-mêle ses quelques vêtements dans la petite malle de cuir, elle eut une brève pensée pour ses livres, restés à Ashton Court et se promit de demander à Miss Olivan de les lui faire parvenir dès qu'elle aurait trouvé une nouvelle place.

_Au fond, elle n'avait pas changé_, se rassura-t-elle. _Certes, elle avait caressé un instant cette vie de luxe et d'aisance qu'on lui avait fait miroiter – mais elle demeurait toujours la même : intègre, honnête et avide de connaissances. N'était-ce pas là tout ce que l'on attendait d'une gouvernante ?_

Ce fut pourtant avec un léger soupir de déception (ou une pointe de résignation, elle n'aurait su dire) qu'elle regarda une dernière fois les bas de soie, les chemises de lin et les linges brodés qui s'alignaient sur son étagère, à côté des splendides robes du soir, des gants de satin et des guimpes de crêpe qu'elle avait essayé la veille avec un frisson d'excitation.

_Elle n'était pas une voleuse_, et même le plus beau des trousseaux* ne saurait la convaincre d'épouser un homme qui s'était si vilement joué d'elle.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle se saisit de sa plume et griffonna quelques mots sur le papier armorié des Snape, puis, invisible, elle se faufila jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle alla glisser le billet entre une des pages de _Macbeth* _– le dîner n'était pas encore fini et le livre ouvert attendait encore son maître sur le guéridon.

Elle se sentait vaguement coupable de filer à l'anglaise et d'abandonner ainsi ses élèves pour lesquels elle nourrissait une sincère affection, mais tant d'émotions contradictoires s'affrontaient sous son crâne qu'il aurait fallu être une sainte ou une martyre pour demeurer ici plus longtemps, et si la semaine passée lui avait appris quelque chose, c'est qu'elle n'était assurément ni l'une ni l'autre.

_Par tous les saints, elle avait donné son âme à un homme et sa parole à un autre en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures !_

S'arrachant à la bibliothèque dont elle chérirait toujours le souvenir, elle se jura d'écrire à Lord Snape dès lors qu'elle aurait trouvé une place en France, dans une de ces tranquilles familles de province où rien ne viendrait attiser son ambition ; sans doute lui reprocherait-il vertement son inconduite, mais la perspective d'une éventuelle réponse de sa part, aussi acerbe soit-elle, lui fut d'un doux réconfort, et sans plus d'autres tergiversations, elle prit la direction des écuries.

L'instant d'après, la calèche s'ébranlait sous la lune montante, et alors que la jeune femme mémorisait, les yeux embués, le discret parfum de l'air nocturne, les contours de la villa s'estompèrent et ils franchirent la grille du domaine sans même un regard en arrière.

FIN DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE

* * *

*Je n'ai rien inventé : sur les armoiries des Controni figurent effectivement un dragon (ou un basilic pour la branche cadette) et une colombe d'argent tenant un rameau d'olivier.

*Aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de palais Pfanner, du nom du dernier propriétaire, cet édifice a été construit à Lucques en 1667 par la famille Moriconi, qui, ruinée, l'a revendu à la fin du XVIIè siècle aux Controni. Ces riches marchands de soie connaîtront une ascension fulgurante et seront ensuite anoblis.

*Dans l'ancien temps, plusieurs règles issues du christianisme devaient être prises en compte pour fixer la date d'un mariage: on ne se mariait pas un dimanche, jour où les curés avaient fort à faire, ni le vendredi, jour de la mort du Christ, ni durant le Carême (période de quarante-six jours qui précède Pâques), ni durant le mois de mai qui était dédié à la Vierge.

*Chaque année, les aristocrates abandonnaient leurs terres et leurs domaines pour séjourner durant quelques mois dans la capitale : au XVIIè siècle, cette période, appelée la Saison (_Season_) était liée à la session parlementaire, qui commençait après Noël et se terminait à la fin du mois de juin. Néanmoins, au XVIIIè et surtout au XIXè siècles, où elle connut son apogée, la Saison a cours d'avril à août comme l'explique Debrett dans son guide de la noblesse. Cette période est celle des mondanités en tout genre avec le bal de débutantes (durant lesquels les jeunes filles, entièrement vêtues de blanc, faisaient leur entrée dans la société et étaient présentées au roi), les événements caritatifs, sportifs (les courses d'Ascot) et musicaux (l'opéra de Covent Garden).

*En effet, une femme de la haute société porte au minimum trois toilettes par jour (sans compter les vêtements de nuit) puisque il y a la tenue du matin, qui est généralement une tenue d'intérieur, celle de l'après-midi qui doit être adaptée en fonction du motif de la sortie, et celle du soir – richement ornée – qui là encore doit être soigneusement choisie en fonction de l'occasion. Si une femme se promène en début d'après-midi (à pied ou à cheval) et qu'elle reçoit ensuite pour le thé, il faut bien entendu qu'elle se change entre les deux, ce qui peut porter à quatre le nombre de tenues !

*Une duchesse est une sorte de fauteuil dont on a prolongé l'assise afin de pouvoir y étendre les jambes. Ce type de siège est apparu sous Louis XV.

*L'ensemble de linges et de vêtements dont est pourvue une jeune fille avant son mariage (ou avant de rentrer dans les ordres) s'appelle un trousseau.

*_Macbeth_ (1606) est une tragédie en cinq actes de William Shakespeare (1564 – 1616).  
Shakespeare fait ici figure de leitmotiv : au début de l'histoire, Lady Snape dit à Hermione que « Shakespeare n'est que meurtres ou marivaudage », on apprend ensuite que Severus a offert à sa sœur l'intégrale des tragédies de Shakespeare, et on le retrouve maintenant lisant un de ces tragédies.

* * *

Tadaaam!

Ce passage est la raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire : je l'avais en tête depuis le début, et même s'il m'a fallu vaincre mon impatience, je ne regrette pas de vous l'avoir servi, non pas au dixième, mais au vingt-et-unième chapitre (ce qui rend ce baiser d'autant plus délectable, me semble-t-il).  
Alors, verdict?

En parlant de baiser, qui avait deviné les penchants de ce charmant Giovanni? Quand je vous disais qu'il avait aussi ses secrets...  
Si vous avez le temps, je vous conseillerais d'ailleurs de relire les deux chapitres précédents à la lumière de cette nouvelle information: quelques petites phrases glissées de façon anodine pourraient avoir un goût différent. Ceci étant, il est toujours contraint de se marier: je vous laisse donc spéculer sur la suite.

(Et avant qu'il n'y ait confusion: Hermione quitte le domaine parce qu'elle s'est sentie blessée d'être ainsi utilisée, et que de toute façon, ce mariage ne l'enchantait pas follement. Ce n'est aucunement une 'preuve' d'homophobie: la scène qu'elle a surprise lui a juste donné l'impulsion nécessaire pour partir ; Giovanni aurait été avec une femme, elle aurait eu la même réaction. Bref, l'homophobie n'a pas sa place ici, tout comme elle ne devrait pas l'avoir dans la société actuelle...)

Pour celles qui se languissent de Mafalda, sachez qu'elle reviendra dès le début de la troisième partie, où seront également présents Severus et Hermione.  
Maintenant, à vos claviers mesdemoiselles (ouioui, y compris toi qui suis cette histoire sans mot dire - sans aucune méchanceté) car je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de vous lire et que j'ai une affreuse semaine d'examens en perspective.

Encore une fois, merci à toutes pour votre fidélité et à bientôt,

Ilda


	23. Chapitre XXII

Bonjour à toutes !

Hum...par où commencer ? Me prosterner devant vous pour tenter d'effacer l'affront que je vous ai fait ?

J'ai terriblement honte de vous avoir laisser ainsi sans nouvelles, et surtout, sans nouveaux chapitres à vous mettre sous la dent pendant plus de trois mois. Sincèrement, je suis navrée. J'ai tellement honte que je voudrais m'enterrer dans un trou de souris et y rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais avouons-le, ce ne serait pas très productif. Et puis, pour le coup, vous n'auriez jamais la fin de cette fic, or s'il y a quelque chose que je peux vous affirmer, c'est que **cette histoire aura un point final**.  
Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails car on s'en fiche royalement, mais disons que la (morne) réalité a repris ses droits une fois le rush de fin d'année passé, et pendant que je me dépatouillais tant bien que mal pour reprendre ma vie où je l'avais laissée, l'inspiration et le plaisir d'écrire étaient partis en vacances au pôle sud.

La deuxième chose dont j'ai honte, c'est que, contrairement à d'habitude, je ne vous ai pas remerciées individuellement, alors que vos nombreuses et chaleureuses reviews sont pour moi autant de bouffées d'oxygène : absolument indispensables.

Merci donc de tout cœur à **Cocochon**, **Guest**, **Nadra**, **blupou**, **Hely** **Sappho**, **Mrs** **Elizabeth** **Darcy**, **WFdarkness**, **Fanouille**, **Aesalys**, **Nathea**, **Zeugma412**, **Amandine1608**, **Melistiltskin**, **Noumea**, **Math'L**, **chizuru300**, **Sevmooniadayra**, **Idaline**, **Guest**, **crazy**.**batavia**, **missipilou**, **AngelMurton** et **SoleneSwann. **C'est promis, la prochaine fois, je vous réponds en bonne et due forme.

Enfin, merci infiniment à **Lasiurys** qui sait toujours comment me redonner le sourire, et grâce à qui vous n'avez pas un texte truffé d'étourderies.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous sera aussi agréable à lire qu'il m'a été difficile à écrire, et c'est peu dire!

* * *

« Il faut que je te parle » déclara Lord Malfoy à voix basse en pénétrant dans la bibliothèque.

Lord Snape releva les yeux et s'il remarqua l'air inhabituellement grave de son ami, il ne parut pas s'en émouvoir.

Refermant précautionneusement la porte, le comte de Pembroke balaya du regard la pièce, étonné par l'obscurité qui y régnait. Les rideaux de brocart rouge avaient été tirés, laissant quelques maigres faisceaux de lumière éclairer au hasard les rayonnages.

Affalé dans un fauteuil de velours vert, les bras négligemment posés sur les accoudoirs, Severus, hypnotisé, observait d'infimes poussières s'élever en volute au-dessus des flammes, tournoyant dans l'air chaud avant de retomber mollement dans l'âtre brûlant.

« C'est bien la première fois que je te trouve aussi désœuvré » commenta Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

« À quoi bon ? » répondit Severus dans un rire sans joie.

Le comte de Pembroke parut décontenancé, et désignant d'un geste large les nombreux ouvrages qui l'entouraient, il ironisa : « Eh bien, tu risques de me trouver fort traditionaliste, mais il me semblait qu'une bibliothèque était le lieu tout indiqué... pour lire ? »

« _Vanité des vanités, tout est vanité*_, mon ami » souffla laconiquement Lord Snape. Et tandis que son regard errait sur le livre – _Macbeth_ – resté ouvert sur le guéridon, il ajouta : « De surcroît, je connais déjà la fin. »

Sa phrase parut ourdie d'une étrange résonance.

_Oui, il connaissait déjà la fin_. _Ne s'était-il pas condamné, idiot qu'il était, à la voir perpétuellement sans jamais l'approcher ? À feindre l'indifférence et à l'admirer en silence ?_

Il n'était pas venu à la bibliothèque la veille, ni les jours précédents, préférant la solitude de son bureau à ces lieux où flottait en permanence l'ombre de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas revenu jusqu'à cette nuit, où obéissant à un désir impérieux, ses pas l'avaient mené de sa chambre, où seule l'insomnie l'attendait, à ce fauteuil au tissu légèrement râpeux. Il avait vu la nuit reculer et les étoiles s'affadir, revivant chaque seconde de _cette_ nuit bénite où il avait signé son arrêt de mort, hésitant à croire que tout cela fût réel – _ce n'était qu'un doux rêve, un doux rêve dont il s'éveillerait bientôt._ Puis, il avait sombré, peu avant l'aube, sans voir le feu que l'on allumait et les rideaux que l'on tirait.

« Tu m'écoutes ? » s'impatienta Lucius en déplaçant son fauteuil afin de lui faire face.

_C'était le fauteuil d'Hermione, _nota Severus en sursautant imperceptiblement. Les yeux errant sur l'horloge qui n'affichait pas encore neuf heures, il répondit, flegmatique :

« Tu es bien matinal, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? »

Piqué par l'indifférence de son ami, Lucius reprit froidement : « Je sais que Miss Granger occupe toutes tes pensées depuis quelques temps » – l'intéressé se raidit – « et que, de fait, tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué que je m'étais régulièrement absenté ces dernières semaines je te disais donc que c'était en partie dû à... »

« Ton amour pour les lieux de perdition ? » coupa Severus d'un ton narquois curieusement amoindri. « Et dire que ta promise attend patiemment que tu fixes la date du mariage... »

« Severus » soupira son ami, les dents serrés.

« Du reste » enchaîna Lord Snape d'une voix lasse, « tu n'as nullement besoin de te justifier ou de te confesser auprès de moi. »

« Severus » répéta fermement Lucius, « ce que j'essaye de te dire... »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Miss Granger _accapare_ mes pensées ? » murmura-t-il, dans son étrange apathie.

_Elle devait le fuir_, songea-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. _Il ne la voyait plus depuis des jours. _

Lucius avisa le verre abandonné sur le guéridon, à côté de la carafe en cristal ciselé où subsistait un fond de brandy.

« Est-ce que tu as bu ? » questionna son ami, incrédule. « Cela ne te ressemble pas. »

Lord Snape haussa les épaules : « Cela ne me ressemble pas non plus de... peu importe. »

Le comte de Pembroke n'insista pas et parut lui aussi se perdre dans ses pensées. Vêtu d'un gilet grenat d'où émergeait un jabot immaculé, il fixait l'âtre sans ciller.

« Pour ta gouverne, _non_, je n'ai pas bu » ajouta Severus au bout de quelques instants.

Le feu s'était amenuisé : il ne resterait bientôt plus que les tisons rougeoyants et dans cette pénombre, son visage semblait encore plus pâle, ses cheveux encore plus sombres, sa silhouette encore plus efflanquée.

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Lucius le scruta intensément. « Je n'ai rien dit à Athénaïs » avoua-t-il à mi-voix. « Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. »

« Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion » affirma son compagnon, un étrange pressentiment, celui-là même qui l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit, lui glaçant de nouveau l'échine – et Dieu lui soit témoin, _Lord Snape n'avait jamais été superstitieux !_

« Je me suis rendu à Firenze plusieurs fois durant mes absences. J'ai consulté un docteur, le docteur Donatello pour être précis. »

Lord Malfoy baissa les yeux, cherchant ses mots, pressant ses mains jointes, et pendant une milliseconde, toute la prestance de cet homme sembla évanouie.

« Je suis malade, Severus » confia-t-il en déglutissant péniblement, « et il n'y aura pas de mariage avant... »

La main de l'aristocrate se perdit dans l'air avant de choir sur sa cuisse – il y eut un petit bruit mat.

Lord Snape blêmit. La surprise et l'effroi se disputaient silencieusement dans ses yeux d'obsidienne, et il demeura paralysé tandis qu'il assimilait les conséquences de cet aveu.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes qu'il se redressa et s'enquit d'une voix sourde :

« As-tu un traitement ? Du laudanum, peut-être ? »

« Du mercure* » grinça-t-il. « Plutôt douloureux, si tu veux mon avis. »

Severus acquiesça sombrement.

Il remarqua alors que les yeux de son ami – ses yeux d'un bleu presque gris qui d'accoutumée faisaient fondre tant de dames – étaient si profondément creusés dans leur orbite qu'on eût dit deux coquilles vides. _De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul homme à qui Morphée refusait chaque soir son élixir d'oubli. _

« Si jamais tu... » entama-t-il, l'estomac noué par la culpabilité.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître dans l'encadrement les boucles brunes de Miss Georgiana.

« Père ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Lord Malfoy » salua-t-elle précipitamment avec une génuflexion. « Auriez-vous vu Miss Granger ? Nous l'avons cherchée partout mais elle demeure introuvable » enchaîna-t-elle, essoufflée. « Elle avait promis que nous ferions de la géographie aujourd'hui, je pensais qu'elle était venue chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu tandis que Lucius se levait, visiblement peu désireux de s'immiscer dans les affaires de la maison.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Lord Snape s'engouffrait dans les cuisines, suscitant des œillades interloquées – _jamais_, au grand jamais, le maître ne pénétrait dans l'antre des domestiques où éclataient les querelles, se répandaient les rumeurs, et où, entre deux persiflages, l'on préparait chaque matin des plateaux d'argent garnis de brioches parisiennes et de thé de Ceylan.

« Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Miss Granger ? » s'enquit-il froidement en toisant de toute sa hauteur les visages bouffis de fatigue qui le dévisageaient, stupéfaits.

Face au mutisme persistant des domestiques, il fut tenté de croire un instant que nul n'avait compris sa question. (Pour une obscure raison, le maître de céans persistait à s'exprimer en anglais bien qu'il maîtrisât parfaitement l'italien ; sans doute la langue de Dante* était-elle par trop chatoyante pour un homme de cette trempe.)

« Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Miss Granger ? » répéta-t-il en articulant durement chaque syllabe, dardant son regard incisif sur la dizaine d'uniformes qui s'était regroupée en hâte devant l'immense table de chêne, où étaient posées une demi-douzaine de casseroles en cuivre. Dans le coin de la pièce, le garde-manger dessinait une tâche sombre, à peine adoucie par la lumière grise que dispensait un œil de bœuf.

_Où diable pouvait-elle être passée ? _s'intrigua-t-il, en sentant poindre une vague inquiétude. Toutefois, l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir _réellement_ disparu lui parut si incongrue qu'il l'écarta aussitôt.

L'évier de céramique blanche et les tommettes en terre cuite semblaient conformes à ses souvenirs vieux de dix-sept ans ; (ils étaient à peine mariés que Eleonora s'était empressée de faire le tour du propriétaire avec une ostensible fierté.) Aucun des serviteurs présents ne travaillaient pour eux, à l'époque. _C'était l'époque où il pensait encore pouvoir s'accommoder de cette femme impériale, presque aussi froide que lui. Que les temps avaient changé ! _réalisa-t-il en observant dans la pièce adjacente deux baquets d'eau qui dégageaient une odeur écœurante de cendre et de soude.

« J'ai aperçu Miss Granger hier en fin d'après-midi » confessa Becky à mi-voix pour rompre le silence étouffant. Elle essuya nerveusement ses mains rougies sur son tablier et ajouta : « je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. »

Une lingère hocha la tête comme pour appuyer ces dires tandis que John esquissait un geste d'ignorance : « Miss Granger n'est pas descendue ce matin – bien qu'elle soit toujours très ponctuelle », et un autre valet de renchérir avec un fort accent italien : « nous pen'sions qu'elle était souffrrrante. »

Lord Snape retint à grand-peine un soupir il n'aimait guère la tournure que prenait les événements – Lucius tout d'abord, _elle_ ensuite – et si cela continuait, il se verrait bientôt contraint d'aller lui-même frapper à sa porte – _Dieu puisse-t-il l'en préserver ! _

Exaspéré, il s'apprêtait à partir quand le cocher se racla la gorge. Le vieil homme errait souvent dans les cuisines à la recherche de quelques gorgées d'eau-de-vie – John s'en était d'ailleurs plaint à plusieurs reprises – et ainsi vêtu d'une veste élimée dont les boutons menaçaient de céder, il suscitait un mélange nauséeux de pitié et d'irritation.

« La dam'zelle m'a d'mandé de l'am'ner à Lucca _ieri pomeriggio* _: l'est allée chez son _fidanzato_, pi' elle est rev'nue » avoua-t-il, un sourire benêt éclairant son visage flétri. « _Ma dopo,_ l'a voulu r'tourner à Lucca, j'ai bien dit qu'c'était _un po'tardi_ » – la goutte ne lui provoque une grimace – «_ ma_ elle a dit qu'il n'fallait pas vous déranger, _ho fatto ciò che mi diceva_, moi. »

Les yeux de Lord Snape étincelèrent dangereusement.

« Vous l'avez conduite _à Lucca_ ? » répéta-t-il, la voix frémissante d'anxiété ou de colère – nul n'aurait su le dire. « Hier soir ? »

« _Sì Signore_ » acquiesça-t-il piteusement.

« Vous a-t-elle demandé de l'attendre ? » questionna-t-il rapidement.

Il nia d'un signe de tête. « Elle est descendue _via Calderia_, près d'l'église San Michele j'ai trouvé c'la _un po' strano_, vous imag'nez bien. Quelle idée d' s'arrêter prier à cet' heure-ci ! Avec sa malle, en plus, _ma_ j'pose pas de questions, moi. »

Lord Snape le scruta d'un air indéfinissable : « Pour votre salut, vous avez intérêt à ce que vos informations soient exactes. »

Le cocher secoua frénétiquement la tête et s'inclina aussi bas que le lui permettaient ses rhumatismes, faisant saillir la toile grossière de son habit. Les domestiques l'imitèrent aussitôt, mais Lord Severus avait déjà disparu. Deux bonnes minutes, pendant lesquelles ils avaient échangé quelques coups d'œil ahuris, s'étaient écoulées quand la voix goguenarde de John se fit entendre :

« Il l'aime bien la p'tite Granger, pas vrai ? »

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint deux heures plus tard, Lord Snape était d'une humeur massacrante.

« Alors, où est-elle, Père ? » s'enquit vivement Miss Georgiana lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon.

« J'ai dû faire pas moins de cinq auberges avant d'obtenir un renseignement valable » siffla-t-il, abandonnant son haut de forme sur une commode tandis que son valet lui courait après pour le débarrasser de sa redingote et de ses gants.

« Elle est partie ce matin à l'aube » ajouta-t-il froidement à l'intention de sa femme, comme s'il l'en tenait pour responsable.

« Je savais qu'elle ne nous attirerait que des ennuis » pesta en retour Eleonora, ses joues plus pâles que le marbre contrastant avec sa voix venimeuse. « Sa conduite est absolument intolérable ! » s'écria-t-elle sans décolérer, et ses trois enfants se ratatinèrent sur leur siège.

La nuque raide et le dos droit, Christopher tâchait de ne rien laisser paraître de ses émotions. La disparition de _Mademoiselle Granger_ l'attristait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, mais à l'heure actuelle, faire un tel aveu revenait à commettre un crime de lèse-majesté. À ses côtés, Miss Catherine affichait une moue boudeuse et jouait machinalement avec le col empesé de sa robe, bien résolue à afficher tout le déplaisir que lui causait la situation.

« Ne croyez-vous pas que Miss Granger va revenir ? » se risqua la cadette d'une voix timide. « Elle doit bientôt se marier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Lord et Lady Snape convergèrent brusquement vers elle, Eleonora cessant momentanément de faire les cent pas, tandis que Severus esquissait un rictus étonnamment tendre.

« Sont-ce là vos manières ? » fulmina la maîtresse de maison, comme si sa fille lui avait sciemment renversé une soupière sur la tête. « Ne vous a-t-on pas appris à ne parler uniquement lorsque l'on vous l'exige ? »

Il y eut une seconde de silence pendant laquelle Mademoiselle de Fontdouce – si discrète, malgré son châle en cachemire et sa parure de topazes, qu'on l'avait presque oubliée – posa sèchement son ouvrage de broderie anglaise et jeta un regard réprobateur à Lady Snape ; et même Lord Malfoy, qui, depuis le début de la conversation, se tenait devant une des fenêtres en fixant le ciel atone, détourna la tête et gratifia cette femme à jamais inaccessible d'un froncement de sourcil irrité.

« Miss Granger ne reviendra pas. »

Six têtes pivotèrent brutalement vers Lord Snape sans qu'il ne se troublât le moins du monde. Jetant une bûche dans l'âtre, il ajouta les dents serrées : « Ou alors, c'est que je ne la connais point. »

Le bois sec léché par les flammes émit un craquement et le silence était tel que cela fit l'effet d'une détonation.

« De quoi avons-nous l'air, maintenant, avec une gouvernante en fuite ? Une petite sotte qui se volatilise avant son mariage !» s'exaspéra son épouse en constatant que l'auditoire méditait toujours ces paroles pour le moins énigmatiques.

Elle agita bruyamment son éventail en corne de Chine et fit bruisser sa somptueuse robe ivoire mouchetée d'hermine. « Que vont penser les gens ? D'ici ce soir, les domestiques auront parlé, soyez-en sûrs ! » Marchant de long en large devant la porte hermétiquement close, elle ajouta : « Nous devrions prévenir ce pauvre Giovanni même si évidemment, son choix était des plus contestables ; sa mère risque fort de faire une attaque – pas que j'ai pour elle la moindre affection, mais... Seigneur ! Comment allons-nous être considérés après un tel scandale ? »

« Est-ce là tout ce qui vous préoccupe ? » lâcha le comte de Pembroke, les yeux dans le vague. Sa fiancée releva la tête, déconcertée par l'immense lassitude qui perlait dans sa voix, tout comme Lady Snape, qui pour la première fois, le dévisagea avec un air de pure incompréhension.

« Lucius, voyons » reprit Eleonora d'une voix crémeuse, « vous devriez savoir mieux que quiconque combien les commérages sont nocifs pour la réputation » – l'intéressé pâlit soudainement – « et je ne souffrirai pas d'un tel... »

« De grâce, Eleonora » tonna soudain Lord Snape en faisant volte-face, les poings crispés et les jointures blanchies. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.  
« Taisez-vous ! »

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la porte claquait dans un silence assourdissant.

* * *

_La Spezia, le 18 mars 1815_

_Ma chère tante,_

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez la brièveté de cette lettre ; la confusion qui m'étreint en ce moment même n'a d'égal que ma crainte de vous causer du souci, et de peur de vous alerter plus que de ne vous rassurer, je m'abstiendrai pour l'heure de vous faire le récit des derniers événements. Sachez simplement que je suis en parfaite santé et que je dispose d'une quarantaine de livres qui devrait me permettre de regagner la France sans encombre. Sachez aussi je ne suis plus au service de la famille Snape ; de grâce, ne me jugez point trop durement car lorsque je vous aurai révélé les moindres détails de cette pénible affaire, vous comprendrez que cette décision était la seule que ma dignité supportât. _

_Si le mauvais temps ne rendait pas les routes aussi dangereuses, j'aurais d'ores et déjà regagné Genova, mais je n'ai pu parcourir que cinquante miles aujourd'hui (j'ai été contrainte de dormir à Lucca hier soir), et des voyageurs arrivés peu de temps avant moi à l'auberge m'ont fermement dissuadée de poursuivre : leur diligence aurait en effet versé à plusieurs reprises à cause de la boue et des ornières._

_(Vous seriez surprise de la violence des orages dans ces contrées méridionales : il a plu en abondance ces derniers jours tant et si bien que l'herbe sera bientôt plus verte ici qu'en Angleterre !)_

_J'ignore combien de temps il me faudra pour parvenir jusqu'à Nantes, mais je vous promets de vous écrire à chaque fois que j'en aurai le loisir._

_Que Dieu vous garde,_

_Votre dévouée nièce._

_P.S : Si d'aventure vous avez ouï-dire d'une famille cherchant une gouvernante, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante de bien vouloir glisser mon nom – il va de soi que je ne veux aucunement être à votre charge._

Hermione reposa sa plume, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Moins de vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ précipité mais il lui sembla que cela faisait une éternité.

La chambre était meublée sommairement : une paillasse recouverte d'un linge à la couleur douteuse faisait office de lit, à côté était posé un broc en faïence ébréché et mal nettoyé d'où émanait quelques putrides relents, et près de la fenêtre se dressait une petite table bancale assorti d'un tabouret taillé à même un tronc de rouvre, semblable à ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans les fermes alentours.

Elle soupira.

La vision des poutres vermoulues habillées par quelques toiles d'araignées lui rappelait douloureusement le confort dont elle avait joui ces derniers mois – _et dont elle aurait pu jouir toute sa vie si elle l'avait voulu,_ siffla perfidement sa conscience. Son regard se perdit dans le feu. _Les hautes flammes de la bibliothèque lui manquaient tant !_ Ici, le bois résineux brûlait fort mal et crachait quelques étincelles maigrichonnes avec une toux de souffreteux.

_Avait-il eu son mot ? S'était-il lancé à sa recherche ? S'inquiétait-il pour elle ? _

Autant de questions dont elle n'aurait jamais la réponse.

Ignorant sa malle qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de défaire (elle garderait la même robe le lendemain, _qui s'en soucierait ?_), Hermione se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée et elle fut surprise par la clarté qui baignait encore l'occident, où surnageait une auréole rosée piquée de quelques filaments cotonneux. Une odeur saline flottait dans l'air et elle songea inexplicablement à Mafalda, à sa majestueuse villa qui surplombait la Méditerranée et à son jardin gorgé d'orangers et de mimosas en fleurs.

_Tout ça lui paraissait si loin !_ _Ce temps était révolu, _se martela-t-elle._ Tout cela appartenait désormais à un passé qu'elle ferait mieux d'oublier. _

Cette pensée la remplit d'amertume. _Assume tes choix,_ se morigéna-t-elle.

_Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. _

Un bruit de sabots dans la cour attira son attention. Deux palefreniers distribuaient du fourrage et de l'avoine aux chevaux qui piaffaient d'impatience et elle nota qu'une imposante berline avait fait halte. Des éclats de voix en provenance du rez-de-chaussée mêlés à quelques ordres indistincts lui rappelèrent que l'heure du dîner approchait, et soufflant la bougie, elle quitta sa chambre à pas lourds.

« Prépare not'meilleur lit _per la signora_ » ordonna l'aubergiste ventripotent à une servante qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans. La fillette s'élança dans les escaliers et Hermione, qui se décala en toute hâte pour la laisser passer, frémit en voyant ses joues creuses et ses bras décharnés.

_Sa situation aurait pu être bien pire_, réalisa-t-elle soudain. _Elle n'avait pas à nettoyer des chambres à longueur de journée, à vider des pots plein d'excréments ou à frotter le linge jusqu'à avoir les paumes en sang._

Si elle ne s'était jamais plainte de son sort et avait toujours accepté sa condition avec l'humilité qui la caractérisait, Hermione prit conscience pour la première fois de la chance qu'elle avait eue – _elle n'avait point de sang noble, elle n'avait point d'héritage, mais elle était lettrée, par tous les saints ! _

Cette constatation lui réchauffa le cœur – _bientôt, toute cette mésaventure serait oubliée et elle serait une gouvernante respectable et respectée dans quelque riche famille nantaise._

Elle pénétrait tout juste dans la grande pièce du bas, qui faisait à la fois office de hall d'entrée et de réfectoire, quand un visage familier surgit devant ses yeux.

« Signora Rossetti ? » s'exclama Hermione en faisant une révérence. « Quelle surprise de vous voir ici, je pensais justement à vous ! »

« Miss Granger ? » s'étonna Mafalda avec un franc sourire. « Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de préparer votre mariage ? »

« Comment savez-vous que... ? »

« Voyons » coupa-t-elle avec un air faussement fâché, « Severus m'a invitée, il sait toute la sympathie que j'ai pour vous ; j'ai d'ailleurs ordonné que l'on prépare la berline à l'instant où j'ai reçu sa lettre. »

« Severus vous a écrit ? » s'enthousiasma Hermione avec une spontanéité désarmante.

_Trop tard_. Elle devina aux sourcils haussées de son interlocutrice que son erreur n'était pas passée inaperçue. « Mmh, je voulais dire, Lord Snape vous a donc écrit ? » rectifia-t-elle, rougissante.

Mafalda la dévisagea silencieusement.

« C'est donc Severus, maintenant ? » interrogea-t-elle à mi-voix. Hermione baissa les yeux.

« Ma chère » reprit-elle en lui tapotant la joue, « ce n'est pas faute de vous avoir prévenue, mais n'ayez crainte, je ne vous sermonnerai pas – pas ce soir, du moins. »

Hermione esquissa timidement un sourire tandis qu'elles prenaient place à une table.

« Toutefois, bénissez le Ciel que ma nièce soit aussi aveugle et égoïste, sans quoi vous auriez déjà revêtue l'habit des moniales » ajouta-t-elle pince-sans-rire en s'asseyant.

Une servante s'empressa de leur servir le potage tandis que Mafalda détaillait les lieux avec un air grandement intéressé. C'était fort plaisant, pour une fois, de ne pas avoir à se tordre le cou pour admirer Héraclès et Apollon dans leur glorieuse nudité : _vraiment, ces poutres noueuses offraient une parfaite alternative à ces sempiternels plafonds peints extraordinairement ennuyeux, _songea-t-elle en goûtant la soupe.

Elle porta la cuillère à ses lèvres avec une infinie élégance : ce n'était certes pas de l'argent, mais on lui avait appris à rester digne en toute circonstance. Hermione l'imita avec un sourire gêné. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé dîner face à la vénérable Mafalda Rossetti, et que ce fut dans une auberge si rustique n'arrangeait rien. _Ici, personne n'était venu lui tirer la chaise et personne ne portait de gants blancs. _Lady Snape aurait trouvé cela en tout point insupportable (_mais son mari lui aurait tiré la chaise_, admit-elle intérieurement), et quoique Mafalda Rossetti fût d'un tempérament bien plus affable, la jeune femme espérait que ce cadre ne lui était pas trop contrariant.

« Vous n'imaginez pas combien je trouve rafraîchissant de voir autre chose que des moulures, des boiseries et des dorures à perte de vue » déclara la signora, et Hermione se demanda si elle ne lisait pas dans ses pensées. « Cela me rappelle mon enfance, à Genova. »

Hermione observa le verre dépoli, rendu presque opaque par la poussière, nota l'odeur rance, qui provenant de l'arrière-cuisine, se mêlait à celle de la terre humide, ainsi que les lumignons alignés sur le comptoir dans leur petite flaque de cire blême. C'était sans doute un paysage banal pour une large frange de la population, mais jamais elle n'aurait qualifié cela de _rafraîchissant_.

« Je lis dans vos yeux une petite lueur de désapprobation » s'amusa Mafalda. « Ne soyez pas choquée, mon enfant, comme je vous le disais, cela me rappelle mon enfance – et croyez-moi, il est bon de toujours se rappeler d'où l'on vient. »

Son regard se perdit un instant, et Hermione commença à croire qu'elle réussirait à échapper à de pénibles questions. Elle termina sa soupe hâtivement tandis qu'une tablée de bruyants voyageurs saluait à grand renfort d'exclamations l'arrivée d'une marmite de ragoût. Contemplant les armoiries de la ville pompeusement accrochées au-dessus de la cheminée, elle réfléchissait à la façon de prendre congé quand la vieille dame émit un léger claquement de langue.

« Bien » dit-elle en posant tranquillement sa cuillère. « Ce bavardage est très distrayant, mais si vous permettez, venons-en au sujet qui nous importe réellement. »

La signora Rossetti porta son mouchoir brodé à ses lèvres sans cesser de fixer Hermione de ses yeux vifs, et la gouvernante comprit que l'aristocrate n'avait pas été dupe une seule seconde.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, ma chère » reprit-elle s'éclaircissant la gorge, « _que diable faites-vous ici ? _»

* * *

*Célèbre verset issu de livre de l'Ecclésiaste (1:2), aussi bien présent dans la bible hébraïque (la section dite « des autres écrits » soit _Ketouvim_) que dans la Septante chrétienne. Pour éviter tout malentendu : je n'imagine absolument pas Severus comme un bigot mais il est évident que la connaissance des textes sacrés allait de soi à l'époque.

*C'est véridique : du XVè au milieu du XXè siècle, époque où apparaît (enfin) la pénicilline, l'usage du mercure était extrêmement répandu dans le traitement de la syphilis : c'était, pour ainsi dire, le seul remède qui semblât efficace, en dépit de sa haute toxicité (cette dernière était parfaitement connue, plusieurs voix s'élevèrent contre ce traitement barbare au fil des siècles, sans toutefois que la tendance générale ne s'inverse). On préconisait ainsi des frictions, des emplâtres, des lavages et des fumigations - autrement dit, un usage externe, l'ingestion étant trop dangereuse. La raison de la popularité du mercure s'explique par les résultats spectaculaires qu'il donnait sur les lésions cutanées, le premier stade de la maladie. Les barbiers et les chirurgiens (considérés pour beaucoup comme des charlatans) sont les premiers à y recourir au XVè siècle : afin de ne pas perdre en influence, les médecins ont commencé à leur tour à prescrire du mercure, leurs patients étant persuadés de son pouvoir miraculeux.  
Et rien que pour se rappeler que vivre au XXIè siècle, ce n'est pas si mal sur certains points, je vous mets un extrait du traité d'Ulrich von Hütten (1488 – 1523) sur la syphilis, alors surnommée « le mal français ». Cet humaniste allemand, que la maladie a emporté, a soigneusement consigné les protocoles thérapeutiques et ses effets : «_ Les malades étaient renfermés dans une étuve où la chaleur était maintenue constamment égale, très élevée : ils y restaient de 20 à 30 jours [__…__] une fluxion s'opérait sur l'arrière gorge, sur la bouche si on n'y prenait pas garde, la violence de ces accidents nouveaux provoquait la chute des dents. Les dents étaient ébranlées, une salive abondante, visqueuse, fétide s'échappait continuellement des lèvres, la puanteur de ce liquide était repoussante. [__…__] Cette méthode de traitement était si douloureuse que beaucoup de malades préféraient la mort à une guérison par ce procédé barbare. _»  
Sympathique, hein ?

*Dante Alighieri (1265 – 1321) est un grand poète et homme politique florentin, considéré comme le père de l'italien. Avec ses contemporains Boccace et Pétrarque, il a imposé le dialecte toscan comme langue littéraire. Auteur de poésie lyrique, de traités, il est surtout connu pour sa _Divine comédie, _divisée en trois sections : L'Enfer, Le Purgatoire, Le Paradis.

*Rappelez-vous, le réalisme, c'est un peu mon dada, la preuve, je vous rabâche les oreilles avec quantité de détails historiques depuis le début de cette histoire. Quelques mots d'italien dans la bouche d'un brave cocher toscan, ça tombait sous le sens. Voici donc pour celles qui n'ont pas envie de jouer aux devinettes : _Ieri_ _pomeriggio _: hier après-midi / _fidanzato _: fiancé / _ma_ _dopo _: mais après / _un_ _po(co) tardi _: un peu tard / _ho fatto_ _ciò che mi diceva _: j'ai fait ce qu'elle me disait / _un po(co) strano_ : un peu bizarre.

* * *

Alors, qui avait deviné la raison pour laquelle Lucius semblait si peu pressé de fixer la date de son mariage ? Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, cela correspond malheureusement à la réalité de cette époque...

Que pensez-vous des différentes facettes de Severus dans ce chapitre ? Des tiraillements intérieurs d'Hermione ? De l'apparition, fort opportune, de Mafalda ? (En même temps, si l'une voyage vers l'ouest, et l'autre vers l'est, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas cinquante routes ni cinquante relais pour relier la Toscane au comté de Nice, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elles se croisent.)

J'espère en tout cas que ces retrouvailles sont à la hauteur de vos espérances. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura de la rage, de la malice, de la froideur (choisissez le personnage correspondant); ajoutez à cela un soupçon d'indiscrétion et une once de scandale, et vous obtiendrez quatre personnages au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Sinon, c'est promis, je reprends les bonnes habitudes: que ce soit des petits mots d'amour, des déclarations de guerre ou des menaces de mort, je vous répondrai!

Dans l'attente de vous lire, je vous souhaite à toutes une très bonne quinzaine,

Ilda


	24. Chapitre XXIII

Bonjour à toutes,

J'ai été ravie de retrouver mes fidèles lectrices que je remercie du fond du cœur: **Cocochon**, **Hely** **Sappho**, **blupou**, **Zeugma412**, **Aesalys**, **Noumea**, **Nadra**, **Math'L**, **allersia**, **Nathea**, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31**, **Sevmooniadayra**, **Farless** et **Fanouille**.  
Merci également à celles (ceux?) qui ajoutent régulièrement cette histoire en alerte et/ou en favori. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot au passage, c'est toujours agréable de "connaître" ses lecteurs.  
Et bien sûr, merci à l'infatigable **Lasiurys** qui remet patiemment toutes les virgules à leur place.

En espérant que ce chapitre sera aussi jouissif à lire pour vous qu'il l'a été pour moi à écrire, je vous donne rendez-vous en bas de page.

* * *

Les deux femmes étaient restées dans le réfectoire jusqu'à ce que tous les voyageurs aient déserté et que l'on souffle ostensiblement les bougies ; puis la signora avait monnayé deux chandelles supplémentaires et elles étaient montées en silence dans la meilleure chambre de l'auberge, celle qui, quelques heures plus tôt, avait été soigneusement préparée par une fillette à peine pubère.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblèrent prêter attention au lit à baldaquin et à ses rideaux défraîchis, pas plus qu'elles ne virent la petite coiffeuse en merisier ou la grande vasque en porcelaine de Höchst*.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre » murmura Hermione en s'asseyant face au feu.

Ces dernières semaines, elle avait délaissé son journal, principalement par manque d'entrain, et parler ainsi sans rien omettre, en abandonnant toute pudeur et tout faux-semblant lui avait fait l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée : c'était fort désagréable au début, mais peu à peu, le nœud qui lui comprimait la poitrine s'était desserré et elle se sentait étrangement purifiée.

« Après tout ce que je vous ai narré, êtes-vous en train de me dire que je devrais faire fi de mes réticences – pire, de ma dignité ? »

Mafalda inspira avec humeur et Hermione détourna le regard. Au dehors s'étendait la nuit, dense et impénétrable.

D'après l'aubergiste, on pouvait voir la mer par beau temps et certains jours de grand vent, l'odeur du large parvenait par bourrasques jusqu'à cette arrière-cour boueuse où s'entassaient deux fois l'an des cargaisons entières de rhum et de liqueurs.

Ces jours-là, lorsque le goût du sel s'incrustait sous la langue, servantes et garçons de courses se prenaient à rêver d'un ailleurs, regardaient l'horizon les yeux brillants, persuadés que sommeillait là-bas une vie meilleure, parlaient de tout quitter avec cette foi naïve qui animent les soldats lors de leur premier combat, et l'esprit bouillonnant de promesses et de résolutions, ils s'endormaient, brisés mais confiants, sans savoir que leur morne quotidien étoufferait dès le lendemain toute étincelle d'espoir.

« Retenez bien une chose » déclara finalement la vieille femme d'un ton empreint de sagesse, « de nos jours, avoir l'audace d'être fortuné sans une certaine dose de tourments est proprement indécent » - elle lui tapota la main - « mais croyez-moi, le malheur sans la richesse manque cruellement de distinction. En vérité, il n'y a rien de pire que je ne connaisse. »

« N'y a-t-il donc pas de fortune heureuse ? » répliqua Hermione, les yeux dans le vague.

« Jugez par vous-même » répondit Mafalda avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle contempla les plis de sa robe pourpre comme s'ils recelaient quelques secrets bibliques, puis, soudain ragaillardie, elle poursuivit :

« Regardez les choses en face : vous avez le choix entre devenir la future _marchesa di Livorno_ ou rester une éternelle gouvernante... »

« Mon choix est fait » coupa la jeune femme avec emphase.

Mafalda leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle se trouvait en présence d'un enfant particulièrement obtus. D'un ton patient, elle reprit :

« Ce n'est pas une question de dignité, juste une affaire de bon sens. »

« Vraiment ? » grinça Hermione, non sans sarcasme.

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, je vous en prie, soumettez votre dilemme qui n'en est pas un à tous ceux que vous croiserez » chantonna son interlocutrice. « Je suis certaine de connaître déjà leur réponse.»

« Épouser Giovanni malgré qu'il... qu'il... ? » s'emporta-t-elle. « Comment puis-je... ? »

« Ma chère, ce n'est pas le premier ni le dernier homme à être hanté par le vice allemand*, comme on dit ici, et de surcroît, le Tout-Puissant n'a puni quiconque pour cela depuis Sodome et Gomorrhe*. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux : « Est-ce que vous cautionnez... ? »

« Ne soyez pas naïve, très chère, la bougrerie* existe depuis la nuit des temps. »

Ses doigts pianotèrent machinalement sur l'accoudoir et Hermione se demanda comment elle faisait pour demeurer alerte en toute circonstance alors qu'elle-même se sentait plus éreintée par cette discussion qu'elle ne l'avait été par le voyage.

« L'heure n'est pas au jugement, et vous seriez bien sotte de vouloir changer le monde » ajouta-t-elle après un silence. « Il s'agit ici de _votre_ avenir » dit-elle en pointant un index déformé par l'arthrose, « et _vous seule_ avez le pouvoir de décider de _votre_ destinée. »

« Croyez-vous vraiment à la destinée ? » demanda faiblement Hermione. « L'homme est né libre, et partout il est dans les fers* » murmura-t-elle avec un rire sans joie. « Si destinée il y a, alors celle-ci est fort cruelle. »

Mafalda poussa un soupir impatient.

« La vraie cruauté, mon enfant, ce serait de vous laisser agir en esclave lorsque _vous_ avez le choix. »

Elle la fixa placidement, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais voyant que la jeune femme persistait à garder le silence, elle s'enflamma : « Par tous les saints, Hermione ! Il me semblait que vous étiez intelligente ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes consciente de l'opportunité inespérée que représente ce mariage. Saisissez-la, que diable !»

La jeune femme battit des cils et Mafalda vit qu'ils étaient ourlés de larmes. Elle reprit d'une voix adoucie : « Le mariage est l'une des rares obligations sociales à laquelle je n'ai pu me soustraire » - elle sembla perdue dans ses souvenirs - « et si j'en avais le pouvoir, je ferais tout pour que vous n'ayez pas à endurer ce tourment. »

« Rien ne m'obligera à me marier si je suis une gouvernante » s'entêta Hermione, « votre préoccupation à mon égard est touchante, mais tout à fait inutile. »

« Encore une fois » répondit-elle, « je puis vous affirmer que les tumultes du mariage sont toujours moins amers lorsqu'ils sont accompagnés de quelques jouissances. Songez-y : votre amour des arts et votre soif de découvertes enfin étanchés ! Songez à tous les talents que vous pourrez développer, à tous les esprits brillants dont vous pourrez vous entourer !»

Hermione sourit tristement. _Severus avait usé des mêmes arguments, à croire que tout le monde lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert._

« Mais il nous faut agir vite » continua Mafalda d'un ton pressant, « car si la marquise a vent de votre fuite, soyez sûre qu'il en sera fini de votre réputation : vous deviendrez l'opprobre de votre sexe, on vous déclarera impure et déloyale et vous n'aurez d'autre choix que de vous retirer dans un couvent jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ou, dans le meilleur des cas, de vous trouver une autre place de gouvernante dans quelque contrée reculée. »

« C'est précisément ce que je comptais faire » déclara Hermione avec fermeté. « Et comme je doute que les émissaires de la signora Controni puissent un jour me retrouver, elle aura tout le loisir de me vilipender. »

« Hermione » l'interrompit-elle d'un ton las. « Soyez honnête, pour l'amour du Ciel. Regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites-moi que vous désirez _réellement_ être une gouvernante jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Dites-le. »

« Je suis une gouvernante, je resterai une gouvernante » s'obstina-t-elle.

« Foutaises » contra Mafalda avec virulence, et Hermione haussa les sourcils. _De toute évidence, Mafalda Rossetti n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation d'impertinente dans les hauts cercles de l'aristocratie. _

« En d'autres occasions » reprit-elle « je devrais être plutôt heureuse de vous voir vous affirmer de la sorte, mais de grâce, Hermione, la littérature a déjà sa princesse de Clèves, le monde n'en a pas besoin d'une deuxième. »

Hermione laissa échapper un rire incontrôlé, presque inaudible.

« Que pensez-vous faire exactement ? » s'impatienta la signora Rossetti. « Sacrifier votre amour sur l'autel de la dignité? Démontrer de la noblesse de votre âme ? » Elle se leva et la toisa avec froideur. « En vérité, la seule chose que vous sacrifiez, c'est vous-même, et nul Dieu ici-bas n'exige cela. »

Hermione garda la tête haute, butée.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de ces âmes vénales pour qui l'argent efface même le plus terrible des tourments » reprit Mafalda d'un ton conciliant en marchant de long en large, « je ne vous ferai donc pas l'affront de vous mentir : un titre de marquise ne vous apportera pas le bonheur, et devoir renoncer à Lord Snape jettera une ombre sur votre cœur pour le restant de votre vie. »

« Et c'est ainsi que vous espérez me convaincre ! » s'exclama Hermione avec stupeur. « Vous le dites vous-même : qu'ai-je à gagner de ce mariage, si ce n'est de l'argent et de la souffrance ? »

Mafalda claqua de la langue et regagna le fauteuil près de la cheminée. « C'est justement là l'objet de mon propos, ma chère. »

Hermione se retint à grand-peine de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que la vieille dame continuait :

« Ma mère répétait sans cesse que les gens les plus dignes du bonheur étaient ceux qui ne le rencontraient jamais, et pour être tout à fait honnête, je crains que vous ne connaissiez jamais l'incommensurable félicité que vous méritez. »

« Me voilà rassurée » ironisa Hermione mais Mafalda l'interrompit d'un geste péremptoire.

« Autant j'ignore si ce mariage vous rendra heureuse, autant... »

« Comment pourrais-je être heureuse d'épouser un homme qui s'est ainsi servi de moi ? » tempêta soudainement Hermione, la voix brisée. « Quoiqu'elle ne soit en rien comparable au douloureux attachement que j'éprouve pour Lord Snape » reprit-elle dans un souffle, « j'avais pour Giovanni une sincère affection » – elle se sentit rougir – « et l'épouser dans ces conditions me semblait déjà atrocement malhonnête. Je me sentais coupable de céder à la facilité et à la tentation d'une autre vie » avoua-t-elle en se tordant les mains, « alors persister aujourd'hui dans mon égarement en dépit de sa propre trahison ferait de moi une odieuse parvenue, et ce serait bien peu me respecter que de capituler dans une telle situation !»

Mafalda la regarda avec tendresse et murmura : « Si courageuse et si naïve... »

L'aristocrate parut soudain accuser le poids de ses soixante-treize années. « Tout ce que vous avez lu » ajouta-t-elle avant que la jeune femme ne l'interrompe, « vous donne peut-être l'impression de connaître l'âme humaine, mais ce n'est qu'illusion, et il en sera ainsi tant que votre chair n'en fera pas l'expérience. Autant je ne puis garantir votre bonheur dans ce mariage » confessa-t-elle tranquillement, « autant je puis vous assurer que vous scellez votre malheur si vous persistez dans votre inutile bravoure. »

Hermione releva les yeux et dévisagea longuement les traits tirés de sa protectrice, ses cheveux blanchis, sa peau ridée. Mafalda Rossetti dégageait une telle énergie que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé que celle-ci puisse se tarir un jour.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Mafalda reprit : « Faites moi confiance, ma chère. J'ai vécu assez longtemps pour comprendre les tréfonds de l'âme humaine, et nous sommes ainsi faits que si vous repoussez ce mariage, cela vous hantera à jamais. Pas tout de suite, peut-être. Mais dans quelques années, vous ne cesserez de vous demander à quoi aurait pu ressembler votre vie _si vous aviez accepté_, et lorsque les regrets viendront, il sera beaucoup trop tard. »

Hermione déglutit péniblement. La lune s'était enfin levée, pleine et laiteuse, sabrant l'obscurité de ses rayons nacrés.

« J'ai encore peine à croire que vous puissiez avoir raison » murmura-t-elle au bout d'un long silence. « Permettez-moi de me retirer » - elle chancela - « je ne parviens plus à penser clairement. »

Mafalda acquiesça et, ouvrant la porte, ajouta : « Ne soyez pas si morose, ma chère, de tous les hommes dont vous auriez pu vous éprendre, vous avez choisi l'un des rares qui préférerait mourir plutôt que de vous déshonorer. »

La gouvernante esquissa un pauvre sourire et fit une rapide révérence avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers.

« Vous êtes intelligente, Hermione » insista Mafalda, « je suis sûre que vous trouverez en vous la bonne réponse. »

* * *

Becky pesta en ramassant les cendres froides ; s'agenouiller ainsi lui faisait un mal de chien, ses bas de laine glissaient à chacun de ses mouvements et elle frissonnait au moindre courant d'air.

_Elle détestait l'Italie. _

Non seulement le voyage pour y parvenir était cauchemardesque, assise ainsi à l'extérieur de la berline, mais en plus, elle devait se soumettre durant quatre mois à des tâches dégradantes qu'elle jugeait indignes de son rang de camériste. À Ashton Court, au moins, il y avait un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui se chargeait de cela.

Ici, elle était obligée de se lever tous les matins sur les coups de cinq heures – avant John, avant la cuisinière, _et pardieu_, avant même avec ce pauvre cocher pour qui elle avait le plus grand mépris – et, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, les genoux gémissants, elle s'accroupissait dans la pénombre, balayait les cendres qui jonchaient l'âtre, remplissait le seau, empilait quelques bûches et allumait le feu avant de se glisser dans la pièce suivante ; répétant cela dix-huit fois, jusqu'à que ce que ses doigts soient noircis et que le seau menace de déborder ; à la fin, elle était même contrainte de le porter à deux mains, en boitant.

Madame était réputée frileuse, et Becky avait pour consigne que la villa soit longuement chauffée avant le lever des maîtres – _après tout, qui était assez idiot pour compter les bûches quand l'argent coulait à flot ?_

John, qui aurait inventé n'importe quelle histoire pour _flirter_ avec elle, lui reprochait d'être aussi zélée, arguant que nul n'était irremplaçable et qu'il était bien vain de se donner quelque peine supplémentaire. En vérité, Becky avait accumulé un tel savoir au fil des années qu'elle parvenait chaque jour à se rendre un peu plus indispensable.

_Car Becky savait des tas de choses sans qu'on ait besoin de les lui dire_. Elle savait par exemple qu'il fallait préparer les robes d'apparat de Madame lorsque Lord Malfoy séjournait à la villa. Elle savait que la porte communicant entre les appartements des maîtres restait toujours hermétiquement close – c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle, le soir, après lui avoir tressé les cheveux, Madame ne lui avait jamais demandé de l'oindre d'huiles parfumées.

Elle savait qu'il fallait diluer dix gouttes de laudanum – elle ne savait pas lire mais la petite fiole était aisément reconnaissable – dans un verre de lait lorsque Madame se plaignait de palpitations ou de céphalées. Elle savait aussi que Madame conservait les lettres qui lui étaient chères dans le tiroir caché de son secrétaire, qu'elles étaient entourées d'un ruban bleu, du même bleu que ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle lui apportait son petit-déjeuner, elle savait à la façon de tenir sa tête si Madame avait bien dormi et quand il y avait eu un bal, elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'attendre à découvrir des yeux rougis.

Si elle lui présentait une des somptueuses parures offertes par son mari, elle savait que Madame prétexterait que les émeraudes juraient avec son teint pour ne point les porter ; elle savait aussi qu'elle détestait le porridge, qu'elle jugeait la couleur jaune extraordinairement _vulgaire_, qu'elle s'ennuyait à l'opéra ou que le nom de la vicomtesse de Rochechouart lui était devenu odieux. _Oui, Becky ne savait ni lire ni écrire, mais elle était définitivement plus qu'une simple camériste._

Savourant quelques minutes de répit, Becky tendit ses mains engourdies au-dessus des flammes. Elle terminait toujours par la bibliothèque car c'était la pièce la moins susceptible d'être fréquentée le matin – à l'exception de la veille où elle avait eu la surprise de découvrir Lord Snape assoupi dans un fauteuil.

Sept heures sonnèrent et elle bâilla sans retenue. Il fallait encore qu'elle descende le seau à la lingerie*, qu'elle se débarbouille vigoureusement la figure et qu'elle accourt en cuisine pour préparer le plateau de Lady Snape – ces temps-ci, Madame avait le sommeil léger et il n'était pas rare qu'elle sonnât avant huit heures.

Prenant bien garde à ne pas laisser de traînées noirâtres sur la pierre immaculée, elle se redressa péniblement, fit rouler ses épaules endolories et recula d'un pas, heurtant par mégarde le guéridon.

Il y eut un bruit sourd en réponse et elle constata avec agacement que le livre était tombé. _Idiote_, s'exaspéra-t-elle en saisissant précieusement la reliure à travers le fin tissu de son tablier. _Impossible de savoir à quelle page il était ouvert, maintenant_.

Elle le reposa sur le meuble et se saisit de l'anse métallique quand elle aperçut un petit morceau de papier au sol. Le ramassant sans égards, elle reconnut immédiatement les armoiries des Snape dessinées en filigrane. Il était grossièrement déchiré, vierge d'un côté, et seulement trois mots inscrits au dos. Pour ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, l'écriture semblait féminine – fine, précise, légèrement penchée, un peu comme celle qu'elle avait pu observer sur les enveloppes que Lady Snape confiait au coursier.

La camériste s'étonna que Madame ait pu égarer quelque chose – dans la bibliothèque de surcroît, lieu qu'affectionnait Lord Snape autant que son épouse l'évitait – et elle faillit jeter le papier au feu, surtout que son pouce avait laissé une vilaine trace fuligineuse, mais s'en abstient au dernier moment.

_Dans le doute, elle le montrerait à Madame._

* * *

« Comment avez-vous osé ? » s'étrangla Eleonora en surgissant dans la chambre de son époux, la natte défaite et son négligé de satin laissant entrevoir la chair nue de ses mollets à chacun de ses pas.

« Eleonora, bonjour » répondit Severus en haussant un sourcil. _Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vue dans une tenue aussi informelle_, réalisa-t-il, étrangement gêné. Il but une gorgée de thé et se retourna vers elle :

« À quoi dois-je ce... plaisir inattendu ? » demanda-t-il en resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre. Le velours gris dévoilait ici et là quelques interstices de peau diaphane, et avec ses cheveux charbonneux plus sombres que l'enfer, il semblait tout droit sorti d'une gravure de Prévost*.

« Comment avez-vous osé ? » répéta-t-elle l'écume au coin des lèvres. C'était une question rhétorique car de toute évidence, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser répondre.

«_ Vous_ avez osé ! Vous avez osé me mentir et j'ai été assez sotte pour vous croire ! »

« Eleonora, de quoi parlez-vous au juste ? » s'irrita Lord Snape en reposant sa tasse sur le plateau.

« Ceci ! » s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant un bout de papier noirci. « Je sais que les hommes peuvent mener leurs petites affaires en toute tranquillité, que nul ne vous blâmera, et qu'une telle liberté ne sera jamais octroyée à une femme, mais nous avions un pacte ! » s'insurgea-t-elle. « C'est vous-même qui l'avait initié ! »

« Bon sang, que.. »

« Savez-vous ce que j'endure jour après jour en voyant Lord Malfoy plus proche et plus inaccessible que jamais ? » siffla-t-elle avec véhémence.

Lady Snape posa le papier sur le secrétaire et l'écrasa d'un index accusateur.

« Vous ne trouverez rien dans ma conduite qui puisse entacher votre réputation » rugit-elle, « car pendant que vous batifoliez,_ je_ me suis résignée, et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ? En m'humiliant de la sorte ?»

Severus cligna des yeux, médusé.

Si l'affection que nourrissait sa femme pour Lucius ne lui était pas inconnue, loin de là, (il n'était toutefois guère dans ses habitudes de l'exprimer aussi ouvertement et à une heure aussi matinale), il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter plus longtemps une telle logorrhée, aussi lui intima-t-il de se taire d'un geste de la main.

« Où avez-vous trouvé cela ? » s'enquit-il à voix basse en s'approchant du secrétaire.

« Je pensais que vous auriez au moins l'élégance de garder votre aventure secrète » continua-t-elle sans l'écouter, des larmes de colère perlant au coin de ses yeux. « Grands dieux, vous n'avez même pas été capable de choisir une femme de votre condition ! De toutes les femmes du monde, il a fallu que ce soit avec cette gouvernante insipide, sous mon propre toit, mais comment avez-vous... !»

Severus pâlit et se saisit brutalement du petit papier, craignant le pire.

Il sut immédiatement que c'était l'écriture d'Hermione, et pendant une délicieuse seconde, il n'entendit plus sa femme.

_À jamais vôtre.  
_

_Elle lui avait _écrit, réalisa-t-il._ Elle lui avait écrit ! _Son estomac lui parut soudain extraordinairement léger et s'il avait eu trente ans de moins, il aurait presque pu esquisser un pas de valse. Puis, brusquement, son cœur sembla chuter de dix étages et il comprit.

_Son intuition était fondée : elle était bel et bien partie. Elle lui avait dit adieu._

« Où avez-vous trouvé cela ? » demanda-t-il durement, avec l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

« Rebecca l'a trouvé ce matin dans cette maudite bibliothèque » déclara sèchement sa femme. « Pas étonnant que vous y passiez autant de temps, si cette petite pimbêche venait vous... »

« Suffit ! » s'écria Severus. « Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi de Miss Granger. »

« Alors, vous ne niez pas ? Vous...vous...»

« Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, Eleonora » trancha-t-il, « mais sachez que je n'ai jamais eu aucune liaison, en dépit de l'absurdité totale qu'est notre mariage. »

« Comment expliquez-vous alors que _Miss Granger_ laisse traîner ceci ? À moins que vous ne niez que ce soit l'auteur de cette déclaration fort explicite ? »

« Vous êtes intelligente Eleonora » répondit Severus avec lassitude, « et vous savez comme moi que Miss Granger est la seule personne lettrée dans cette maison, si l'on excepte les enfants, Mademoiselle de Fontdouce, Lord Malfoy et vous-même, bien sûr. »

« Ce qui nous mène précisément à cette question : pourquoi Miss Granger vous écrirait-elle si vous n'entretenez aucune relation avec elle ? »

« Eleonora, ne me faites pas me répéter, _je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre _» gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

« Je ne partirai pas sans avoir d'explications » scanda-t-elle avec fougue, « vous me devez au moins cela ! »

« Je suppose » reprit-il les narines frémissantes, « que ceci éclaire sa disparition sous un nouveau jour. Soyez tranquille » clama-t-il, « je puis vous assurer à présent qu'elle ne reviendra pas. »

« Oh, il me faudrait ainsi croire que la pauvre petite chose a préféré fuir plutôt que de se consumer en votre présence, si tant est que vous ayez vraiment repoussé ses avances ? »

« C'est à peu près cela, oui » répondit froidement Severus, mais il sut que sa femme n'en avait cure. _Et dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de la vérité._

« Des domestiques vous ont-ils vus ? Dois-je m'attendre à quelque affreux quolibet qu'on chuchotera dans mon dos ? » le pressa-t-elle, le vibrato de sa voix grimpant dangereusement d'un ton. « J'ai toujours pensé qu'à trop instruire le peuple, cela nous serait fatal, mais Dieu soit loué, Rebecca ne sait pas lire. »

« Les domestiques n'ont rien vu » martela Lord Snape, « car il n'y avait rien à voir ! »

Il serra les poings, conscient qu'il pourrait l'étrangler, _là, tout de suite, e_t ne jamais le regretter.

« Vous me le paierez » fulmina Lady Snape en regagnant la porte. « Cela fait dix-sept ans que j'essuie vos foudres et votre indifférence, Severus, et _vous osez _m'humilier de la sorte ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard plein de dégoût. « Je pensais que vous étiez au moins un homme de parole. Vous me le paierez, je vous le promets. »

Lord Snape lui enserra le poignet et elle fut forcée de se retourner.

« Je vous défends de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux » articula-t-il d'une voix si menaçante qu'elle en frissonna avant de se défaire de son emprise d'un geste brusque.

« Vous l'aimez ? » questionna-t-elle, sans qu'elle puisse dire jusqu'où la réponse l'affecterait.

Il garda le silence tout en continuant de la fixer férocement.

« Bien » dit-elle au bout d'un moment, d'un ton mielleux. « Cela devrait vous donner un petit aperçu de ce que j'endure depuis vingt ans. »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, s'efforçant de contrôler sa fureur grandissante.

« Au fait » reprit Eleonora depuis le pas le porte, « je présume que vous êtes trop couard pour lui avoir dit, ainsi, pensez-vous vraiment que cette chère Miss Granger vous aimerait encore si elle savait tout de votre passé ? »

Il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour conserver un visage impassible.

« Quelle importance, à présent ? » répondit-il, l'artère temporale palpitante. « Comme je vous le disais, elle est définitivement partie. Maintenant, dehors ! » mugit-il.

« Bien » se réjouit-elle d'une voix presque chantante. « Je vous laisse donc à votre souffrance – et qui sait ? – avec un peu de chance, je serai sûrement veuve d'ici deux ans » conclut-elle en claquant la porte.

Hébété, Severus s'assit sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague.

_Ils en étaient donc venus à souhaiter la mort l'un de l'autre_, songea-t-il, désabusé. _Comment, de fade et insignifiant, leur mariage était-il devenu cet ouragan de haine et mépris ? _Car Eleonora n'était pas femme à jeter des paroles en l'air, et il était absolument convaincu que rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse que s'il se brûlait la cervelle sur le champ.

Son regard se posa sur le secrétaire où, dans le troisième tiroir sur la gauche, il conservait son pistolet ; il caressa l'idée un instant, sans larmes ni emphase mais avec la froide lucidité qui le caractérisait.

Sa vie n'avait jamais revêtu une grande importance à ses yeux, et jadis, il l'aurait échangée sans l'once d'une hésitation contre celle de sa sœur bien-aimée._ Avait-il encore quelque chose à perdre ? Hermione était partie pour de bon, ses enfants l'oublieraient vite et il ne laisserait rien derrière lui._

Peut-être que s'il disparaissait maintenant, il pourrait au moins laisser quelques bribes de bonheur.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le petit bout de papier, responsable de tant d'hostilités. Il le dévisagea longuement comme ces statues que l'on vénère, puis, doucement, il le porta à ses lèvres et laissa choir sa tête sur le matelas.

Il aurait voulu tout oublier et rester ainsi étendu ; contempler le plafond jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles le brûlent, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment, jusqu'à ce que son souffle s'éteigne.

_À jamais vôtre._

Au même moment, Hermione prenait place en silence dans la riche berline de Mafalda, le cœur anxieux et les yeux lourds d'une nuit sans sommeil.

Si Dieu le voulait bien, elles arriveraient le soir même à la villa Rossetti. Si Dieu le voulait bien, elle deviendrait dans dix jours la nouvelle _marchesa di Livorno_.

* * *

*Du nom de la manufacture fondée en 1746 et située à Höchst, près de Mayence en Allemagne.

*Le terme d'homosexualité n'existe pas à l'époque (il apparaît en 1868-69) et comme pour tout ce qui est « honteux » (on parle par exemple de « mal de Naples » pour la syphilis que les soldats français ramenèrent suite aux conquêtes de Charles VIII en 1495 et les Italiens parlent... de « mal français »), on dit toujours que cela ne vient pas de chez nous : les Italiens qualifient donc l'homosexualité de « vice allemand », les Espagnols et les Allemands, de « vice français », et les Français, de « vice italien ». Bref, pour la solidarité, vous repasserez.  
Je rappelle par la même occasion (en ces temps de cruelle intolérance!) que l'homosexualité était considérée comme une hérésie, et donc passible de la peine de mort en Europe durant tout le Moyen-Âge jusqu'à la fin de l'Ancien Régime. Cela s'est un peu assoupli au XIXè siècle (tout est relatif) : on avait la vie sauve, mais on encourait une peine de prison pouvant aller jusqu'à dix ans.

*J'ai emprunté cette formule que je trouve très savoureuse à la princesse Palatine (1652 – 1722), épouse de Monsieur, le duc d'Orléans, autrement dit, le frère de Louis XIV. Celui-ci était réputé pour être « au poil et à la plume » selon l'expression consacrée (comprendre : s'adonner aux femmes et pratiquer également l'amour « contre-nature »). Même si les frasques de Philippe d'Orléans ne faisaient pas le bonheur de son royal frère qui voyait là une raison de plus pour le tenir éloigné, il n'a bien sûr jamais été inquiété (plus encore, le « vice italien » était courant et communément admis dans les hauts cercles de l'aristocratie).  
Son épouse, la princesse Elisabeth-Charlotte de Bavière livre dans sa correspondance (que je vous recommande vivement) une vision piquante et sans tabou de la vie à la Cour, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Un petit extrait ci-dessous :

« _Où avez-vous été fourrée, vous et Louise, pour connaître si peu le monde ? (...) Celui qui voudrait détester tous ceux qui aiment les garçons ne pourrait pas aimer ici (...) six personnes. Il y en a de tous les genres. Il y en a qui haïssent les femmes comme la mort et ne peuvent aimer que les hommes. D'autres aiment les hommes et les femmes (...) D'autres aiment seulement les enfants de dix ou onze ans, d'autres des jeunes gens de dix-sept à vingt-cinq ans et ce sont les plus nombreux. Il y a d'autres débauchés qui n'aiment ni les hommes ni les femmes et qui se divertissent tout seuls, mais ils sont moins nombreux que les autres. Il y en a aussi qui pratiquent la débauche avec tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main, animaux et hommes (...) Vous voyez ainsi, chère Amelise, que le monde est pire encore que vous ne l'imaginiez._ » Lettre à Amelise du 3 décembre 1705.

*La bougrerie est un des termes anciens pour désigner la sodomie. Et puisqu'on y est : l'interjection « bigre ! » que vous avez sûrement entendu un jour ou l'autre dans la bouche de votre grand-mère est en réalité une déformation du juron « bougre » (qui fait donc référence à un adepte de la sodomie, CQFD.) En effet, au XIXè siècle, les bourgeois n'osaient pas utiliser ce mot et l'ont donc déformé jusqu'à faire oublier son sens premier (Même topo pour "foutre" et "fichtre"). Vous y penserez la prochaine fois que vous direz « c'est pas un mauvais bougre ! » .

*Je cite ici Jean-Jacques Rousseau (1712 – 1778), philosophe, écrivain et musicien français, porte-parole entre autres de la philosophie des Lumières. Sa première phrase de son fameux ouvrage _Du contrat social _(1762) est effectivement « L'homme est né libre, et partout il est dans les fers. »

*Dans l'ancien temps, les cendres étaient utilisées pour laver le linge, car elles sont riches en potasse, un agent dégraissant (que l'on retrouve aujourd'hui dans les savons liquides.) On pouvait également utiliser la cendre de soude – une allusion est d'ailleurs faite à un baquet rempli de cendres de soude dans le chapitre précédent. (La soude est une plante poussant le long des littoraux dans les régions tempérées.) Bien sûr, vous ne laviez pas votre drap blanc directement avec le charbon, il fallait d'abord laisser décanter les cendres dans l'eau durant un à deux jours et ensuite la filtrer.

*Benoît-Louis Prévost (1735 – 1804), graveur français connu notamment pour avoir réalisé le frontispice de l'_Encyclopédie de Diderot et d'Alembert_. (1765)

* * *

Je vous avais promis quelques rebondissements, c'est chose faite (et ce n'est pas fini!)

Avant que vous ne complotiez pour vous débarrasser d'Eleonora, sachez que je l'aime particulièrement dans ce chapitre (oui oui, je suis la seule, je sais.) Qu'avez-vous penser du duo Mafalda/Hermione? Vous attendiez-vous à ce que la jeune femme retourne sa veste après moult hésitations? J'espère que ce Severus à la fois féroce et vulnérable vous a plu? Quelles sont vos attentes/craintes ou fol espoir pour la suite?

Le prochain chapitre verra le retour d'Hermione à la villa Rossetti, avec toutes les conséquences que vous pouvez imaginer... (ou pas, d'ailleurs!)

Je brûle d'impatience de vous lire ; à très bientôt!

Ilda

P.S: cela fait plusieurs semaines que je n'arrive pas à télécharger une nouvelle image dans "Image manager" : est-ce que c'est un problème généralisé ou est-ce la cuisante preuve que je ne suis vraiment _vraiment_ pas douée en informatique? Merci d'avance pour votre aide.


	25. Chapitre XXIV

Encore une fois, je vais commencer mon blabla par des excuses. Je ne sais plus en quelle langue le dire, mais sachez que je suis désolée pour vous avoir laissées si longtemps sans nouvelles. Au-delà des aléas de ma vie perso, je dois avouer que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire quelque chose après le 13 novembre. Écrire, me semble-t-il, c'est affirmer et même revendiquer son humanité : écrire et rire, voilà ce qui nous distingue des animaux. Habituellement, quand quelque chose me bouleverse, l'écriture est un merveilleux exutoire, pourtant, cette fois-ci, écrire dans un monde aussi déshumanisé m'a paru terriblement vain ; ce que j'aurais voulu dire se trouvait au-delà des mots, et je n'avais ni la force, ni la foi d'inventer un nouveau langage.

J'espère que vous m'excuserez cette parenthèse un peu solennelle : l'essentiel reste, comme toujours, que je n'abandonne pas cette histoire. La preuve.

Je voudrais remercier mes fabuleuses lectrices pour leurs commentaires si précieux : **Cocochon**, **blupou**, **allersia**, **Math'L**, **Nadra**, **Nathea**, **Farless**, **Noumea**, **Zeugma412**, **Mrs** **Elizabeth** **Darcy31**, **Lu**, **Daenerys** **P**, **chizuru300**, **Oroszlan**, **APicSousZero** et **Nustesiasama**.  
Merci également à **Lasiurys** qui relit et corrige toujours aussi gentiment cette histoire.

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à toutes une très belle année 2016... en espérant qu'elle soit meilleure que la précédente!

Bonne lecture,

* * *

_Lundi 20 mars 1815_

_De longues semaines se sont écoulées sans que je n'écrive un mot, si bien que je ne sais par où commencer. Par moment, certaines choses me semblent de la plus haute importance, et l'instant d'après, tout me paraît vain. À quoi bon écrire, alors, ce que mon cœur ne saurait dire ?  
C'est d'autant plus étrange que je devine souvent en mon for intérieur le désir latent de reprendre la plume, et lorsqu'enfin, je m'empare de mon journal et m'assieds sagement, la vue d'une nouvelle page blanche me procure une sensation d'inconfort doublée d'une curieuse impuissance._

_Je suis si lasse ! Je ne me reconnais plus._

_J'étais avec Giovanni cet après-midi – ou plutôt devrais-je dire mon futur époux, bien que ces mots soient teintés d'amertume – et alors que je sentais mon sang bouillir et que j'aurais voulu crier au monde sa forfaiture, je me suis contentée d'afficher un sourire tranquille en écoutant le vicaire jaspiner. Suis-je déjà en train de devenir ce monstre d'hypocrisie que seule l'aristocratie peut façonner ?_

_Le saint homme nous a accueillis à grand renfort de courbettes – la signora Controni est l'une des plus riches donatrices du duché (comprendre : elle affiche ses œuvres de bienfaisance comme autant de médailles militaires) – et il s'est longuement félicité que « Madama la Marchesa ait choisi, dans sa grande clairvoyance, de renouer avec la tradition en célébrant les noces de son fils bien-aimé dans cette somptueuse cathédrale. » Giovanni a tressailli (parler aussi imprudemment de « fils bien-aimé » !) et moi-même suis restée coite devant tant d'obséquiosité. Je suppose qu'il faudra m'y habituer : il y aura ceux qui me conspueront et ceux qui s'aplatiront plus bas que terre. J'ignore ce qui me révulse le plus._

_Du reste, je suis persuadée que le choix de la signora Controni tient beaucoup plus de la stratégie que de la tradition – mais je n'ai point voulu détromper le prêtre de son admiration aveugle. _

_Bien sûr, elle vénère l'étiquette presque autant que les tables de la Loi, mais elle sait passer outre la tradition si cela sert ses intérêts – ce mariage en est la preuve. Elle a habilement tourné la situation à son avantage, et plutôt qu'une cérémonie discrète dans la chapelle du palais qui aurait alimenté les railleries, elle a orchestré une messe grandiose afin de montrer à tous la puissance des Controni ; si puissants, en vérité, qu'ils peuvent se permettre une mésalliance sans écorner leur prestige. Je pourrais presque admirer son intelligence retorse de politicienne si elle ne m'était pas aussi odieuse. _

_Par chance (en est-ce vraiment une ?), ma future belle-mère n'a pas ouï-dire de ma fuite avortée : je suis quelque peu étonnée – les rumeurs sont habituellement si promptes à se répandre ! – mais nul doute qu'elle m'aurait déjà exécutée en place publique si c'était le cas. Mafalda a sûrement raison, quarante-huit heures dans la vie d'une gouvernante peuvent encore passer inaperçues hélas, il n'en sera plus de même lorsque je serai marquise. _

_Puisque j'ai commencé à pérorer, voici une nouvelle extraordinairement futile : depuis une dizaine d'heures, l'émeraude des Controni orne mon annulaire. (Giovanni me l'avait offerte lors de nos fiançailles, mais la bague devait être ajustée et elle n'a été livrée que ce matin.)  
C'est une merveille de raffinement, je ne saurais mentir sur ce point : la gemme est d'une taille inouïe et le soleil lui-même semble être prisonnier de ses facettes étincelantes ; pourtant, plus je la contemple, plus je sens à quel point je suis illégitime._

_De quel droit pourrais-je alors donner tort à tous ceux qui penseront de même ? À tous ceux qui, la semaine prochaine, me dévisageront, les yeux étincelants de mépris et de haine lorsque je remonterai la nef au bras de Giovanni ? _

_J'appréhende l'instant où il me faudra affronter ces visages agglutinés, demeurer la tête haute et afficher un maintien impeccable pendant que l'aristocratie guettera avidement mes moindres gestes. Dieu merci, Mademoiselle de Fontdouce sera à mes côtés lors de cette épreuve ; je m'inquiète d'ailleurs que tout cela puisse lui être douloureux, elle dont les espoirs de mariage semblent si incertains. (Elle m'a confié ce matin que Lord Malfoy semblait se rembrunir au fil des jours et, à sa grande consternation, qu'il n'envisageait plus de s'établir à Firenze l'hiver prochain, bien qu'ils aient tous deux été séduits par divers palais lors de leur visite le mois dernier.)_

_Par dessus tout, il me sera sûrement reproché d'avoir choisi une Française comme témoin : les aristocrates ont tendance à voir le diable seulement où cela leur sied, et comme ils ne pourront blâmer son rang, ils verront en elle un suppôt de Napoléon ; et parbleu, il est probablement l'homme le plus honni de la région (d'ailleurs, la rumeur court qu'il aurait de nouveau débarqué en France et marcherait actuellement sur Paris*...)._

_Parmi tout ce marasme, une seule éclaircie : j'ai eu la joie de retrouver ce matin mes trois pupilles qui m'ont accompagnée durant ma promenade : quoique très pudiques habituellement, ils se sont montrés particulièrement chaleureux à mon égard, et j'ose croire qu'ils me portent la plus sincère affection. Je ne peux hélas en dire autant de Severus qui demeure invisible, et quoique cela ne soit point raisonnable à plus d'un titre, je vais me rendre à la bibliothèque dès que j'aurai posé cette plume. (Il faut de toute façon que j'emprunte un conte de Voltaire : puisque je quitterai cette demeure mardi prochain, je ne vois guère l'intérêt de me conformer aux consignes de Lady Snape ; ainsi, j'ai la ferme intention que Christopher lise cet ouvrage prohibé maintenant qu'il maîtrise parfaitement le français.)_

_(Seigneur ! Suis-je vraiment en train de me justifier dans mon propre journal ?)_

_Bien moins cordiale que ses enfants, Lady Snape nous a accueillies hier soir avec toute la hauteur qu'on peut imaginer. Elle a lâché quelque chose qui ressemblait à « je savais qu'une petite arriviste de votre espèce ne manquerait jamais une telle opportunité », ce à quoi je n'ai rien répondu. C'est étrange, car en la revoyant, j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir quittée pendant des mois : elle m'a paru amaigrie et fort pâle, mais faisant preuve d'une telle férocité que si je ne la connaissais point, j'en aurais conçu la plus grande crainte. Il s'en est ensuivi une conversation délicieusement piquante lorsque Mafalda, voyant mon malaise, a sonné une camériste et l'a priée de monter mes bagages jusqu'à mon ancienne chambre Lady Snape a rétorqué qu'elle n'appréciait guère que l'on donne des ordres sous son propre toit, et Mafalda lui a asséné avec le plus grand dédain « qu'il fallait pourtant qu'une personne sensée le fasse avant que cette maison ne tombe en ruines. »_

_Se réjouir du malheur d'autrui est un bien vilain péché, mais Seigneur !, il m'a fallu toute ma maîtrise pour ne pas esquisser un de ces rictus dont Lord Snape a le secret..._

* * *

La bibliothèque était plongée dans son habituelle torpeur tiède et accueillante, loin des brumes grises qui, flottant dans le jour déclinant, nimbaient la villa d'un voile fantomatique ; et pourtant, lorsque Hermione poussa silencieusement la porte entrebâillée, la mélancolie l'étreignit doucement. Les camaïeux d'or et de rouge, le velours élimé des rideaux, _l'Annonciation_ du _Quattrocento_ fourmillant de détails, les reliures patinées par le temps, la cheminée de marbre – seule témoin de ses premiers émois ! – Lord Snape, dont elle ne distinguait que la chevelure ébène, assis dans son éternel fauteuil... : tout semblait si parfaitement à sa place qu'elle eut l'impression de n'être jamais partie. _Pourquoi alors contemplait-elle ce tableau immuable avec la tendresse des dernières fois ?_

Humant l'odeur douceâtre du cuir, Hermione lissa machinalement son corsage de popeline grise – quoiqu'elle disposât maintenant d'un magnifique trousseau, elle ne semblait pas vouloir se départir de ses anciennes robes.

_Comment allait-il réagir ? _

Un mélange d'impatience et de crainte lui chatouillait l'estomac tandis qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas timide vers les derniers rayonnages, là où se côtoyaient dans l'ombre tous les ouvrages qui avaient déjoué la censure.

« Vous daignez enfin nous faire grâce de votre présence ? » siffla Lord Snape en se retournant brusquement. « C'est trop d'honneur, vraiment » ajouta-t-il en fermant sèchement son livre alors qu'elle exécutait une formelle génuflexion. _Était-elle sotte au point d'avoir caressé durant quelques secondes l'espoir de retrouvailles émues ?_ se gourmanda-t-elle, rouge de honte.

« N'ayez crainte, Monsieur » déglutit-elle en refoulant quelques larmes traîtresses, « je n'en ai que pour quelques instants ».

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, consciente qu'il épiait chacun de ses mouvements, son regard dardé sur sa nuque dégagée.

« Vous partez sans mot dire et vous revenez en toute impunité ? » reprit-il en reniflant avec humeur. « Vous croyez-vous ici chez vous, Miss Granger ? »

« Non, Monsieur. » _Il me déteste, _songea-t-elle avec amertume, mais elle soutint courageusement son regard : « Je serais bien présomptueuse de le croire. »

Ayant déniché _Candide, _elle épousseta le maroquin brun avec un sourire satisfait et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regagner la porte, il l'arrêta d'une voix impénétrable :

« Attendez. »

Presque par réflexe, elle acquiesça, figée, tandis que, les yeux froids, le visage insondable, la démarche assurée, il se mouvait jusqu'à elle sans la quitter du regard – et elle pouvait sentir ses paumes devenir un peu plus moites à chacun de ses pas.

« Si vous saviez combien je vous déteste » murmura-t-il en tendant ses mains vers elle avec une lenteur hypnotisante. « Vous avez mis ma vie sans-dessus-dessous » dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus, « vous êtes partie sans la moindre explication » ajouta-t-il en effleurant son châle si vite qu'elle crut avoir rêvé.

« Est-ce un réquisitoire ? » demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée, saisie par le changement d'atmosphère. _Était-il réellement en train de... de quoi, exactement ? De la courtiser ?_

« Je vous déteste encore plus pour être revenue » souffla-t-il en ignorant sa question. Il parut hésiter un instant puis resserra doucement ses mains jusqu'à tenir son visage en coupe, ses paumes épousant parfaitement le contour de sa mâchoire.

Hermione soupira, les yeux mi-clos, prête à défaillir. Il n'y avait plus que _ses_ doigts sur sa peau brûlante, _sa_ chaleur ; elle n'était plus que chair frémissante et, _grands dieux !, elle frémissait à faire pâlir les allégories de la Vertu que l'on gravait sur le frontispice des livres licencieux !_

Du bout des doigts, Severus caressa ses joues rosées et soupira :

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous soyez là où l'on ne vous attend pas ? »

Elle rit doucement, replaçant distraitement une mèche derrière son oreille.

« J'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude lorsque j'ai compris que vous étiez partie » poursuivit-il péniblement, « mais cette douleur » murmura-t-il tandis que leurs doigts s'enlaçaient désespérément, « cette douleur était mille fois préférable à celle de vous revoir ici, en chair et en os, devant moi. »

« J'eus préféré que vous ne reveniez point » avoua-t-il dans un souffle, son pouce dessinant toujours des myriades de frissons sur ses pommettes rougies.

Éperdue, la jeune femme cligna des yeux, les jambes vacillantes ; et soudain, d'un mouvement vif, elle se saisit de sa main et embrassa avec ferveur ses phalanges pâles.

« J'eus préféré ne point vous aimer » chuchota-t-elle en retour, caressant sa joue d'une main fébrile.

Il la contempla longuement, jamais rassasié, scrutant les moindres nuances de sa carnation, incapable de se repaître d'elle.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. »

« Ne me faites pas l'offense de douter de ma parole » répondit-elle, la voix tremblante. « Je ne vous demanderai rien, mais sachez que je ne renoncerai jamais à vous.»

Severus l'étreignit longuement sans mot dire. « Je ne puis rien vous offrir de plus, Hermione... me comprenez-vous ? Une vie faite d'ombres et de commérages ne rendrait pas justice à votre intelligence. »

Elle eut un rire nerveux : « Je serais bien chanceuse si j'échappe aux commérages, au vu du mari qui m'attend. »

Lord Snape haussa un sourcil : « Giovanni vous a-t-il froissée de quelque manière que ce soit ? Est-ce pour cela que vous avez fui ? »

Prenant brusquement conscience de leur proximité, ils se séparèrent, gênés, et retournèrent à pas lents vers la cheminée où le feu se mourait.

« Vous ne devez mon retour qu'à la signora Rossetti » confia-t-elle à mi-voix. « Je ne voulais pas d'un mariage basé sur une monstrueuse hypocrisie, de ma part comme de la sienne... » Voyant son regard interrogateur, elle ajouta : « Ses penchants ne sont pas ceux qu'une femme pourrait... espérer. » Elle se sentit rougir. « Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, le carillon sonna la demie de sept heures, annonçant le souper de ces quatre âmes esseulées que pas même le bruit des couverts ne parviendrait à égayer.

Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, Lord Snape réajusta son gilet de soie noire et conclut à voix basse :

« Cette émeraude vous va à ravir, Miss Granger. »

* * *

« _Ego conjungo vos in matrimonium. In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti, Amen_. »

D'un geste solennel, l'archevêque bénit les époux puis consacra l'anneau* nuptial que Giovanni glissa doucement à l'annulaire de sa femme. Avec un regard interrogateur, il releva le voile de dentelle, et, semblant attendre son accord, hésita une fraction de seconde avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione n'en éprouva qu'un léger ennui.

_C'était comme s'engouffrer dans le néant_, songea-t-elle tandis que son époux lui tendait galamment le bras. La gorge sèche – c'est à peine si l'on avait entendu son consentement – elle nicha sa main au creux de son avant-bras, inspira fébrilement et afficha un sourire crispé quand l'orchestre, installé dans le transept nord, entama un fameux air du _Water Music*.  
_L'étourdissante clameur des trompettes annihilait son esprit : elle ne ressentait plus rien, ni bonheur, ni peine, et même l'angoisse de se tenir debout, face à cette assemblée de soie et de pierreries, semblait s'être dissipée. De lourdes tentures aux armoiries des Controni avaient été déployées depuis le _triforium*_ (si l'usage était d'afficher ostensiblement les blasons des deux familles, il avait fallu ici se contenter d'un seul écusson), et masquant ainsi le haut des arches de la travée principale, elles dessinaient un écrin de velours vert où étincelaient les prunelles envieuses et les sourires crispés comme autant de joyaux hors de prix.

D'un pas lent, le couple chemina depuis l'autel jusqu'au portail ouest de sorte que chacun put admirer les somptueux atours de la mariée et la prestance du jeune marquis. N'en déplaise aux esprits chagrins, Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi éblouissante, avec sa robe de brocart opaline passementée d'or, son voile en dentelle vénitienne et sa couronne surmontée de perles – et malgré son visage digne, et malgré la tristesse qui se noyait dans le fond de ses yeux, tous purent constater que la richesse lui allait comme un gant.

L'Hermione aux chemises de calicot* semblait bien loin, et s'ils n'avaient eu vent de ses modestes origines, ceux qui la voyaient ainsi pour la première fois – les épaules basses et le port altier – auraient aisément pu croire qu'elle avait porté de la soie et de l'hermine toute sa vie.

Discrètement, la jeune épousée chercha du regard quelques silhouettes familières, se languissant d'un visage amical, mais les portes de la cathédrale s'ouvrirent avant que son vœu ne soit exaucé, et le soleil, à son zénith, l'aveugla un instant.

Une foule grouillante s'était amassée sur le parvis : de toute évidence, nombreux étaient les curieux qui désiraient voir _la roturière _ou _la petite française_, réalisa-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

Apercevant Becky au milieu des autres domestiques, elle lui adressa un sourire timide, presque soulagée de voir une figure connue, mais la camériste détourna les yeux avec impudence, laissant Hermione amère et désemparée. Et alors que les cloches sonnaient à la volée, que les badauds lançaient des fleurs d'orangers sous un ciel radieux, que les _viva _résonnaient dans l'air printanier, elle se sentit envahie par un indicible sentiment de solitude.

Tel un automate, elle se saisit de la main que lui tendait Giovanni et grimpa dans le coupé*, ses yeux scrutant le flot d'invités qui se pressait à l'extérieur du _Duomo, _et durant une fraction de seconde, elle crut voir Lord Snape donnant le bras à son épouse. Son cœur se serra, mais par chance, la calèche démarra dans une secousse et personne ne vit ses yeux brillants. Les chevaux avançant au pas, la foule, qui ne faiblissait point, eut le loisir d'admirer et d'acclamer les jeunes mariés tout le long du trajet, et lorsqu'ils atteignirent le palazzo où les domestiques avaient formé une haie d'honneur, Hermione constata que _la signora Controni avait réellement pensé à tout._

Comme si ce mariage l'avait dépouillée de toute volonté propre, la suite se déroula sans qu'on la consulte un seul instant : un essaim de caméristes l'attendait dans ce qui était désormais ses appartements, où on la débarrassa prestement de son voile devenu encombrant puis l'on réajusta son chignon, on lui enduit les joues de poudre d'amidon* et on lui tapota la gorge d'un mouchoir imprégné d'essence de bergamote.

Quand tout cela fut fait, on la conduisit dans le grand salon où patientait son époux, et commença alors la fastidieuse tâche d'accueillir chacun des invités.

C'était un défilé ininterrompu de comtes dégarnis, de duchesses grisonnantes, de baronnes replètes, de jeunes héritiers aux dents jaunies par le cigare et de futures ladies à l'œil avide. À chaque nouveau nom qu'annonçait le chambellan, la nouvelle marquise s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble, enchaînant les révérences et les remerciements avec grâce.

Le grand-duc de Toscane, qui avait répondu à l'invitation de la signora Controni _(la fierté ne tarderait pas à l'étouffer !)_, leur avait offert une somptueuse paire de potiches en porcelaine de Chine ; la signora Orsini, qui promenait son mari comme un petit épagneul, leur avait fait présent d'un service à liqueur en verre _flint*_, tandis que la comtesse de Mansfeld, qui s'enorgueillissait de ses relations avec le royaume de Prusse, avait choisi une tabatière en or ciselé de Johann C. Neuber*, et Hermione contint difficilement son émerveillement devant la fine marqueterie de pierres.

_Restez impassible_, lui avait alors soufflé Giovanni, _laissez l'étonnement aux petits-bourgeois –_ et elle avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Il lui avait fallu aussi tendre sa main, encore et encore, si bien que de fébrile, celle-ci était devenue moite ; elle avait fait preuve de maladresse au début, obligeant le bedonnant prince de Modène à se courber en deux, arrachant une grimace au baron Durazzo, mais, gagnant en assurance à chaque nouveau visage, elle était vite parvenue à tendre une main affirmée, ni trop haute, ni trop basse, et Giovanni avait esquissé un sourire encourageant.

Peu à peu, le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour son époux se dissolvait dans l'air saturé d'effluves et lorsque vint le centième couple d'invités, elle était presque reconnaissante qu'il se tienne à ses côtés.

_Dire qu'il n'avait même pas idée de sa fuite ! Une longue discussion s'imposait dès qu'on leur offrirait un peu d'intimité – ce n'était peut-être qu'un mariage de convenance mais il lui sembla que l'honnêteté serait un fondement appréciable s'ils devaient partager un toit durant les trente prochaines années._

La vision de Lord Snape venant vers elle la tira de ses pensées et elle se sentit rougir sous son regard... _approbateur _? Il faut dire que sa robe opaline rebrodée d'or, garnie d'une double ruche de dentelle aux poignets et à l'encolure, mettait particulièrement en valeur sa peau laiteuse.

« Marchesa » murmura-t-il en se saisissant de sa main tendue. Il l'approcha si près de ses lèvres qu'elle put sentir son souffle tiède sur son épiderme. _Ciel ! _C'était incontestablement le baise-main le plus indécent qui lui ait été donné, et sans doute le plus dangereux et le plus enivrant qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais.

« Mon épouse vous prie de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de son absence » entama Lord Snape à l'intention du jeune homme. « Elle s'est sentie faiblir durant la cérémonie » ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre, « elle a préféré rentrer s'aliter. »

« Rien de trop sérieux, j'espère ? » s'enquit poliment Giovanni.

« L'avenir nous le dira » répondit Lord Snape, pragmatique.

« Souhaitez-lui de notre part un prompt rétablissement » dit-il avec un sourire qui semblait sincère. _C'était son monde_, constata Hermione, _il en connaissait tous les rouages_. _Il pouvait frayer au milieu des sourires de façade sans sourciller, rire lorsque la situation l'exigeait, se montrer affable tout en serrant les dents_.

_Arriverait-elle un jour à un tel degré de maîtrise ?_

« Nous projetons d'aller en Angleterre après notre séjour à Corfou » ajouta Giovanni, « je sais combien Hermione se languit de sa terre natale. »

Elle eut un sourire gêné.

« Je ne me languis pas » contesta-t-elle, « c'est simplement que... »

« Mon épouse et moi-même seront heureux de vous recevoir » coupa Lord Snape avec le plus grand naturel. «_ Marchese_, _Marchesa _» conclut-il en s'inclinant légèrement, et sitôt qu'il eut disparu, Hermione renifla, contrariée :

« Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à retourner en Angleterre » dit-elle du bout des lèvres à son mari, songeant à la douleur que ce serait d'être l'invitée de Lord Snape. « Y a-t-il d'autres projets dont je doive être informée ? »

Giovanni se tourna vers elle, visiblement surpris.

« Je pensais vous faire plaisir », répondit-il, les sourcils froncés, et elle ressentit immédiatement une pointe de culpabilité. « Rien ne nous oblige à y aller, si vous nous le souhaitez pas », ajouta-t-il conciliant.

La jeune femme s'efforça de sourire : « Je voudrais simplement que nous passions quelques temps en France, j'aimerais beaucoup revoir ma tante » lui confia-t-elle, « et puis, l'été en Angleterre est bien trop triste. »

Le majordome les interrompit, glissant au marquis que le service du dîner* était imminent, avant de présenter à la jeune femme une petite note sur un plateau d'argent. Une main inconnue avait soigneusement écrit _Hermione Granger_ sur l'enveloppe non cachetée et l'intéressée fut intriguée.

S'éloignant de quelques pas pour respirer un peu d'air frais – le musc se mêlait aux bouquets de roses et à l'eau de Cologne, produisant un mélange entêtant – Hermione l'ouvrit rapidement.

_Alle Dinge sind ein Gift und nichts ist ohne Gift. Allein die Dosis macht, daß ein Ding kein Gift ist._

Ce n'était point signé, étrangement, et cela ne ressemblait guère à des vœux de félicité. Elle plissa la bouche, irritée, et partit discrètement à la recherche de Lord Snape, non sans avoir adressé d'abord un signe rassurant à son époux.

Les hommes s'étaient dispersés dans l'attente du dîner, certains fumaient le cigare sur la terrasse, d'autres se promenaient dans l'enfilade de salons en admirant l'impressionnante collection de tableaux ; un peu plus loin, les femmes s'éventaient en ergotant sur l'allure si _commune _de la mariée, mais Hermione passa auprès d'elles sans y porter la moindre attention.

Sans surprise, Lord Snape s'était retranché dans un coin isolé, contemplant ses pairs avec une profonde moue de dédain, haussant juste un sourcil flegmatique lorsqu'elle se coula près de lui.

« Je ne comprends pas l'allemand » avoua-t-elle, honteuse, en jetant de nombreux coups d'œil.

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe d'une main un peu tremblante – leurs doigts s'effleurèrent mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent lever les yeux. Il lut rapidement la note.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » le pressa-t-elle.

« Tout est poison, rien est poison. La dose fait le poison » déclara-t-il, lugubre. « C'est un célèbre aphorisme de Paracelse, un méd-... »

« Je sais qui est Paracelse* » le coupa-t-elle.

Il la regarda intensément. « De toute évidence, ceci est une menace que vous devriez prendre au sérieux. Votre mariage a fait beaucoup d'envieux et je ne serais pas étonné que certains préféreraient vous voir... écartée. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

« Je sais que beaucoup me considèrent comme une parvenue, mais... de là à vouloir me nuire de la sorte ? »

« Ne soyez pas naïve » dit-il sans dureté. « La moitié des aristocrates réunis ici descend des Borgia, l'autre moitié les admire. »

« Nous ne vivons plus au quinzième siècle ! » s'insurgea-t-elle à voix basse.

« Hermione » murmura-t-il avec – _de la tendresse ? _– « ne croyez pas que l'homme se civilise avec le temps. Il apprend simplement à mieux cacher sa cruauté. »

« Venant de vous, j'aurais été sotte d'espérer une réponse plus... _optimiste_. » Elle le regarda avec un sourire fané. « Soit », soupira-t-elle, stoïque. « Il faut que j'aille retrouver mon époux, avant que l'on » – elle eut un geste vague de la main – « ne jase encore plus à mon propos. »

Il acquiesça sobrement, mémorisant _sa_ silhouette gracile, _ses_ yeux si doux, _son_ visage si expressif.

Elle allait partir quand il la retint brusquement par le poignet : « Miss – » il s'interrompit, prenant soudainement conscience qu'elle ne serait plus jamais _Miss Granger._ « Ne buvez rien, ne mangez rien qui vous soit expressément destiné » reprit-il, morose.

« Merveilleux » maugréa-t-elle. « Et dire qu'ils me croient tous insolemment chanceuse ! »

* * *

*Bien qu'exilé sur l'île d'Elbe depuis mai 1814, Napoléon débarque avec ses troupes dans le sud de la France à Golfe-Juan le 1er mars 1815 et marche sur Paris où il chasse momentanément Louis XVIII : cette période dite des « Cent-Jours » prendra fin avec l'échec cuisant de Waterloo, le 18 juin 1815. Il abdique pour la seconde fois le 22 juin et est alors exilé sur l'île de Sainte-Hélène où il mourra six ans plus tard.

*C'est seulement au début du XXè siècle, et surtout après la seconde guerre mondiale que l'échange d'alliances se répand en Europe. Auparavant, seule la femme en portait une – je crois d'ailleurs que cette tradition est toujours en vigueur dans certaines « grandes » familles aristocratiques, les hommes mariés portent volontiers une chevalière mais plus rarement une alliance.

*Le _Water Music_ de G. F. Handel (1685 - 1759) comporte plusieurs suites, notamment une créée en 1736 à l'occasion du mariage du prince de Galles. Comme la signora Controni voit plutôt les choses en grand, cette référence musicale me semblait toute désignée.

*Le triforium est un terme d'architecture religieuse qui provient du latin _transforare,_ soit 'percer à jour'. Il désigne un passage pratiqué en hauteur et dans l'épaisseur du mur, sorte de petite galerie qui ouvre sur l'intérieur de l'église. Il est donc possible d'y suspendre des tentures ou des draperies.

*Le calicot est une toile de coton assez grossière.

*Le coupé est une voiture légère qui possède seulement deux roues et deux places côte à côte à l'intérieur.

*Par chance pour Hermione, la poudre à base de céruse (et donc de plomb), très prisée durant l'Ancien Régime pour se blanchir la peau, est reconnue pour sa toxicité dès la fin du XVIIIè siècle. Si son usage reste encore courant au XIXè (notamment le blanc de céruse, en peinture), en cosmétique, elle est remplacée progressivement par la poudre d'amidon, de riz ou de talc, beaucoup moins nocives.

*Le verre _flint_ est un cristal d'une très grande pureté en raison de l'usage de la silice issue du silex (_flint_ en anglais) dans sa fabrication. Du fait de son indice de réfraction élevé, c'est un verre extrêmement brillant.

*Johan Christian Neuber (1736 – 1808), surnommé le « maître de Dresde » est un orfèvre célèbre dans toute l'Europe pour ses tabatières, boîtes et divers étuis marquetés et sertis de pierres. Je vous invite à jeter un œil à sa « Table de Teschen », un véritable chef-d'œuvre qui vient d'être acquis par le Louvre pour la bagatelle de 12,5 millions d'euros.

*Le dîner correspond alors à notre déjeuner actuel (on parle de souper pour le repas du soir). Au cours du XIXè siècle, un glissement de sens s'est opéré, les dîners étant pris de plus en plus tard (Flaubert dira : « Dîner, si tard que ça, ne s'appelle pas dîner mais souper!) au détriment du souper qui disparaît, ou se transforme alors en un _medianoche, _littéralement un repas pris au milieu de la nuit, par exemple en rentrant du théâtre ou de l'opéra.  
Je ne veux pas dire de bêtises, mais je crois que les Belges, les Suisses et les Québecois ont gardé l'acceptation première de dîner comme repas du midi.

*Paracelse (1493 – 1531) est un médecin, alchimiste et astrologue suisse. Il a laissé de nombreux ouvrages médicaux, fruit de ses voyages et études dans toute l'Europe. L'aphorisme est réellement de lui, je n'ai rien inventé.

* * *

Alors, que dites-vous de ce mariage ? Il n'y a pas eu d'interruption hollywoodienne au moment de l'échange des consentements : j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues ?

Comment trouvez-vous Giovanni ? Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne veux surtout pas en faire un bouc-émissaire, en fait, je le trouve même assez attachant.

Quant à la petite note énigmatique que reçoit Hermione, je me permets de vous rappeler que Lady Snape aussi bien que la signora Controni maîtrisent l'allemand puisqu'elles sont toutes deux d'origine prussienne. Et puis, bien sûr, il y a de nombreux germanophones parmi les invités...les paris sont ouverts !

J'espère que la scène – sans bisou, oui oui oui, j'ai osé faire ça – entre Hermione et Severus vous a plu à défaut de vous donner des bouffées de chaleur... ?

Je n'ose pas trop m'avancer sur la date d'une prochaine publication, partiels obligent, mais je lirai tous vos petits mots avec grand plaisir: à vos claviers donc !

D'avance merci à toutes celles qui seront au rendez-vous ; et que les nouvelles lectrices n'hésitent pas à se manifester, elles seront accueillies à bras ouverts!

Ilda


End file.
